The Rain Among Leaves (SYOC)
by InariKurenai
Summary: Learning of his teacher's true intentions, he abandon his home to escape the craze man. He travel to one place he knows his teacher wouldn't dare to enter in. The Hidden Leaf Village. Now, five years after being a member of the community, it is time for him to start giving back to his new home by teaching the next generation on how to become true ninjas. SYOC Closed.
1. Chapter 1: A Change to the Team

**A/N: I want to thank ShinBP for beta this story. If you guys saw the first version, you'll probably stop reading after the first sentence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Change to the Team**

* * *

Four figures are traveling on the tree tops, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. They are running at such speed that if a regular person saw them, they would mistake them for ghost, being almost deathly quiet and leaving no trace of them running.

Their targets is in sight. The leader of the squad, signified by being the only one wearing a long black robe with a red line running down the center along with armor that covered only his midsection with a pouch attached to it. He did a single hand signal. The rest of the squad dispersed by order of their leader, knowing what to do next. The leader went through his pouch for a tag. He wrapped it around a senbon needle then threw it at his targets.

One of the targets deflected the senbon by throwing her kunai at it. The senbon exploded on impact, releasing smoke from the tag. It seems she didn't expect the senbon to be a smoke tag but rather an explosive one. Mistakes like that will get people killed. A lesson she will soon know all about.

The targets, coughing and wheezing, tell each other to keep calm. A foolish move, they should keep quiet in a situation such as this to avoid making their attacker's job easier.

"Earth Style, Mud Wall!" The two females of the leader's squad said.

Suddenly four walls appeared around his targets, trapping them inside. The leader went through his hand seals, breathing in air from his nose.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" The only blonde member of the squad said. His emerald green eyes reflected the red from the fire he is spewing from his mouth.

"Wind Style, Air Bullet!" He blew the wind out, lace with his chakra, traveling at speed that could cut everything in its path. His small ponytail dance in the wind from the amount of blowback his jutsu is releasing.

The two powerful jutsu clash with each other, strengthen the power and radius of the two techniques. Their targets scream in agony from being burnt alive. The two ninjas continue on with their jutsus until they can't hear them scream anymore while the other two make sure the walls can withstand it. Once the annoying noise of their targets cease, they stop with their jutsu and brought down the walls.

The leader gave his blonde teammate a hand signal and in response he did a bird call. Receiving the message, the females of the squad check the surrounding area to be sure they are alone. Once confirm, they did a bird call back to say it is safe. The males drop down from their vantage point to meet with the others. The blonde ninja fan his nose with his hand, trying to get the terrible smell of burnt bodies out of it.

The blonde was the first to approach the females. "Ewugh! I knew those Waterfall ninjas smell, but MAN, I didn't think it was this bad." He said in humorous tone trying to lift the squad mood from chasing their target for the past two days straight.

"That's not cool, Shu. You shouldn't disrespect the dead like that."

Shu is the youngest of the squad, being only 20 years old. His full name is Shu Aoki, a youthful ninja who tends to use his inappropriate jokes in inappropriate times. He wears the standard outfit of all jounins of the Leaf village. He wears a headband that has a oval shaped cloth covering his forehead to keep his long dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. He recently became a jounin just to work under their squad's leader, Daichi. He admire him from all the accomplishments he did just from being in the village for five years. He respected the man and hopes to be the leader of the squad one day.

Shu rolled his eyes in annoyance of his teammate scolding him. "Jin, I'm pretty sure they don't mind." He crouch in front one of the burnt corpses. "Do you mind Mister, or Misses, dead Waterfall ninja?" He asked, knowing he won't get a response. He stood up, facing Jin with a grin. "See they don't mind at all."

Jin shake her head in disgust. She wonder how someone like Shu ever got in their squad. Jin is the second youngest of the squad, being 24 years old. Jin is a serious mature ninja who believes it is her duty as Shu senior to remind him on how a proper jounin should act. She also standard outfit of all jounins of the Leaf village, except for her sleeves, which are long enough to cover her entire hands. She is a young woman of average height, who has short curly brown hair and bright honey yellow color eyes that are unique to her clan, the Fumawashi. She was personally chosen by Daichi to be part of his squad because of her clan's expertise in support type jutsus.

The long black hair woman snapped her fingers. Both Jin and Shu stopped with their arguing and got straight in attention. "Enough you two! Did you guys forgot we are on a mission, not in a local pub. Until we come back home safely the only thing I want to hear from you two is nothing, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The long black hair woman is Mizore Kurama, the oldest, being 28 years old, and vice captain of the squad. Mizore is deadly serious ninja who believes that the mission is of utmost importance, but when she is off duty, she acts the complete opposite, having the time of her life with all her friends and leading her clan to prosperity. She wears a dark sleeveless purple blouse with a high collar which comfortably snugs against her neck. She match her blouse with a pair of black pants that also functioned as her shoes. Her straight black hair goes slightly below her waist which oddly enough, compliments her bright blue eyes. She also has her clan's symbol tattooed on her left shoulder. Unlike the other people of the squad, she went to Daichi to be part of his squad. She believed by teaming up with such experience ninja would somehow make her clan gain back their status as a prominent member of the village.

Daichi sighed. He wondered why his squad always acts like this when they got their target. "Thanks for keeping the peace Mizore."

She smile brightly at her young captain. "No problem sir."

"Just date him already." Shu muttered to himself.

Mizore walk to Shu, towering over him. "What was that Aoki?" She asked threateningly.

"Nothing Ma'am!"

"Enough you two." Daichi said, using his authority. Daichi took a senbon from his kunai holder. He walk to a corpse and kneel next to it. He casually stab the body in the head. "Come on guys, you guys know the drill. The sooner we do this, the sooner we all can go home."

"Yes sir!" The squad said.

Each member of the squad took a kunai and stab the head of each individual. One can never be too sure. Then the members of the squad took out a scroll, unrolling it. They lay it next to each corpse. They did a single Tiger hand seal, and all bodies are now sealed up in the scrolls. They rolled up their scrolls and destroyed all evidence they were there before they left the area. Their mission is complete and they have prove of kill. It is finally time to go back home.

Almost a day later they arrived at their home. Both Mizore and Jin were happy to be back so that they can stop hearing Shu terrible jokes about Waterfall ninjas. They showed their ID to the guard before entering the village. Once they did they went straight to Hokage office. They want to get the report done and over with. They arrive at the office. Daichi knocked on the door.

"Enter." The Third Hokage said.

The squad entered. They got into a attention once the door close. The Daichi took a step forward. "Daichi and Team Tiger returning from mission, Lord Hokage."

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe. "Was the mission successful?"

"Yes. All four targets were neutralized and no evidence were left that showed the Leaf were involved."

"What about the bodies?" The Hokage released the puff of smoke from his mouth.

Each members of Team Tiger took out the scrolls that contained the corpse. "Captured and ready for the research department to gather more intel. Unfortunately, they are burned beyond recognition." A Anbu agent came out of the shadows and took the scrolls of Team Tiger before disappearing once more.

"Hmm, that's fine. As long you got the bodies, we could gain further knowledge of the enemy. Good job Team Tiger."

Team Tiger all bowed at once. "Thank you Lord Hokage!"

"The pay of the mission will be deposited in your accounts by the end of the day. You are dismissed."

They stand up at attention. "Yes sir." They turned to leave. Now is the time to relax. Each of member of the squad began to leave until Daichi was the last one.

"Daichi, may I speak with you for a moment."

Daichi turned back around and faced the Hokage. He wondered why the Hokage wanted to speak with him. Another mission perhaps? He got into attention, waiting for orders.

"Daichi, how long has it been since you came to the village?"

Although he didn't showed it, Daichi is confused about the question. What does that have to do with anything? "5 years sir."

The Hokage stood up from his chair, walking away from his desk. "Do you still feel like the odd one out?"

"No sir. The Leaf feels like a second home to me now." That's a lie, Daichi miss his home and the people in it. He hopes one day he could return, and maybe change it to a better place.

"What about the people?"

"They treat me with the same respect as any other citizen." That was also a lie. Some of the civilians and other ninjas don't seem to trust him because he is from the Hidden Rain village. Maybe because of that war a couple years ago. That is the reason why is glad he has such wonderful teammates in Team Tiger. They are one the first to accept him into the village before evening joining his team.

Though Daichi doesn't mind the questions, he does wonder where the Hokage is going with this. He hadn't ask him these question since the first year he came to his new home, then later when Team Tiger was formed.

"That's good." The Hokage stared out of his window, looking at the citizens of his country going about their day.

"Hokage, may I ask why are you asking me this?"

The Hokage turned to face him and walk to him. "Because I was wondering if you want to supervise the future genin as leader of one the teams."

"What?!" Daichi quickly composed himself. "Lord Hokage, I am not suited for teaching. I never taught anyone before. Plus, I don't think they would even listen to a…"

"Outsider."

Daichi sighed. "Yes."

"That's why I want you to do it. It would be a good for your future students to learn something from someone such as yourself. It will also be good for you too. Maybe these students will awake something in you, just mine did for me."

"Okay Hokage, I will take on a genin team, and I will treat them as they are my own." A worryingly thought suddenly came to Daichi mind. "What about my team? Are they going to be dissolved?" Daichi didn't want his team to be dissolved. They are like a family to him after he left his own.

The Hokage chuckled. "Don't worry, they still will be active. They would be under the leadership of Anko Mitarashi for future missions until time call for you once more."

Of course it would be Anko who would take over his team. They have a bit of a rivalry since he came to the village. She originally viewed him as a potential threat because he is from a different village. He quickly prove her wrong by being with her in couple of missions which they both save each others life on more than one occasions. Unfortunately, this caused a spark in her to better herself to beat him. In terms of skills, Daichi is better in using combining his ninjutsus together for more devastating effects while she is better in using taijutsu and summonings to defeat her opponents. Their little rivalry has been going on for about four years now.

Daichi nodded in affirmation. He wonders how his team would take the news of him stepping down. "Understood. When do I get to see the information on my future students?"

The Hokage sat back down in his chair. "Tomorrow during graduation."

"Understood." Daichi bowed. "If you excuse me Lord Hokage."

The Hokage waved him off. Daichi stood up and left the office. He ran his hand through his short spiky black hair, taking off his hair tie while doing so. Well that was better news than he thought he would receive. Daichi starts making his way out of the building. Honestly, he never thought he would be allowed to teach the genins of the village. Not that he wanted to teach some kids on how to become ninjas. He particularly doesn't like kids. He just never thought the people in the village would trust him enough to teach the next generation.

On the way down stairs he notice Mizore looking bored in a corner, whistling. Is she waiting for someone? Daichi approach her, saying her name and waving hello. She abruptly stop whistling. She look somewhat embarrassed for some reason.

"What are doing here Mizore, I thought you went back home with the others?"

She cleared her throat. "I was curious about what the Hokage wanted to speak with you about. I had a strong feeling that it involved Team Tiger."

Daichi motioned her to follow him. "You're right, it does involve the team but I rather talk about it with everyone tomorrow evening. It is quite important."

"Understood sir. I will informed the rest of the team tonight."

"Thanks Mizore."

Like on the mission they were on before, she is smiled brightly with a small tint of her blushing noticeable. "Anything for you Captain."

They left the building. It is starting to get dark outside and his team is probably with their families by now. He doesn't feel like training or going home just yet. He shrugged, matter as well walk a bit.

He wondered if Mizore wants to keep him company while he stroll around. "Mizore, do you want to walk around the village for a bit."

Mizore face turned bright red. "O-O-O-Of course Captain. I don't have anything else better to do."

Daichi smile at her before taking the first step on their stroll. If looking at distance they are funny looking pair. Mizore is not that much taller than Daichi, but there is noticeable difference in height between them. They look like older sister and younger brother talking and laughing about idle things about their lives. Well, Mizore talking while Daichi just put his comments in once in awhile. Mizore doesn't mind though. She enjoys just being in his company. They took in the sight of the many faces of the village inhabitants and the buildings. Everyone looked so cheerful. It still feels weird for Daichi to see people so happy being in a ninja village. In his home, it always rain, causing everyone to be melancholy.

Daichi suddenly felt two people wrapping their arms around his head while, pulling him in to receive a noogie. Only two people would greet him like this. And based on the laughter he is hearing, he is correct.

"Hello Anko. Hello Tetsu." Daichi deadpanned.

Anko chuckled. "Sup Rain Boy." They both said at the same time.

Daichi hate that nickname. Not because it is annoying to hear but it is really unoriginal. Seriously, Rain Boy? People from his home can come up with a better name than that.

The noogie is starting to hurt him. "Please let go you two."

They let go of him, smiling at the sight of his messy hair. "When did you came back?" Anko asked him.

"Like a hour ago." Daichi starts rolling his head around. His neck feel stiff from the noogie.

Tetsu playfully punch Daichi's arm. "You should've told us that you came back."

"Like I said, I just came back." I rub the arm Tetsu punched. "And you should learn on how to hold back."

He laughed. "Sorry man."

Tetsuo Yamada is a friend of both Anko and Daichi. He befriended him when some the jounins of the village decided to give Daichi a welcome home party. They have been friends ever since. Tatsuo, also known as Tetsu is highly experienced ninja of the village, accomplishing a lot of feats at a young age. He is tall slender man who wears wears a sleeveless dark blue shirt with his left arm cover with white bandages. He matches his shirt with the usual dark blue trousers and dark blue sandals, with bandages covering his calves. He also wears a pair of dark blue gauntlets that reach up to his elbows and have metal protectors on them and has on the standard green Leaf Flak Jacket but in a lighter version. To finish it off, he sports a dark blue bandanna where he keeps his Leaf forehead protector and keeps his hair covered.

Anko push past Mizore to wrap her arm around Daichi's neck again. "Well, come on then. It's time for our after-mission ritual and drink to our heart contents."

Tetsu slump his shoulders. "Why do we always have to go to a bar? Can we go to a restaurant instead for once?" He pleaded. He likes hanging out with the two but he hates drinking alcohol and going to bars.

"No and plus," Anko brought Daichi closer to her. "It is his turn to buy drinks."

Daichi sighed. It is always his turn to buy drinks when Anko is involved. "You weren't part of the mission, so why should we do it?"

She smiled smugly. "Because I said so."

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "I guess I can't break that logic." He shrugged. "Well, if you guys are going drinking again, I guess I'll hang out with Mizore here."

"What?" Mizore said, confuse on what is currently happening.

She grabbed Daichi's hand, leading him to her favorite place. "Whatever, more beer for us two then."

Tetsu waved goodbye before leading Mizore to his favorite place. She sighed. This seems to happen all the time when she and Daichi are alone together. She just wish for one night that she and Daichi could hang out uninterrupted and have good time. Maybe receiving a kiss goodnight from him when their night is over. Or better yet, him inviting her to his home, and they-she blushed at her where her own thoughts are leading to. She needs to learn not to fantasize so much.

Meanwhile, Anko and Daichi are having small childish banter on their way to the bar with both both of them shoving and pushing each other. For an example of how childish they are, Anko kept on saying that she is better than him while he state he completed more missions than here. As a response to the fact, Anko made one of her snakes bite him in spite. When together they act like they are ten again. They soon arrive at the bar and the patrons of the establishment said hello to Anko. If you haven't guessed yet, she is a regular there. They sat down in their usually booth and order their drinks.

They both grab their mugs of beer, waiting for the go. "Let the game begin!" Daichi said before gulping down his drink.

Anko was about to call him a cheater then realize he is already half way down with his beer. She began gulping down her drink, using some techniques she learned to drink it faster. She wants to beat him this one time. They both slam their mugs on the table at the same time, smirking at each other. One down and, a shit ton that is sure to come, left to go.

After 20 mugs of beer, Anko passed out. She lost to Daichi but at least she beat her personal drinking record. Currently, Daichi is carrying an unconscious Anko to her apartment. This is how all their get togethers end up. Her being passed out drunk and him being a gentleman as he is, carrying her home. They arrived at her apartment. He lift up her welcome home mat up to get her spare key. He unlock the door and enter. He make his way to Anko's bedroom. He gently lay her on her bed, making sure not to wake her. He went in her bathroom to grab a garbage can and place it on the side of the bed. She is sure to puke as soon as she gets up. He was about to leave until Anko stop him by grabbing his shirt. He didn't think she would be up.

"I'll make sure your team is safe Daichi." Anko slurred.

He smiled at her. He didn't think she care enough to say such things to him. She must have know how he felt when he was relieved of command. The little outing they have must have been to make him feel better about it. Who knew Anko had such a soft side.

"Thanks Anko. I'm happy it was yo-"

Anko face literally turned green. She pick up the garbage can and threw up in it, interrupting Daichi. With that, the good warm feeling he was having, is gone. He held her hair back while she continue to throw up. Things he does for friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. If you guys read the latest chapter of Dooku's Son, you would know this is one of stories I told you about. There will be another Naruto fanfic with Daichi as the main character but in a different universe, some time later. Now to the SYOC part of this chapter. If you would like to submit a character, please PM saying "The Rain Among the Leaves Submission: OC's name" and I will send you a form. I will need a total of six characters. Because the low amount of characters, each person is only allowed to submit one. You can replace your character with another, with the previous being disregarded. If you have any questions just PM me. The due date is 7/20. I hope you all pleasant day and submit lots of characters!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Graduates

**Chapter 2: The Graduates**

* * *

Daichi groggily woke up in Anko's couch. He had spent almost the whole night holding back her hair while she puked her brains out. She had told him to go to sleep but he worried something might happen to her if he left her alone. He sit up from the couch, yawning. He has morning breath and he reeks of beer. It is sad he is starting to get us to these kind of mornings. Anko is becoming a bad influence on him.

He heard footsteps coming towards him from the hallway. He looked to see Anko slightly hung over from their night together, walking lazily to him. Daichi made room for her to sit. She let out a big tired filled groan when she plopped down on the couch. She lean her head back and yawn obnoxiously loud.

She gave him a cheeky grin. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem." He said, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. He is hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before he had to go.

"I told you to go to sleep yesterday."

Daichi wanted to say shut up but it came out as a unintelligible sound. He feels too good from sitting on the couch. He already is falling back to sleep. He wonder who his students are going to be. He hopes they are hard workers. He can't tolerate lazy people.

Anko lightly tap Daichi's shoulder. "Is it about time for you to go?"

Daichi woke up from his light and quick slumber. He check the time on the clock in her living room. She's right, it is about time for him to go. He stood up and Anko quickly took his spot by laying down.

She let out another yawn before closing her eyes. "Lock the door when you leave." She mumbled.

Daichi grunted as a responsive before leaving. He wished he had time to shower and get change but being late to receive his students doesn't look good. He jumps up to the roof tops and travel to the academy. The meeting of all jounins who are to teach the new genins are in the floor below the school. He ran at top speeds to be on time. He arrive at the academy, and stealthily entered it.

He was shockingly the last one to arrive at the meeting. Usually Kakashi is the one to do that. He is known to always be late for such things. Daichi approach the group of jounins and bowed, showing he was sorry that he was late. Tetsu seem surprised to see him there. He was never told he was going to teach the genins. The Third Hokage lightly scold him and told him not to do so again.

The Hokage cleared his throat to get all the jounins attention. "Now that everyone is here, let us commence with the naming of the teams." A bodyguard of the Hokage handed him a piece of paper. "Team One will consist of Jin Koyanagi, Atsuko Sakamoto, and Ai Aburame, under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi just gave a simply nod in affirmation.

"Team Two will consist of Michi Tachibana, Kenshin Yamanaka, and Youta Shirou, under the tutelage of Tetsuo Yamada."

Tetsu smiles at the names of his students. He couldn't wait to teach all of what he knows. "Yes sir."

The Hokage continued on with the parings of sensei and students. Daichi wonder what kind of students he will receive. Will they be pranksters? Will they serious as he is? Will they like him? Will they even respect a outsider like he is? Whatever the opinion they may have on him, he promise he will make them the very best of the best and protect him like his old sensei did for him.

"Team Eight will consist of Kioshi Kurama, Ichigo Hadena, and Hotaru Odonata, under the tutelage of Daichi."

Daichi got into attention. "Understood sir!" Whatever that may happen to him and his students, he hopes this new relationship of his doesn't end up like it did with his sensei.

"Team Nine will consist of Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten, under the tutelage of Might Gai."

"Yosh!" Gai said loudly and excitedly. He always been the type to be eccentric.

The Hokage gave the paper back to his bodyguard. "That is all. Good luck jounins. You all are dismissed."

The jounin started to leave the room. They are no doubt thinking on the test they should give their students. Speaking of that, Daichi is having a hard time on that matter. His old sensei just chose him out of million orphans because he felt Daichi had potential. Maybe a teamwork exercise involving bells? Daichi sighed at the thought. It's a pretty dumb idea.

Suddenly, Tetsu wrap his arm around Daichi's shoulder. He was about to say something before he smell something terrible coming from Daichi. He quickly back away, clenching his nose and waving the bad smell out of the air.

"Ewugh, Daichi, you smell like-?"

"Shit." Daichi casually said.

"I was going to say beer, but yeah, you do."

Daichi rolled his eyes before making his way out of the room. Tetsu followed him but made sure to stay a couple of inches back. "Don't worry Tetsu. I am going to take shower as soon as I leave here."

"Oh, that reminds me." He walks up to Daichi, his nose still clenched. "Why are you here? I thought you were still part of Team Tiger?"

"The Hokage seem to believe that I am more fit teaching genins than leading Team Tiger."

Tetsu stopped for a second. He has confusion written all over his face. When he notice Daichi getting further and further away from him, he run up to him. "But don't you hate kids?"

"Yes I do."

"Weird. I wonder why he did that."

Daichi shrugged. "An order is a order. Because of that, I will teach these students like they are my own."

Tetsu smile and slap him on the back. Daichi almost got knocked over because of him. "That's good to hear buddy." A thought suddenly got in his head. "Hey, you want to see what our students are like before meeting them tomorrow?"

Daichi open the door to the exit. "Sure, but first I should shower."

Tetsu chuckled wryly. "Don't do me any favors." Daichi rolled his eyes at his good friend before dashing off to his house. "Meet me here when you're done!" Tetsu yelled, hoping that Daichi heard him.

Elsewhere, a weird freshly made genin girl is talking with a street vendor about the fruit he has for sale. This young girl is wearing a weird set of clothing. She's wearing a snug coverall in a dull purple-gray color with a pearl gray, poncho-like cloak, that goes down to mid-calf, over it. She matches this outfit with the standard blue ninja sandals. But the most unusual article of clothing is her mask. It's plain white and featureless, with three small, black spots; one for each eye, and one for the mouth. This mask for most, is something out of nightmares, but for this young ninja, is her most cherished possession. The only thing she's wearing that isn't odd, is her forehead protector she wore casually around her neck.

Though her clothes are quite peculiar for a girl of her age, it's what she is currently doing that is weird. She is talking to the vendor with a puppet. Not just any puppet, but a ninja puppet that strongly resembles the girl but way shorter.

"Please , I promise I will pay you back in full." The puppet said a little bit too sweetly. Almost creepily so.

"Look, Michi, I can't give you anymore free fru- Can I stop talking to your puppet?"

Michi did some movement with her fingers to move the puppet with her chakra strings. The puppet now looks sad with its head down. "I'm not a puppet." The puppet said sadly.

Mr. Yuzaki grab the bridge of his nose in frustration. He deals with Michi and her puppets almost on a daily basis. Unlike the other vendors in their neighborhood, he is the only one who will deal with her puppets. They feel she will run customers away with her scary looking mask and her talking through her puppets. They're kinda right though. No customer beside her came today.

"Uh, are you okay?" A different puppet said sounding like it is a idiot.

"Yes Michi. I am fine."

Though he is the only one who can deal with her, that doesn't mean he doesn't get aggravated when doing so. A young serious looking boy came to the stand. He is wearing a red V-neck sleeveless shirt with a rising collar and a white stripe that goes around the middle of collar and down the back in the middle. Underneath it, he wears a white sleeveless shirt and on his arms, he wear red sleeves that start from his knuckles and end at his elbow with metal forearm protectors over it. He also wears white pants with wrap bandages around his legs and blue ninja sandals. To finish it all off, he wears the forehead protector proudly on his head.

"Excuse me, may I purchase six of these apples?" The young boy asked politely, pointing at the delicious plump looking red apples.

Mr. Yuzaki smile brightly at the customer. The number one rule of being in his business is to always be happy when dealing with customers. "Of course you can young man." He start packing the apples in a small pack before handling it to him. "That'll be 650 yen."

The young boy try to balance the back of fruits with one arm so he can give the money. Feeling his bag suddenly being lifted off of his arms, he quickly turn to his left. He was surprised to see Michi holding his bag for him with her puppets. He gave a thank you nod to her before searching his pocket for the change. He gave the change to Mr. Yuzaki while saying thanks. Michi hand him his bag back. He gave another thank you nod before leaving.

As he walk, he thought about Michi. He barely had any contact with her in the academy. He stayed clear of her because her puppets, and more importantly, her mask. He shudder just thinking about that creepy mask. When he first saw that thing he had nightmares about it for a whole week. A milky white hand went in his bag of apples and took him out of his thoughts of Michi. The hand took one of the red treasures he just bought. He look up to see his aunt eating the apple with a cheeky smile.

His thin line lips turn into a small smile. "Aunt Mizore."

"Hey Kioshi." Mizore took another bite of the apple. "These are pretty good." She said with her mouth full.

"I'm glad you think so. I was planning on giving you one when I came back to the compound."

Mizore affectionately rub his head, messing up his hair. "You know, you act too mature for your age at times."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kioshi tries to fix his black shoulder-length hair with one of his hand. He's glad his ponytail didn't get loose from Mizore's teasing. "Oh, Aunt Mizore, I have a question."

"What's up?" She took another bite of her apple.

"The leader of your squad is named Daichi, right?"

She suddenly swallow the apple in her mouth, almost choking on it. She starts coughing harshly. Kioshi starts patting her on the back till she stop coughing. "Y-yeah, why?"

"Well, apparently he is going to be my sensei." He said casually, making sure that Mizore is okay.

Mizore drop her apple, her eyes wide in both shock and horror. She mustn't heard his nephew correctly...right? Daichi was the man who made the team. He wanted to prove to the Hokage and other jounins he can pull his own weight and is trustworthy. He was the one who promise all of the members that he will be there forever, leading and protecting them. There's no way her proud leader would abandon the team. There's no way he would abandon her. Wait a sec. Is him being a sensei what he wanted to discuss with the team today? Please let it be another Daichi she never heard of.

"Sorry nephew but I gotta go. See you later tonight." Mizore used the body-flicker technique before he could say anything.

He shrugged. He guess she has another mission to go to. He wonder if he got the right Daichi. He hopes so. From what he heard from his aunt, he is some ninja. Maybe being his student will help him become a worthy successor of his father. He felt a rain drop on his head. He quickly dash down the road to get to his house before it really starts pouring.

As he was running, a individual ran past him at high speed. So much so, the individual look like a blur. The individual took a sharp right turn but failed to notice someone on his left when turning. He bump into the person. They both fall down hard. The individual quickly check his right ankle to make sure his forehead protector is still tied on. He sighed in relieve when it is still there. He strengthen the knot of his protector before standing up.

He place his hand out. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The woman accepted his hand and he lifted her up. "It is fine. I should have better reflexive."

She took a good look at the young boy. He is quite tall for his age and his horizontal scar line is a sight to behold. He has straight shoulder length hair that is tied back. He wears a dark green high collared short-sleeved jacket with its folded sleeves cuffed, with tannish-brown v-neck shirt underneath it, and light grey loose-fitting cargo pants. He matches his outfit perfectly with brown standard ninja sandals. She knows all the ninjas in the village and he doesn't look like anyone she knows. Must be a graduate of the academy.

"New genin?"

"Y-yes Ma'am." He said shier when he realized he was talking with a older woman.

"What's your name genin?"

"Kenshin Yamanaka of Team Two." He said confidently and with pride.

The older went down her mental list of the people who are teaching the new batch this year. She couldn't remember the ninja in charge of team two. She shrugged. "Well, Yamanaka-san, I hope you'll have a wonderful career and treat your sensei well. See ya." She disappeared with the body-flicker technique.

As soon as the older ninja disappeared, Kenshin went back to running back to his home. He hates being out in the rain. He thought back to what the ninja said. Of course he will treat his sensei well. He had heard of Tetsuo Yamada before. He is respectable ninja of the Leaf. It's his teammate Michi Tachibana that he won't treat well or trust. He starts to growl, showing off his Inuzuka roots he is so proud of. Like hell he will work with a outsider. He wonders why the Leaf allow people like her in the village.

Elsewhere, a young girl is sitting comfortable on a tree branch, swinging her leg casually in the air, wiggling her toes while doing so. She is also a very peculiar looking girl. She has thick, curly dark brown hair, about chin length with thick sideburns. It is very messy with long bangs. It is very similar to a wild untamed dandelion. She wears baggy white canvas pants that is held up with a dark brown sash tied round her hips. She matches it with a dark grey sleeveless mesh shirt with a tan and white hooded jacket casually on her shoulders.

She finished peeling her orange and rip a piece off then place it in her mouth. She starts chewing on it while playing with her forehead protector on her neck. She's a officially a genin, just like her brother and sister are. She wondered how they feel when they became genin. She plop another piece of orange in her mouth.

She remembered them being happy to finally being ninjas and their parents being proud. She doesn't feel anything of the sort. She knew she was going to be a ninja, so why should she feel happy about something that she knew was going to happen. Not that she's over confident in her skills, well those she is not good at which are a lot in fact, but she doesn't see the point of being happy about something like this. She plop another piece of orange in her mouth.

And her sensei, Daichi. Daichi. Daichi. Daichi. Hmm, she never heard of the man. Maybe she should start keeping track of other ninjas of the village. Nah, too much trouble. Whoever this Daichi man is, she hopes he is fun to learn from. Better than Iruka at least. She knows she is dumb but he didn't need to say it every time she failed a test. She plop another piece of orange in her mouth.

"I guess I should go back home." She starts to maneuver herself off the branch.

She was about to drop from the branch until she felt the rain drops on her hand. She look up and realize that the tree leaves were blocking the rain while she was eating. From the looks of it, it is raining quite hard. Her parents probably won't care if she isn't home for another hour. She relaxed herself back on the branch. She was about to plop another piece of orange in her mouth until a cat came out of nowhere and landed in front of her, making her drop the orange. She look down at the now inedible piece of orange.

She lean her head back. "Damn it." She said with hint of sadness. The cat walk up to her, and lay down on her lap. The girl starts petting the cat. The cat is lucky that Ichigo Hadena likes animals more than oranges.

* * *

A young girl is walking in street looking for the cat she was following earlier. She hopes that the cat got out of the rain. Look at down herself and notice she is starting to get drenched. She looks for somewhere she can wait the rain out. She notice a building with a piece of its wall sticking out. Perfect for waiting in the rain.

She been waiting underneath the building for about fifteen minutes in hopes of the heavy rain to stop. She place her hand out to see if the rain let up. Unfortunately for her, this isn't the case. She look at her wet clothes, hoping she won't catch a cold. Meeting her sensei with a cold doesn't really show a good first impression.

She ran her hands through her messy bob style, red wine color hair. The water ringed out as she did that. She look at clothes once more. She's wearing a slightly loose kimono top with dragonfly print and gold obi, with a gold tank top underneath. Her sleeves covers her hands but not her fingers. She sports black tights, that goes to her knees, and shin guards over bandages that cover the rest of her legs, ending at her ankles. She finished her ensemble with ankle high ninja sandals.

She let out a small sneeze. That's not a good sign. She needs get out of her clothes quickly. Why did her clan bought her a apartment so far away. She really don't want to run in the rain. She sneeze once more. But she certainly doesn't want to catch a cold from standing around doing nothing. Well, it's now or never. She was about to take a step before a man with a umbrella stop her.

She is obviously on her guard when the individual stop her. She was told by her parents to always be on guard when you are dealing with strangers. She learned its because she is the next head of the Odonata clan. People would want to kidnap her like some ninjas did with those cocky Hyuugas. The individual hands her his umbrella. She was puzzled. Who is this person and why is he giving her his umbrella, especially in this rain.

She look up at the individual to see what the person looks like. She recognize the man. He is Daichi, her sensei.

She took the umbrella. "Daichi-sensei?"

"Hello. I didn't think you know of me. I am still somewhat new here." Daichi really didn't expect any of his students to recognize him.

"I made sure to know all ninjas of the Leaf. Especially those who act with such honor when receiving harsh treatment from his peers. That would explain why you accept so many missions. You want to prove them wrong."

Daichi narrow his eyes on his student. She knows a lot more than a genin should know about him. Even if she is her clan's next head. Normally, Daichi first response would be to kill her. After spending five years in the Leaf, his attitude change. He no longer felt the need to do such acts. He notice that she is tense up and holding onto the umbrella quite hard.

Daichi eyes soften a bit. He no longer looks like he will snap her neck. "Quite impressive, Hotaru Odonata. I am looking forward to meeting you alongside Team Eight tomorrow."

She bowed. "Likewise sensei." She face him. "Also, please call me Tarou."

"Okay Tarou."

From the distance, a ninja is waving his hand to get the man's attention. "Come on Daichi! Hurry up already!" Tetsu yelled.

Daichi sighed at his friends obnoxious. "Okay Tetsu!" He faced Tarou. "See you tomorrow."

Daichi was about to walk to Tetsu till Tarou stop him. She hands him back his umbrella. "I can't accept this."

"It's fine. I'm use to the rain anyways. And plus," He wave his hand under his left wrist. Another umbrella came out of a cloud of smoke. "I have a spare." He open the umbrella and casually walk to Tetsu.

Tarou watch Daichi as he walks away with Tetsu. He seems to be more cold than she originally thought. She began walking to her apartment. She starts twirling her new umbrella, thinking about her new sensei. When she mention his treatment in the village, she expected to get a little rise from him, you know, to mess with him. She didn't think he would react as he did. She felt like she would've died just by him staring at her for a minute longer. So that's how killer intent feels like. Tarou made a mental note not to mess with him. He might kill her if she push him far enough.

Daichi suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He wonder where that come from. He's usually fine with the cold. He shrugged at the thought. He handed his umbrella to Tetsu so that he can be covered from the rain. Tetsu doesn't mind being covered from the rain but he doesn't want Daichi to catch a cold because of him.

"I know you're a Rain ninja and all, but are you sure you don't want your umbrella? It's raining pretty hard."

"You sound like Shu."

"Oh god, really?" Tetsu said in horror.

Daichi chuckled at his friend's expense. "Don't worry, you're not him yet."

He release a breath of relieve. "Thank god." They kept walking until Tetsu realize what Daichi actually said. He punch him in the shoulder. "What do you mean by yet?"

He chuckled. Making a small playful comments about his friends is a good way for Daichi to pass his time. He never had friends in the Rain because a lot was expected of him. Well, except for one but she probably hate him now that he left and fought against his teacher. He wonders how she's doing. He looks up at the dark skies, feeling the rain gently pelting him in the face. It's odd how much he miss the rain since that's one of the reason why he hate his old village.

"So." Tetsu voice got Daichi out of memory lane. "That was one of your students, huh?" He said, looking back where Tarou was.

He nodded. "It seems so."

"Already caring about your students well being." Tetsu wipe away a fake tear from his eye. "You grow up so fast."

"Shut up."

Tetsu laughing was cut short when Mizore and the rest of Team Tiger appeared in front of them. They all look worried for some reason. They all got in Daichi face, pushing Tetsu to the side.

"Is it true Captain?" Jin said in her usual professional voice.

"What's true?" Daichi didn't expect to see them until a little bit later today.

"You abandoning the team of course!" Shu exclaimed.

Daichi eyes widened his eyes in shock. Where did they heard that from? The only one who knows about this is him, the Hokage, and Anko. Anko. Damn her.

"I guess Anko already told you." Daichi thought she would at least wait for him to tell them before announcing herself as the new Captain.

Jin raised an eyebrow. She knows of Anko and Daichi little rivalry but she wonders what does she has to do with the team. "Why would Mitarashi-san tell us?"

Shu starts making a fist. It seems he put the pieces together. "She's our new Captain, isn't she?"

Daichi nodded. "Yes. She will be the new leader of Team Tiger until furt-"

"Why?"

Everyone look at Mizore. She has been uncharacteristically quiet until now. She looks frustrated. She looks like she is about to punch Daichi in the face at any moment.

Daichi inhale then slowly exhale. "Because the Hokage ask me personally to teach the graduates. He believes it would be good for me and for them to do so. I couldn't refuse an offer from the Hokage."

The pain frustrated look on Mizore eased up. She looks like she does when she is on mission. She got in attention. "I understand. I will make sure that Anko will know all of our formations and techniques." She said void of all emotions.

"Thank you Mizore."

"Anything for you, ex-Captain." She disappear after she finished her sentence.

The rest of the team left soon after, not knowing what to say anymore. They got their answer why and they can't do anything about it. Tetsu walk up to Daichi. He is worry about him. He knows how much his team means for him.

"They seem upset."

"I know." Daichi start walking ahead. Tetsu followed after him. "We still have your student to see, right?"

"Yeah, Youta Shirou, the last member of Team Two." He said happily, already forgetting about what happen just a few seconds ago.

"You sound happy to meet this student."

"Yeah, I am." He twirled the umbrella. "I read up about his scores in the academy. He's pretty good. Almost as good as that Hyuuga kid who was top of the class."

"Sounds like he has promise then." Daichi said casually. He notice it stop raining.

"I hope so." Tetsu said, handing Daichi his umbrella back.

"Why?" Daichi place his umbrella back in the seal under his wrist.

A goofy grin formed on Tetsu's lips. "I'll tell you another time." He jumps on the roof tops. "Come on, let's see my star pupil." Daichi jump on the roof and followed after him.

Elsewhere, in a forest, Youta Shirou is training. He was quite disappointed he couldn't train earlier because of the rain. He threw a shuriken at the tree. He is going to make sure he is making up that time though. He threw some more of his shurikens, all of them made their mark. He wipe the sweat off his brows.

"Okay, shuriken practice is over. Now, let's get to the fun part."

He took out a scroll from his red jounin like vest. He unrolled it and place it on the ground. He check his surroundings around him to make sure no one is there. He went through hand seals for the technique. He slam his hand on the scroll once he was finished. A big puff of smoke came out of the scroll. Once the smoke clear, Youta has devious goofy grin on his face. He pick up the paint and brushes from the scrolls.

"Let's see if my stealth skills are still top notch."

Youta dash towards the village, thinking about all the pranks he is about to commit today. Tetsu and Daichi came out of their hiding spot. Daichi has an amused smirk on. He didn't expect the ninja to be such a prankster. He seems to be like Naruto in terms of that matter. A perfect student for his friend.

Daichi began walking towards village with Tetsu following him. "Yeah, he's definitely your student."

Tetsu laughed. "I know right."

After seeing their students for the first time, they know they are going to be great students. They just hope they are worthy enough to teach them. Now to the real question. What should they give their students as the test to prove they are really ready to be ninjas.

* * *

 **A\N: I want to thank these individuals for submitting characters for this story. I honestly didn't expect some many great characters.**

* * *

Neocolai

warlugo23

Scar Lucifer Xaren

sco23

Condor-K

Happy77123

awwshiitake

motordog

ShadeZyro

Vulkodlak

nicranger

25th Doctor

IIIGirlByeIII

Dragonborn Rhodes XII

Ishiguro

* * *

 **It was a hard to decide who will be part of the team and who wouldn't. To those who didn't get picked, don't worry, your character will show up in the story, but as minor characters. I feel this what I should do for you guys because I don't want your characters to go to waste. Every single one were terrific and I wish they were actually part of the show. I will try my best to portray your characters to the best of my abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

* * *

Tetsu made sure his bandanna is tied tightly. Today is the big day. Today is the day he will official meet his students. He check himself in the mirror to make sure he look his best. He smile at his reflection. He looks a model sensei. He left his apartment, making sure to lock his door. He jump on the roof of a nearby building and start running towards the academy. Although he isn't late, he travel near his top speed to get to his destination. He starts to giggle when thinking about the test he will give to his students.

"Daichi you're not as stiff as I thought you were." He mumbled to himself before dashing off to the academy.

In the academy, all the newly graduated students are waiting to meet their sensei. Most are taking this advantage to talk in their team to get to know each other. On the other hand, some think they are too good to talk to their teammates. Like Kenshin Yamanaka with Michi Tachibana. She thought it would be a good idea to talk with her teammates. Usually she would just tinker her puppets, but since she will probably be with the members of Team Two for awhile, she think she should be on good terms with them. As soon, as she was about to talk to them, Kenshin made his way to talk to his friends in the classroom, while Youta actually attempt talk to her. Well, talk to her puppets.

"Shirou-san, have you heard anything about our sensei?" The puppet suddenly made a squealing noise. It sound like one of the fangirls for Neji Hyuuga. "I hope he's super cool!"

Youta shook his head no. "I haven't heard much of him. I did hear he was given a moniker from his accomplishments of his younger days."

Michi switch to her left puppet. It scratch its head. "Moniker?"

"A name."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!" The right puppet exclaimed. "So what is his… moniker?" The left puppet asked, not really sure if it used moniker right in the sentence.

"The Red Shadow."

Michi moved her puppets to be side by side. "Lame!" Both of her puppets exclaimed at the same time.

Youta chuckled at his teammates antics. She is a lot funnier than he thought she would be. Once you get past the weirdness of her talking through her puppets and her creepy mask, she's a cool girl. He had to admit, he is impress that she was able to use two ninja puppets at the same time. He heard it takes a lot of practice to do such a feat. They continue in their small talk.

The door open, revealing a jounin. He called for Team Four. The team follow their sensei out of the classroom. Some of them are jumping in excitement for their future ninja career. Tarou silent observe them. She touch the umbrella on her back, thinking back on her encounter with her sensei. She still remember the feel of hopelessness when he release some of his killer intent. She honestly thought he was going to kill her. Maybe she should stop messing with people. She rest head on her hand, smirking. Nah.

Tetsu and Daichi enter the classroom. They notice that they are still some students waiting for their sensei. They're glad that they didn't make their students wait long. Tetsu wave at his students while Daichi just rolled his eyes at his friend's eagerness.

"Team Two meet me on the roof." With that, Tetsu disappear from sight.

"Team Eight, follow me." Daichi turned curtly and left the classroom.

Members of both team quickly stood up and go to their separate destinations. Members of Team Two casually walk to the roof while members of Team Eight casually follow their sensei, except for Ichigo, who sprinted eagerly to catch up to him. Some of them heard of their sensei, others didn't, and just a few of them just didn't care enough. But they all are eager to learn about them.

* * *

Team Two arrive at the roof with their sensei already waiting for them. He motion for them to sit down at the bench. He leaned against the railing, wrapping his arms around it. He took a look at his students, inspecting them. From his little outing with Daichi, he had a good idea what they are like, but he bet they don't know about him.

He smile at them. "Hey guys, I'm your new sensei, Tetsuo Yamada. You guys can just call me, Tetsu-sensei. I like reading, cats, and parks. I hate hot days and cloudless days." He lift himself up and sat on the railing. "Now that I introduce myself, it's you guys turn. Anyone wanna go first?" He asked looking at each of them.

Michi's right puppet start moving around frantically and waving its arms. "Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, M-"

Michi's other puppet smack the others head, interrupting it. "Oh god shut up!"

Tetsu chuckled. He already like this girl. "Okay, you first. Then we go down the line."

The right puppet gave a mock salute. "Yes sir, Mister Red Shadow sir!"

Tetsu eyes widened in shock. Where did she hear of his nickname? They are too young to know what he did back in the day.

The puppet spread its arms wide. "My name is Susume! I like long walks on the beach with my bestie Michi here." Susume hugged Michi. "We do everything together. We eat together, we play together, we even ba-"

The left puppet hit Susume again. "Cool it numbskull." The puppet faced Tetsu. "My name is Usagi."

They both hugged Michi. "And this is Michi Tachibana. The best ninja in the Leaf." Both Usagi and Tetsu claimed proudly.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He muttered.

Tetsu heard Kenshin. He need to quickly cease with that attitude if he is going to be part of his team. "We have our next volunteer audience." He gave Kenshin a cheeky grin. "Contestant number two, tell us little about yourself."

"Name is Kenshin Yamanaka. My Dads is part of the Yamanaka clan, and my Mom is part of the Inuzuka clan." He leaned back on the bench, relaxing his posture. "I like dogs, doing anything outdoors, and the color green." He faced Michi, his feral canine fangs are showing. "And I _hate_ puppets." He snarled.

Susume and Usagi got in front Michi, taking a protective stance. "We are not puppets!" Susume yelled angrily.

"How about you say that to my face?!" Usagi lifted hands its up, to reveal two small knives. Michi maneuvered her fingers to get her puppets in fighting position.

"Gladly." Kenshin stood up, cracking his knuckles.

Tetsu didn't expect this turn of events. He just wanted to make the kid not be such a ass. He was about to intervene till Youta got in between them. He place his hands out in front of both of his teammates. He has a small smile on. Probably trying to calm them down by showing his friendly side.

"Guys let's relax. We will have to deal with each other for awhile, so let's try to get along." He switch between looking at Kenshin and Michi, hoping what he said did its job. "Plus, I haven't introduce myself yet."

Tetsu notice both Michi and Kenshin relax a bit. They don't look like they are going to fight anymore. He sit back on the railing. "He is right guys. At least save it after he introduce himself."

They stared each other down. Tetsu can still feel the animosity between them. Michi was the first to back down. She made Usagi hide its knives back into its secret compartment. Kenshin ease back down in his seat, avoiding eye contact with her. Michi did the same. Tetsu sighed. Being a sensei is going to be harder than he original thought.

Youta clap his hands to get everyone's attention. "I'm Youta Shirou. I like training and practicing fuuinjutsu." He starts tapping his chin with his finger. "I think that's pretty much it. Nice to meet you all."

Tetsu nodded in understanding. He has a good read of them now. Though he doesn't really have a personal problem with Michi communicating through her puppets since he does find it funny and entertaining, Tetsu is worried that it might become a problem later on. He needs to fix that soon. But there is more pressing issue than Michi's puppets. It's Kenshin's hostile behavior towards Michi. Tetsu needs to make them at least tolerate each other before doing anything. Hopefully, they would be great friends at the end. Tetsu had to admit one thing about the kid though. He is passionate. He can tell that passion of his will get him far in life. Lastly, Youta. He left the most positive impression on Tetsu. His display at calmly separating his teammates made Tetsu confident in his decision on making him his pupil. He will be his legacy.

The introduction is now done, now to the fun part. Tetsu got up from the railing. "So now that's over and done with, let's get to the test."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "What test?"

Tetsu starts picking his ear with his little finger. "Oh the test to see if you guys have what it takes to become ninjas." He flick whatever he had found off his finger.

"What?!" All the students yelled in shock.

Tetsu chuckled. He forgot that new students aren't told that. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you guys can pass it." He smile at them. "I want you all to get your ninja gear and meet me at Training Ground Five in three hours." He jump on the railing. "Don't be late. Daichi hates it when people are late." Tetsu jump in the direction of the training ground.

Usagi faced Susume. "Whose Daichi?"

* * *

Couple minutes earlier, Daichi is leading his team outside the academy. Tarou walk up to be by his side. She still need to give his umbrella back. She handed him his umbrella. Daichi didn't expect her to give his umbrella back. He thought she would just throw it away. He took it and put it back in the seal under his right wrist. He's not complaining though. This save him time to outfit another umbrella for combat. He gave a simple thank you nod before continuing forward. He remember how he treated her yesterday. He should apologize how he acted towards her. He didn't mean to release his killer intent on the kid. He was trained to suspicious of people who are able to dig up any information on him. He sighed; old habits died hard.

They exit the academy. Daichi led them to a nearby park. Once there, he motioned for them to sit at the benches while he stand. Once they settled, he cleared his throat.

"My name is Daichi and I'm original from the Hidden Rain Village. I'll be yo-" Kioshi suddenly raise his hand. Daichi raised an eyebrow. He didn't even finish with his introduction and there is already a question. "Yes."

"You don't have a surname, sensei?"

Daichi shook his head. "No. My sensei said it was pointless to have one, so I just abandoned it. Anymore questions?"

Kioshi didn't hear anything about that from his aunt. He just assume everyone just like calling him by the first name. What kind of sensei did he had anyway? Kioshi shook his head no.

"Like what I was saying, I am you three sensei for as long as this team exist. We will train together and go on mission like the other genin teams." He looked at Tarou. "Also, Tarou I want to apologize how I acted yesterday. That was no way a sensei should treat their students."

"It's fine Daichi-sensei. I pushed you to do such a thing. It won't happen again." In all honestly, she really don't want to remember that incident.

Kioshi wondered what they are talking about. It seems they have met before today. Daichi nodded. "Okay. It's you three turn to introduce yourself." He points to Ichigo. "Starting with you."

She sighed. She didn't want to be first. Here comes the awkwardness. "Ichigo Hadena. They call me Saru."

…

…

…

Hmm, Daichi guess that's it. Short, simple, and to the point. He believes they would get along well. He took notice of Tarou confused face. It seems she can't read her. Impressive. Ichigo, you are quite a ninja if a Odonata can't read you.

"Okay. Your turn Tarou." He ordered.

"My name is Hotaru Odonata. I am of the Odonata clan. I like honesty, cats, and people watching. I detest liars and quitters. You all can call me Tarou."

Daichi nodded. "Understood Tarou." He looked at Kioshi. "Your turn."

Kioshi nodded. "My name is Kioshi Kurama. People call me Kio." Daichi wondered how closely related he is to Mizore. He remember her telling him about a nephew of hers, but he couldn't remember his name. "I am part of the Kurama clan and nephew of your old teammate sensei. Mizore Kurama." That answer Daichi question. "I like takoyaki, learning new jutsus, and stargazing. I dislike being helpless."

That ends the introduction of Team Eight. Daichi now have a good understanding on his students. Ichigo is a girl of few words, but how she sprinted to him when he was leading them, suggested that she is more hyper than she is leading on. He wonders why she acts like that. Daichi already has a good read of Tarou from yesterday. She is a type of girl who likes to tease or manipulate people just to get a reaction. He needs to fix that of hers. It might get her kill one day. And lastly, Kio. He had heard of him when Mizore and him hanged out during their days off. She talks of him at times, telling him how much of a good nephew he is. He also remember her telling him that, just like her, he also wish to make their clan prominent again.

"Okay Team Eight, it is time for your test."

"Test? What for?" Tarou heard nothing of a test at the academy.

"More will be explain later on today." Daichi turned around and began walking away. "Gather all your ninja supplies and meet me in Training Ground Five in three hours." He stopped. "Don't be late." Daichi disappear from his students sight.

All members of Team Eight are confuse. Why do they need to take a test when they already graduate. They run off to their home to gather their supplies. They haven't talk to their sensei for long, but they have a feeling that it wouldn't be wise to be late. Daichi doesn't seem like the most forgiving of sensei.


	4. Chapter 4: You're It! Part 1

**Chapter 4:** **You're It! Part 1**

* * *

Members of both squads arrive at Training Ground Five on time. It had took them awhile to gather all their ninja supplies on short notice. Members of Team Eight were shocked to see another team at the training ground, as were Team Two. None of them know why each other is there and what kind of test they have to partake in. Tetsu and Daichi drop down from the tree branch they were sitting on. They approach their students. Tetsu wave hello at them.

Tetsu place his hands in his pockets. "Sup guys. Are you all ready for the test?"

"Are you gonna tell us what the test is?" Kenshin points at Team Eight. "And why are they here?"

"They are part of your test, as you guys are to them." Tetsu points at Daichi with his thumb. "It was his idea."

Daichi took a step forward. He glance over every genin in front of him. He smirk at them. "Your test is going to be a grueling one, with hardship that even Tetsu and I still have trouble with."

He starts going through hand seals. All the genin take a defensive stance, expecting the worse. Daichi slam his hand down on the ground. A big puff of smoke came out of nowhere, covering both Daichi and Tetsu in it. The genin raise their weapons. Whatever test their sensei have in store for them, they are ready.

The smoke starts to clear up. The genins narrow their eyes at them. They start hearing giggling. What are their sensei doing. The smoke cleared up to reveal… well, something they or probably no one would thought of. There is a big sign that says TAG, written with fancy colorful hand writing. Both Daichi and Tetsu are posing in front of the signs like they are in some children tv show. Tetsu is trying to have a cool facade on but him trying not to smile is ruining that. Daichi on the other hand, is hiding his now red tomato color face in his tall collar. He is beyond embarrassed at the moment.

They got out of their funny stances and place their hands in front of the sign like they are presenting the grand prize for a contestant of a game show. "We are going to play tag!" They said simultaneously, Daichi a bit more less enthusiastic than Tetsu.

Members of both teams can't fathom what they are staring at. They can't be serious. The big test that decide whether or not they are worthy enough to become ninjas, is a round of tag. A childish game when they used to play when they were young, is a deciding factor of their careers. There is no way they are serious about this! Their sensei are not budging from where they are standing at. Oh God, they are serious.

"What the hell!" Kenshin and Usagi angrily screamed together. They glare at each other. It seems they are still anger at each other from earlier.

Kio is still kind of slack jaw from the revelation of their test. Youta place his hand on his shoulder. Kio got out of his daze. "Thanks, uh, um." Kio can't believe he can't remember his classmate's name.

"It's Youta Shirou. But more importantly, " He face the ridiculous looking sensei of theirs. "Are you guys serious about playing tag?"

"They are." Everyone faced Tarou. She grinned confidently at them. "I can see it in their faces. They seriously want to play tag."

"Dumb." Ichigo finally put her two cents in the situation.

Tetsu starts laughing. He can barely breath from how hard he is laughing. Daichi just stood there, avoiding eye contact at the students. He is still embarrassed from the introduction of the test. Although he thought of the test, he didn't think of the flashy way of telling them that. That was _her_ idea. Daichi wished he never told her about it. He really needs to learn how to say no to her.

Tetsu finally got out of his laughing fit. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay Daichi, explain the rules to them."

Daichi cleared his throat, hoping he doesn't look like a ripe tomato anymore. "I am going to make this simple. You six will run for your lives while the person who is, i _t_ , will hunt you down. There is only one way for you to pass this test. You must lay a single punch on the person who is it."

"You guys will also be out if you the person tags you, you go over the time limit, or, from how she acts, if any of you die." Tetsu finished the basic underlying of the test.

"DIE?!" All the students asked, extremely alarmed from what they just heard. What kind of game of tag they are about to play.

Daichi push Tetsu, who is chuckling at the expense of their students. "He is kidding, you will not die." He cups his chin, really thinking about what he just said. "Probably." He said casually. He said it like it is a daily occurrence.

He really didn't inspire confidence in them. What kind of sensei joke about their students dying. That is seriously twisted of them. Also, who is this she they keep on talking about. The sign broke in half and confetti came flying down out of nowhere. A woman came out from behind the sign, posing like Daichi and Tetsu did before.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I am the one who will hunt you little gakis down like the little shits you are!"

"Great there is another one." Tarou muttered.

Tarou felt something running down her cheek. She wipe whatever that is on her cheek off. Her eyes widened in horror. It's blood. It's her blood. She look at Anko. She has a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. Tarou look behind her and notice a kunai stuck in the tree. Anko threw it at her.

Anko chuckled darkly. "I don't recall saying you can talk."

Daichi narrowed his eyes on her. He told her to hold back during the test. "Anko."

"Don't worry Rain Boy, your little pets won't get hurt...much." Anko bit her thumb, drawing blood. She went through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" She yelled as she slam her hand on the ground.

Though a puff of smoke was released because of the jutsu, it was quickly cleared by a huge tail. The feel of hopelessness is starting to kick in. There is no way they can pass this test. What kind of sensei would give new genins a test like this. Anko is standing confidently with her arms crossed, on top of a giant menacing looking, blue and black snake. Kenshin, with his great eyesight, could see her licking her lips in excitement of the, not so simple, game of tag they are about to play. The sound of the snake hissing made the ground under everyone's feet tremble. What have they gotten themselves into.

Tetsu cupped his hands around his mouth. "You guys should start running! She's giving you a headstart!" He suggested. His amplified voice reached the students. "Oh, you have till nightfall to pass!" He had almost forgot to tell them the time limit. That would've been bad.

Hearing Tetsu playful voice got them out of their daze. They don't need to be told twice. They all split up, running at every direction. Anko laughed at the sight of her new prey. She was hoping they would run from her. It is always funner when they run. She is already feeling the thrill of the hunt. She needs to find a way to thank Daichi for allowing her to do this. She's been bored lately with no major missions giving to her. Perhaps a date with the Snake Mistress herself? He better be grateful for it. Anko doesn't go out with just any man.

She crouched down to steady herself. "You ready for a game of tag, Janemba?"

The snake chuckled. It has been awhile since he was summon. "Is the prey Orochimaru?"

Oh how Anko wishes she was hunting Orochimaru instead of some newly made genins. One day, she will kill that man. She will make sure of this. "Not today, but they are some shit nose brats who needs to learn the meaning of being ninja."

Janemba hissed. "That seems to be a good way to pass the time." The snake stretch its body. It really has been too long since he was summon. "And it will be a good workout."

Anko lick her lips like a dog thinking about its meal. "Agreed." She points to the east. "Let's get those two gakis first."

"Right." Janemba slither in great speed at the direction of where his summoner pointed at.

Anko eagerness to play "tag" put a smile on Tetsu's face. When he was told about the test Daichi had in mind, he was worried about his students. Who wouldn't be worry if someone is chasing their students with a giant snake, cackling like a mad woman. Fortunately, Daichi was able to ease his hesitation by giving his word they wouldn't get hurt. If Daichi gives you his word, he will follow through on it. That and he bet him his next paycheck his team will pass first. Behind his cold and sometimes harsh exterior, Daichi is a playful guy who really knows how to have a good time.

Tetsu start walking towards the sound of the snake hissing and destruction of the landscape."So you think your team still will pass first?"

Daichi follow after him. "Of course. They _are_ my team after all."

Tetsu chuckled. This is the Daichi that he likes. "Cocky asshole."

* * *

Tarou and Youta are hiding up in the trees. They met while running away from Anko and her snake. They are trying their best to calm their madly beating hearts. Lesson One of Being a Ninja: Always be calm in any situation. Losing your cool, may lose your life. Youta looked over at Tarou. He had talk with her a couple of times back in the academy. They are not on good terms but they are not on bad terms either. At most they are associates. Their breath hitched on the sound of Janemba and Anko coming closer to them. What can they do to get out of this situation.

Tarou knows she is outmatch. There is no way a genin can go against a jounin. Especially one who is a borderline psychopath with a GIANT SNAKE. She look at Youta. Maybe they can work together to pass. No, it would be impossible for two genins. But six might actually do some damage.

"Follow my lead." She whispered.

Youta has no idea what plan Tarou has but anything is better than the situation they are in. Janemba stopped on the order of Anko. She is impressed that the genins are hiding themselves pretty well. Lesson Two of Being a Ninja: Ninjas must conceal their movements and hide effectively. She took out four kunais and aim at the tree that Tarou and Youta are hiding behind. She threw them at the tree. The genins still need some practice in Lesson Two.

The kunais hit the tree. Youta and Tarou didn't move from their spot. They hope their plan will work. Anko smirk when they didn't move from their hiding spot. If that didn't get them out, maybe burning them out will do it. She tighten the wire that was on the kunais she threw. She went through her jutsu hand seals.

She breath in the air, then she spew fire from her mouth. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The dragon shape fire flew down the ninja wire to hit its target.

The jutsu hit the tree and it instantly burst into flames. Anko let go of her wires, grinning confidently at her handiwork. She notice two charred bodies falling down to the ground. Her triumphant feeling was quickly washed over with the feeling of dread. She over did it again. If her friends found out she accidentally kill one of their students, they would kill her. Especially Tetsu. He would make sure it would be a slow death.

She grab her head, frantically moving her hands through her hair. She's panicking to the point she is having a small heart attack. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." How did she do such a stupid mistake like that.

"It seems you killed them."

She stomp on Janemba's head. "You're not helping!"

Anko start hearing a buzzing sound. She look around to see where that sound is coming from. The buzzing got louder, and from what Anko is hearing, it is getting closer. She pinpointed where the sound is. She look up to her left. A giant dragonfly is coming straight for her.

"One of them has a summoning contract?!" She never heard of ninja signing a contract with a dragonfly before. "Janemba!" She started going through hand seals.

"Got it." Janemba slowly open his mouth. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" He yelled.

Lightning starts being generated in the snake's mouth. He launch the jutsu at the dragonfly. It hit the wing, but it still coming towards them at high speed. He hopes Anko finished her jutsu.

Ankos cheeks starts to puffed up. "Ten Thousand Snakes Cannon!" She open her mouth, thousands, after thousands of snakes launch out of her mouth like a bullet coming out of a gun.

This jutsu is something she thought of when she was training a couple of years back. It is based on her old sensei, Orochimaru, jutsu, the Ten Thousand Snakes Wave. The jutsu was to overwhelm the opponent with the sheer amount of snakes that are coming towards them. Then the snakes either fill them with poison or kill them with swords coming from their mouth, which only Orochimaru is able to do. The main point of her variation of the jutsu is the same as the parent jutsu but at a longer range. This surprise factor of her jutsu usually catch her opponents off guard.

The snakes hit their target, and to Anko surprise, are either going through it or falling down dead. What is going on? Wait, they didn't do _that_ to her did they? The dragonfly is still coming towards her. She jump down on the ground.

"Janemba, wall!" She ordered.

On command, Janemba wrap himself around Anko to protect her. His tough scales can withstand most attacks. Anko can hear metal hitting her summon's scales. She can't believe she fell for that. If a minute later, she could've gotten really hurt. Those genins truly are something. It starts making her blood boil in excitement.

Janemba unwrap himself once the onslaught finished. Anko took notice of the ninja weapons on the ground. There was a lot of them.

She jump on Janemba's head. "I can't believe they placed a genjutsu on their weapons."

"Quite smart of them. I truly believed that was a summoning."

"Yeah." She notice where the charred bodies were, are now burnt logs. Those cheeky bastards. Her chuckling, slowly turns to laughter. "It seems we can kick it up a notch Janemba."

Janemba grunted as a response before slithering to their next prey. Both Youta and Tarou waited in a nearby bush for Anko to leave. Once the coast was cleared, they left their hiding spot. Youta had no idea that Tarou was so skilled in genjutsu that she can make her opponents believe her weapons were something else.

Youta patted Tarou on the back. "Nice thinking there."

She is trying to catch her breath. She never had to use that technique on such a large scale before. She honestly didn't think it would work.

"Thanks." She slowly breath in some air, then exhale. "I have an idea for us to pass, but we need everyone to do so."

"I'm all ears, but first," Youta place an hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest. That jutsu took a lot out of you." He had noticed her ragged breathing.

She sighed. If she's too tired then her plan might failed. "Fine." She went back to their hiding spot and sit down. "Worrywart." She mumbled.

* * *

Ichigo is currently running from Anko and Janemba. She question how they caught up to her so quickly. She starts walking up a tree. Anko threw some dulled kunais at her. Because she almost killed the previous kids, she switched her usually gear with practice ones. They won't kill her, but it will hurt a whole lot. Ichigo's ear twitched on the sound of kunais soaring in the air. She increased her speed to a point that most experienced chunins would have a hard time catching her. The kunais miss their targets. She walk under a tree branch and crouched down. She put all her energy into legs, and suddenly push herself off the branch, breaking it while doing so.

She landed on Janemba's head. Anko is surprised that a genin was able to get so close to her. She got in a taijutsu stance. This kind of stance is what they taught all genins in the academy. She needs to hold back. Anko threw a punch, which Ichigo gracefully dodged. She continued to throw more punches and kicks at her. Ichigo used her aptitude in taijutsu to the fullest by dodging each attack aimed at her, in hopes to get Anko tired before actually striking. She notice, Anko is getting slower in her attacks. Taking advantage of this, when Anko did a leg sweep she jump in the air. Anko threw a punch at her while she's in the air, hoping to finally landing a hit on the kid. Ichigo grab her wrist, balancing herself in the air on it. This is the moment she was waiting for. She put one hand off Anko's wrist to perform her next move better. She arch her back a bit, to deliver a devastating axe kick.

Anko sadistic grin brought shivers in Ichigo's spine. "Janemba, earthquake."

Janemba raised his tail then slam it on the ground. Ichigo lost her balance on Anko's arm, causing her axe kick to be off target. Anko flick her wrist to further unbalance her. She fell off of Anko's wrist, landing hard on Janemba's head. Dazed and her wind knocked out, Ichigo is helpless in front of Anko. Anko reeled her fist back. Ichigo closed her eyes to not see the incoming punch. When the punch didn't come, she cautiously open an eye. Anko lightly tap her forehead.

Anko giggled. "Gotcha kid." Anko proceeded to help her on her feet. "You good?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes." Beside from some sore muscles, she is fine. Then why does she feel like crying.

"Okay." Anko looked at the tree tops behind her. "Daichi, Tetsu, I got one!"

Daichi and Tetsu came out of the shadows and landed on Janemba's head. He hissed in annoyance on the arrival of the two jounins. He is getting aggravated that everyone is on his head. Is the top of his head the new hang out or something. Do you they know the meaning of common courtesy at all.

Tetsu place his hand in his pockets. "Wow, Anko, I can't believe you got one."

"What that supposed to mean?" She is offended that her friends think that some green horned genins can beat her.

"You almost killed them." Daichi is somewhat furious at her. How can she forget about that.

"Oh, uh," Anko start scratching the back of her head awkwardly. She gave them an sheepish smile. "You saw that?"

"Yeah." Tetsu walk to Anko. He hovered over her, his threatening stare is all he needs to make Anko regret her actions. "If you lose control again, the Hokage himself, won't be able to help you."

"Anyways," Daichi stepped in between the two. "You still have five genins left."

"Y-yeah." Anko broke eye contact with Tetsu, staring somewhere else.

"Can you all get off my head already!" Janemba roared.

Not being told twice, everyone, except for Anko, jumped off Janemba's head. They watched as Anko and her summoning travel to the next batch of genins. Tetsu is still slightly miffed with Anko. If it weren't for Daichi, he would've step in earlier with her encounter with Youta and Tarou. Daichi certainly has a way a with words.

"Let's get going." Tetsu start walking towards the same direction as Anko.

Ichigo began walking away from the them. It seems she needs to try again next year. Daichi took notice of her slight frown. He sighed. He knows what he has to do.

"You go on ahead." Daichi made his way to Ichigo.

Tetsu can guess why he wanted him to go ahead. He really is a nice guy. If only the other ninjas in the Leaf can understand that. He dashed in Anko's direction. Now that Daichi isn't with him, he needs to make doubly sure that Anko doesn't get carried away.

Daichi caught up to Ichigo. He walk causally by her side. He doesn't know what to say. He never was good in situations like this.

"Where are you going?" Good Daichi, learning where she is going is a good start.

"Home."

"Why?"

She stopped. Isn't obvious why she's leaving. "I failed." She didn't know why she thought she would pass. Iruka had told her that she'd barely passed to become a genin.

"Why did you think you failed?"

She faced her now, ex-sensei with her usually stoic expression. "I got tagged."

Daichi shook his head. He hopes she truly understand why she failed. "Is that the real reason why?"

She doesn't where he is going with this. Isn't her getting tag the reason why she failed. If that wasn't the reason why she did failed, then what is? Think Ichigo, think, is there any other reason why she failed. Her sensei told her to run for her life while Anko tries to tag her. Everyone scattered in all directions to get away from her. She remembered the pure feeling of joy as she is running. She love the feel of her heart pumping while she's climbing and swinging from trees. Being called Saru isn't because of her funny hair style.

She start replaying the events leading up to her failure. As she was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she notice some of her classmates. She had thought going with them to think of a plan. She knew before the test started that she needed to work as a team to pass it. But she had doubts in her abilities, and the fact she barely talked. She remembered when she first talked in the academy, all her classmates were surprised. They thought she was mute. When she noticed Anko coming closer to them, she believed she could steered her away while they run. It worked and now she failed.

Daichi appreciated the silence. This showed him that she was actually thinking about the true reason why she think she'd failed. He can see a lot of potential in her. When she was fighting Anko, he watched her every movement, seeing what he can improve with training. He was impressed with her taijutsu skills and her agility. Unfortunately, he also took notice of her doubt. If she have more confidence in her skills, and explore others skills, she can be ninja worth reckoning with.

"Teamwork."

Ichigo's voice broke Daichi's train of thought. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't do it."

Daichi's lips form a small smile. She understood the true meaning of the test. "Correct." He sat on the ground and motion for her to do the same. "The reason why I made this kind of test is because I want you all to use teamwork. In battles, you face with enemies like Anko, who are exceptionally stronger than you. But if you worked as a team, it is possible to take them down like any other opponent." She faced her. He can tell he is getting through to her.

"Why Team Two?"

"Sometimes, you will have to team up with another team to complete a goal. They can be your fellow Leaf ninjas, or ninjas from another village, either way, you will need to learned how to handle that. More people can caused more problems, but it also can solve those problems."

Ichigo start seeing the big picture from Daichi's explanation. Lesson Three of Being a Ninja: Teamwork and mutual trust is a must for ninjas to succeed in the mission at hand. She was never good at Lesson Three. She had gotten low marks in team exercises back in the academy. She is part of team now, and that means she needs to start acting she is in one now. Well, she _was_ in a team.

"I understand." She brought her knees up, placing her chin on them. If she actually trust her instincts and worked as a team, she wouldn't had failed.

"Good." He stood up, patting off the dust off his robe. "Let's see if the other members of the team find out the meaning of the test."

Ichigo raised her eyebrow in confusion. Why does he want her to come with? She failed. "Why?"

"Because they are your teammates." He place his hand out in front of her. She accepted it and was lifted up to her feet. "A colleague of mine once told me this. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"Hmm." He's right. If she needs to go back in the academy, then she will do so, knowing she didn't abandoning her team.

"Plus, who said you failed?"

Her expressionless face broke. She was beyond confused at the moment. He, himself said they would failed if Anko tagged her. Now he is saying she passed. What the hell?

Daichi chuckled at her facial expression. Maybe being sensei won't be so bad. "I'll explain once everyone else pass."

He jumps on the tree branch. He looked back at his student. He motioned for her to follow him. Ichigo finally smiled. Though it doesn't look like one, it is still a smile. She jumps on the tree branch and followed after her sensei. Her instincts about her sensei was right. He is going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading this story so far. This is first time I ever did a SYOC on my own, so I am having a little trouble figuring out how to progress your characters without blatantly saying, THIS YOUR CHARACTER STORY, LOVE IT. I like to thank everyone's patience and awesome reviews. Stuff like this motivate me to better, not just for this story but also others I'm working on. So yeah. Thanks.**

* * *

 ** _Happy77123:_ Thank you. Simple reviews like this motivates me to do better.**

 ** _Neocolai:_ Maybe his surname does have a link to his village or maybe not. I was planning on them of just saying their names and that's it but then I felt that was too bland. Glad you like the opposition between Michi and Kenshin, they are going to be my favorite thing to write in this story during missions. I like "Broken character" more than "kind to all" characters too. I'm sorry you having a hard time picturing some of the characters. When I have time, I will go back and add more details about the characters.**

 ** _motordog:_ I'm glad I'm writing Michi well. She is one of my favorites to write. Honestly, I thought about doing three on three battle but then I realize that is too obvious so I went with a game of tag. Who doesn't like playing tag.**

 ** _ShadeZyro:_ You have no idea how right you are. Let's hope Kenshin and Michi can at least tolerate each other for the test. I like to think Daichi and Tetsu as opposites, so Tetsu have a bad start, so in that case Daichi should have a good start.**

 ** _nicranger:_ I'm glad you like it. I view both Kenshin and Michi as Sasuke and Naruto. Let's just hope they don't end up like they did.**

* * *

 **This is probably the first, and last time I do this, so here comes the question of the day: Would you guys play tag with Anko?**


	5. Chapter 5: You're It! Part 2

**Chapter 5:** **You're It! Part 2**

* * *

The whole gang of genins are finally together. It had took awhile for them to gather everyone together. Youta and Tarou decided to split up to get everyone. It took some time and convincing, but they were able to get everyone to trust them. They are now hiding near the starting area. They took notice that the sky's getting darker. It is getting close to the time limit, and they are no where near close to passing.

They are trying their best to be as quiet as possible. Every once and while, they can hear Anko and Janemba slithering around, searching for them. Every minute that passed, is another minute of them finalizing their plan. Tarou is glad she found out that Anko is weak with genjutsu. She had remembered Kio is from a clan that specializes in that art. She had asked him to place an genjutsu on their little hiding hole so that Anko couldn't find them.

"No one was able to find the monkey?" Kenshin whispered. He is using his Inuzuka senses to make sure Anko isn't catching on to Kio's genjutsu.

Youta shook his head. "No. She might be hiding elsewhere, but either way we need to do the plan now or none of us will pass."

"He's right." Kio faced Michi. "Any signs of her?"

She shook her head. She quickly flex her hands back, her puppets came back to her. Susume saluted to Kio. "No sign of the crazy lady sir!"

Usagi slap it in the head then quickly covered its mouth. "Quiet you idiot." It harshly hissed.

"Everyone knows what they are doing?" Tarou look at everyone in their little huddle session. The plan will only worked if everyone understand their roles. They all nodded at her. Good. "Let's kick some ass."

With that, everyone dashed off in different directions. If Tarou's plan works then they are about to become ninjas. First part of the plan is to find Anko and that big stupid snake of hers. Finding them shouldn't be hard. But just in case, Kenshin and Michi were put in charge of finding them. Kenshin was chosen because of his Inuzuka roots. They are known to be great trackers. Michi was chosen because of her special jutsu with her puppets. She is able to sense what her puppets would sense if they were real. These duo will become the best reconnaissance and tacker ninjas in the Leaf, in due time.

* * *

Kenshin did a head signal to tell Michi to stop. It's too quiet. Anko and Janemba were just making hell amount of noise just a moment ago. He try to sniff out her scent. He growled in frustration when he couldn't. If he want to pass, he have to ask for her help.

"Michi, use your puppets to see if that crazy bitch is around."

"Already on it mutt." Usagi snarled before leaving with Susume.

Michi closed her eyes, concentrating on her puppets. She's is trying to further their distance from her while still being able to sense from them. It is hard enough controlling two puppets at the same time, but furthering the distance of the puppets from her is still a feat she's practicing to this day. She hopes one day she can make them go yards away from her and still be in control. She sense Anko from Susume. It seems, being able to sense from a meter or two will suffice for now.

She maneuvered her chakra strings on her puppets to stealthily travel back to her. "She's in the far east of the forrest. From what I saw, she seems to be sleeping." Susume actually sounded professional for once.

"Sleeping?" Kenshin and Usgai questioned the puppet. There is no way she would be sleeping in the middle of their test.

"I know what I saw." Susume crossed its arms. If it was able to, it would be pouting now. "Have more faith in me, jeez."

Kenshin shook his head in annoyance, thinking about how did he got match up with someone like her. She is obvious insane from how she is talking through her puppets, even giving them names. How did someone like her became a ninja is beyond him. Though he is reluctant in with working her, he needs her to pass the test. Kenshin mentally sighed; of course this would happen to him. Someone who hates outsiders, has to work with a outsider. He can literally smell the irony in the situation.

Kenshin cup his mouth to amplify the sound of the bird call. Since Michi won't talk without her puppets, he was put in charge of notifying the rest of the group about Anko. Kenshin was the one who thought up using a bird call to notify the group. There is four distinctive sounds, each dictating which direction she is in currently, and how long the call goes for, which tells them how far she is from them. Once everyone heard the call, they made their way to Kenshin and Michi. They didn't expect for them to find Anko so late. They thought it would take a minute or two from their dealing with the snake bitch.

When arrived, Kenshin told them where Anko is. Youta told them to go in phase two of their plan. They run silently to Anko, hoping she won't catch them. Everyone stealthily got in their position, waiting for the signal to strike. Anko still seem to be asleep. If she is or not, doesn't matter, they won't lax for a moment. Lesson four: If it looks like a trap, it probably is one.

Youta breath in... then out. Here goes nothing. He went through the Dog hand seal, then Tiger hand seal. "Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu."

Hundreds of clones of Youta appeared around him. All of them storm the snake first. He needs to take care of him if the plan would succeed. Janemba woke up Anko for the impending attack. So she actually was asleep. She probably don't think of them as a threat when they are so close to the time limit.

Anko hates being woke up from a nice dream. She hates it even more when it is because of a foolish frontal charged of a genin. Seriously, what is the kid thinking. Though she is impressed that he made so many clones. Usually genins passed out from using that much chakra. She yawned to get the last of her sleepy feeling out of her system.

"Janemba destroy those clones." Anko lazily stood up from her sleeping position.

He raised his tail and slam it on the ground. The ground underneath the clones suddenly broke, leaving sharp jagged rocks. When the clones didn't disappear in a cloud of smoke, Anko became curious. What kind of clones are these? She looked down, her eyes widened when she saw them causally walk through the sharp rocks. These clones are not physically real! She has seen this jutsu once in her time.

"Janemba these are those pesky Fog Clones." Anko needs to stop underestimating them. She was quite surprised in skills with Ichigo and her encounter with Tarou and Youta. "Try finding the real one. I'll see if he's alone."

Janemba couldn't respond. In fact he can't move at all. Why can't he move? His eyes scanned the area. He saw Youta grinning confidently at him. He try to move again but it feels like steel ropes are holding him back. Suddenly he heard a explosion, following with a felt a sharp pain on both of his sides.

* * *

Michi sends another set of her puppets to do a suicide run. She hates using this technique. Her precious puppets being exploded in front of her very eyes. It pains all puppet users to see their own creation being destroyed, especially those they made it themselves. She quickly open her scroll, containing the last of her puppets. She summon the last of her puppets out of the scroll. She place her chakra strings on two of them, making a quick diagnosis on them before sending them out to be destroyed. She hopes she can remake her puppets before her first mission as a genin.

Anko is amazed with the kids. They set up a good plan to take her out. Distracting her with those Fog Clones to only make Janemba not move so their attacks could land on him with ease. This plan is something a member of the Nara clan would thought of. They are going to be fine ninjas of the Leaf. She wondered what are they going to do next. They have about 10 minutes before nightfall.

She hears a weapon coming towards her. She looked at right to see a fuma shuriken coming towards her. These kids think they would get her with something like that. Maybe she isn't the only one underestimating here. She took out a kunai, twirling it casually with her pointer finger. When the shuriken came close enough, she deflected it with her kunai. The shuriken flew to get stuck on a tree. If she just took care of that shuriken, then why is she hearing another one. When she saw the second fuma shuriken coming towards her, she was quite shocked.

"The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." She grimaced.

She leap up in the air to dodge the shuriken. Her ears twitched hearing someone coming towards her. She brought her arms up in a X-block to stop the punch aimed at her torso. Kenshin quickly delivered another punch, this one contains more power than the last. She is no longer on top of Janemba. Just like how they planned. Now it's time for the final phase of the plan.

Anko landed on the ground. She didn't have time to recovered with Kenshin charging at her. The kids is pretty good at taijutsu. Not as good as the kid she fought earlier but still good nonetheless. Dodging a blow to her head, she noticed his fingernails a dangerously sharp. So he's a Inuzuka, huh. She also notice a slight haste in his movement when she dodge his attacks on his left. He's weak on his left side, also. She can exploit this.

She increased her speed to the point she knew the genin couldn't react to. She went to his left side. Kenshin can't see her. He damned his useless left eye. If it weren't because of that incident, he could fight her with no hindrance. He know he can't react fast enough to block the attack he couldn't see. But he must try.

Anko aimed a punch at Kenshin's face. These gakis needs to learn what it means dealing with the Snake Mistress. Daichi and Tetsu won't be that mad at her for punching their student in the face. She is holding back to the level of a semi-proficient chunin throughout the whole test. Except for that time she almost burned those two students. That was a spur in the moment. When the punch about to connect, Ichigo came out of nowhere and grab her wrist. Using her superior strength, she lifted Anko off her feet and toss her over both her and Kenshin.

Anko landed gracefully. Why is Ichigo here? She got her out a while ago. "Hey kid, what are you doing here, I got you out already."

Kenshin looked at Ichigo. He's glad that she came as when she did. Trying as hard as he could, he knew wouldn't be able to block the attack. He is quite surprised on how strong she is. Her arrival does bring some questions. If what Anko is saying is true, she got tagged already. That would explain why no one was able to find her. But if that is the case, why is she here.

"Teamwork." Ichigo deadpanned.

…

…

…

Anko raised an eyebrow. "What?" What does teamwork has to do with her being out of the game.

With no hesitation, Ichigo charged in at Anko. Anko got in a defensive stance. She still vividly remembered her encounter with the girl. Ichigo suddenly dropped to her knees, using her momentum to slid to Anko right side. Kenshin use the smoke from Ichigo's slide to get back in the fight. Now it is her turn not to see the attack coming. Kenshin came out of the smoke, a punch aiming at Anko's face, while Ichigo aimed a kick to ribs. Anko grabbed Ichigo's ankle and gently push Kenshin's punch away from his target. She threw Ichigo, while Kenshin tumbled to the ground. Once they recollected themselves they went in for another try. They can do this. They can win. They will become ninjas!

Sadly, it seems some don't want them to be one. Daichi appeared in front of Anko out of nowhere. He open his umbrella to stop their attack. His umbrella is as strong as steel. He bounced them back. They were surprised to see him, and the fact he stop him. But they weren't the only ones surprise. Anko is also questioning why he stop them. He told her he won't interfere unless he feels the need to.

"The test is over. You had passed the time limit. You all have fail." Daichi closed his umbrella and slam it on the ground to make it a point.

"What, really? I thought they have at least 3 minutes left." Anko walked up to him.

Daichi face her, shaking his head. "They have long passed the time limit." He points up. "See."

Anko looked up at the sky. She cursed herself for falling for such a textbook example of a trap. Kio is on top of a tree branch looking down on her. He clapped his hands together. He placed her under a genjutsu. This will allowed them each to place a single hit on her. Unfortunately, he can't move from his position unless they want her out of the jutsu.

Tarou dispelled her Transformation Jutsu. She looked over to where Janemba is. He is still under Youta's Paralysis Jutsu and is extremely injured from Michi's puppets suicide runs. She light tap Anko on the cheek. She smirked at the dazed Anko. She can't believe her plan worked. She faced the group.

"Mission success guys." Tarou cheered. All there is left to do is for each person to hit Anko and they will pass the test.

She started hearing giggling behind her. She turned see Anko with a wide smile. How is she able to get out of Kio's genjutsu. He is the best at the art, and since Anko isn't adept in genjutsu, she should have at least took her awhile to get out of it. Daichi and Tetsu dropped down next to Anko. Janemba broke free of Youta's jutsu with ease, stretching his sore muscles he received from the puppet user. The genins were astonished to see how easily both Anko and Janemba were able to break their jutsus. If they could do that, why didn't they do so in the first place.

Tetsu chuckled. "It seems you had some trouble with our students."

"Shut it Tetsu." Anko rolled her arm in a circle to stretch it out. "They are better than most genins." She points at Tarou. "Especially that smart ass." From how she was acting, Anko deduced that Tarou was the one who thought of the plan to take her out.

"Indeed." Daichi looked at Tarou with a small smile. They all did better than he and Tetsu thought they would.

"But importantly." Anko poked Daichi hard in the chest. "Why the hell is that brat back? I got her out."

Daichi glanced over at Ichigo. She has a small happy grin forming on her lips. He chuckled before facing Anko again. "She wanted to help her teammates. Ninjas are known to break the rules, Anko." He leaned close to her, hovering over her with his height. "Don't they teach that to you Leaf ninjas." He said playfully. His childish manners are surfacing.

She smirk at him. He really is an asshole. She pushed him back with her finger. "Don't they teach you Rain ninjas about personal space."

Tetsu cleared his throat. He gets real tired of their roundabout way of flirting. At times, he has to excuse himself from hanging out with them because it infuriates him seeing them together. They call it having a playful rivalry, but to those who aren't oblivious, it's called flirting. And from the looks of his and Daichi's students, they seem to notice too.

"Anyways." Tetsu smiled at the genins. "You all pass!" He cheered.

Kio blinked a couple of times. They passed? "But we didn't lay a punch on her. Only Tarou did"

"The point of this test is to make all of you use teamwork to defeat this crazy psychopath." He lazily points at Anko with his thumb. Making little funny comments about her is what Tetsu love to do the most. It reminds him of the old days.

She punched him. She is not crazy. A psychopath maybe, but not crazy. "This is the last time I help you guys with anything if that's the thanks I get."

"You almost killed us!" Youta exclaimed.

She waved her hand dismissively at the boy. "Details details."

Before the genins could verbally assault Anko. Honestly, she does deserve it, but it is getting late, and Daichi doesn't want them to get in trouble with their parents. "Don't worry Youta, she will get punished for that. Tetsu and I will make sure of it."

Anko rolled her eyes. What can they do to her? "What can you do anyways? It's not like you have authority to do a lot in the village."

Tetsu and Daichi turned to look at each other. Tetsu has a wide happy grin while Daichi has a small smile. They both know what could hurt Anko the most.

They faced her. "Ban you from drinking at the bars for a month." They said together.

She dashed to them, holding their collars, staring threateningly at them. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, we do dare." Tetsu admitted.

This will take awhile. Daichi move his head to look at the genins. "You all can go home. Team Eight, I want you all to come here tomorrow morning at 7."

"Understood." Team Eight simultaneously said. They left soon after.

Daichi has the right idea. Tetsu should also tell his students when their training start. "Team Two, you can take the next day off. The day after though, I want you all to come to Training Ground 20 at noon."

"Understood." Team Two left once they heard their order.

All the genins are either running or casually walking back to their home, physically or mentally jumping with joy. They did it. They're officially ninjas now. All the hard worked they did, had finally payed off. They can go home like champions, knowing that their parents are now looking at ninjas of the Leaf, protecting and serving their home proudly. This mark the beginning of their journey. The beginning of them becoming the best of the best.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think about this little test. I had a lot of fun writing this section of the story. I had the inspiration to use tag for the test from playing it with my kid nephew. I still think he's a cheater. Anyways, next couple chapters are going to be about the students first lesson with their sensei and how they coup with it. After that though, is the first arc of the series.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading this far, all the reviews is also a nice sight to behold. Let's make this the best Naruto SYOC on this site. Till next time.**

* * *

 ** _nicranger:_ Thank you, I always love playing tag when I was a kid. Placing an genjutsu on the weapons is one of the reasons why chose Tarou. Its such a cool idea in Naruto. **

**_Neocolai:_ Haha, I would probably die to if I play tag with Anko. I'm pretty sure all of them are going to have nightmares about her for awhile. I can't say anything about Orochimaru being in it cause I haven't thought that far ahead yet, but that sounds like a cool idea. **

**_ShinBP:_ Your fire up lesson worked, I will try to improve my writing with every chapter. Thanks again for beta this story. **

**_ShadeZyro:_ That's another reason why I used tag as test. I read some Naruto fanfics, and most of the do the bell test. So I wanted to mix things up a bit with a game of tag. Tarou's jutsu is probably one of the most unique thing I read. It really should be in the show as a real thing. **

* * *

**Now this is the last time I do this. If I do another SYOC story, which series do you think I should do?**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day with Team Eight

**Chapter 6: A Day with Team Eight**

* * *

Team Eight arrived at Training Ground Five exactly at 7 in the morning. The Training Ground is still damaged from their test yesterday. That was some test they did. It is still fresh in their mind. Anko and Janemba chasing them, their heart racing with pure adrenaline and fear, and finally working as a team to complete their goal.

Team. That word is also still fresh in their mind. Without working as a team they wouldn't have come close to passing the test. Teamwork is sometimes a must to complete the mission. Though using a crazy method, Daichi and Tetsu, taught them that. They will never forget it.

They approach Daichi. Ichigo is getting twitchy thinking what kind of training she will receive. "Sensei." The cheerfulness in her voice is a nice change from her usual apathetic tone.

"Morning." Hearing the happiness from her voice brought a small smile on Daichi's face. "Today you all will climb trees."

Climb trees? Is this like the game of tag they played yesterday. Kio hopes not. He can't deal with another game of tag. "Climb trees?" Kio asked, uncertain if he heard him correctly.

Daichi nodded. "Yes." He points to the trees that didn't get destroyed from yesterday. "You will climb those trees with no hands." He starts to walk away from them. "You have till noon to do so."

Tarou took a step forward. "Wait!" Daichi stopped and turned to face his students. "Is there a hint you can give us? It's not like we did this before."

Hmm, what kind of advice can he give that won't ruin the learning process. "Use your chakra." He disappeared with the body-flicker technique.

Use their chakra? What kind of hint is that. It doesn't tell them anything. They walked to their separate trees. They admire the height of the oversize firewood. They sure are some tall trees. They're taller than the tallest building in the Leaf by a huge margin. It seems this will take some time. Ichigo dashed at the tree. Both Kio and Tarou were shocked to see her take the initiative of their training. She place her foot on the tree, and proceeded to run up the tree. She is running as fast she could. Kio and Tarou are amazed that she is doing the exercise, let alone, she's already half-way up the tree already. How is she doing this? Ichigo is slowly losing her momentum. She pushed herself up to grab the branch above her. She swing herself up on the branch, and calmly sit on it. She looked down. Like always, she excelled in climbing trees.

"How you do that?!" Tarou yelled. If she can do it, then she can do it as well.

Ichigo stood up on the branch. She slowly leaned till she fell off. She took out a kunai and stab the tree to slow her descent. When she landed, she put her kunai back in her kunai holder. She approach her teammates.

"What?" She couldn't hear them from up there.

"She asked, how did you climb the tree." Kio hopes she will tell them.

"I ran." Ichigo said plainly. It's quite obvious how she did it.

Tarou rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you did, but I'm asking how you ran up that tree."

Ichigo looked at both of them. "With my legs." She doesn't understand what they are asking. She just ran up there like she did when she was younger.

….

….

….

"You're a idiot." Tarou curtly turned away from her. She doesn't want to spend another moment with her. She might lose brain cells.

Tarou looked up her own tree, thinking about how she is going to climb it. Daichi-sensei said from them to use chakra. How does chakra going to help them? Maybe Kio has a idea.

"Kio."

"Yes?" He walked away from Ichigo. The sideburns girl proceeded to climb the tree again.

"I was wondering if you have any ideas to climb this thing." Tarou emphasized by pointing at the tree.

He shook his head. "No." He looked at the tree. "My aunt had offered to teach me to do this when I was younger, but I said no. I wished I agreed to that now."

"Me too." Tarou crossed her arms. How are they going to do this? Ichigo did it but she's no help to them.

Kio cupped his chin, "Hmm." He might have a idea on how to climb the trees.

Tarou looked at him. "Got an idea?"

"Sensei said to use chakra, right?"

"Yes."

"And Ichigo said she used her legs."

Tarou looked at Ichigo. She is now swinging on the branch. "Yes."

"Well, let us combine the two then." Kio placed his hands in Tiger hand seal and closed his eyes. He starts concentrating his chakra into his legs. Once he felt his chakra sufficed enough, he open his eyes and release the hand seal.

He ran to the tree. He place his foot on it, and only took another step before falling to the ground. He failed. He thought he got it for a second. It's just like in the test yesterday. The only thing he is good for is genjutsu and nothing else. Ichigo got her speed and strength, Tarou has her intelligence and he has genjutsu. An art that people barely use anymore. If he can't prove his worth to the team soon, he might drag them down.

"Sorry Tarou, I thought I atc-"

Kio is speechless. Tarou is climbing the tree just like Ichigo, but slower. How is she doing that? Once she reached her limit, she jump from branch to branch to land safely. She approach him, smiling. She place her hand out. He looked at it before grabbing it firmly.

She help him up. "I crack the code."

"Really?" How is she able to figure it out so quickly.

She nodded. "After seeing you place your chakra into your legs, I understood what to do." She starts concentrating her chakra to the sole of her feet. "Instead of putting your chakra in your legs, you must place it in your feet." Once she felt her chakra in her feet were under control. She casually walk up the tree to prove a point. "I was only able to think of this because of you. Thanks Kio."

He smiled. Maybe he won't be an hindrance to the team. "My pleasure."

* * *

Daichi is walking in the village. He has about two more hours before he has to see his students. That is enough time for him to accomplish his mission. He needs to go past the market to see the person of interest. Though it is still pretty early in the morning, the market is really busy. He even got yelled out once or twice for being in the way.

He exit the market, and took a left. He finally arrived. He walk in the compound. He was quickly stop by some guards.

"State your business." The guard demanded.

"I'm here to speak with Jin." Daichi took a step forward. One of the guards took out his katana.

"What about?" He'd asked, being ready to use his katana.

Daichi looked at the guard. He is staring at him like he is a ant. "It's of none of your concern."

The katana wielding guard step towards Daichi. "I'm making it my concern."

"Enough!" The voice boom with authority.

The guards went straight into attention. Jin walked out of the compound. She is wearing a lovely cyan colored kimono. It has gold embroidery, and their clan symbol on the legs of the kimono. Their symbol is of a circle with a shuriken looking shape in the middle of it.

She bowed to Daichi. "Captain, it's a pleasant surprise to see you."

"Likewise Jin." He haven't talk with her, or the other members of Team Tiger since he told them about Anko replacing him.

Jin stood up and faced the guards of her clan. "You two. Starting immediately, you shall help the Inuzuka clan with their ninkens to strengthen our relationship with them."

No, not the Inuzukas. They remembered back when they were genins and they had to clean their kennels. "Bu-"

Jin quickly raised her hand to cease with their excuses. "Are you going to disobey an order from the next head of the Fumawashi clan?"

The guards quickly shook their head. They would rather clean up the Inuzukas dogs then deal with the her or the current head of their clan. "N-no, of course not, Jin-sama."

"Good. You are dismissed." She turned away from them. She felt the wind change when they left to do their new job. Perks of being the next in line for her clan. "Captain, may I ask why you are here?"

"It's about the team."

Jin wonder what else he need to say about the team. He already left them. It can't be that he's leaving for good. She hopes not. She thinks of him as competent leader. It would be a waste of his skills if he just teach the new genins.

"Understood." She starts walking in the compound. "Please, follow me."

Daichi follows Jin inside. He has only been inside the Fumawashi compound once, and that's when he had to recruit her for his squad. That was almost four years ago. How the time flies. As they walked, the members of her clan bowed to show her their respect for the next head of the clan. This reminds him when he was younger, still a protege of his sensei. The masses of the Rain Village bowed to him and his sensei as they walked the streets. They treated them like gods, just because of his sensei's abilities. Daichi used to love that feeling. That was, until his sensei told him his plans for the world.

The sound of little footsteps running in the halls made them halt in their movement. Daichi thoughts were broken from the noise. He haven't seen the child in a while.

A little boy, about four or five, came running out of the corner. Jin crouched down to lift the boy up. He giggled being hugged from his mother.

Jin kissed her son on the forehead. "What's the hurry young one?"

"I heard Uncle Daichi is here!" They boy smile beam with innocence.

News travel quickly around here it seems. "Well, he's here." Jin turned to face Daichi so that her son can see him.

Daichi awkwardly waved at the boy. "Hey Ryu."

"Uncle Daichi!" Ryu squirm to be release from his Mother grasp. He hurried over to Daichi and hugged him.

Daichi patted his short shaggy brown hair. Ryu's smile is contagious. The next thing Daichi knows, he is forming a smile of his own. Because he isn't good with children, he barely visit Ryu at Jin's home. She had told Daichi that her son viewed him as a hero. She sometimes tell stories of her missions to him as bedtime stories. In them, Daichi or her are the heroes of the stories.

Ryu let go off him. He excitedly jumps up and down. "Is it true that you and Mommy were surrounded by Cloud ninjas and they had Auntie Mizore captured, and they wanted you to give them inflo-inflour-"

Jin chuckled at his attempt to say the word. "Information honey."

"Yeah, they wanted that, but you said no way and used your cool ninja umbrella to kill everyone!"

Daichi remembered that mission. It was about the same time when he recruited Shu in the team. They were doing a routine mission, and Shu, being irresponsible kid as he is, got them discovered, and as a result, got Mizore captured by the enemy. Daichi had to use some quick thinking to save her.

"More or less, yes, I did."

Ryu's eyes sparkled in awe and admiration. "Awesome!" He squeal in excitement.

"Okay sweetie," Jin gently grasp her son's shoulder. "You can bother Uncle Daichi later. We need to have an important discussion dear."

Important discussion? He remembers eavesdropping on his Mom and Grandma one day, and they were talking about possible marriage candidates. "Oo, oo, oo, ooo, are you talking about marriage? Is Uncle Daichi going to be my new Daddy?" Ryu hopes so. He would loved to have Daichi as a new Dad.

Daichi and Jin blushed just by hearing that assumption. "What?!" They shout. Do they really seem that close?

"N-n-no dear. Captain and I are not like that." She gently start nudging him away. "Go take your lessons. I'll go talk to you afterwards."

"Kay Mommy." Ryu sprinted off.

Jin sighed. Sometimes, Ryu is even worse to deal with than Shu. "Sorry about that Captain." She started walking again.

Daichi followed after her. "It's fine." He look at a garden they'd passed. "He's really grown." The garden is quite beautiful.

She smiled softly, thinking about her son. Her smile is so motherly, that one would believe she'd been a Mother for her whole life. They really do grow too fast. Now, she knows how her own Mother feel when raising her. "Yes he has."

Jin stop in front of the room. She slide the door open. The room is a standard, and quite pleasant, Japanese style room, with tatami mats to sit on. It also has a tea set on the table. She motion for Daichi to enter first. He walk inside and sit down on the tatami mat that is presented to them. She followed suit, and made some tea for him and her.

She pour the tea in the cup, then pass it to him. "What do you want to talk about Captain?" She starts pouring her own cup of tea.

Daichi pick up the cup, taking in the lovely aroma. Jin makes the most delicious tea, even with regular store bought supplies. He takes a sip of the tea, enjoying the taste and feel of it going down his throat, relaxing his whole body. It's green tea, his favorite.

"The other day, I told you, and the others the reason why Anko was put in charge of the team."

She sips her green tea. She's please that it came out okay. "Yes, I do remember." How could she forget. She and the others had learned he was leaving from his student. The at least he could have done was told them himself. Tetsu even knew before them.

"We'd left on undesirable terms. I want to explain myself."

She sipped her tea once more. "There's nothing to explain. You were ordered by the Hokage to do so, I don't blame you."

Though she doesn't blame him, it still hurt. She sees him as an older brother, who is willing protect to her from any harm, and teach her about anything she desire. So when she was told about Daichi leaving the team by someone other than him, it felt like all the years they have been together was pointless. She remembered how Mizore acted. If she felt this way, than she would feel ten times as worse. It was obvious to most she has feeling for him, and not being told he was leaving by him probably broke her heart.

"Please, let me do this." He slowly breath in and out to compose himself. "Jin, when I first came here, I knew no one and everyone was suspicious of me. I understood their reservation of accepting me of course. I was a Rain ninja, we are quite secretive people, but that didn't stop you. You, alongside Mizore and Tetsu were one of the first to accept me here. It made me happy." Daichi slowly turns his cup in his hand, staring at it.

Jin calmly takes another sip of her tea. This is probably the first time Daichi has ever open up to her, or rather anyone.

"When the Hokage gave me permission on making the team, I already knew to myself who I will pick. Though Shu wasn't really part of the plan."

Jin chuckled. She still vividly remembers when Shu was recruited. He was, and still is, an hyperactive ninja. Though, she could deal without his jokes.

"When I recruited you I lied. The real reason why I chose you was because you are a close friend of mine. The same goes for Mizore, though she seeked me out instead."

Jin dropped her cup, and tea spilled on the table. "I-I'm sorry." She hurried to clean the mess with a napkin that was on the table. She didn't expect Daichi to call her a close friend of his. In fact, he never called her, or the others friends. We just assume we all are based on how we act towards each other. Hearing him say that was news that she wasn't prepared for.

She notice Daichi's hand helping her clean the mess. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Jin. I was planning to tell you all that day that I had to leave the team. I didn't expect any of you to hear of it till then."

She stopped cleaning. "Cap-... Daichi, all of us in Team Tiger trust you with our lives. So when I was told by Mizore, who was told by your student, that your are going to be a sensei instead of leading us, it felt like you didn't care for us enough to tell us." She put her cup in the upright position. "That's what actually hurt. Us thinking that, after all we've been through, after all the times you saved our lives and us yours, that you didn't care enough about us to tell us you are leaving." Her eyes are staring at the spill, that Daichi is still cleaning.

He finished cleaning the mess. "That's not true."

"I know it isn't, but that's what it felt like."

Daichi had a feeling that words might not fix the problem. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." He bowed his head. "Would you forgive me?"

Forgive him. He wants her to forgive him? "I already did." It's true. Though she felt hurt, she already forgive him for not telling her the day when she'd received the news.

"Thank you Jin." He smile softly.

She match his smile with one of her own. "Of course Daichi."

He stood up. It is about time for him to check on his students. "I'm sorry but I got to leave. I told my students I would be back by noon."

She stood up also. She straighten out the wrinkles that came when she was sitting. "What are you teaching them?" She is quite curious on Daichi teaching methods towards genins. He had taught some of the members of the team a technique or two. He was grueling when he taught her the Mud Wall Jutsu.

"Currently, the tree walking exercise." It is basic exercise to teach genins on chakra control and, like the exercise is called, also to walk on trees. A must for all ninjas.

Jin honestly thought he would teach them something more advance first. Daichi has always have high standards for people he teaches. Might be because of his own sensei he teach like that. Taking it slow is weird for him to do. Maybe being a sensei would be good for him.

"I see."

"Yes." Daichi walks to the door. He slide it open then stopped. Jin raised an eyebrow. Is there something else he needs to say? "I would like it if you don't tell Shu or Mizore about my visit here. I'm planning on apologizing to them tomorrow."

"Of course Captain." He really is a softie.

"Thank you. Tell Ryu I said bye." Daichi used the body-flicker technique to travel back at his students faster.

"I will sir." She said while leaving the room.

As she was walking away from the room, she remembered what he said. He had told her not to tell Shu or Mizore about him apologizing to her. That means he apologize to her first. He must really treasure their friendship to come to her, instead of the most obvious hurt Mizore. Speaking of her, Jin hopes she won't get jealous when she learn of this. A jealous Mizore is not a pleasant sight to see. She still remembers the fight she and Inari had just because Daichi was teaching her a new jutsu. That woman should really be honest with herself.

* * *

Daichi arrived at Training Ground Five. He was glad he was able to apologize to Jin. She was his first friend in the Leaf. He still remembered when they first met. When he was first approached the village, ninjas on guard duty surrounded him. Jin was one of the guards. They brought him to the Hokage, and that's when he told him the reason why he was there. The Hokage accepted him in the village with much protest from someone named Danzo. Then Jin was ordered to show him around the village until he had a place of his own. She even let him stay in the Fumawashi compound during that time. She was able to see past him being ninja of a different village and see him like another person. And from there, the rest was history.

As Daichi was walking towards his students, he notice empty bentos on the ground. He snarled when he saw them. He questioned why _he_ showed up. Daichi walk to the tree, impressed to see his students on tree branches on their trees. Ichigo is the highest up, following Kio, and very close to him is Tarou. He is please that they were able to do the exercise with no problem at all. He had thought that Tarou would be the highest up, not Ichigo. Seeing their sensei, they climbed down the trees. They walked up to him.

"Good job Team Eight. Before we move on to the next exercise, I would like to see you all climb the trees."

Tarou slumped her shoulders. She is tired of running up and down the stupid tree. "Oh come on sensei, do we have to? We ha-"

"Yes you do." He faced Ichigo. "Starting with you."

Ichigo ran when she received the okay from Daichi. She quickly dashed up the tree. From running up the tree for so long, she had beat her record from when she was younger. She reached the very top of the tree, swirling herself at the tip of the tree like she's twirling around on a pole.

"Show off." Taoru muttered.

Daichi had a assumption she would complete the exercise like that. "Tarou your next."

"Yes sensei." She muttered.

Before running up the tree, Tarou concentrate her chakra into her feet. She would not be shown up by a idiot. She ran up the tree determined to show her skills to her team. After a couple of feet up the tree, she felt her chakra losing its potency. Not wanting to risk her own health, she quickly jump down. She was not even half up the tree before she had to come down.

Daichi thought that Tarou would have better chakra control since she's a genjutsu user. "Good job. Kio."

"Yes sensei." Kio is already focusing his chakra into the sole of his feet.

Kio began running up the tree. Unlike Tarou, he was able to make it halfway before having to come down. Daichi notice he stop, not because he losing chakra, but he didn't have enough stamina to do so. He needs to fix that before their first mission.

Daichi looked up at Ichigo. "You can come down now!" He shouted.

Almost a second as she was told, she was already down the tree and in front of him. He notice her chest slowly going up and down. She must have been doing the exercise with little to no break. Good. That means they want to become better.

"You all did a good job since this is the first time you all did this, especially with little to no help from me. I am impressive with your progress. Most genins wouldn't be able to reach the height you all reach in this short amount of time."

Ichigo clench her fist. She knows how this goes. First give the good news, then beat them down with the bad. She has been through this a lot.

"But there is still room for improvement." Daichi looked at Kio. "You need to work on your stamina. If you had better stamina, you could have at least make it a third of the way up the tree."

Kio eyes are downcast. "Y-yes sensei."

Daichi made a mental note to also fix his confidence. He looked at Tarou. "Your problem is the opposite of his. You have the stamina, but you don't have sufficient chakra control to implement it."

She doesn't need to be told that. She already figured it out. "Yeah yeah sensei." She is already thinking on ways to improve her chakra control.

"And lastly you, Ichigo." He faced her. His sullen face made her wince. It seems she disappointed someone else again. "You didn't do the exercise correctly."

She didn't do the exercise correctly?! How is that even possible? She ran up the bloody tree like it was nothing. "What are you talking about?! She clearly made it to the top, how did she not do it right?" Tarou asked. She can't fathom any other ways of doing the exercise.

Kio is also confused. Does his sensei just have it out for her. "Can you please explain it to us why you think she didn't do it correctly?"

Daichi nodded. He was planning on explaining it already, but he is glad they care enough to learn why. "It is simple really. She just ran up the tree." He sprint up the tree in front of him. His students are in awe that he is already on the tallest branch of the tree. "Anyone who have the physical strength to do this, can do so with ease!" He calmly walk down the tree. His students were speechless to see him walking down so casually. They hoped to do that themselves one day. He walk in front of them. "Such is the case with Ichigo."

Did they hear him right? She didn't use chakra to climb the tree. "Wait, your telling me that Ichigo was able to run up the tree because her physical prowess?" Kio can't believe that. What kind of ninja is Ichigo?

Daichi nodded. "Yes."

Tarou whistled. She can't believe that was possible. "No wonder we call you Saru. Your a damn monkey."

Ichigo grunted as a response. She honestly thought she did the exercise right. He had told her to climb the tree with no hands and she did so with ease. Maybe that's why her teammates weren't satisfied with her answer to her reaching the top. And the hint her sensei gave them starts making sense to her now. That actually explains a lot. Oh well, she probably can do it the right way. If not, sucks to suck.

"Ichigo, though I am impressed with your aptitude with taijutsu, your other skills are severely lacking. You shall walk up the tree instead of running it. This is to make sure you don't accidentally run up the tree without using chakra. Until you can properly climb this tree, we all won't go on any missions."

He can't punish them for her mistakes. "You can't do that!" Tarou first impression on him was right. He is a uptight dick.

He faced her with his unmoving eyes. "She's not the only one. Until all of you can climb up and down this tree with ease, none of us will go on missions, and that is final." Daichi began walking away. "You have till the end of this week to climb to the top of the trees. See you then." He leap back to the village, leaving his students behind.

"Thanks a lot Saru." Ichigo faced Tarou. "You know, just because your a idiot and almost flunked out the academy doesn't mean you can bring us down with you."

"Tarou!" Kio can't believe she'd said that to her teammate.

"Hmm." Ichigo walk to her tree.

She place her hands in a seal to help her concentrate her chakra. Normally she would just give up by now since this is no longer fun. But, showing up Tarou sounds like the time of her life. Once she felt her chakra is stable, she casually walk up the tree, just as Daichi told her to do. She fell after the fourth step. She got up and start concentrating her chakra to do it again

Tarou watch her failed the second time. Though it does seem like it, she doesn't hate Ichigo. She think she is fine ninja with amazing skills in taijutsu. She just hate that she can't read her like other ninjas of the Leaf. The members of the Odonata clan has the ability to see past any genjutsu, and able to tell lies from truth. Some of the most exceptional members of the clan are able to get a good read of a person just by looking at their face. Tarou is one of those ninjas. She is the next head of the clan and she can't read ninja who is the same age as her. This frustrate her.

Kio tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him. She heard Ichigo failed once more. Idiot. "Yes. I'm going home." She walk towards the village.

Kio is puzzle with her sudden mood change. "Okay, I'll see you around." He heard Ichigo fell again. She should keep it easy. She might hurt herself if she's continue. He walk over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, you should take a rest. You might pass out if you continue."

She fell again from her concentration being broken. She landed on her back quite hard. That one hurt a bit. She looked up at him from the ground. He's right. Her being pass out won't help her. "Hmm." She got up and began briskly walking to the village. She wonders how she can put the tree climbing into her training regiment tonight.

Kio sighed. "I guess I go home too." He also began walking home.

* * *

Daichi knock on the door to Tetsu apartment. After hearing some rummaging inside, Tetsu open the door. He has a sheepish grin on.

"Uh, hey Daichi. What's up?"

"I know you helped my students trained today, and saw me when I told them they can't go on missions." He got straight to the point.

Daichi's students are not the type of people to take breaks. So when he notice empty bentos on the ground, he suspected Tetsu bought it for them and insist on taking a break. It would also explain why they were able to get so high up their trees. They had help.

Tetsu avoid looking at him. He scratched his bright red hair, trying thinking of an excuse. "Well, you see-"

"Whatever your reason is, I don't care. Though I do appreciate your concerns, they are my students, and I will teach them as I see fit."

"Yeah but," Tetsu lean against his door frame. "Were you a little too hard on them?"

"Tetsu, unlike them we lived in times of war. I want them to be ready for anything. If that means no missions until I feel they are ready for it, then so be it."

"But it's just E-Rank missions. The worst that could happen is one of them catching a cold." The chances of someone getting killed in E-Rank missions, is like, 1000 to 1.

"Regardless, I don't want you to come nowhere close to my students. If I am going to teach them, I will do so my way."

Tetsu is quite happy and surprised that Daichi is so defendant of teaching his students. But it also pissing him off that he thinks him helping his students is wrong of him to do so. Is it wrong to help out a friend? "Okay, okay, I got it. No more helping."

"Thank you." Daichi leap in the direction of his own home.

Tetsu chuckled when closing the door. Daichi already has the mindset of a sensei. He didn't expect for him do so, so quickly. Tetsu was kind of worried for his students since Daichi never taught children and quite frankly, hates them. So when he checked up on them, he gave a pointer and two to help them move along quicker, but Daichi is right. It wasn't right for him to do that. He knows he wouldn't like someone undermining his authority with his own students. Speaking of his students, what should he teach them on their first day?

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the first day of training for Team Eight and they started out on a hard exercise for them. Good thing Tetsu was there to give them a pointer or two. Next Chapter would be a day with Team Tiger then Tetsu's team, and finally the beginning of the first arc of the series. Let's hope I can finished writing the fight scenes before the times comes.**

* * *

 ** _nicranger:_ It took me awhile to think of a way of for genins to defeat Anko. Though she isn't a jounin, she's still a strong badass. I kinda wish they did more with her in the real story. Also don't worry. Youta will get some payback on Anko in due time. **

**_motordog:_ I'm glad you like the chapter. Cooperation is a key factor in surviving missions. And to survive against some one so crazy like Anko. Let's hope Michi would be able to make more puppets before her first mission. **

**_ShadeZyro:_ Thanks for noticing that typo. I fixed it when I added this chapter. Glad to see that you are able to see everyone's role in their teams. Means that I'm doing a good job at writing this SYOC Fanfic.**

 ** _Neocolai:_ Thanks for your input. I am currently writing two stories at the moment, taking a break on the third. I try to focus on one story at a time but sometime inspirations comes at me like a bullet and I have to write it down. Don't worry though, I will make sure to finish this story. I want to be the first person on this site to finished a ****Naruto** **SYOC fanfic. There's probably one out there but I couldn't find it. Having them talk to Michi's puppets, is probably the funniest part of writing story. Everyone's reactions to them are either annoyed, angry, or plain funny. Glad you picked up on the timeframes Daichi and Tetsu picked for their students. That was a hint on how they would teach them.**

* * *

 **If any are interested to know, I decided to make my story, "** **Can't Forget You** **", into a three part story, with each chapter about a significant step forward in the two main characters lives. I also started rewriting my Legend Korra fanfic, so hopefully expect that to come sometime soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Day with Team Tiger

**Chapter 7:** **A Day with Team Tiger**

* * *

It's the middle of the night, and Shu is walking home from his day out with his friends. He wanted to take his mind off of recent events. He untied his headband, shaking his head to mess up his hair a bit. Then he stuffed it in his pocket before continuing on. He took out a cigarette and a lighter from his vest. He place his cigarette in his mouth and light it.

He took in a big drag of it, savoring the sweet taste of the tobacco he loves. His family and friends say smoking is a bad habit, but he doesn't care. He helps him relieve his stress. He slowly exhale the smoke, making smoke circles in the air. He watches it dissipated with a smile. Asuma taught him that trick. He's glad that he finally got it down.

He takes another hit of his cigarette. He's questioning about the team he is fond of. Should he quit now that Daichi isn't part of it? He was the only reason why he was there and the reason he became a jounin in the first place. He place his right finger horizontally across the middle of his lips. He blow out two smoke circles from each sides of his mouth. The smoke looks like two rings connecting together. Another trick he learned from Asuma. He flick the bud of the cigarette on the ground before getting a fresh new one.

When Shu was younger, he didn't have much drive in life. He was completely happy with being a genin for the rest of his life. He didn't see any reason in moving on to the next rank. He would already have a stable job, and he had a girlfriend at the time, so what was the point? But his parents didn't feel the same way. They wanted him to succeed where they couldn't, they wanted him to be the best he could ever be. To get them off his back, he decided to become a chuunin. He didn't have any plans after that of course. He was glad he got more missions because of it. More money in his pocket.

But that change when he met Daichi. He was 15 when he first met him. He didn't think any of him, just like the other ninjas of the Leaf. He just viewed him as a ninja who wanted to live in the Leaf Village instead of the always depressing Rain Village. That changed when he place under his command for a mission. Seeing him telling orders slowly made him admire the man. Shu only felt that once, and that's when he started smoking because of Asuma. He wanted to be like him. When he heard Daichi was making a team, he jump on the chance to learn more from the man. But Daichi refused to let him join because he is still a chuunin. It was because of him, he is now a jounin and is actually motivated to do more of his life.

He arrive at his home. He has enough of his cigarette to do one last trick. He slowly inhale the cigarette, seeing it turned to ashes and falling off. He knocks on his door. He can hear footstep coming to the door. He wish they can come quicker, it takes a lot to hold in all the smoke in his mouth. The door is opening, and he blew out a big circle. He then snap on top of the circle, making it look like a heart. The stupid gestures he does for his wife.

The door open to reveal Daichi. Seeing him there brought a lot of questions to Shu. Why is he the one opening the door, and not his wife? In fact, what is he doing at his home at all? Daichi wave the smoke heart out of his face.

"Cute." Daichi close the door behind him.

Shu shake the shock feeling off of him. "What are you doing here, and why are coming out of home in the middle of the night?" His wife wouldn't cheat on him. Would she?

"I stop by earlier today in hopes of talking to you. When I arrive, you weren't there. Your wife said you were out and said you would be back shortly."

That makes sense, but that doesn't explain why he is at his home for so long. "If that is the case, you waited for hours. Why didn't you go home?"

"Because I really need to talk to you about the team." Daichi looked down for a second before facing Shu again. "We never really talked have we? You know, one on one."

Now that he mention, they haven't. They usually hang out in a group. "I guess not, but I'm having a feeling we going to now."

Daichi chuckled. Shu sense of humor is pretty good when he's not on missions. "Shu, do you know why you were place on my team?"

That's weird question to ask. Of course he knows why. Daichi told him the reason when he recruited him. "Because of my expertise in ninjutsus. You said it really help having another offensive guy on the team." He lean against the wall of his home. "That and my charming attitude of mine."

"Well, you got one thing right." Daichi looked up in the star filled sky. It look likes billions after billions of lights up in the sky. "I lied about the reason. Your ninjutsu, though hopeful in missions, were not necessary."

"What?"Shu faced him, shock and disbelieve written all over his face. If his aptitude in ninjutsus weren't the real reason why he was recruited by him, then why did he?

"I recruited you because I saw a lot of myself in you, minus the humor." Shu chuckled hearing that. "I took notice of you trying to better yourself when I said you couldn't join. You train everyday to become a jounin so you can be part of the team." He face Shu. "It reminds me of when I was doing the same to my sensei who I used to admire a great deal. I wanted to make him proud."

So, Daichi did the same thing as he did. Shu remembers him talking about his sensei every once in awhile, but never the full story. Always bits and pieces. One of these days, he wants to complete that puzzle.

"So when I heard you became a jounin, I seek you out to join my team. You earned your place on my team that day. Don't get wrong, if I felt that you weren't ready for it I wouldn't had let you join. It wasn't a pity case I let you join. You truthful earned your place on my team."

So that was the real reason why Shu was on his team. He saw a lot of himself in him. Shu was kind of sad when he told him that it wasn't his skills in ninjutsus that made Daichi want him on the team, but then Daichi said he earned his spot on the team. That is even better than being on the team because of his ninjutsus. That means he took notice of him and his accomplishment of being a jounin in a short amount of time. But now another question arises. Why is he telling him this.

"Daichi, I'm happy you told me the truth and everything, but why are you telling me this? You aren't gonna kill me right?" He said playfully, though in the back of his mind he hope this isn't the case. He knows he can't beat the man.

"Because I wanted to tell you the truth and that I'm sorry."

Shu raised an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for?" He doesn't recall him doing anything wrong to him recently.

"For not telling you I was leaving the team. I meant to tell you guys but you heard the news before I had a chance to tell you."

Shu laughed. He can't believe that was the reason he was here. "It's fine. I got over it quickly." He took out a cigarette and light it. He inhale it, then blew out the smoke. "Sure I was kind of piss at first because, well, I admire you. You made me want to strive to be the best I can. But, knowing you will teach the next batch of kids in becoming ninjas made me cool with the idea." He took another hit. "You honestly need to stop worrying about us at times. It's bad for your health."

Daichi look at him, his face said did he really said that. Shu didn't get it at first until he look at his cigarette. He facepalmed. He didn't mean to say such a awful joke. He swears it just came out like that. He didn't have plans on saying that at all. Sometimes, Shu hates his own jokester side.

Shu drop his cigarette and stomp on it to put it out. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, have you apologize to Mizore yet?"

Daichi sighed. "No. She is on a mission. She should be back tomorrow afternoon."

Shu patted his shoulder before opening the door of his home. "Good luck buddy. You'll gonna need it." Shu enter his home.

"Yeah, I know." Daichi began walking home.

Apologizing to Shu was easier than he thought it would be. He remember the angry look in his eyes when he confirm he is leaving the team. He also remember Mizore's emotionless face when he told them. Apologizing to her is going to be harder than it was for both Jin and Shu combine.

* * *

Why did things end up like this? It was suppose to be easy for her. She had done everything right in her life. She listen to her parents, she is a loyal and passionate member of the Kurama clan, she even had a plan to make her clan the best again, better than even the Uchiha ever was. But her plans and her life slowly became to ruins when she met him.

At first, she thought nothing of him. He was another ninja that wanted to be part of the Leaf. Though it is rare for a ninja of the Rain to ever leave their home for another, it didn't raise any alarms for her to be worry. She hadn't heard of nothing but rumors about the man. But all rumors has a strain of truth in it. Because of this, she seek him out. She was genuinely curious about the man. Her curiosity slowly turned into a interest in his private life, then finally became that of affection. She cares deeply for the man.

That is why she is having a mini heart attack at the moment. When she came home from a mission, Daichi was at her home, waiting for her to arrive. She questioned why he is here, but then she remembers her nephew is his student. He probably wanted to talk to him so he came her to find out where he is. But if that is the case, he could have talk to his parents instead.

"Hello Mizore." Daichi said, wanting to break the silence.

"Hello." She deadpanned.

She was heartbroken on that day when she was told by her nephew that Daichi was going to be his sensei. What most people don't know, is that Mizore is a nervous shy woman when it comes with romance. She can't hang out with the person she likes one on one for long periods of time before she has a nervous breakdown. So when she went to him to be part of his team, it was also to spend time with him, knowing being on missions would make her not as nervous around him than if she were casually hanging out with him.

Now she had some time to cool down from that day. Mizore is still somewhat upset with him. Who wouldn't take it hard when their crush said they were leaving, and you won't have another way to talk to them. She could ask him to hang out with her, but she still doesn't have the courage to do so. She has the confidence to deal with _her_ but not with her crush.

Daichi walks over to where Mizore is. "Mizore, I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure." She said coldly. Mizore didn't mean to say it so mean. She still has her, on duty face on.

Mizore starts leading him to her living room. He left him there while she makes something to drink while they talk. She has no idea why he is at her home or who let him in. It's probably her Aunt Kasumi who did so. She wants her to find a man and get marry already. Mizore needs to have a talk with her after this. She has always been messing with her love life since the incident with her cousin Yakumo.

She place the drinks on the table and hands Daichi his cup of tea. "So why are you here?"

He takes a sip of the tea; it's green tea. He wondered if she made this because it was his favorite. "I want to apologize for not telling you about leaving the team. I was planning to tell everyone but you found out before I could."

Mizore didn't think Daichi would come over her home for that reason. She never recall him ever apologizing for anything. "I'm sorry but I can't accept your apology." Though it's nice of him to do this, she just can't accept it.

Daichi knew apologizing to her would be hard. "May I ask why?" If she won't accept the apology then at least she could do is tell him.

She sip her tea. She hates green tea. Mizore only made it because she knew he likes it. "Because you should have told me that day when you learned you would be leaving. I am the vice-captain of the team, and you didn't tell me something that was highly important to the team when I asked you. I can respect you wanting to tell the team as a whole, but something like that should be told to someone that you trusted enough to help you lead the team in the first place." She start squeezing her cup. Daichi notice cracks forming on it. "Also you should have let someone who is already in the team to lead it in your absence."

So that was her problem. She believe that Daichi doesn't trust her enough. She's wrong of course, but at least Daichi now has a chance to refute her. "I didn't had a say in who would lead the team. The Hokage already decided that when he told me to teach the genins."

Mizore broke her cup. The warm tea is mixing with her blood. "Then you should have told him no!"

Daichi didn't expect an outburst like that. He was about to help her but she stop him. She closed her eyes to calm herself. She didn't mean to lose herself like that. It is just like when _she_ existed. Guess you can't fully destroy your other personality.

Mizore open her eyes. It's no longer blue, but now it's purple with three black tomoes replacing her pupils. "You help me a lot in my life Daichi. When there was rumors of me losing my mind, you came to me to help. When I told you about _her_ , you immediately thought of ways to help me. I… I could never tell you how grateful I am for that. You not only save my life, but my family's." She blinked, her eyes now back to normal. "That's why it hurts even more when I was told Anko was taking your place in the team. We have been through so much together and I lo-" She stop. Should she tell him her feelings? She sighed, not like this, but soon, she promised herself soon. "Love every moment the team spent together. I would have at least thought you would make me the leader till you come back. Or at least told the Hokage such a thing."

Daichi didn't expect for her to activate her doujutsu. He told her to never use it once they realize the repercussions of even just activating it. She had told him if it would were ever get to that point, he would be the one to kill her. So far, it isn't that bad yet, but it is getting close to the point of no return.

"I understand. I'm sorry you feel that way." He stood up.

She stood up also. "I'm sorry too."

Mizore walk him to the door. She didn't want his visit to her home to be this sad. She always dream about him coming to her home like this and he would confess his feeling to her. Why does nothing goes her way anymore.

Daichi stop at the door. He turned to face her. "Are we still friends?"

She chuckled. Just because she haven't forgave him about not telling her about him leaving, doesn't mean she doesn't want to be friends. Though she wished they were more, being friends is still worthwhile for her. "Of course Daichi." She said with a smile.

Daichi smile back at her. She starts to blush lightly seeing his adorable smile. Mizore needs to tell him how she feel about him soon. Her heart might not take it much longer.

* * *

Daichi is walking home. He wished he was able to make Mizore accept his apology, but he understood her reasoning. Trust is hard to recover. He is glad that she still view each other as friends though. He didn't want to lose such a treasure friend as her.

He arrive at his home, and he was about to open his door till he notice it was already open. Whoever broke into his apartment isn't that good if they couldn't cover their tracks. He took out a senbon before entering his home. Seeing the intruder still in his home, he closed his eyes in a attempt to control his anger, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration seeing his friend on his couch, eating his food, watching his TV. There is a limit to how much of a carefree friend one can be.

He put his senbon back in his pouch. "Why are you here Anko?" Daichi is trying his hardest not to flip out on the woman. Why is she even here in the first place?!

Anko swallow the food she was chewing on. She place her plate of, surprisingly little amount of food on the table. She turned the TV off before standing up. Daichi took notice she isn't wearing her usual outfit. She's wearing a short dark purple dress that is hugging her figure quite nicely, with black flats that has small heels on them. She has dark red lipstick on, and her hair is let down. Daichi never recall seeing her hair ever let down before. It is quite long. It is about half down her back.

Daichi wonders why she is at his home and dress like that. She has an amused grin on. "Took you long enough. I was waiting for hours for you to come home. I even ruin my appetite for tonight."

Appetite? Tonight? What is she talking about. He close the door behind him. "You're not making any sense Anko. What's happening tonight?" He is genuinely confuse at the moment.

She chuckled; Anko knew this would happen. That's why she did it like this. The look of confusion in their faces always made the reveal so much sweeter. "Our date of course." She said it like it was most obvious thing in the world.

Daichi eyes widened in shock. "What?!" He never agree to a date with her, or even talk to her about a date at all. In fact, he hasn't talk to her since the day he tested his students.

Anko laughed. His reaction is priceless. Probably the second best so far. Hizashi still holds the champion belt for having the best reaction. She still miss him, he left the world too soon. Wait a sec, why is she thinking about the past, she is about to go on date with a handsome man she likes for awhile now. She walk up to him and wrap herself around his arm. "So where are we going?"

He slip his arm out of her hold. "Anko, you and I," He emphasized by pointing to each other. "Never even agree to go on a date with each other. I don't even recall us asking each other about it either."

She rolled her eyes. Most guys would just roll with it. And who wouldn't, she is a pretty good catch, if she say so herself. "I know, I'm asking you out now. So, come on, I don't want to be stuck here any minute longer. Your house is boring as usual."

This is her way of asking someone out? Breaking into their home and telling them to hurry up on their date. Daichi knew Anko was a bit eccentric, but this is crazy to a new level. "Anko, I think you are a nice person, bu-"

Anko cut him off with a kiss on the lips. He didn't see that coming at all. And if he is being honest with himself for a moment, it feels quite nice. Before he could react to what is currently going on, Anko separated. She lick her lips with a sly smile. She chuckled seeing his stun face. Anko made a mental note to do that for now on to shut him up.

She wiped off the lipstick mark she left on his lips off by using her thumb. "Just shut up and take me out Rain Boy." She gave him a small smile. "I don't do this for just anyone Daichi." She said, more serious than Daichi thought she would be in this situation. Contrary to what most believe, she is quite picky with her men. That's why almost all of her relationships ends after the first week.

Daichi sighed. There really isn't no talking to Anko when she made up her mind. He was told by Kakashi, and a few others, she doesn't know the meaning of the word, no. He took off his armor that is covering his midsection, then started to unzip his robe.

Anko starts to blush furiously. She punch him in the face. "What the hell Daichi?! I told you wanted to date you, not fuck you!" Jeez, he might have a chance after the date if he didn't do that. Why do all men think of only one thing?

Daich took off his robe and threw it on his desk, revealing him wearing a sleeveless black shirt. He rub the spot Anko hit. "I didn't want to be wearing my ninja gear on our date." His face hurts and he is kinda pissed at Anko. He can't believe she thought he would do such a thing in the first place. He was taught by his friend back in the Rain Village and his mentor's associate how to treat women. "My face hurts now." He deadpanned.

"Oh." Anko chuckled awkwardly. Having such a dirty mind is probably another reason why she's still single. "Sorry." She wrap herself around his arm again. "Look on the bright side, you're about to go on a date with the Snake Mistress herself. Most guys would die to get the chance to." She said with a matching smug smile to her ego.

He rolled his eyes. Her big ego is astounding at times. "They probably do since it is the only way out." He muttered. He suddenly hear hissing in his right ear. He glance in that direction to see a snake.

"What was that?" She hissed. Why is he really such a cheeky asshole to her. Why can't he be happy she is even considering going on a date with him.

Daichi sighed; she gets angry too easily. "I said," He lean his head down to her ear. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress." He whispered seductively. He wondered if he did that right. He never been on a date before. He's going by the books he was given by Tetsu and Kakashi. Make Out Paradise, he believes it was called. "You ready?" He went back to his normal tone of voice.

Anko is too flustered to say anything. She nodded slowly, ordering her snake off of his shoulder. He is going to be the death of her, and she like it. Daichi led her out of his house. Daichi soon realized, while walking with Anko, that he talk with every member of the team except for her. Although she would be leading them temporarily, she's still would be their leader. He wonders how she is really taking it, or if any of members of the team is giving her trouble. Guess a date is a good way to answer those questions, and he hopes, to know Anko a little bit more. He does kind of, sort of, maybe, like her.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to give you guys some insight of the members of Team Tiger since I did so with Jin. It's only fair. Next one will be about Tetsu's team and his training method. After that the arc starts. I can't wait to finally show you all where this arc take our heroes.** **I'm almost done writing all the fight scenes for it, so I'm pretty sure it would be finish after the introduction chapter of the arc.** **I still have no idea what to call the arc though. I'll probably brainstorm it after I'm done writing it.**

* * *

 ** _Scar Lucifer Xaren:_ It's fine you weren't reviewing, I rather you be okay than constantly reviewing the story. I also can't wait for your character to be introduce. When he does, shit will get real. **

**_Happy77123:_ I'm glad you think so. It means I'm doing my job right. Thank you for your support.**

 ** _Neocolai:_ Glad you like the revelation of Ichigo running up the tree by using her strength alone. I have big plans for both her and the rest of the genins after the arc. Fun fact, I was planning on having Ryu being Mizore kid instead of Jin but at the last second I decided not to since I feel Jin would be adorable mother. **

**_nicranger:_** **Daichi get's that hard ass attitude from his precious sensei of his. You know what they say; l** **ike sensei, like student. I always believe you should tell people what they are good at first, then tell them ways on how to improve.**

 ** _ShadeZyro:_ I like to think all the genins of the show had a hard time doing the Tree Walking Exercise because of team seven. The Odonata clan's abilities is one of the main reasons why I chose Tarou for the genin. Her ability to see past any genjutsu would be very useful in the future. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Day with Team Two

**Chapter 8:** **A Day with Team Two**

* * *

Tetsu looks at himself in the mirror. He is looking quite handsome today. He make sure his hair is neatly in his bandanna. He hates his messy bright red hair with a passion. Why can't he have normal hair color like Jin or Asuma does. Hell, he would love to have the same hair color as Kakashi if it meant not having this stupid red hair. He's glad she doesn't mind though. She has lovely crimson red hair and she sure knows how to work it too. He has about three hours before meeting his students. That is enough time for him to ask her out. He just need to find her. That shouldn't be so hard. Right?

* * *

He check the best ramen restaurant in the Leaf for her. She isn't here. Where can she be?! She's usually at Ichiraku eating up a storm. Of course when he wants to see her, she's being a pain the ass to find. Maybe the workers of the ramen restaurant knows where she is?

"Excuse me." He got the chef's attention. "I was wondering if a Inari Uzumaki came around here."

"Ina? She was here earlier today but I don't know where she is now." The chef looked at the waitress. "Ayame, do you remember Ina mentioning any plans she has to do after eating her meal?"

"Hmm," Ayame hopes tapping her chin would make her remember. To her surprise, it did. "Yeah, she says she is going to train in one of the training grounds. She didn't say which though. Sorry."

Tetsu began walking away. "Got it, thanks!" He started sprinting down the road. He has about hour left before having to meet his students. At least he knows where she is now. She always use the same training grounds.

* * *

Tetsu like Ina for awhile now. He meet her back when he was an Anbu agent. She went by the code-name Wolf in the Anbu, and he went by Hawk, or more famously known, The Red Shadow. He was under her command a couple years ago. She was a great commander. She is fair and honorable ninja. Though she is kind of distant, kinda like Daichi was when he first came to the village, but like he, she really is a nice woman. While on mission to assassinate a high value target of the Hidden Mist Village, Tetsu made a mistake, causing him to be heavily injured. He still curse himself to this day for that mistake. He almost got his whole team killed because of him. Tetsu told them to leave him behind, and they all did except for Ina. She helped him and they travel all the way back to the Leaf. She saved his life, and won his heart that day. He just didn't know about it till later.

Tetsu heard a small explosion. She's still there and he has about half an hour before meeting his students. He can ask out a beautiful girl in half hour no problem. He's just been waiting to ask her for almost two years and been chickening out every single time. You can do this Mr. Yamada, you have been waiting for this moment for your whole life, well, a year or two but you get the idea.

He stop when he saw her. She is going through hand seals for a jutsu. He stares passionately at the woman he likes. She has crimson red hair like his, but hers have black tips and streaks running through it. Usually she wears it long, but because she is training, she tied it into a bun. She has beautiful royal purple eyes, with small glints of an emerald green in the iris. And her figure. Tetsu can't keep his eyes off of it. She has an hourglass figure, and is well endowed enough that make most men would take a double take on her. It doesn't help his feelings with what she's wearing.

Inari is wearing a pair of tan Anbu styled pants, with the legs taped with black tape from her ankle to just under her knees, and wears a pair of black ninja sandals. She sports a black, long sleeve shirt with her midriff expose and has the jounin vest worn open over her shirt. In her hair, she wears a hair clip with the face of a timber wolf, and she wears her headband as a belt. Finally, she finish it off with a pair of black finger-less gloves and a tanto blade strapped to the back of the headband. She looks absolutely stunning.

Ina plopped down hard on the ground, breathing heavily. She been practicing the jutsu, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough for awhile now. Daichi had taught her that jutsu when she came to him wanting to learn a wind style jutsu from a professional. Daichi is one of the few wind users in the whole village. She respect the man highly for his accomplishments in both his short time in the village and in the Third Ninja World War. She had heard he was part of Hanzo's elite in the Rain Village. Whether or not that is true is beyond her. Daichi doesn't talk about his private life much.

She sits up, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her black long sleeve shirt. She thinks she finally got the jutsu down. It took a whole month and a fight with Mizore to finally master the jutsu. She finally caught her breath. Ina still doesn't understand why Mizore started that fight. They barely know each other to dislike each other, and far as she can remember, they never talked until that day. She shrug on that thought. Thinking about Mizore won't help her with training. Maybe she should contact Daichi to teach her another wind style jutsu today.

"Hey Ina. What's up?"

Ina curtly turned to face the voice. It's Tetsu. She wonders what he wants with her. "Hello Yamanda-san. I just finish perfecting a wind style jutsu Daichi taught me." She stood up. "What are you doing here?" Does he want to train with her?

Why did she has to mention him? Tetsu was having a good feeling till he heard his name. What does he have that he doesn't? He chuckles nervously. He is trying his hardest not stare at her tattoo of a wolf on the side of her abdomen. "Well, you see." He clears his throat. Ina raised an eyebrow. What is he trying to say? "Um, what are you doing this weekend?"

What she is doing this weekend? Why does he want to know? Perhaps he wants to train with her. "Nothing in particular. Why?"

Tetsu's smile confused her greatly. Does he want to train with her that bad. "Great, I was wonde-"

"Ina-nee-chan!" A young, somewhat high pitched, voice interrupt Tetsu. Tetsu let out an irritated sigh. Of course that brat would come when he wants to ask her out.

Naruto came running towards them. He is wearing his signature orange and blue jumpsuit again. Both of them thought he would grow out of that phase a long time ago. Ina is trying her best to smile at her cousin but is failing miserably. She cursed her training back when she was a Root operative. Why did she ever listen to that man.

"Morning Naruto." She said politely.

He stop in front of her. His big happy filled smile made her wish she could do the same. "What are you two doing out here?" He move to her side, playfully nudging her side with his elbow. "I'm not interrupting a date, am I?" He gave Tetsu an mischievous grin.

Tetsu wished they were on a date. Wait, that's why he's there in the first place. "Speaking of dating, Ina would you li-" Wait, what time is it? Oh man if he's late, his students are going to give him hell. "Actually, um, Boruto-"

"Naruto." Naruto crossed his arms. Why can't he get his name right. It only has three syllables for God sake. This is one of the reasons why he hates the adults of the village.

Tetsu start backing up slowly. "Right, sorry. Do you remember the time when you left?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Past noon probably." Why does he want to know the time anyways?

Damn it, Tetsu thought as much. "Shit, okay, thanks Bor-, I mean, Naruto." He starts running back to the village. "I'll talk to you later Ina!"

Both, Ina and Naruto watch as Tetsu got out of their sight. He is a weird ninja. They're happy at least he treats Naruto not as a nuisance but like a normal kid. Naruto needs more adult figures in his life beside Iruka. Although he does forgets his names at times, Tetsu sometimes hangs out with him. Ina wonders what he wanted to talk about earlier. Maybe she should talk with him after her business with Daichi.

Naruto hated the silence that came when Tetsu left. "Yo, Ina-nee-chan."

Naruto's voice broke her train of thoughts. "Yes?"

He place his hands behind his head. He has his signature goofy smile on. "Do you wanna get some ramen?" He didn't have his daily dose of ramen yet.

Ina questions why he always want to get ramen. She guess his Uzumaki trait of loving ramen is the most dominant of his genes. "Sure Naruto."

Naruto is jumping in excitement. He barely hangs out with her, and when he does, she doesn't talk much. It does beat being alone though. If it weren't for her, he might have ended his life awhile ago. The daily torture of being ignored and sometimes beaten by the people of the village makes him wonder why he even care for his home. Thankfully, when he start thinking like that, he remember he has people like his cousins, Ina and Eien. He's glad that he has some family in the world. If he was completely alone, no, he don't even want to think about that.

"But," Naruto looked at Ina. He hates it when she says but. It usually follows up with bad news. "You have to pay for your own meal. Also, I'm not paying your tab again."

How did she know he has no money. He slump his shoulder. "Oh come on Nee-chan, you know I'm good for it." He confidently points at himself. "Once I become Hokage, I'll pay you back ten-fold!"

She chuckled. She forgot how he wants to be Hokage. She doesn't know how she forgot though. He always talks about it. She sighed. She can't say no to the kid. "In that case, I pay this one time only, Naruto."

"Yes!" He grab her hand, dragging her to their favorite ramen restaurant. "This time I am going to beat your record Nee-chan. Believe it!"

She shook her head. She was wondering how long it would take before he said his famous catch phrase. Ina remember him saying that the last time they hung out. And like last time, he will not beat her record of 67 bowls.

* * *

Tetsu is running as fast his could to the training ground. Why is the training ground located the opposite of her's. Also, damn Naruto for getting in his way. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have ran out of time to ask her out. His jaw clench, his hands became fist thinking about what she said. Why did she had to mention Daichi. Why do they all have to mention him. First it was Anko. He liked her ever since they were kids. He thought she felt the same way too, but then Daichi came along and everything change. She called him a potential threat, but Tetsu knew the real reason. She had a crush on him. That spiral Tetsu into a small depression. He was with Anko since the very beginning and she never saw him like that. And when it starts to looking like she might actually have the same feelings as he does, Daichi came and stole her heart. Now, he is going to do the same thing to Ina. Tetsu is going to make sure that won't happen again. He deserve to be happy as much anyone.

He arrived at the training ground a hour later than he schedule. He needs to forget about his love life. He smile at his students. Just be happy that you have wonderful students Tetsu. He heard Kenshin and Michi arguing. Maybe wonderful isn't the best choice of words but they are his students.

He wave at them. "Hey guys, I didn't make you all wait long did I?"

Michi's puppet, Usagi, storm over to Tetsu. "A whole hour Tetsu-sensei! We waited with that stinky mutt for a whole HOUR!" It screamed.

He took a step back. He didn't think waiting a hour wouldn't be that bad. He wish they could have at least try to get along. They got along swimmingly during the test, so why can't they get along now. At least he knows what to do for their first day as students and sensei.

"I'm sorry Mic-" Usagi lean in closer to him. "Uh, Usagi. I got held up with a friend of mine."

The whole team came walking up to him. "Was it that Rain guy?" Kenshin put his hands in his jacket.

Susume pulled Usagi back to be on Michi's side. "Oooo, Daichi-sensei right? His test was fun. We should do it again!" Usagi lean against it. "Minus the snake chasing us and us blowing up, it was pretty fun." Youta chuckle at Michi's little act.

Great, even his students like him. Tetsu chuckled. "Maybe next time Susume and Usagi." He clapped his hands. "Now to the training session of the day."

Youta slump his shoulders. "Please don't tell me that it involves Mitarashi-san." He, and the rest of Team Two had enough of that snake bastard for two life times.

Tetsu went wide eye and cover his mouth in shock. "Oh, how did you know?" His students face paled. Why do they have to deal with her again. "Hehe, just kidding guys." He likes playing jokes on them.

All of them sighed in relieve. Their sensei shouldn't joke like that. "So, Tetsu-sensei, what is our training exercise of the day?" Youta is quite curious what Tetsu has in store for them. He heard from his friends, Kio and Hayate Komura, that they did the tree climbing exercise. It sounds like a lot of fun to do.

Tetsu smile at them. He is glad that they are eager to learn. "You are going to climb some trees." He look at Michi and Kenshin. "You two are going to walk all the way to the Hokage Monument blindfolded and tied together."

"What?!" Usagi and Kenshin exclaimed. He can't be serious! How are they supposed to do that anyways?

Tetsu face became stern. They haven't seen him become serious at all since being their students. They all thought they got the easy laid back sensei.

"You heard me." He walk up to them. "This is a team building exercise."

Kenshin points his finger firmly at Youta. "If it is, why isn't he part of it?" It is bullshit if he is picking favorites.

He stare Kenshin down. "Because, unlike you two, he can deal with you guys, both on and off missions." He switch his stare to Michi. "Your two little quarrel, whatever the reason is, can get Youta, yourself, everyone killed. Till I believe you two aren't a jeopardy to the team, we won't go on any missions."

Susume clasp its hands together and went on its knees. "But Tetsu-sensei, it's not our fault." It pleaded. Michi switch to Usagi. "It's that mutt. He just plain hates us." She switch back to Susume. "Probably because we're so beautiful." Both of them pose like they are modeling for a swimsuit magazine.

Normally Tetsu would be laughing at the sight of Michi's puppet's posing like that, but this is not a joking manner. But she does bring up a good point. Kenshin's dislike of Michi does seem one sided. He originally thought it was because Michi is a girl. He had heard of some male ninjas thinking that their female counterparts are inferior to them because they are physically weaker than them. They obviously haven't heard of the legendary sannin, Tsunade. But, if it isn't because she's a, well, she. Then why is he acting like that?

Tetsu look at Kenshin. "Kenshin, is there a reason why you treat her differently than Youta?" If he tell him, then Tetsu could think of ways to improve their relationship.

Kenshin narrow his eyes on his sensei. Why is everyone ganging up on him like he's the bad guy. He just want his home safe. "It's none of your business." He hissed.

Tetsu raised an eyebrow. He is going to pretend he didn't hear that. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you didn't give me the answer I was looking for."

"You're right because it's none of your business!" He snarled. Kenshin's canine teeth are clearly showing, his stance is ready for a fight. He can feel his left eye acting up again like it does at times when he is about to go in a fight.

Tetsu shook his head in disappointment. He has such high hopes for him. He guess he is too passionate. "It seems I shouldn't had passed you Inuzuka-san." If he refuse to work as a team, he is not ready to be ninja.

"It seem so… sensei."

Kenshin dashed off. He doesn't have to stand against these accusations. If Tetsu felt that he isn't ready to be ninja then he can fuck right off. So what he doesn't trust outsiders, they deserve not to be trusted. That is why they are called outsiders in the first place. Also, why does he need to get along with her while off duty anyways? He proved to him during their test that he can work with her on missions. That's what really matters.

He start to slow down once he reach the residence area of the village. When Akemi hear about this, she will kill him. He growls just by thinking about her. Just because she forgave them, doesn't mean he had to. Oh man, when his Mom find out about him getting kicked out of his team, she will make sure they won't find his body.

"Yo Kin!"

Kenshin haven't heard this nickname of his since he graduated the academy. He wanted to be known by his full name once he graduated. He turned to face the person who called his name. He raised an eyebrow. "Youta?" What is he doing here?

"Sup." Youta walk up to be by Kenshin's side.

"Why are you here?"

Isn't obvious why he is there. He is teammate. "To check up on ya." Youta lightly tap his shoulder. "Look, about what Tetsu-sensei said, he di-"

"He did mean it. I know he did." Kenshin start walking again. "I don't blame him though. I hate Michi."

Hate? That's a pretty strong word. Why does he feel that way towards her. "Why?" Youta asked, walking to catching up to him.

"Like I told him, it's none of your business." Why do everyone care about his feeling towards Michi all of a sudden.

And just like Tetsu, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. He grab his wrist. "I'm making it my business. We are Team Two, and we must get along to even succeeded in this career of ours."

Kenshin growled hearing Youta's reasoning. "You really want to know why, FINE!" He broke free from Youta's grasp. "It's because people like her give me this!" He points at his blind left eye.

Youta was about to respond till he notice the people around them, are staring at them like they are their afternoon entertainment. This little quarrel doesn't need to be shown to all. He points up. Kenshin knows what he meant and he grunted to confirm he understands. Kenshin led him to a rooftop away from the prying eyes of the inhabitants of the village.

Youta unzip his vest to feel more comfortable. "What happen to your eye?" Youta did notice he is blind out of that eye but he thought it was because a training exercise not because of Michi, or someone like her.

Kenshin growled in anger just by thinking about that incident. "Outsiders like Michi and Daichi happen. They made me blind in this eye." He declared while pointing at his left eye.

Youta took a step forward. "But that wasn't her fault! You can't blame her for what happen to you in the past." Sure, it sucks to be blinded out of a single eye by some scumbags, but blaming someone who wasn't involved at all isn't no better. You're just being bitter then.

It doesn't matter to Kenshin if they were involved or not. They all have capacity to do it. "So what, she is just like them. She could just easily be biding her time before killing us."

Youta is baffled. How could a Leaf ninja doubt a comrade of theirs. "You actually think she would?!"

Does Kenshin actually think she would? Spending time with her in the test did change his opinion of her. Who would have thought having to depend on someone to complete a goal would change their outlook on the person. He growled. He doesn't think she could, she doesn't have the guts to do so.

But one can never be too sure. "Yes I do!" Kenshin declared.

Youta notice his hesitation when answering. "Bullshit! If you do feel that way, you wouldn't had work with her during the test."

Kenshin's growling is sounding more and more like a feral dog. "So what if I did? Do you want me to trust her like that just because I worked with her?"

"I want you to try." Youta took a step forward. "If you are too afraid to work with a ninja of a different origin than you, then you are letting those ninjas who blinded you win."

Kenshin doesn't want them to win. He want them to perish for what they did to him and his sister, Akemi. "Fine Youta! I will try to be more friendly with her, but I won't trust her."

Youta sighed. He guess that is the best he will get from him for now. "I can deal with that. Thanks Kin."

Kenshin began walking away. Now he is too stress out to even sulk at home. "Whatever. And don't call me that. I hate that nickname." He jump in the direction of his home.

Youta laugh. "I'll try buddy." He ponder why Kenshin hates his nickname. It's pretty cool. Oh no, he almost forgot. "Training starts tomorrow at 7!" He hopes Kin heard him. If not, he needs to get him tomorrow morning. He casually walk away. Tetsu had ended training because he felt they would be too distracted to work proficiently.

* * *

Tetsu is walking back to his apartment. He had heard everything Youta and Kenshin discussed. He knew what Kenshin was talking about his eye. The incident involving him and sister was a big political nightmare. Though many of the Yamanka clan wanted repression for the incident from the village that caused him and his sister their disability, it was proven it was accident and no further actions were taken. Tetsu just sweep it under the rug because it was quickly resolve. It makes so much sense why he has such disdain against Michi.

He enter his home, sighing deeply. He treated him like shit too. He was still aggravated about Ina mentioning Daichi then Michi mentioning him too. That is no excuse though. He untied his bandanna, letting his messy hair breath. He has early day tomorrow with his team, and this time he will make sure to do it right. And first thing he is going to do is apologize to Kenshin.

* * *

Michi is in her room, tinkering with her puppets. She usually does this when she's deep in thought. She had went straight home when her sensei called today's session off. The puppeteer open Usgai's mouth compartment to see everything is in working order. Only one thing is on her mind after today's short training session. Kenshin's strong disdain for her.

Though she might act like it, she doesn't hate the mutt. She just dish back the attitude he gives her. But she didn't think he hates her so much that he runs off, practically declaring, Tetsu made a wrong decision in passing him. Does he really hate her that much? Or does he hate what she represent? She wish she knew why.

The mask puppeteer closed her puppet's mouth. Everything is good with her puppets. Her shoulder sagged, and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Why can't people be more like puppets. They're easy to understand, no drama, could always upgrade to a cooler new model. Puppets are great.

Michi place Usgai and Susume in her scroll and lay down in her bed. She feels like taking a short nap. As soon as she closed her eyes, she giggled. She forgot to take her mask off. She took off her precious mask and placed it on her nightstand. She close her eyes, thinking about tomorrow. Maybe she should put in some effort in making peace with Kenshin. Tetsu is right, their fighting could get everyone killed. She is slowly going into dreamland. Plus, she is quite curious on the reason why he hates her so much.

A small snore escape her lips. Her first day of officially being ninja has ended.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like Team Two's first day as a team. Next chapter is the beginning of the arc. It's kind of a slow start, but once it get's going, it goes hard. After this arc, things will never be the same. And we still have two more arcs after that. I'm getting really pump just thinking about it.**

 **Because I wasn't able to upload this chapter when I was planning to, I am going to release the next chapter either later on today, or tomorrow. Also if you may notice, I change the title of the story a bit. I was planning on doing that for awhile but never got to it. Sorry if this confuse you guys.**

* * *

 ** _ShadeZyro:_ Well, I can't say who Daichi's sensei was, but I can say you will get a hint as to who in the next chapter. Mizore's doujutsu is something I had in mind since I began looking up the Kurama clan. It's really cool but it might be hard to get though. I like to think Anko is always living in the now, never regretting any decisions she makes. Her asking out Daichi is the testament to that. Also, you have no idea how angry Mizore might be if she finds out about the two. She'll probably go nuts!**

 ** _Insanity's Jewel:_ I like the new name by the way. No problem. Sometimes you just need someone to say the simple things to make your day better. I'm glad I could catch you off guard with Anko asking out Daichi. I still don't know if I will keep them together or not.**

 ** _Neocolai:_ If Shu was a genin for life, I think he would make even more terrible jokes. Nope, Mizore isn't a glitched Uchiha. She is still a proud member of the Kurama clan. You will see more of her doujutsu in the upcoming arc. I'm glad you like Anko and Daichi's interacting with each other. I like to think Anko pulls him out of shell. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Set Up

**Chapter 9: The Set Up**

* * *

Anko is briskly walking in the street while eating on her favorite snack; dango. She is splurging herself a little bit because of the date she had last week. She is beyond happy at the moment. She sadly finish eating her dango. She didn't mean to finished it so quickly. Guess being happy makes her forget how fast she's eating. She place the stick in her mouth, chewing on it. Honestly, nothing can ruin her mood. All the pedestrians can see she has a slight spring in her step and a big smile plastered on her face while chewing on her stick.

* * *

Her date with Daichi was quite eventful for the both of them. After they left his apartment, they walk around the village in her favorite time of the day; dusk. She was a bit annoyed earlier. She was waiting at his home for about two hours to surprise him about the date. True, she didn't tell him at all about it, but he shouldn't have come late to it. But she is happy he was late now. The date felt more romantic to her because of the time of day.

As the date went on, Anko found out that Daichi was unusually quiet. He is usually quite talkative when they are together. She thought she might have made a mistake on asking him out like she did. Anko didn't want him to go out with her to just shut her up. She wants him to genuinely like her. When she was about to confront him about it, he suddenly started dragging her to who knows where.

He led her to the top of the Hokage Monument. He wanted to watch the Sun go down together. Anko laughed uncontrollably. It was the cheesiest thing that ever happen to her. He blamed her for not giving him time to think of a proper date. Though it was unbelievably corny, Anko enjoyed it. It was a nice change of pace from her usual dates.

At the end of their date, Daichi walked her home. Anko invited him inside. She thought he earned the night together, but Daichi refused. He didn't want to rush their new relationship. Anko was beyond happy when he called it a relationship. It meant they would go out again. Before, she even say goodbye, Daichi uncharacteristically kissed her. He said it was to get her back from before. He left after that, and Anko went to sleep with a big smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Anko took out the dango stick, and start twirling it between her fingers. That date was unbelievably short and corny. It was something out of those Make Out Paradise books, minus the fun parts. Thinking about that night is making her blush. She wonder what Daichi is doing anyways. They haven't talk since that day. She stop by his apartment and he wasn't there, he check his usual training ground, and he so happenly left before she arrive. She even went to his students to ask about him, and they told her they weren't allowed to tell her because of a training exercise he was putting them through. She broke the stick with her hand by squeezing it. He just so happen to made them do an exercise involving keeping secrets just when they had a date. Anko threw her garbage angrily on the ground. She swear to God, when she finds Daichi, he's a dead man. Great, she just ruin her own mood.

* * *

Anko arrived outside the Hokage's office a couple minutes later than she was ordered to. She was buying her precious dango at her favorite store. Dango takes priority over the Hokage any day of the week. She knock on the door. He shouldn't be that mad that she's late. It's kinda normal for her to be.

"Enter."

Anko enter the office, seeing Team Tiger in the office waiting patiently for her. It seems they might be angry with her being late. Good job leaving a good first impression on your new team, Anko.

The Hokage grunted when she entered his office. "Glad you can join us Anko." Having Kakashi always being late is hard enough for him.

Anko went into attention. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again." It'll probably would happen again.

"Good to hear." He takes a scroll out of his drawer and place it on top of his desk. "You have your first mission as leader of Team Tiger."

Anko was wondering when she will be given a mission. She's been eagerly been waiting for this moment. "My team is ready sir."

"Not your team Ma'am." Mizore calmly stated.

"Mizore?" Hokage hope there isn't a problem. If there is, he will get another team. This is highly important mission he is about to give them.

"Mitarashi-san said it was her team. It isn't. She's a temporary substitute till Daichi comes back." She didn't even miss a beat.

Anko knew they were going to be a little hesitant of her leading them, but she didn't think it would be this much. "She is correct Lord Hokage, I am just temporarily substitute till he comes back. And because I am leading them, I would like to know the mission you will be given us. I want to make Daichi proud." Even though he never contacted her after that day.

He nods. "Understood." He hands her the scroll. "This is a B-Rank mission with a strong possibility of it becoming an A-Rank."

Anko open the scroll. She starts reading over the contents of the mission. It seems easy enough. A little too easy in fact. Her team is just investigating a lead about a missing-nin of her village. She read over the scroll again. It doesn't say the ninja's name. That is quite important in this type of mission. Also, based on the simplicity of it, it should be a C-Rank at most.

"I can tell you are confuse." It's understandable. Most experienced ninjas like her would be if they read this. "It is because of the missing-nin you are investigating, that this mission is a B-rank, and not a C-Rank."

Shu cocked his head to the side. What kind of ninja is this person? "Who sir?"

The Hokage look at Anko. His eyes is filled with regret for his mistake he did so many years ago and pity for the woman in front of her. "Orochimaru."

Anko walk to the desk and slam her hands on it. She finally has a lead on her old sensei after all these years. She was beginning to lose hope of ever finding him and killing that snake asshole. "You sure?" She hissed. This information better be legit.

He nodded. He knows how much it means for her to resolve her issues with Orochimaru. "Yes I am."

If Orochimaru is involved then she will get involved. She stood at attention. "Understood. Team Tiger accept this mission."

Mizore glance at Anko before facing the Hokage."Sir, I don't believe Mitarashi-san is fit for the mission."

Anko faced Mizore. Did she just told him not to take the mission. "What was that Mizore?" She snarled.

She is unimpressed with her threateningly skills. "You have a history with Orochimaru."

"No shit Sherlock. Did my snakes gave it away or was it my curse mark on my neck?" Anko asked mockingly.

She cleared her throat. Mizore had enough of sarcasm from Shu and her relatives. "And based on previous missions involving Orochimaru that you were on, there has been complaints about your disruptive behavior and even leaving fellow Leaf ninjas behind to gain further information on your former sensei."

Anko grab her shirt. Her eyes shown a new found hatred for Mizore. "You son of a bi-"

"That is enough Anko." The Hokage cutted her off before it could escalate further. He took a puff of his pipe. He let smoke build up inside while he thinks. He exhale the smoke slowly. "Mizore is right. I'm sorry Anko, but your team won't receive this mission."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! "You ca-"

"I can and I will. Mizore is right, you tend to act rasher when the mission involves Orochimaru." Your display when she was dealing with Mizore didn't help her case.

Anko made a fist. She is trying her hardest not to punch Mizore in the face. Damn that bitch! "Lord Hok-"

"It's final Anko. Your team is dismissed." He went back to the paper on his desk. How he hates paperwork.

She slam the scroll on his desk before leaving. How could she do that to her. Everyone knows how much she loathe the man. Not only did he used her, he conducted disgusting, immoral experiments on fellow ninjas of the Leaf. She ran her hand over the last memento he gave her before he deserted the village. Her curse mark.

"Damn that bitch." Why did Mizore act like that anyways. She has done nothing to make her act that way. It's not like she stole her man.

She stop in her tracks. Mizore wasn't dating Daichi right? She did recall her liking the man, but did nothing about it. It's not like she went on a date with him just to spite her. Another thing, even if she did, so what. Anko saw him first and she also acted first. In her books, that's fair game. True in her books, people would call her a easy bitch, but fuck them. Life is short.

* * *

Anko's first instinct is to rush over to Daichi's house, but she waited outside the building. She wants to deal with her issues with him, but dealing with her problem with Mizore is more important. If she is going to be the leader of the team, then they must at least tolerate each other.

Rest of the members of Team Tiger exit the building. Anko walk up to them. "Mizore what is your deal? Everyone knows what finding Orochimaru means to me."

Shu whistle awkwardly. He does not want to be here when the fist start flying. "I'm going to go home. My wife wants me to do something that doesn't involve being here."

He began walking away till Jin grab his vest, stopping him. "Shu, I think your wife could wait." She knows that if they two fought, she alone won't be able to stop them. Having Shu there at least help her chances.

Mizore completely ignore her teammates comments. She only has her eyes on Anko. "Like I said back in the office, you would be a liability to the team." As long as she is on the team, she won't let them get hurt by foolishness. She owe Daichi that much.

"Bullshit." Anko walk up to her. She poke her chest. "What is the real reason?" Wait, did she found out about her date with Daichi? "Is this about Daichi and I?" If she is just jealous of her then this is just plain pitiful. She notice both Shu and Jin slowly backing away.

Mizore eyes is no longer has her cold look in them. It is now filled with worry. Daichi and Anko? Please don't tell her they are together. "What do you mean?" She suddenly became angry. Anko is the type of person to toy with people feelings just for kicks. "I asked you a question." She grab her gray coat aggressively. Anko must be lying to her.

Anko closely observe Mizore's reaction. It seems she didn't know about her date with him. She look behind Mizore and saw Shu waving his arms radically in the air, and Jin mouthing, ' _don't say it_ '. She felt the grip of Mizore's tighten. Maybe she didn't do it out spite of her and Daichi. And from how Shu and Jin is acting, maybe she shouldn't tell her about their date either.

She sighed. "Us being close friends, dumbass." Anko felt her grip eased up. How much does she like him anyways. "Tell me why you didn't want me to accept the mission."

Mizore's breathing calmed. She was honestly worry that she might have missed her chance. "Because I don't want anyone getting hurt because of your petty revenge."

Petty?! She thinks getting back at that asshole is petty. "What did you say?" Anko's nostril flared in anger.

This is exactly why she didn't want to accept the mission. She gets easily agitated. "This is exactly what I'm talking about Anko. You just got anger at me because I didn't agree with your revenge." Mizore sighed. "Daichi wouldn't want his team to be put into danger because of your vendetta against Orochimaru."

When Anko heard Daichi's name, her anger for his teammate subsided. She's right. She had promised him the day she learned of the fact she will be leading his team, that she will keep them safe. She was about to break the promise of the person she care deeply for. What is wrong with her?

"You're right. I was about to put you all in danger for my revenge. For that I am sorry." Anko face them with new found determination. "But, this mission is still important. And us going will have the best chance of success in it. Me, being familiar in how he thinks, and you all, being exceptionally at your teamwork, could, no, will get the best results." She won't needlessly put them in danger.

She is sort of right. The Hokage probably chose the team because of that reasons too. Mizore turned around to look at her teammates. She already made her decision, but since this is a team, she wants their input on the manner also.

Jin already knew her decision once she heard that the mission involves Orochimaru. He is a dangerous criminal that needs to be taken down. Any information that could help the village, or others to capture the demented man is a must. Anko leading them will increase the success rate of the mission also. This was a no brainer for her.

Shu on the other hand, is not quite sure what to decide on. He heard of her relationship with Orochimaru from his seniors. He thinks she is justify to do the mission, but he has his doubts. What Mizore said about her abandoning her teammates just to gain information is something a leader shouldn't do. Could he trust her with his life?

Anko waited in silence for their decision. What are they going to say? She want them to say yes, but she would understand if they disagree. She need to earn their trust. Maybe if they accept this mission, they can start trusting her. She wouldn't let them down. She heard Shu sighing and, him and Jin walking to her.

"It seems we agree to accept the mission." Jin said with a small smile. She knows this would make her happy.

"Thank you guys." Anko bowed. "You won't regret this." She is grateful for them giving her a chance.

Mizore began walking back to the building. "I hope not. Let's convince the Hokage to let us do the mission."

Anko want to go with her, but she needs to do something important. "Actually, could you guys do it. I have to do something really important." Now that she made up, or at least on a common ground with the team, she needs to deal with Daichi.

Shu place his hands behind his head. "Jeez, you're really setting up a good first impression as our leader, you know that." After all they discussed about, she couldn't come with them to the Hokage.

Anko began walking away from them. "I promise to make it up to you guys. Thanks again." Anko dashed off in the direction of Daichi's house.

Mizore sighed at seeing Anko running off. She hopes she didn't made the wrong decision of accepting the mission. Daichi would give her a chance, so why shouldn't she.

* * *

Anko sprinted over to Daichi's home. She solved her problem Mizore and Team Tiger, now needs to solve her issue with Daichi. He better be home this time. Even if he isn't at his home, she will wait. She needs to know why he not even trying to talk to her. Oh man, this is ending up like her relationship with that Hyuuga she was teamed up with back in her genin days. She hopes it doesn't end the same way.

She arrived at his apartment. She knocks on his door. "Yo Daichi, it's me! Open up already."

…

…

…

Nothing. Of course. She knocks more aggressively this time. "I swear to God, Daichi! I will kick down this door if you don't open it in the next minute!"

What is up with him?! If he doesn't want to speak with her, then he should just grow some balls and tell her himself. It's not like Anko isn't a stranger to one date wonders. Sure, she was kinda hoping this one would become a real relationship. She honestly like that guy. Sometimes even Anko gets tired of being alone.

She place her hand on the door. "Please, Daichi, just talk to me." She said softly. She doesn't want him to leave her. She at least want him stay as her friend.

The door slowly open. Daichi have a sad look in his eyes. What happen to him? Her first response is to wrap him up in a snake and squeeze him until he apologize ten times over. So that's what she did. A brown and black spotted boa snake came out of her coat and wrap itself on Daichi. It start squeezing the life out of him, she thinks. He isn't showing any pain expression at all.

She walk inside and slam the door shut. "So the mysterious Daichi finally decided to show himself?" She order her snake to squeeze harder. "Do you have something to say to me?"

He avoided her stare. Daichi wants her out as soon as possible. "Sorry."

She punch him in the face. There was no sincerity in it all. Does he like to toy with her feelings. "Sorry, really?" She scoffed. "It doesn't sound like your sorry. Let me help you with that." She order her snake to tighten its hold on the man. He's grunting in pain and from the discomfort of being squeeze alive. "So, Daichi, mind telling me why you avoid me for a whole week?" She made the snake loosen its grip to let him speak with no difficulties.

He glance over to his left. He sighed. "Because I like you."

That makes no sense. If he likes her, then why did he avoid her like the plague. "Then why? You said you wanted a relationship with me." She let the snake loosen its grip and slither itself back in her coat.

She notice a hint of red on his cheeks. He seems to remember their day together. "Yeah I know." He walk up to her. He stare into light brown eyes. He wants to tell her what's really going on, but he can't. They might kill her if he does. He doesn't want her blood on his hands.

Anko sighed. She is tired of him not talking to her. Why can't he spit it out. "Look, Daichi, I like you, and want us to be together. Your funny, charming, strong, and more importantly, a great kisser." She chuckled. "But if you don't want there to be a us," She said, pointing to between themselves. "just say so." It might hurt for a couple days, but she will get over it.

He glance over to his left again. Anko wonders why he keeps looking over there. She was about to to look over there till he kiss her. Needless to say, she is shocked with this turn of events. She thought he would break it off right there and then. It isn't like she is displeased with this turn of events. She, in fact, dream of this to happen. She wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Daichi suddenly separated. He needs to get her out of here. "I want there to be a us. I'm sorry about not talking to you for the past week. I received some news that needed my attention."

What kind news did he get that made him avoid her. "What was the news?" She unwrap herself from him.

"Sorry, but it's quite personal. I don't want to talk about it." If he did tell her, she would be the first to kill him.

Anko shrugged. His business is his business. She won't pry. Not yet at least. "Okay." She give him a quick peck on the lips. "If you take me out on another date, then you're forgiven."

He chuckled. "Okay. What about tomorrow night?"

"Sure." She began walking to the door. "Make sure this one isn't as cliché as the last date." She left after she made that statement.

Anko is beyond giggidy about their new relationship. She has a good feeling about this one. Daichi might actually be the one. True, she thought Kakashi might be the one too, but this feel way different. He makes her feel warm and happy just by being in the same room as he. He makes her feel like she's a teenager again. Which is a weird feeling since she is pretty young. 24 is still young, no matter what her friends say. She continue to walk home with a goofy happy grin on her face, thinking about her date tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as Anko left, Daichi face sullen. He now needs to deal with his guest. "You sure he will save the Leaf for last if I do this?"

"Hehehe." A black and white being, with a giant plant looking substance coming out of its shoulder, came out of his bookshelf. It has a black robe with red clouds on it. "Why would he lie to you? You were like his little brother."

Daichi face the being. "Because of that, I am worry. I never thought he will send you Zetsu. I thought I covered my tracks well."

"Then you are more foolish than he thought. He already knew where you would go." Its voice is different now. It is now low, gravel and rough.

He sighed. He knew his sensei would know where he went. Guess it's just hopefully thinking that he wouldn't know where he would go. "I guess so. If your intel is correct, then the chunnin exam this year will take place in the Hidden Stone Village."

"And because of our spies, we made it so that the Five-Tails is going to be there. Scar, one of our agents, would be there to help you in capturing the Five-Tails." It voice change again. It is overfull cheerful.

"Understood. I will get this jinchūriki for you. If he doesn't keep his word about the Leaf, I will come after him myself." Daichi made his umbrella came out of his seal to add to the effect of his threat.

The dark low voice laughed. His attempts are threatening him are pathetic. "Like you did when you left?" A quick flash of Daichi's failure in killing his sensei flash in his eyes. He barely escape with his life. The being start disappearing back into the book shelf. "Remember, when this little game of house of yours fail, know that there is still, and always will be, a spot for you in the Akatsuki."

With that, the being left. Daichi seem to underestimate his stealth abilities. He walk over to his drawer and open it. He took out a headband of his old village. The Rain symbol has a line carved horizontally through it, symbolizing his part of the Akatsuki and the revolution of his home. They both wanted peace, so why did things end up like this? He place it back in the drawer and went to his bedroom. If any of friends knew about his involvement in the group, they would kill him on the spot. They wouldn't hesitate if they figure out the true mission of the group he used to viewed as his second family.

He lay down on his bed. "You better keep your word sensei." Meeting a member of the organization he was part of is making him have go down memory lane. He close his eyes to forget those days. He has big plans tomorrow night.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter as promise. As you read, this is also a set up to the next arc of the series. I wonder what will happen in the future. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission

**Chapter 10: The Mission**

* * *

It has been at least two and half weeks since the graduates of the academy were put into teams. They are starting to get accustom to the ninja life. They train and go on missions like their seniors do. One of those teams are starting to get somewhat famous for the amount of missions they are completing. Team Two has completed a total of, 20 E-Rank, 10 D-Rank and a single C-Rank mission. They are the first, and only team to complete a C-Rank so far. Needless to say, Tetsu is beyond happy about this. After the ordeal with Kenshin on their first official day as a team, he was worried that maybe he wouldn't be as good of a sensei as he originally thought. Based on the success his team is accomplishing, it seems he was worried for nothing. He was surprise about the sudden mood change between Kenshin and Michi though. He knew Kenshin was going to give Michi a chance because he showed up to the second day as officially being a team, but he didn't think he was going to do a complete 180. There is still some hostility between them, but not as much now. Given time, they could be best friends.

Of course, like there is one who completed the most mission, there must be a team that have completed the least. Team Eight has the lowest amount of completed mission. Daichi's team is the only one in fact, who hasn't even attempt to do one. The Hokage is worried about this. A ninja must gain experience if they want to get far in their type of field of work. When Daichi was asked why he hasn't let them do a mission, he always responded with, ' _they are not ready_ '. Both Tarou and Ichigo are pissed about this. They were promised on the first day, they when they were able to complete the tree climbing exercise, they would be allowed to do missions, but Daichi always say, after the next exercise. They are getting real tired of his excuses. They know they are ready.

* * *

Team Eight is currently sparring against each other on top of the lake in Training Ground Three. They had completed the water walking practice just an hour ago. Daichi wants them to get more practice with the exercise by having them spar each other. Having them constantly changing their chakra wavelength to stay afloat and fighting at the same time, is good practice for a beginner ninja.

Tarou threw her senbons at Kio. He jump to his left to dodge them but to only to get suddenly hit in the face by a fist. He ignore the pain in his cheek while he dodges Ichigo's attacks. Kio is glad Daichi made him increase his stamina. If he hadn't, he would be the first one out now. He slap away her roundhouse kick to his ribs. Ichigo went with the momentum of her kick being slapped away and place her hands on the water and kick him in the face with her other foot. He tried to block the attack but was too slow to do so. He barely lifted his arms before he was kicked. Kio took the full frontal of that kick. He spun in the air before landing on the water, skidding to a stop on the edge of the lake. He only needs to work on his reaction speed then he will be able to stand against his teammates.

Ichigo dash towards Kio, knowing he is the weakest in taijutsu of the team. Before she was even at kicking distance, her ears picked up a slight disturbance in the air. She skid to a stop and took out her kunai. She deflected all the senbons aimed at her. She threw her weapon at Tarou once all the senbons hit the water. Tarou smirk at the incoming kunai. Just like she had planned. The kunai hit her square in the chest then smoke came out of nowhere. Once the smoke cleared, a log with kunai lodged in it, appeared where Tarou used to be.

Ichigo should have known she would do that. "Tch." She hate the substitution jutsu.

Tarou is up in the air. Not high up, but high enough that it will help her complete her plan. She aim at both Kio and Ichigo. She quickly grab a smoke pellet in her kimono top. "Summoning Jutsu!" She yelled, squeezing the pellet to release a small cloud of smoke. She took out a bunch of senbons, holding them between her fingers. Tarou close her eyes to concentrate. "Tobon Sting." She whispered to herself before throwing her senbons.

The senbon needles appearance slowly warped and changed to that of dragonflies. The dragonflies flew through the smoke with the buzzing sound of its targets doom. Ichigo is shocked to see Tarou to have an summoning contract. Especially one so strange as dragonflies. Kio, on the other hand, knew what this really is. Using a genjutsu against a expert in that art is foolish move.

Kio raised one of his hand, his pointer and middle are extended while the rest are folded. "Release!"

The sudden outburst of chakra coming from Kio disrupted and disintegrated the genjutsu Tarou had on her weapons. Ichigo mentally sighed in relief noticing that the dragonflies were really senbons. She was about to give up when she thought she had to deal with a summoning. But there was no time to relax with multiple senbons coming at them. She start concentrating on the incoming weapons. Sadly, she lost her concentrating to keep her afloat. He left foot sank in the water.

Kio notice this and clapped his hands together. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

The wind compressed, and form a powerful gale. It hit the senbons aimed at him, making them lose their momentum and spin wildly in the air in random directions. Like he planned, it also sped up the senbons aimed at Ichigo. Tarou landed gracefully on the lake. Just like she had planned. She know that Ichigo is a bigger threat to her than Kio is. Kio knows this too. She knew he wouldn't give up a chance to take out that monkey.

Ichigo is extremely annoyed in the situation she is in. Probably thirty plus senbons are coming at high speeds towards her and she is having a hard time focus her chakra to get her footing again. She doesn't understand why they chose to take her out first. She only has taijutsu. She glance down at her reflection on the lake surface. She really doesn't want to get her hair wet.

Both Kio and Tarou heard a yelp coming from Ichigo when the senbons hit her. Now that they taken out their biggest opposition, they can focus on each other now. They both dashed at each other, Kio with a kunai and Tarou with a senbon. But they suddenly stop when they saw blood spreading in the water where Ichigo was standing only moments ago. Her body wasn't there, they couldn't possibly killed her. They hoped that isn't the case.

They put their weapons away. "Daichi-sensei help!" Tarou yelled with urgency. "I think Ichigo is in trouble!" She hopes the monkey is alright.

Kio kneel down to see if Ichigo's body is down below. Thank God the water is crystal clear. If it wasn't, he wouldn't be able to see the punch coming at all. Ichigo zoom out of the lake like a torpedo, only being able to nicked Kio on the chin. Kio jump back to dodge the punch to his chin. To Ichigo, time is suddenly moving slow. Her adrenaline is pumping on overdrive. In mid reaction of seeing Ichigo popped out of the lake like a mole, Tarou's leg was swept right under her by Ichigo. She quickly grabbed her feet and threw her at Kio who has just landed.

Kio instinctively grab hold of Tarou, worry about her safety more than his, then they fell in the water. Ichigo soon fell in too. Tarou cursed herself for even thinking for a second that she might have hurt that monkey. How can she be so careless?! She and the rest of the Team Eight swam back up. They try to get back on the surface of the water but couldn't focus their chakra. They are too wiped out to do so. Daichi and two clone of his, helped them up and carried them to land.

They laid themselves on the ground, staring up at the sky, breathing heavily. Not only did they had to suddenly do a harder exercise than the previous one, but they must spar using the technique they just learned. Daichi is hell driver who expects too much of them. What angers them the most is that he is barely there to teach them. He only gives vague hints and expects for them to get it. They are not geniuses like Neji is. They are just average ninjas.

"You all did good." They all look up at Daichi when he started talking. "Kio, you made great improvements in your stamina since the tree walking exercise. You can know last as long as Tarou in your spars."

"T-T-thanks, sensei." He said, trying to catch his breath. Kio is happy he notice his improvements.

Daichi looked at Ichigo. "Great thinking Ichigo for making them believe they injured you. It seems you getting the hand of thinking ahead."

Ichigo glance at him before staring back at the sky. She knows he doesn't mean it. He is just saying that to make her feel better.

"Lastly, Tarou." Tarou maneuvered herself to sit up. "Like back in the test, you have knack of thinking of plans on the fly. You knew if you gave an opening to Kio to incapacitate Ichigo, you would have a better chance of beating him."

Tarou narrow her eyes on him. She knew what comes next. This always happen when they finished an exercise.

"But there is room for improvement." Tarou sighed in annoyance, over-exaggeratedly laying back on the ground. Why can't he just say good job team, you are the best team, let's go out for ice cream team. You know, like a normal sensei.

Kio raised his hand. Daichi nodded in confirmation to let him talk. "Sensei, I know we need improvement in this exercise and sparing but, since we did complete this exercise, can we finally do a mission?" Just like the other two of his team, he also wish to do a mission. He wants to make his Father proud.

Tarou sit up. "Yeah, you promised us you were." She lay back down on the ground. "Ah forget it. You are just gonna say," She cleared her throat. "You need more practice to be less of a liability on missions." She used her best impression of Daichi. Kio is impressed how spot on that impression was. "Liar." She muttered.

Daichi can understand their eagerness to do missions. He was the same way when he was at that age, but he worries if they are really ready for the hardships that comes with being a ninja. He watch as his students progress faster than he expected they would. To him they are prodigies at their own fields. Kio in genjutsu, Tarou in planning, Ichigo in taijutsu, all of them are going to be the best of the best in those fields. Maybe he should give them a chance.

"Fine." He turned around and began walking away. "Let's do a mission Team Eight."

His students smile brightly at him. They are finally going to do a mission like all of their friends. They got on their feet with new found energy. They quickly caught up to Daichi, bouncing in excitement for their mission. What kind of mission would they get? They hope their first mission will be exciting and memorable. They are so excited, that they forgot they are soaking wet.

* * *

Everything is quiet. The only sound that can be heard is from the rustling of leaves from the wind blowing gently in the area. After a whole week, they finally find got a lead on him. They were suppose to report to the Hokage if they found anything but if they miss their chance, the lab might be cleared out with all information containing that bastard.

Anko's snake came back to her. It slither up her arm and hiss in her ear. She nodded to confirm she understand the information she was given. She let the snake go. The snake said they are five individuals in the lab, resting or planning on their next move, its not really sure which. It's smaller than the rest of his labs she noted. She relay the message to the rest of Team Tiger.

Shu still had some reservation of having accepting the mission with Anko. But she is proving herself to be a capable leader. He had thought she would rush in by now, based on what Mizore said back in the Leaf. Guess what she said really stuck to her. That's good. He is too young to die. And too handsome. And too funny. You know what, he just plainly don't want to die.

Anko did a hand signal, and they all ran to the lab. Just as they were about to reach the lab, they heard footsteps coming towards them from the entrance of the lab. They dispersed and hid in the shadows. They wait patiently for individuals to leave the lab, with their weapons ready to be use against their possible targets.

The five individuals exit the lab. All of them are wearing headbands of the Sound Village. Little is known about that village. Just that it sprouted out of nowhere in the last couple years. And base on how they exited that lab, they are somehow involve with Orochimaru. But how far do their involvement goes? But what really draw in their attention, is the ninja in the middle.

Because the ninja isn't wearing an shirt, they can take notice of the man's physique. He looks really slim, malnourished, decaying even. At the same time, he looks fit, muscles of his are well tone. He obvious has experience based on the scars he has on his chest, especially the two large ones going across his chest. He looks kinda like a ghost from his pale skin color, gray hair, and amber color eyes.

He's wearing urban camo pants, having a pale lavender color on the center and on the back and a urban scarf around his neck. He has a pair of black, form-fitting gauntlets that are finger-less and raise up all the way to his elbows. What makes the team scare of the man, is the big scythe the man has and his murderous looking grin.

Anko can smell the blood on the shirtless ninja, big evil looking scythe. The scythe wielding man place it casually on his shoulders as he left the lab. All of Team Tiger suddenly felt the rush of killer intent coming from him. It's suffocating.

The man chuckled sinisterly. "It seems we have some pest to take care of. Great, I was planning to warm up before I really let loose." He slam his scythe on the ground.

A female wearing two swords took a step forward. "Ryuseki-sama, we do not have time to fight. We are on a tight schedule since you destroy that village on your little rampage."

"Tch." His comrade is right. He doesn't want to fail Orochimaru. He doesn't think his body can handle it. He points at the only masked ninja of them. "You shall kill them. Once you're finish, come find us."

The masked ninja bowed. "Yes Ryuseki-sama."

Ryuseki and the rest of the Sound of ninjas left. Ryuseki knows that ninja won't stand an chance the four, but he could buy them time they needed. Out of nowhere, the masked ninja threw kunais where all the members of Team Tiger is. They were forced to get out of their hiding spots and be out in the open.

Mizore ready her kunai. "Captain, we don't have time for this ninja. I can barely sense those fours chakras. They are moving quite fast."

Anko snarled. She's right, this is the chance she and the whole Leaf has been waiting for. She narrowed her eyes on the enemy in front of her. She doesn't know how strong this person is. It might take a while.

"I'll finish this quickly. I do have a schedule to keep." The masked ninja dashed at Jin.

Jin calmly waited for the enemy. The ninja is full of openings. He thinks so lowly of her, that he thinks he can come at her with no issues at all. Jin will prove to him that she should not be underestimated. Just as the ninja about to make contact with her, she gracefully move to the side and hit his back hard, pushing him away from her. The ninja tumble but quickly recovered.

Jin did the Tiger seal with her right hand. "Kai." She calmly said.

All of the sudden the masked ninja back exploded. She had place an explosive tag on him while he try to attack her. He fell on the ground hard, grunting in pain. All of them relax from their fighting stances. That was easier than they thought it would be. Really anti-climactic.

Anko pointed at Jin and Shu. "Jin, Shu, check the lab. See if there is any information on Orochimaru."

"Yes ma'am." They sprinted inside, making sure not to spring any traps.

Anko walk towards the downed ninja. "Mizore we are going to have friendly chat with our new friend here."

Mizore walk to her and stand with her hands folded behind her back. She is keeping an ear out in case the ninja's friends come back. Anko crouched down and move the ninja so she can face him. He is dying; good. Saves her the trouble from killing him herself. She roughly took of his mask. She gasp while Mizore crouch down next to her on the revelation of the ninja's identity. The masked a ninja was just a kid, no more older than 12. What kind of sick freaks would let a 12 year old do a mission like this. Mizore place an hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Anko calmed down a bit. It is never easy killing a kid. Sadly this kid is their enemy.

"Mizore you know what to do." Anko stood up and walk away. She doesn't think she has it in her to torture a kid.

Mizore nodded. "Yes Captain."

She made the kid look straight into her eyes. It is easier for a genjutsu specialist, such as herself, to make her enemies fall in her trance like this. She needs to work quickly, this kid's eyes are starting to look blank.

"Sorry." She muttered before trapping the kid in a genjutsu. Unfortunately, she knows this would kill him afterwards.

* * *

Youta is silently jump to higher vantage point of the tree. He saw the target going South. He gently press the radio on his neck. "Target going your way Michi." He let go of the radio.

…

…

…

Did something happen to her? He press the radio button again. "Michi, do you read me?" Is his radio not working?

"Y-y-yes." She said too softly. A mouse could probably squeak louder than her.

Luckily for her, Youta has a pretty good sense of hearing. On that note, this is probably the first time he and the rest of Team Two ever heard her spoke before. From how she acts using Usagi and Susume, he thought she would be more eccentric, happy go lucky person, who may or may not have multiple personality disorder, definitely not a shy quiet kid who stutters every time she has to speak.

Youta continues going South. He hopes this is the last time he does this mission. He hates the fights Kenshin has with the target when they bring it back to the Hokage. On that note, does Kenshin likes to fight with everything? When they were on that escort mission, he wouldn't stop fighting with their employer. Youta chuckle thinking of the reason why he did so. He original thought thought it was because the employer was from the Land of Snow, but it was really because the employer was cat person and hated dogs.

"I-I-I got t-t-he tar-r-r-rget." Michi stated to the team through their radios.

That was faster than he thought it would take. This is probably their new record. He press the radio to talk. "Got it. I'm on my way. Oh and Kenshin."

"Yeah?" He sounds pissed. Probably because of the target.

"How about you go ahead to the mission receptionist. We don't want the target to claw out your good eye out."

Kenshin chuckled. He wish he never told him about that. "Fine with me asshole." At least he tease him about it every once and while. It does help him forget about the incident at times.

Youta chuckled when the transmission ended. He is happy that Kenshin is a good sport about him poking fun at his eye at times. He arrived at Michi's location. She has the target tightly hugged by Usagi.

Susume gave a salute. "Target captured Mister big boss Youta sir!"

He chuckled. "That's good. I think we beat our record this time." He walk to the target, scratching its head with his finger. "Isn't that right Tora?"

Tora hissed and almost scratch his finger. Good thing Youta has good reflexes. Tora is a cat owned by the wife of the Fire Daimyo. The cat always seem to run away from home. So much so in fact, that people who give missions out has recordings who capture her the fastest. This the the fourth time they had to do this mission. Well, its better than no missions.

Tetsu arrived at the scene. "Good job leading the mission Youta. It seems I won my bet with Iruka." He picked up Tora. It purrs being held by him. "Let's hurry up and give her back to her owner."

Tetsu led the way back to the academy. Since his team completed the most missions, he is starting to give them command every so often. Out of all of them, Kenshin is the one who has the best tactical mind. Tetsu never saw that coming from the kid. He doesn't seem like the thinking type, but more of a, I punch everything I see, type. The kid is full of surprises.

Youta is the next best at leading in the team. He gives off a confident aura which Kenshin doesn't. He makes you feel that everything is going to be okay as long as you are with him. But he needs to work on planning. He tends to go with the flow too much, relying on his instincts.

Lastly there is Michi. She is sadly not fit to lead. Not yet at least. She talks through her puppets which doesn't inspire confidence with the other two. Tetsu knows this just part of her personality but if some one who does not know, would think she is playing around. She needs more confidence before even leading an easy mission like they just completed.

They arrived at the academy. Kenshin is waiting for them outside by the door. Once he saw them, he walk inside. They entered the academy and made their way upstairs. The place where ninjas receive missions is in the academy, a couple doors down from the Hokage's office. They enter the room.

They got into attention and Tetsu presents the cat to the Hokage. "Team Two coming back from a successful mission." He look at Iruka, an mischievous grin is forming. "Oh Iruka, how long did we took?" He mockingly asked.

"5 minutes." He grumbled. Looks like he has to eat instant ramen for dinner again.

"Congratulations on another successful mission Team Two." The Hokage is highly impressed with Tetsu's team. The amount of missions they completed is awe inspiring.

Team Two bowed. "Thank you Lord Hokage." Tetsu then gave the cat back to its owner.

Kenshin is snickering seeing Tora back with its owner. It is being smothered with love from the owner. Both metaphorically and physically. No wonder it wanted to escape. Seems like being with its owner is hell. Kenshin doesn't care though. Dogs all the way.

The Hokage starts looking for more missions for the next team to come in. "Team Two you are dismissed. The payment will be transfer into your accounts by tomorrow."

Team Two got into attention. "Yes sir."

They left the office in an orderly fashion. They have done two other missions before the Tora one. Well, they aren't really missions but chores. Nonetheless, missions are missions and they should be treated as such. Tetsu is happy that the Hokage hadn't give them another one. He really needs to start training his students. So far Youta is the only one who completed the tree walking exercise, while Michi and Kenshin are still doing their team building exercises.

As they were walking down the stairs, they bump into Team Eight. Tetsu wave hello to them. He guess they are finally going to do a mission. Tetsu knew that Daichi hadn't let his students be on any missions since they started. Tetsu thinks he is a worrywart.

Youta smile at Tarou. "Hey Tarou." He seems kind of overly happy to meet them, or more specifically Tarou.

Tarou took a moment to read him. She wonders why he seems happy to see her. She rolled her eyes once she realize why. "Hey Youta.", she deadpanned. He is a open book.

Tetsu chuckle at young love. He remembers when he was like that. "So you're finally going to do a mission, huh?" In his opinion its about time for him to do so.

Daichi glance at his students before facing Tetsu again. "Yes. They convince me to let them do a mission. They should be ready for a C-Rank."

"What?" Tetsu hope he misheard him. "Did you just say, C-Rank?"

Daichi nods. "Yes."

"Daichi you gotta be kidding me, you can't do that." Tetsu maneuver past his students to get closer to Daichi. "They haven't had any experience in missions, especially for C-Ranks. Plus, you need at least 10 D-Ranks under your belt to even ask the Hokage for one." He hopes Daichi is kidding. He can't possibly put his students in danger.

Daichi knows he is right. Most sensei would look down on him for allowing his students do a C-Rank right off the bat. Although a C-Rank isn't necessarily dangerous missions, it is still something to be wary of for freshly made genins. That is why there is a rule in the Leaf for genins to complete at least 10 D-Rank before doing an C-Rank. He look at his students. They all have a confident look and a burning fire of determination in their eyes. They trained their butts off to get this far. They had work under Daichi's harsh tutelage and even harsher exercises. They won't wait any longer to get what is theirs: a mission worthy of their teaching. They are ready for a C-Rank, hell, maybe even a B-Rank.

Daichi turned to face Tetsu, grinning. "They seem ready to me."

Tetsu stare him down. He isn't budging. Tetsu can't believe the man. This is the type of man Anko would chose over him. He sighed in disappointment. So he is the type of person who let his students die because he's overconfidence in their skills. He guess he is wrong about Daichi after all. He is a fool.

Tetsu bump into Daichi's shoulder. "Don't let them die, Rain ninja." He warned darkly before moving forward. His students quickly follow after him.

Daichi stood there, not moving a single muscle. He can't believe Tetsu call him that. Sure, he might disagree with his methods but to call him that just because he believed in his students. That is uncalled for and hurtful. Daichi guess he had Tetsu pegged wrong. He isn't the man he thought he was.

"Daichi-sensei are you okay?" Kio had heard what Tetsu said. He thought they were friends. Probably the best from how he saw them act together.

Daichi start walking upstairs, completely ignoring what his student asked. "Let's get a mission."

His students look at each other, worry is written on their faces. They all had heard what Tetsu said to him. Like Daichi, they think it's uncalled for from him to say such a thing to him. Unlike Ichigo, both Kio and Tarou had heard the negatives that the other ninjas said about him behind his back. Tarou had heard such things from people watching and from her own clan, while Kio heard of it from Mizore's ranting about her hate of people giving Daichi a hard time. They had spent enough time with him to know he isn't what they say he is. Little too serious for their liking but nothing bad. He is their sensei and they care for him, like he does for them.

"Are you coming?" Daichi is wondering what's taking them. They seemed so eager a moment ago.

They look at Daichi. Maybe on their mission, they can see if he is really okay. They followed him up the stairs and then to the office's entrance. Daichi enter the office with his students in towed. The Hokage can feel confidence radiating off the genins. He starts grinning. It seems they are ready for their first mission.

* * *

Both Anko and Mizore just finished burying the young boy. Mizore was the one who suggested the idea. While trapping him in her genjutsu, she learned of the Sound ninjas identities, but nothing on their agenda. The four Sound ninjas are Shiinya Otome, Sayaka Misaki, Tsukasa Kirgaya with Tadayoshi Ryuseki leading them. She also learned of the young boy's name and life before he was struck down.

His name is-was, Mebuki Fuma. He was 11 years old and from the Fuma Clan, not to be confused with the Fuma Clan, famous for their large shurikens. They are a clan located in the Land of Rice Fields. They specialized in chakra threads and archery. This boy wasn't good in either. He was a failure in all sense of the word. But he didn't give up. He strive to bring his clan back from ruins, just like Mizore is doing. When Ryuseki came to the village for some ninjas for support, he was the first to volunteer. He was so eager to be prove he isn't a failure to his clan. He was so young, so full of life. Now he is dead because of them. Such is the life of a ninja.

Shu and Jin came out of the lab. They have solemn look in their eyes. Mizore guess they have bad news. They approach Anko and her.

Shu took out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth. "So Cap, which do you like to hear first, the bad news or the bad news?" He light it and take a puff from it.

Anko groan irritably. Things are just getting worse as time passes. "Just spit it out Shu."

Jin look back at the lab before facing Anko again. "We have search the whole lab and we haven't found any information relating to the whereabouts of Orochimaru or any other bases of his. The place is clean." She hanged her head dejectedly.

Shu took another hit of his cigarette. "That's not even the best part. They are on their way to the Hidden Stars Village to steal their precious meteorite."

What do the Sound ninjas what with a piece of rock? This makes no sense to Mizore. "What's so special about the meteorite?" She is generally curious about this.

"Based on what could find in there," Shu points at the lab, "That meteorite is like the ultimate steroid."

Jin wished Shu can explain things more seriously. She can tell both Anko and Mizore is confused about the explanation. "What Shu is trying to say is, that the meteorite is able to increase a ninja's chakra levels by mediating near it."

Anko never heard of a such thing. She didn't even know that the Hidden Star Village has a meteorite. It's not a village she thought she should keep track on. It's a small, unimportant village. But what she is questioning the most, is how the meteorite increase a person's chakra level.

Anko crossed her arms. "How does it increase ones chakra?"

Jin and Shu look at each other before shrugging at her. "We don't know. There was no information on it. We just know that if you mediate near it, your chakra levels increased to the point of a experience Uzumaki." Jin stated.

Anko cupped her chin and start walking in a circle. This mission just got really complicated. If what her hunch is right, those four Sound ninjas are working for Orochimaru. They might be missing-nins but she's not completely sure. What she is sure of, is that if Orochimaru gets his slimy hands on that rock, he will be unstoppable. They are the closest team on the sight. They could stop those Sound ninjas before they complete their mission. But that's only if they don't reach the village. If they do, then it's game over. If Team Tiger enter the village with no warning, it may lead to a diplomatic shit storm.

She knows what she has to do. She hopes the team will follow her. "Team, we are going after those Sound ninjas. We can't have them get that meteorite."

"Understood Captain." Mizore face Shu. "Send a message to the Hokage to inform him on our situation."

Shu exhale a small cloud of smoke. He drop his cigarette on the ground then make sure it is out by stepping on it. "Got it." He bit his thumb and start going through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. He slam his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A cloud of white smoke came out of nowhere. It cleared to reveal a waist high, red and blue feathered hawk with an eye-patch on its right eye. It spread out its wing to stretch a bit.

Shu couched down in front of it. "Sup Talon." Talon caw when its master said its name. "Okay buddy, here's what I need you to do. Priority one message to the Hokage: Four Sound ninjas taking meteorite from the Stars Village. Orochimaru possibly involve. Moving in to stop them." He scratched its head. "You got all of that buddy?" It cawed. "Good." Shu stood up. "Go Talon. Mach speed."

Talon immediately lift off. It is flying at great speeds to the Leaf. It is one of the fastest birds alive. It is perfect for sending important messages. Shu watch in admiration of his summon flying away. It is already out of sight. He wish he could fly. That would be so cool.

Anko hopes the Hokage won't be too mad at her for doing this. "Gather all useful information in that lab Jin. Once she's done we are going after those bastards."

Jin nodded in affirmation before running inside the lab. The four Sound ninjas has a huge head start on them. It doesn't help their case that they have to go in the Land of Bears. The Hidden Stars Village is located in a middle of a canyon surrounded with poisonous gas. This is just Anko's luck. Her first mission as a leader of a team and she must travel through a dense forest and survive the poisonous gas to stop four, possible way stronger than her and the team, Sound ninjas. She wished she knew of this before she left the Leaf. It is a probably a day's trip to where she needs to go if they left from her village. The struggles of being on missions.

* * *

Kio is maintaining the fire of the campsite he had made. They are in the outskirts of the Land of Fire at night. Ichigo and Daichi are searching for some more firewood while Tarou is making the tents. He is officially out of the village and on a mission. Like a true ninja. It took some convincing from Daichi to let the Hokage give the green light to partake in the mission they are on. His team mission is to search for some information about a missing-nin to boost relation with a ninja village, in hopes to become allies. Once they have the information they will give it to the ninjas of the Hidden Cloud Village by messenger bird. A simple mission, but a one with great consciences if failed. A perfect mission for Team Eight.

Daichi and Ichigo came back with some firewood. They place a few in the fire while placing the rest on the ground. Daichi sat next to Kio while Ichigo sat across from them. Daichi called Tarou to sit with them. She begrudgingly sat next to Ichigo. Now that everyone is here, it's time to review their mission.

"Let's review the mission once more before we head out tomorrow." Daichi look at his student to make sure they paying attention to him. "We are seeking any information on Shiinya Otome, a chunin of the Cloud. He should be 17 years old now, and has a fair skin tone and green eyes. He was lasted noted to have a bow and arrows, and the usual garbs of Cloud ninjas. He was last spotted with a group heading to the Land of Bears. Once we get more concrete information about his future whereabouts, we send a messenger bird from the Stars to the Cloud village. Then we will go home knowing we help establish a possible alliance with the Leaf and the Cloud." He poke the fire with a stick to move the wood around. "Any questions?"

"Yes." Everyone faced Kio. "What if he is hostile and discovered us?"

Daichi hummed. That was a good question. "We are not to fight with the target unless we have to. If it does come to that, you three should be able to take care of him."

Does he really have that much faith in their skills? Ichigo doesn't think so. She knows that it is all pretty words to make her feel better, but in reality she knows he thinks she is the weakest of the team. She's fine with that. Knowing your limit is something one must learn. But it doesn't make it any less frustrating.

"Any more questions?" He waited for more questions from his students. There is no such thing as a dumb question pertaining with your life. After a second or two of silence, Daichi guess they don't have any more. "We will move at day break. We should be in the Land of Bears by nine in the morning or the latest, noon tomorrow."

"Yes sensei." The students said, to recognize they heard him.

Daichi nodded. "You all go to sleep, I'll take the first watch." Kio was about to offer himself but Daichi stop him. "It's okay. You all been training since seven in the morning and we left as soon we received our mission. You guys deserve some sleep."

"Fine with me." Tarou suddenly stood up and make her way to the girls tent.

Ichigo and Kio followed suite. Daichi can hear them immediately falling asleep when they enter their tents. They really were tired. Daichi poke the fire with his stick with a solemn expression. He needs to treasure his experience as a sensei before the chunin exams. He doesn't know what would happen when the time comes. He hopes his sensei will keep his word.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to upload this chapter now since I won't have time later. The arc is in full swing now. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Let's hope something good happens. Don't forget to tell PM me if I'm portraying your character wrong or something. Sometimes I make a character act a certain to progress the story disregarding your character MO. You can also PM me if you have any questions or stuff.  
**

* * *

 ** _Insanity's Jewel:_ Let's hope Tetsu ask Ina out before the end of the series. I'm glad you like the mention of your OC's name. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _Yamada07:_ I'm happy you like some of the genins. The silent puppeteer is one my favorites. I hope you will continue to read this story and give it your support. Also, good job so far on your own Naruto SYOC. It's really good, way better than mine by a long shot.**

 ** _ShinBP:_ I'm pretty sure Tetsu will get some love in the future, don't know from who yet though. Inari will surely be around in the future, but in what way, I will never tell.**

 ** _ShadeZyro:_ Funny thing, I was making notes about this story a back when it was just an idea, and I wrote the Boruto thing even before it came into existence. I was just thinking on what rhymes with Naruto. I'm planning on adding more canon characters into the story in between arcs. I think I said this before but I view Daichi and Tetsu relationship kind of like Naruto and Sasuke's, minus the crazy mumbo jumbo. Though in my opinion Tetsu is way stronger than Daichi. Let's just hope they don't go through the same bs Naruto and Sasuke went through. I'm glad I caught you little offguard with Daichi used to be a member of Akatsuki. You will hear more about Scar after this arc and Daichi's involvement in the organization. **


	11. Chapter 11: A Change in Plans

**Chapter 11: A Change in Plans**

* * *

The Hokage is in his office signing papers. He hates the paperwork that comes with the position of Hokage. He momentarily stop signing his signature on the paper, stretching his old tired bones. He wonders how Team Eight is doing. It has been about a day since Daichi's team left. The Hokage has meet with some opposition in his decision to let them do the mission, especially from the Odonata clan. It seems they don't want their heiress in needless danger, but he has faith in them. If trouble does arrive, Daichi would protect them. He knows this. He turned his chair around to look out on the window. He looks at the beautiful scenery. The Sun is beaming brightly down on his home. It seems that God is blessing his village with good fortune today. He notice a small black dot on the Sun. What is that, and why is it getting bigger? He heard a bird cawing.

* * *

Kenshin place his hand against the tree. He can't believe the situation he is in. Why is it always him and not her to do these stupid exercises? He glance behind him. His whole team are on the ground below, waiting for him to jump. This is probably the scariest team exercise he ever did. Ever. Period. She better catch him. He took a step backwards and fell.

Michi heart drop when he actually fall. She didn't think he would. She hope he wouldn't do it. In Tetsu's attempts to have Kenshin and her have a better relationship, he has been giving them team building exercises. They passed the one where they have to walk to the Hokage Monument while blindfolded and tied together with ease. They only have to use their special abilities and memorize the layout to do it. They did a lot of exercises after that too. But this,... this is different. Tetsu told Kenshin to climb a tall tree and fall. Michi is to catch him when he does so. The worst part about this, is that she can't use her puppets to catch the dog loving genin. Now they are putting their faith in each other to the test. Why can't her sensei let them do something normal for a team exercise.

She stick her arms out, ready to catch her teammate. She looks up to make sure she is underneath him. She swirl to the left, then to the front, took a step to the right, three steps to the left, and finally a sudden leap backwards. She got him! Kenshin landed like sack of potatoes on her, and he weighs as much too. She is going to be sore for weeks. She is flat down on the ground with Kenshin on top of her, rubbing his sore head. They bumped heads when he landed. She can hear Tetsu and Youta laughing at them. She also can feel the wind on her face. Her eyes widened in worry and shock. Oh no, it came off!

Kenshin groan in pain of his sore muscles. He can't believe he did that. He also can't believe Michi caught him, or rather, let him land on her. Maybe he is wrong about her, maybe she isn't like the rest. He shook his head on the thought. Just because she caught him, doesn't mean she isn't up to no good. He felt something tickle his sensitive nose. He quickly turned his head to sneeze. What was that?

He turned to face Michi and he was speechless. He got his answer. She's not wearing her weird creepy mask. It must have fall off when she caught him. This is the first, and probably, the only time he will see her face. And he is mesmerize about it. Her long dark ash blonde hair is dancing in the light breeze, like the wind and it are best friends. Her dark blue, almost black color eyes are moving frantically, trying not to look at him in the face, shy and embarrass about the close proximity that they are in. He feels her fair tone, smooth, arm moving to find her mask. Kenshin honestly, truth to God, didn't think she would look so, so, so,... normal. He was starting to think she might actually be a puppet based on how she acts. He also didn't think she would have such long blonde hair. He thought she would be a red head based on her puppets personalities. Her hair tickle his nose again. He sneeze once more. But he was right about thinking she has messy hair though.

They are so in their own worlds, they didn't notice Tetsu standing next to them. "I'm happy you love birds are finally getting along." He jested.

Kenshin blushed from his sensei's words. They are definitely not like that. Nope, not at all. Absolutely no bloody way. Not in a billion years. He hates her with a passion. Maybe a bit less, but he still does though. He got off of Michi, and she start looking for her mask. She is covering her face with her poncho while doing so. It doesn't really help her search for it because she's blocking her eyes with it.

Youta picked up her mask. It was obvious what she was looking for. He crouch down to a panicking puppet user. "Here." He presented the mask to her.

Michi fumble a bit but she got the mask from Youta. She place her mask back on her face. She release a breath of relief. She is ecstatic she has her mask again. She doesn't think she can live without it. She look up at Youta. She knows she needs to thank him, but she doesn't have her puppets on her to do so.

Well, here goes nothing."...Thank you..." She mumbled. She blushed in embarrassment. She's glad she is wearing the mask. She always feel like a fool speaking. Why can't she be more like the personalities she made up with her puppets.

Youta stood up, placing his hand out to her. She accept it and he help her up. "No problem."

Kenshin rolled his eyes at Youta and Michi bonding. Always the Mister Cool Guy. Can't he not be nice for a just a single moment. He remembers him always being nice back in the academy too. Does he even have a single mean bone in his body? Why is he getting angry about this anyways?! He saw them talk before, and he didn't feel anything like this. Probably because he is miff about having to walk off a tree branch. Yeah, that's it.

Tetsu clapped his hands to get his students attention. He's happy they are finally getting along. Now they can really do some training. He really hasn't train them yet. Just before he was about to speak, an cat masked Anbu agent came out of nowhere in front of them. Tetsu suddenly got serious, he knows from his old days that if Anbu is involved, it is serious business. His students can feel the unexpected mood change from lightheartedness of a genin team having fun, to deadly seriousness of what they can feel, of a highly important mission.

"The Hokage requests your team presents immediately. It's a mission of high importance." From the high pitch of the voice, it seems this Anbu agent is a either woman or an teenager.

Tetsu nodded. This doesn't seem good at all. "Understood." The Anbu disappeared, probably went back to his or hers duties. He faced his students. "Team Two we got mission to complete."

All of the silliness they showed before, all their contempt they may have had for each other, is gone. They stood at attention. It is time for them to show why Team Two is the best of this graduating year.

* * *

Tarou slowly open her eyes. Her eyes quickly got adjusted to the light. She woke up before they have to move. She turned to face her still sleeping teammate. She had thought Ichigo is the type of person to snore. Glad she isn't, it would be a pain in the ass if she was. She got out of her tent quietly to not wake up Ichigo. It is not dark out, like it was last night, but it's also not bright out to see where she's going perfectly either. Good thing some of the embers of the fire is still lit or she won't find her way to the bathroom.

"Morning Tarou." A voice in the dark greeted.

She instinctively got into a fighting stance, focusing her ears to pick up any sounds. Whoever this person is, they will be sorry. She heard chuckling. She recognize that chuckling: it's her sensei. She relax her posture. She just made a fool of herself. She will make him pay ten fold the embarrassment she's feeling.

Daichi is happy she's on guard. Many people die because they feel too safe. "I was about to wake everyone."

"Guess I'm the first then. If you excuse me." She began walking away from the campsite.

Daichi watch as she left the campsite to do her business. Since completing the tree walking exercise, she has a bit of attitude towards Daichi. He knew why of course. She said it to his face before they accepted the mission. He had lied to her. He had told them that if they completed that exercise, they would be allowed to go on missions. When they did, Daichi immediately made them do another exercise. He felt that they weren't ready yet, he thought they knew that. Regardless of the reasoning, he had lie to them, and he remembered on their first day as a team, Tarou specifically stated, she hates liars.

He heard her coming back from the forest. He should apologize to her. He chuckled; it seems like he is always apologizing to her.

"Tarou."

She stop in tracks. "Yes sensei?"

He glance at the ground for a moment, wondering if he should apologize. He look back at her. "Wake the team, we leave in five." He'll apologize after the mission. They need to keep their heads clear.

"Sure thing."

Tarou precede to walk to her tent to wake Ichigo first. She had notice Daichi slight hesitation when speaking to her. From her training to get the truth from people, she take notice of the slightest of hints the body or the person might give. When someone hesitate, it usually means they something to say or do that is hard from them to say. In Daichi case, it seems to her that wanted to say something to her but couldn't. Also based on her time with her sensei, she can deduce that he didn't because of the mission. He wants them to focus.

She open the tent and lightly kick Ichigo to wake her. She question why adults are so easy to read.

* * *

Team Tiger are running as fast they can to catch up to their target. They almost have a whole day lead on them. They hope they will get them before they reach the Stars Village.

They heard a bird cawing. They stop momentarily so that the bird will land on Shu's shoulder.

Shu scratch Talon's chin affectionately. "Did the delivery went okay?" Talon nodded. "Good boy. Did the Hokage sent us a message?"

Talon nodded before getting off his shoulders. It flew high in the air, hovering over the team. It start flying in a circle above them, with some of it's feathers gently falling off. Anko is wondering what it's doing. Next thing they know, the Hokage is in the middle of the group.

Anko took a step back in surprise that the Hokage is in front of them. "What the hell?" How did the Hokage get here?

Shu remembers she never had to deal with Talon's messages before. "Don't worry, it's just a genjutsu. Talon delivers messages through it."

"Wow." Anko never heard of a nin-bird ever doing that. That's pretty cool.

"I know right." He chuckled. "It saves me time to write a message."

"Guys, the message." Jin wants them to stay focus. If the Hokage gave them a message, it must be important.

"Team Tiger continue on with your mission." The Hokage started speaking. "If what your message is saying is true, then the Sound must not get that meteorite. Also, keep an eye out for Daichi's team."

Anko and Mizore felt their heart tighten in anguish. Not Daichi. They know he can handle himself in a fight but this time they are not so sure. If his team somehow run into those four, possible Jounin rank Sound ninjas, he might have a hard time with them since he has to protect his students from harm. They not even sure if they can do that.

"They were deployed on a mission in your area. If you find them, tell them to abandon the mission and head home. Tetsu's team is already on the way to extract them, but your priority is to stop the Sound ninjas from getting that meteorite. If you are not able to stop them, destroy the meteorite, even at the cost of the Stars Village. This is now a S-Rank mission. Good luck Team Tiger."

The genjutsu ended and Talon landed back on Shu's shoulder. This is the first time for both Shu and Jin being on a S-Rank mission. Who knew a mission would go so wrong.

Anko won't let Daichi get hurt on her watch. No matter the possibility of him not running into the enemy. "The mission just changed. We are going to search for Daichi's team. Once we find them, we will go back to the original mission." She began walking away.

For once, Mizore and her agree. "Of course Captain." She needs to make sure he is safe. She starts following Anko. "We should sep-."

"No."

They all faced Jin. Did she just said no to save Daichi. The man who, they know, is like a older brother to her.

Anko walk up to her. "Yes. We. Are." She narrowed her eyes unto hers, showing this is not up to discussion.

Jin didn't back down. She straighten her back and bump chest with Anko. "No. We. Aren't." She knows of their feelings for him but she had hope they put them to the side and see the bigger picture. She has faith that her, self proclaimed, older brother won't meet with the enemy. If he does, he should be able to hold them of while they get there to support him.

Shu let Talon returned back to its land. He scratch the back of his head. This just got awkward. "I agree with Jin. We must continue on with our mission." This is a pretty important mission. Who knows what Orochimaru has in plans for that chakra manipulating meteorite. "I mean, the Hokage did said the priority is getting that meteorite."

Mizore's face twisted with anger. "So you will let Daichi and three freshly made genins die because of a stupid mission about a rock?" She crossed her arms. "I knew you weren't fit to be a Jounin, let alone be on this team."

Her words were like venom to Shu. If it was a simple mission, then sure, Shu would be the first to help find Daichi and his students. Regrettably, that isn't the case anymore. This is a S-Rank mission, with big consequences if they fail. If what their hunch is telling them is true, then those Sound ninjas are involved with Orochimaru. If he gets his hands on that meteorite then you matter as well say hello to the new overload of the world.

But what hurt him the most is what she said after that. She had thought he wasn't fit to be where he is know. Sure, he didn't have drive to do something better in his life till Daichi showed up, but he had worked hard to be where he is now. Daichi said it himself, he earned his place on the team.

"Anko, you know we are right." Jin hopes she can talk some sense into her. Anko should be more level headed than Mizore is. "You said before we accepted this mission, you will put your feelings of hatred for Orochimaru aside to protect us. Now I'm asking you to put your feelings for Daichi aside to stop him." She can see she is starting to get to her. "You know more than all of us, what he is capable of. Imagine what he could do with that meteorite."

Damn it all to hell! Anko knows she is right. If Orochimaru gets that rock, you matter as well say goodbye Leaf village. She cares deeply for the former Rain ninja. But, for the good of the village, she must forget about him. Ninja Rule #4: A ninja must always put the mission first.

She bit her lip to the point she is drawing blood. She hopes he will forgive her. "Okay you're right." She back down from her stand off with Jin. "We shall continue tracking them. Tetsu's team can deal with Daichi." She prays that Tetsu will get to Daichi before the enemy does.

Mizore can't believe them. They would abandon Daichi like he is yesterday trash just because of a stupid mission about a space rock. Don't they know he could be killed by those Sound ninjas. If they get them out first, they can do the mission with no worries.

"If you want to chase after those Sound ninjas, fine, but I'm looking for Daichi." She stated, walking away from the team.

Mizore was about run off till Anko stop her. She quickly turned to face her. Anko eyes widen when looking at her eyes. She question why they are not blue. She then drop to the ground, fainted. Mizore stare down the rest of her, so call team. Her eyes are no longer blue but purple, and her pupil split into three tomoes. She has her doujutsu activated. She dared them to stop her.

Jin knew Shu and her can't stop their teammate, not with her doujutsu activated, staring angrily at them, daring them to make her day. They had seen it used once and they never wanted to see it used ever again. There is no record of such jutsu ever existing, but the team had test its powers and they know what it is capable of.

Once Mizore left, Shu and Jin sprinted to a fainted Anko. Since Jin has more medical experience than Shu, she check to see if she's alright.

Jin place her fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. Her vitals are good. Thank God she's alive. Mizore must have held back.

Shu knows after this mission, things are not going to be the same. "So what now?" He truly does not what to do next.

There is only one thing left for them to do. "We must continue with our mission."She stands up.

"What about Anko?" He stood up also.

Jin look down at her. She will be out for at least another hour, two max. In that hour, their targets might already have the meteorite. They are down two man, and Shu and her are not the best at teamwork. Their techniques are not that good together. But they must complete their mission, no matter the disadvantage they have.

"We leave her." She stated coldly. Jin quickly leap up to the trees, landing on a branch, waiting for Shu to follow suit.

He look at Jin before looking down at Anko. This is must be hard for her to decide this. No one wants to leave a man behind. But like what they taught them back at the academy, the mission comes first.

He bit his thumb and start going through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Talon flapped its wings to clear the smoke. It wonders why it was called this time. It left not even ten minutes ago. Seeing the seriousness and sadness in its master's face, it knows it must be important.

"Talon, protect Anko till she wakes up. Once she does, tell her that we went on ahead." He thought about Mizore. She is traitor now. "And not to worry about Mizore. We deal with our own." It will be a hard fight since she is the strongest of the team with her genjutsu abilities.

Shu leap up to the tree branch Jin is on. They sprinted to the direction the Sound ninjas are going. They had wasted enough time. It's time for them to complete their first S-Rank mission. Let's hope it's not their last.

* * *

Team Two is running with every fiber of their being. They are in the Land of Bears searching for Team Eight. This is a B-Rank mission given to them by the Hokage. Normally, he would let jounins or experienced chunins do this missions, but sadly they all are on away missions. Team Two is the only experience team left in the village that has even a remote chance of succeeding.

Tetsu order them to stop. He had notice some burnt wood and some evidence of a tent being put up. They must have made camp here the night before.

"Kenshin, see if you can get their scent." Tetsu ordered.

"Got it."

Kenshin precede to sniff the air. Though he has Inuzuka in his blood, he is nowhere near as good as they are in picking up scents. That's why he doesn't have a ninken. They don't feel he is worthy enough. He stopped, he sniffed the air to make sure he got it.

"I got Taoru's scent." Kenshin stated.

"Good, lead the way. Time is a factor here." Tetsu stated.

Kenshin start running in the direction of Taoru's scent. If Daichi had listen to him, then this would never happen. He hopes they are okay. He knows the chances of them meeting the Sound ninjas are slim, but so is the fact of a new genin team reviving a B-Rank mission on their second week of graduating the academy.

* * *

Ryuseki suddenly stop. He has a craze look in his eye. Well, more crazier than normal. This worries the rest of the team. They are behind schedule.

"Say, Tsukasa, how behind schedule are we?"

"About a half day behind Ryuseki-sama." She stated.

Tsukasa is a short older pale woman. She has short spiky blue hair with her bangs covering her eyes. She is wearing urban camo ninja pants with a black vest, which is very similar to a flak jacket. She is equip with a wakizashi on her left hip, and a tanto on the back of her waist. She has her Sound headband tied proudly on her left arm.

Ryuseki chuckled manically. "Good. With that kid being dead, us being late would be believable excuse for Orochimaru-sama. It means we have time to kill."

The bow wearing man walk up to him. He likes what his leader is thinking. "What do you have in mind?"

Ryuseki points ahead. "It seems we have some Leaf ninjas searching for us up ahead."

The bow wearing man used his great eyesight to see what Ryuseki is talking about. He sees four ninjas, three little kids and a single adult. Must be a genin team. He chuckles; it must be their unlucky day.

He drew an arrow and aim at the robe wearing adult. If he is gone then the kids are ripe for the picking. "Should I take them out?"

"No, of course not Shiin. Where's the fun in that." Ryuseki starts walking forward. "I want to savor their death." He starts sprinting to the genin team

The rest of the team follows him. Tsukasa hopes this won't make them go further behind schedule. Orochimaru put her on this team to keep Ryuseki in check. She was ordered to by him to kill Ryuseki if he acts out. How is she going to do that, she has no idea. What she does know, is that she doesn't want to be that genin team now. Poor kids.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter before the fist and jutsu starts flying. I hope you like the arc so far. Oh, because I started college last week, and have two jobs, updates might be a bit slow, but don't worry, I will finish this story.**

 **Like always, review, favorite, follow, make fanfics, create fan arts, eat delicious food, go skydiving, punch a King in the face. Pretty much do whatever you want, I don't judge. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Matches of the Century

**Chapter 12:** **The Matches of the Century**

* * *

A young woman is floating in a abyss. It's dark, no sign where she is or what time it is. She can't hear anything either, not even her own beating heart. Is she dead? It makes sense to the young woman if she was dead. She vaguely remember her life career is something dangerous. A mercenary? No, that doesn't sound right for some reason. Hitman? No, but it feels close. A ninja maybe? Yeah, that sounds right. She was a ninja, and she was on a mission, she thinks. What was the mission again? Damn it, for the life of her she can't remember. She only remembers that she was on a team for it.

She blinks, she thinks, she's not really sure. Wherever she is, it is really dark. There is no light in, wherever she's in. It is like she was placed in an pitch black void, where her only comfort is from her own juggled up thoughts and memories. Speaking of memories, who is she? She can't remember at all. She thinks it starts with an A, but she's not sure. Aki maybe? No, that's not it, but she does like that name though.

She starts hearing tapping. It sounds like footsteps to her. The sounds of footsteps gradually got closer and louder to her. The woman doesn't know if this is a good thing or bad. She hopes it's good. She doesn't want to be, wherever she is, anymore. And if she is dead, please just send her to heaven or hell already. Either would be preferable than the place she's in.

She suddenly hears chuckling. It's all around her. The person chuckling has an undertone of mocking in his or hers laughing. It sounds so familiar to the woman but she doesn't know why. Two eyes appear out of nowhere in front of her. The golden snake like eyes are staring into her very soul, watching all her past events through them. So this the Reaper people talks about, huh? Guess she really is dead.

It took a minute but seeing those eyes staring down on her, like she was worthless piece of filth whose only merit to the individual is that she was the only one who survived, she remembered who she was and why she's here.

Her name is Anko Mitarashi, an ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. She was put in charge of a team to gather information on her former sensei whereabouts. She remembered learning that he wanted a meteorite because of its special attributes, but then nothing. She can't remember anything after that. She guess she got captured by the snake bastard himself when she was least expecting it. Idiotic mistake on her part but hey, she's not dead. That's good.

The eyes of her sensei started forming a body around it in the shadows. It was Orochimaru staring down on her. He has his usually sinister smile on. To think she used like it when he smiled like that to her.

His dark chuckling sends shivers down her spine. "I see you are finally awake."

"Why am I here?" Anko said, wanting to get straight to the point. If he brought her here, it must be because he wants to conduct a sick experiment on her. Heh, just like old times.

He tsked. "Still so rash my sweet little Anko-chan." He caresses her cheek with a mocking grin. She tries to bite his hand but he quickly grab her face, squeezing it quite hard. "Have I taught you nothing during your short time as my protégé?" He let go of her roughly and starts walking around her, like a prey waiting to strike at its meal. "As to why, it's quite simple. I finally see your worth."

Her worth? She tries to get angry from that but strangely, she couldn't. Why is that? His chuckling brought her attention back on to him.

"I thought you would be more happy than that. You can finally achieve your dream of succeeding me, just like you wished when you were young."

"Why now?" She doesn't understand. To her knowledge, she is same as she was when he abandon her but older and has more experience down her belt.

He lick his lips with his devilish long tongue. She can tell he is enjoying this. "Because I finally knows what makes you tick. I finally know how to make you succumb to the mark I gave you all so long ago."

That is impossible. Sure she was the only one out of ten who had survived the experiment but she was never able to activate it. She never wanted to activate it. She knows what it does with people. She doesn't want that to happen to her. That's why she asked the Hokage to place a seal on it. To keep it in check in case something happens.

"It's fine if you don't believe me." He licks his lips once more. "It makes me showing you this, a lot more...interesting. You can finally show me if you have the drive to use the Curse Seal of Heaven."

He snaps his fingers. Light filled the area, it blinded her for a second. Once her eyes got readjusted, the feeling of her whole body is coming back to her. She can feel her dark purple hair sticking to her sweaty face. Her pupil-less eyes hazily look at the motionless body in front of her. Who is that?

Orochimaru walk over to the body. It has a black cloak on and, what she can see, an armor on its midsection. He lift the body's head. It's a male and has the first stage of Curse Mark on his body. She took notice of not the Leaf headband on the dead man's forehead, but his pained expression on his face. Poor guy, he must have died from the curse mark. Oddly, she feels some sort of familiarity with whoever this man is. Like she knows him for a long time. She felt a tear rolled down her eye. Weird, why does she also feel sad for seeing this man dead. She saw many of her friends die before, so why does seeing this man, who she doesn't know, breaks her heart.

Orochimaru drop the man's head aggressively. The thud the man's head make when it hit the floor made her furrowed her eyebrows in anger at him. He cupped his chin, thinking about her not having an reaction to the man in front of her. "It seems the drug I gave you is affecting your memory. I shall fix that once this is over." He walk to her. "Don't you remember your beloved?"

Her beloved? Kakashi? She had thought they broken up awhile ago. They got back together? When? Why is she getting more questions than answers?

Orochimaru lean in close to her ear. It seems she needs a jump start. He will gladly give it to her. After all, it's all for research. "Daichi." He whispered darkly. She can hear his smile slowly creeping on his lips.

Daichi? Daichi? Why does that name sound so familiar? Daichi? She gasped, no! She remembers; Daichi, a former Rain ninja who came to the Leaf for a new start. He's her boyfriend and they have been going out for almost three weeks now. She start feeling a burning sensation in her left shoulder but ignore it. He can't be dead!

"What have you done?!" She try to lunge forward at him but she couldn't move. She's chained up to a wall.

Orochimaru is pleased that she's taken the bait. Just one more push and she is his. "Ah, you do remember, good." He walk to the freshly deceased Daichi. "You see, I felt that he has potential, so I gave him my mark." He shook his disappointingly. "He died as soon as I gave it to him. Such a shame. He was able to do the first stage before dying too."

A feral growl escaped her lips and tears from her eyes. He's dead because of her. That sick twisted man used him to get to her. She will make him pay for this. She will kill him and it will be a slow agonizing death. She will make him pay hundred times over for killing Daichi. Even it means betraying the whole village. The burning sensation in her left shoulder intensified.

"You know he's finally words were?" He kicked Daichi's body to see his face. Anko tries to lunges at him again but failed. "That he loved a woman named Mizore." He chuckled. "It seems he never love you in the first place." Sensing his own chakra in her, he knew he had succeeded in his goal. He disappeared back in the darkness, leaving Daichi's dead body to be seen by an grieving Anko.

No, what Orochimaru said can't be true, it must be a lie. She feel her instincts of ripping the sick demented man throat out with her bare teeth so that she can savor his death with his blood in her face. All the fun she and Daichi went through. From their first meeting each other, to declaring him her rival, then all the time he had her back from all her failed attempts in finding Orochimaru, to finally being together on their first date. She refused to believe that was all a lie. There's no way Daichi would say that, unless... Mizore did something. She suddenly feel a dark menacing power mixing with her own chakra.

Orochimaru ominous chuckling in the dark made her realize what really happened to her. The chains that kept her from moving are no longer there. She walked to the deceased Daichi. She will get her revenge on that bitch.

Anko place right hand in a Tiger Seal. "Release."

The dark abyss she was trap in shattered and a new Anko emerges from it.

* * *

Ryuseki take out his scythe, dragging it on the ground. He felt several chakra signatures coming towards the genin team his own team was walking to. This is like Christmas to him. He can kill eight people instead of four. What more does he want?

On second thought, he can't. Sadly, he can't kill them all unless he wants to anger Orochimaru. So he needs to split up the fun with his team. Maybe if he kill one of the genin teams fast enough, he can kill the other.

Ryuseki points to the west with his scythe. "Shiin, Saya, take out those pesky ninjas over there. Tsukasa and I will take out the ones in front of us." He handed his scythe to Tsukasa.

Shiin take out his bow. "No problem. I'll try to save you one."

Shiin and Saya sprinted in the direction their leader pointed at. They're happy that Ryuseki won't be the only one having fun. He isn't the type of person to share.

Ryuseki place his hands in the dragon seal. He starts laughing maniacally. "Hey, Tsukasa, have you ever been lost in the fog before?"

"No, I haven't Ryuseki-sama." She hates it when he ask her questions like that.

A fog slowly start rising up from the ground. "I have." It filled the area. Sounds of people walking, dying, sounds of metal clashing against each other in battle, and of course, his signature villainous laughing, is filling the area. "And it. Was. Terrifying." His slow foreboding chuckling made Tsukasa's spine shiver in fear. Why can't she be paired up with Kabuto or Shiin.

Ryuseki place his hand out in front of Tsukasa. She handed him back his scythe. He casually place it on his shoulder, resting his arms on it. He starts humming a tune he heard when he was young. Ryuseki lightly jogs down the trail. The fun he is about to have. Tsukasa follows him, with her hands on her weapons, preparing for the fight, or at least, prepare herself to defend against Ryuseki's attacks.

* * *

Shu and Jin hasten their pace when a weird ominous fog appeared out of nowhere.

Shu look at Jin. He has some bad news. "Uh, so, I can't pinpoint their chakra signatures anymore."

"Me either." Jin sadly admitted.

They heard a kunai being thrown at them from behind. Shu and Jin quickly turned around, their own kunais ready to deflect the incoming weapon. To their surprise, there was none. They suddenly heard footsteps coming to their sides. They went straight back to back, watching the surrounding area for the enemy to come.

They waited for a couple minutes but nothing happen. "Jin, I don't know about you, but I thinking I'm going crazy."

Jin sighed. How can he joke about the situation they are in. "Where did you last read their chakra signature?"

Shu shrugged. He really isn't a good sensor type. That was Mizore job. Now that she's gone, it's his job. "Well, before this freaky fog came in, I last sensed them separated into two teams. I don't know who's who, but I do know which team went where." He shook his head. "Who would have thought Sound ninjas are so good hiding themselves. I thought they'd be louder."

This is not good. Not the joke, but the situation they are in. Though that joke was pretty bad. Especially in Shu's case. He must really be scared if he's making those kind of joke. "We split up."

Shu snickered. "But Fumawashi-san, I love you. Please say it isn't so." He jested. Shu knows it isn't the right time for a joke but he's really scared in the situation he is in. He didn't think a mission like this will go so tits up.

Jin groaned in annoyance. "Shu."

His cheeky grin faltered. "Sorry, I just. I don't know." Telling bad jokes like this helps him calm his nerve.

Jin turned to face the back of Shu. She tap his shoulder to get his attention. He faced her. She can see his worry in his eye. "It's going to be fine. I will not let anything happen to you." She lightly tap his chin with her fist. "Kid." She said with a smile.

He can't believe she called him a kid. He rub his chin. Who would have thought she has a funny bone in her body. If they survive this mission, he needs to hang out with her more often.

"Okay." Shu points to the west. "One team was heading there," then he point forward. "The other was keep on going straight."

Jin cupped her chin. Who should go where? She doesn't want Shu to deal with that ninja with the scythe. He seems like the leader of the bunch, and that means he must be strong. Shu wouldn't be able to deal with him, but she might.

"I'll keep on going straight, you go west."

They heard laughing and got into defensive stance. The sound of the laughter brought chills down their bones. They hate whatever jutsu this is. It's messing with their heads. When the laughing cease, they relaxed. They know what their job is. They ran at the separate locations.

* * *

Team Two halt in their movement towards Daichi's team. Once the fog came in, it became hard for Kenshin to find Tarou's scent. But the real reason why they stop was because of Tetsu. He had seen this jutsu before.

Back in his Anbu days, he and his team were out on a mission to assassinate a ninja that was wreaking havoc in neighboring villages. This was when he was promoted to Anbu captain. Back then, he was all serious, never taking chances with the enemy. He and his team track down a man who called himself the Berserk Reaper. Tetsu didn't think it was fitting name based on his appearance but soon he was proved wrong.

They fought for hours, both of their teams had died in the crossfire. He had used this same fog jutsu to make his team jumpy and kill each other as a result, the same for his. To those who survived long enough to not be killed by their teammates by the fog were used by Tetsu and the Berserk Reaper to kill each other.

Being fed up by how long the fight was taken and the fact his whole team is dead, Tetsu used an Fire Style jutsu to kill the man. The jutsu he used was an ancient one which normally would deplete an normal person chakra completely if Tetsu's clan weren't related to the Uzumaki's. Tetsu still takes his Uzumaki like endurance for granted.

Tetsu's jutsu burned down a whole forest and everything in it, just to take the crazed man down. He had thought he died there. Who wouldn't think destroy a whole fucking forest to just kill a single man. Tetsu guess that's what you get for assuming things. This time, he will make sure he will die. That is, if he can find him.

Hearing random chattering of people, Tetsu tighten his grip on his kunai. He glance at his students. They are scared shit-less. He can't blame them. He was too when he first went against this technique, hell, he still is.

Michi's blank mask is doing a good job of covering her fearful expression. She is trying to sense the surrounding area with her puppets but sadly, she's not able to. Something in this fog is messing with her sensing abilities. She make sure her chakra strings are firmly secured on Susume and Usagi. So this a B-Rank mission her parents and her sensei used to go on, huh. She never thought it would be this frightening.

Youta slowly lift his thumbs to his mouth and bit them. He gradually start writing on the palms of his hands with his blood. If his team is about to fight, then that means no holding back. He only has one chance with the seals he's making. If he mess up, then he and his team are probably royally screw.

Kenshin crouch down, readying his hands for the fight. This is the first real battle he's ever been in. If all that team exercise stuff works, then he knows that Michi will have his back. A feral looking grin escaped his lips. He thinks he is actually starting to trust her. It's just like that time with their test. Working together for a common goal, and as a result, feels closer to each other. It's funny really. Usually when he's in dangerous situation, his left eye starts acting up. This time, he doesn't feel it at all. Maybe because he knows he has people watching his back this time.

"Argh!"Tetsu yelled out in pain.

Students of Tetsu, turned to their sensei. He has an arrow in his arm. When did that happen? They all were on guard, how did someone able to do a sneak attack on their sensei?

Tetsu grimaced looking at the arrow in his arm. Why is it always him? He's glad at least it wasn't his students but that doesn't help the pain in his arm. Tetsu growled in pain when he broke the arrow in half. He then preceded to pull the other half out. He flex his arm and hand. It doesn't seem the enemy hit an important vein or laced poison on the arrow tip. He should be okay.

"You missed." A cold, authority filled female voice said, breaking the attention Team Two has on their sensei.

Every member of Team Two got on their guard. "I didn't miss, I wanted to hit his arm. I want to toy with them before we kill them."

"Sure you did."

Two people came out of the fog. They both have the Sound headband on. One is a tall woman dressed in a dark lavender hooded cloak, covering her whole body. They can see her left hand is covered in bandages. An old injury perhaps?

Another is a male who is wearing tight fitted urban camo pants with lavender colored tight long sleeve-shirt under his purple vest, which is a norm for the Sound village. He has urban camo scarf around his neck. He has black finger-less gloves on with metal protection on his entire left arm.

The woman let her hood down to reveal she has jet-black hair kept in a high ponytail, some of her bangs fell to the left side of her face reaching her left eyebrow but not her eye. "So Shiin, since your my senior, you can decide which one you want to kill." The woman said, moving her ponytail out of her hood. It reaches half way down her back.

He chuckled. "Of course I'll go with mister good lookin over here." He points his bow at Tetsu. "Make sure to save one of those genins Saya. Ryuseki would want to play with them afterwards."

Saya slowly make her way to the genins. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing Ryuseki-sama." She reach inside her cloak. She took out a long katana in her right hand, hearing it scraping against its scabbard. She slashed the air, they can hear the air being cut in half. The katana is a slick pitch black blade. "Don't worry those who are about to die. Your death will be quick and painless." The genins of Team Two can hear her bones crack when she's making a fist with her left hand.

This is going to be a tough fight for Team Two.

* * *

Daichi knew there was risk of meeting ninjas on a C-Rank mission, but he didn't expect to meet a ninja like these two. He had thought they would be weak since they are traveling with a chunin rank missing-nin. His sensei would kill him for doing such a stupid mistake like that. Now he and his students are going to pay for that. He should have listen to Tetsu. He should have let them do a D-Rank.

Daichi keep his eyes on the scythe carrying man and the woman wielding two swords. "Tarou, Kio, Ichigo." He drop his carrying bag off his shoulder.

They all look at their sensei. Does he have a plan to defeat these opponents? Tarou is already thinking on possible plans to defeat them, but she can't. With her and her teammates skills, they won't be able to lay a punch on them. There is only one way for them to defeat them, and that's...

"I want you all to run." Daichi ordered.

It. The only way for them to defeat these Sound ninjas is from them to run away and let Daichi handle them. It's tough shit for him they won't.

"I don't think so sensei." Tarou took off her backpack, and so did the rest of her team.

Daichi let out frustrated groan. Why can't they see what kind of situation they are in. "Ta-"

"She's right Daichi-sensei." Kio took out two kunais and grip them tightly in both of his hands.

Not him too. Daichi thought he would listen to him. "Ki-"

Ichigo starts bouncing on the ball of her feet. "You remember what your colleague said to you sensei. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Tarou and Kio were shocked to hear Ichigo say, not just one complete sentence, but two. She must really care for her sensei to speak that much. Daichi knows he can't argue with them. If he did, the enemy might attack them.

"Fine." He starts unzipping his robe till it reaches his armor. "Remember your training. Kio use your genjutsu to catch them by surprise. Your techniques should disrupt their teamwork."

"Yes sensei." Kio got into a fighting stance.

Daichi took his arms out of his robe, letting it drape on his waist like a cape. "Ichigo, don't let up your assault on the enemy. Giving them space to breath would be fatal for the team."

She crouch down, ready the mark to sprint onto her target and give them hell. "Hm."

Daichi swipe his both his hands under his wrist. Two of his umbrella came out thin air and into his hands. "Tarou, make sure they stay safe. I don't think I can protect you all while fighting."

She glance at Daichi's face. He's telling the truth. He doesn't think he can protect them if they need it. Scratch that, when they need it. So this a mission she and the rest of her team wants to go on so bad.

She took out her senbons, having each of them in between her fingers, trying to control her shaking hand. "You really know how to inspire confidence Daichi-sensei."

Daichi slam one of his umbrella on the ground while resting the other on his shoulder. It made Tarou stop shaking in fear of the fight. "I try my best."

Ryuseki yawned. "You four finish talking?" He slammed his scythe on the ground, creating a small crater. "Good. Tsukasa."

She took out her swords. Her tanto in a reverse grip while the wakizashi is being held in a normal grip. "Yes Ryuseki-sama?"

He starts walking to Daichi, dragging his scythe on the ground. "You take the kids, I'll take" He disappeared from Team Eight sight. He suddenly appeared in front of Daichi, his scythe way above his head, itching to kill the jounin. "This one!" He yelled.

Ryuseki swing down his weapon. Daichi nod his head down, sliding his umbrella off of his shoulder to block the attack. Daichi sunken a inch into the ground from it. He focus his chakra into his umbrella to open it, forcing Ryuseki's scythe to be pushed off. Daichi skillfully lift his other umbrella up and punted him in the stomach. Ryuseki was pushed back a couple of feet from the attack to his stomach. Daichi closed his umbrella before calmly resuming the stance he had before Ryuseki attacked.

Ryuseki chuckled manically. Tsukasa knew this would happen. This is why they are behind schedule. "You're good. I never heard of a Leaf ninja using ninja umbrellas before."

"There is a first time for everything."

Ryuseki busted out laughing. He liked this man. He will make a fine kill. Maybe even better than that Hawk masked Anbu agent. Orochimaru won't mind him being late for another day, right?

* * *

Mizore has her hand on the tree as support. Her doujutsu is taking a lot of chakra to maintain it. She gathered her breath before continuing on. Before the fog came in, she sensed Daichi's chakra nearby but because of the fog, she can't find him anymore. She was so close too but this damn fog had to come in and mess everything up for her. She even used a genjutsu on Anko to save the man. What she had done could be declared treason.

" _ **You know you hated that slut. She got what she deserved.**_ "

Mizore skidded to halt, her eyes widened in horror. It can't be. She had locked _her_ away, that's why she was able to use her doujutsu. "Y-y-you can't be real anymore. I killed you."

A body start forming in the fog. It was a woman, same height and look as Mizore, down to the clothes she wears. The only thing different from Mizore and this doppelganger is the face.

The doppelganger face looks like a mixture of a feral dog and a raccoon. It has a small stout like a dog and the eyes of an raccoon, with black circles around them. It has reddish brown skin with long demon looking ears. It constantly has a smirk of mischief plastered on its face.

The doppelganger spread its arms wide and casually walked to Mizore. " ** _Funny thing about our doujutsu. Not only do you lose control of casting genjutsu on people the more you use it, but it also brings me back, stronger, better, and, here's the kicker, influencing your decisions more easily._** " The doppelganger stopped, covering its mouth like it just told something it shouldn't have. " ** _Don't tell me, you actually thought you had the guts to attack a fellow Leaf ninja to save our love._** " The alter ego chuckled made Mizore breathing hitched. Why is this happening to her? " ** _Who would have thought our pathetic clan of ours has such an wonderful ability. You should have tried locking me away ages ago!_** "

No it can't be. This, this, this must be an genjutsu she's in. There's no way _she's_ back. "Release!"

" _ **Haha, it's not an genjutsu my dear alter-ego.**_ " The doppelganger start twirling around, laughing hysterically, like the best joke ever made was told to it.

Mizore starts crying. It must be an genjutsu. All the work Daichi did for her to seal _her_ away must not be for nothing. "Release! Release! Release! Release! Release! Release! Release! Release! Release!" She desperately cried, hoping, HOPING, this is in fact an genjutsu and not reality.

The doppelganger made its way to Mizore. It wrap its arms around her shoulders affectionately, leaning its head close to her ear. " ** _I'm still here my dear Mizore-chan._** " It said slowly, making sure to show it is here to stay this time. " ** _Hehe, hey, let's finish the job on our cousin, Yakumo. You know, to really test our new powers out._** "

Mizore dropped to her knees, gripping her head tightly, covering her ears, hoping to block _her_ out. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" She didn't mean to kill them. _She_ took control of her body. _She_ was the one who did it, not her. She can still hear _her_ laughing at her.

"Mizore."

She suddenly open her eyes. She immediately look around for _her_. Luckily _she's_ not here anymore. It must be the fog playing tricks on her. Once confirming _she_ wasn't here anymore, she slowly removed her hands off of her ears, looking towards the voice that called out her name.

It sounded a lot like, "Anko?"

"Hello."

Mizore didn't think Anko would find her so quickly. It only has been about ten minutes since she placed that genjutsu on her. She should be unconscious, not moving about. And what's with the strange flame like markings on her left side of her body. Her eyes are also different. It's no longer brown or pupil-less. It's black, and her iris are dark grey. She has an emotionless expression on and her hand is slowly reaching in her kunai holder.

Mizore slowly got up, making sure her doujutsu is still on. "What happen to you?" She's scaring her. Are they going to fight? She hopes not. She doesn't think she can win in her current state.

Anko starts twirling her kunai with her finger. "Power, vengeance, hate, this is what Orochimaru said I was lacking to use this." Mizore doesn't understand where she is going with this. Anko pulled down her tan overcoat to show Mizore her curse mark, and how it spread to half of her body. "You made me have the drive to use it. You made me want to seek power to defeat you. I wanted vengeance on you for putting me under that terrible genjutsu of yours. And finally, I hate you with every fiber of my being because you are trying to take _him_ from me."

Him? What does she mean by him? Does she mean Daichi? Wait, she likes Daichi too?! Before Mizore have time to react, Anko got on her fours and open her mouth, thousands of snakes came out of mouth, slithering at great speeds to Mizore. She tries to back up but hit a tree. She has no room to escape. She focus her eyes on the snakes coming at her. There is only one thing left for her to do to survive.

"Demonic Illusions: Lava from Hell!" Mizore exclaimed.

Out of thin air, lava erupted from the ground. It killed almost half the snakes before they stopped their onslaught. The lava then surrounded Mizore like a protective veil against the snakes. She is breathing heavily. She's still not used to using her doujutsu. It takes a lot out of her to use a simple jutsu like that.

Anko's snake hissed at Mizore before she called them off. She looks at the lava. She can feel the heat beaming off from it. It's making her sweat. She wonders how Mizore was able to do the jutsu with no hand seals. An lava bubble popped, and a piece of it landed on her coat. She look at her coat. It's starting to inflame from the lava. She calmly took her coat off and threw it in the lava mount. It burned quite easily. She looks at Mizore. She's exhausted and, wait a minute. Anko narrowed her eyes on her. She had thought she has three tomoes in each eye, not three in one and two in the other.

Before Mizore knocked her out with a genjutsu, she had a good looked at her eyes. She remember them being purple and having three tomoes in both. The lava slowly but gradually disappeared. Her coat is no longer there. She grinned menacingly.

She casually threw her kunai at Mizore. "I never thought your clan has an powerful ability such as this. It might even rivaled the Hyuugas, or the Uchihas in fact."

Mizore quickly took out her own kunai and deflected the one coming at her. She got into a defensive stance. This is not good. Anko knows how her dojutsu works, and she's already running on empty. She's is going to die. She knows it.

" ** _Hey don't think like that. If you die, I die. I'm pretty sure we both don't want that to happen do we? Plus,_** " Mizore's alter-ego giggled like a school girl. " _ **We haven't told our dearest, Daichi-kun, about how we really feel about him yet.**_ "

 _Her_ voice ringed in her head. Mizore hates to admit this, but _she's_ right. She can't die. Not until she tells Daichi how she feels about him. How she's been in love with him for almost as long they know each other. She lunged at Anko, her kunai pointed at her neck. Till then, she will fight!

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to upload this ahead of schedule. So that's the match up for the upcoming fights in this arc. The next one should hopefully be done in two weeks time. We finally got some insight on Mizore's doujutsu. I had the idea of its appearance and ability from the Kurama clan's kekkei genaki, and the Rinne Sharingan. Anyways, what do you guys think of the match up and the arc so far? I hope you like it. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Team Two vs Saya Part 1

**Chapter 13: Team Two vs. Saya Part 1**

* * *

As Saya got closer, the genins of Team Two tighten their formation. They do not know how strong their opponent is but they are ready for anything. Tetsu glance over to his students. He knows he can take care of both of them, but the man name Shiin is giving him troubles to help them. He knows they are not ready for a true ninja fight to the death. He hasn't train them enough to do so. He curse himself for neglecting their training.

Hearing someone walking to his left, Tetsu place his attention over there. Shiin smirked; he has experience of dispatching enemies in Ryuseki's special fog. He quickly took an arrow out of his quiver that was on his back, drawing it on his slender black bow. He aim for Tetsu's legs and fire.

Tetsu dodged the arrow skillfully. Shiin load up another arrow in his bow. "Worry about yourself big boy." He fired again and Tetsu, once again, dodged it. "Saya get those brats out of here. They're distracting my new boy toy."

"Fine." She put her katana in a reverse grip, reeling back her left arm, making a fist.

She punch the ground with her left fist, creating a small earthquake crack in the ground directed towards the genins. The genins jump to get out of the way of the attack. While in the air, Saya leap in after them and kick all them in the gut, carrying them a couple of yards away from Tetsu and Shiin. She then calmly hold her katana in the normal grip. She dash towards the direction she kicked the genins.

Shiin chuckled. He always seem to forget how strong her special left arm is. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" But maybe he should keep focus on his target rather than his teammate.

Shiin draw back a arrow, focusing his chakra into it. When the jutsu was about to hit, he fired. It splitted the giant fireball into two, leaving him unscathed. Tetsu hoped he can catch him off guard with his favorite jutsu. He narrowed his eyes on the archer. This is going to take some time.

* * *

Youta groaned in pain when getting up from the ground. He looked at his teammates. They are having some difficulties getting up like him but other than that they seem okay. He didn't expect that katana wielding woman to be so fast, or worse, maybe they are just too slow.

Everyone of Team Two is standing. Michi is doing a quick diagnosis on Usagi and Susume. They hit the ground pretty hard. She twitched her right thumb that is controlling a special mechanism of Susume's. Damn it. She did it again and nothing responded. Susume's defensive barrier is broken and she only has three spares of Susume left in her scroll. She never was able to get back the numbers of her precious puppets from when she blew them up in her test.

Kenshin heard the woman named Saya getting closer to them. But he does not know for sure where. The sounds coming from the fog is making it hard for him to focus on her. "Guy's, triangle formation!"

On command, all of them got together. Kenshin is facing the direction he thinks Saya is coming from, while Youta and Michi are at his sides, watching, waiting for any attacks that might happen. Youta glance at his left hand to see if his seal is still on there. He let out a breath of relief when he confirms it is still there. They still got a chance to win this fight.

Saya came in Youta's direction, charging at him. Before he could react, she was already in front of him, her cold merciless maroon colored eyes made him quivered in his ninja sandals. He can see his death in them. He can see his head being chopped off then his friends being killed afterwards. It finally kicked in for him there. This is nothing like he ever experienced back in the academy or anywhere in fact. This a fight to the death. This is how ninja fights. And this how he will die.

Saya slash her katana at Youta's body, planning to cut him into two. His body was cut into two slumps of human meat effortlessly by her blade. She grinned when she saw his red guts in the air and the blank look in his eyes that comes with ones death. She needs remember to save one for Ryuseki or she will face his wrath. No one wants to see him when he's angry. She sees a black object coming towards her through the young genin's bloodied halved intestines. Her eyes widen in shock; it's a puppet! It grab hold of her, and the two halves of Youta also grab hold of her. What the hell is going on?! The puppet and Youta blew up, leaving only a shriek of both anger and surprise from the Sound ninja and a cloud of smoke.

Michi and the rest of Team Two leap away from the explosion. She quickly took out her scroll and summon another Usagi and Susume. She's glad that she was able to use the substitution jutsu on Youta with her puppet. She honestly did not think it would work but she's happy it did. She doesn't want Youta to die. He's a good friend to her, probably her only friend in fact.

Youta is having a mini heart attack. His chest is going up and down rapidly, his hands are shaking, his eyes are open wide as wide as he could as he look at where the explosion took place before looking at his hands. He almost died. He was a minute away of no longer existing, a minute away from no longer being able to pull pranks on others, a minute away from no longer being able to see his Mother's face, a minute away from no longer being able to live up to his clans heritage,... and a minute away from not being able to tell Tarou how he feels about her. He thought he was going to die, he knew he couldn't do anything against the swordswoman. Youta was scared stiff from just looking into her eyes and the unrelenting pressure he felt from looking at them. Yes, he was about to die, he subconsciously accepted his fate, but Michi saved him.

He looks back at the cloud of smoke. It was pointless for her to save his life for he knows that Sound ninja is still alive. There is no way for someone like her to be defeated by that. She's too strong from them to take on by themselves. If only his sensei was here, then maybe they would have a chance. He look at the seals he placed earlier on the palm of his hands. Youta knows, even if he uses them, they won't win. They weren't train for this.

"Youta!" He jump slightly from the voice. He glance over to Kenshin. "We may not have the training for this, but do you know what we do have though?"

He wonders where is he getting at. Kenshin doesn't seem like the pep talking type of person. "What?"

The cloud of smoke starts to dissipate. "Teamwork." He grins confidently, revealing one of his canine like teeth.

Teamwork. He's right, they do have their teamwork. Tetsu has drilled them hard on that matter, especially towards Michi and Kenshin. He never thought they will have each other backs in such a situation as this. The feeling of despair is slowly being replace with hope. Youta remembers all the fun and hardship his sensei put them threw just so they have teamwork for a situation such as this. Even the test for them to officially become ninjas was about teamwork. He chuckles; he guess everything to this point was for this very moment.

"Teamwork, huh?" Saya's cold voice echoes to them.

Team Two got back on their guard. Still somewhat scared, Youta is trembling. Though he has some of his confidence back from that little pep talk from Kenshin, that crazy katana wielding woman input brought him back to square one. Actually, maybe square two. He knows now that Kenshin and Michi have his back.

When the smoke dissipate, they could hear metal clashing with laughter supporting it. The black katana wielding woman no longer has her cloak on. It must have been burned off from the explosion. She's wearing the usual urban camo pants of the Sound, though they are lined with a dark purple color. Her kunai holder is kept strapped to her right leg and she wears a black belt around her waist from where she hangs her katana. Above, she wears a light gray skin-tight sleeveless shirt under the usual Sound ninja flak vest and keeps the urban camo scarf around her neck, and the bandages covering her left arm is also burned off, revealing a sickly white arm. Her katana wielding hand has a dark purple wristband that has a metal plate in it.

"I hate teamwork." She venomously stated. Saya put her left hand in the Tiger hand seal. "Water Clone Jutsu." Water starts to coming from the ground out of nowhere, forming two identical clones of Saya.

Saya place her katana back into her scabbard while her clones ready their weapons. Team Two readied themselves for her attack. The clones charges at them. Kenshin and Youta threw kunais at them. Once they did, Usagi and Susume got in front of them, protecting them. The clones expertly deflected the knives away.

"Hold your breath!" The puppet duo warned.

Youta and Kenshin held their breath on command of their teammates warning. Guess Michi has a plan. The puppets open their mouth compartments. Susume released a steady stream of purple smog while Usagi unleashed a storm of senbons. What she's doing is really a standard puppet user technique. First, cover the target's field of vision with a poison smog, and hopefully poisoning them while it blinds them. Then finally killing them with a barrage of senbons which the target can not see because of the smog. If even a single one of those needles scratches her, they would be poison since the needles became laced with poison from traveling through the cloud of poison. Michi is glad she had listen to her Father about the poison. A puppet user not using poison is really unheard of.

Hearing someone running towards them from behind, Youta and Kenshin swiftly turn around. Kenshin jumped the gun and aim a punch at...nothing?! Nothing was there except for air. What the hell? He was sure he heard someone there a moment ago. Oh no, Michi!

They turned to face Michi with urgency. She was suddenly thrown into Youta's arms. He fell onto the ground, being pushed back a couple of feet. Kenshin looked at them with worry written all over his face. Saya was instantly behind him, going through hand seals of her jutsu.

She reached out her right hand towards him. "Water Prison Jutsu."

Her water clones transformed back into water and hastily surrounds Kenshin in a water ball. He tried to bust himself out of his new watery prison but he couldn't. In fact, he can't move at all. The water is so dense he can hardly breath. He has never experience a jutsu like this. Is everyone of this caliber in his enemy's village?

Based on what she heard of the boy she had just captured, Saya deduced he is the leader of the group. Trapping him in her jutsu will help her deal with the genins with more ease. Saya really what's to join Ryuseki in his fight. She hopes handing him a genin as a after fight will make him see her as more of ninja of the Sound rather than lackey of his. Perhaps maybe even a equal.

Saya looks at the remaining genins. One water clone should be enough to defeat the two. She summon a water clone. The clone take out its katana, taking in the sound of its beautiful trusted weapon of its hitting the open air when it slash at the air, releasing the clone's killer intent.

Michi and Youta breath hitched when the water clone released it. Michi can see her death as plain as day. Her puppets are in shambles, her fingers broken so she won't be able to use her chakra threads anymore. Youta and Kenshin on the ground, motionless, with their throats slit. Their blood are mixed with the water Saya used for her water clones. Saya, looking like a terrifying black creature, slowly penetrating her katana into her chest so that Michi can feel every single minute of pain that comes with it.

Youta on the other hand, was not as affected in seeing his own death as Michi was. He already felt a such thing back when she almost sliced him into two. They drop to their knees, breathing heavily, Michi shaking more than Youta. But that doesn't mean he was used to it all, far from it.

But that won't stop him, not this time. His comrade-no, his friend, is capture while he and Michi are helpless to save him. Its just like with his people's home. Though he wasn't alive back then, he still feel the pain everytime he hears a mention of the Village Hidden in Whirlpools. He wasn't around then to help save his people's home, but he's here now to save his friend, and he will make sure that he will succeed.

The clone and Saya were surprised that the genins are already giving up. She had thought they were taught how to stand against killer intent. It's what she was taught back when she was a genin of the Hidden Mist. The clone shrugged; it makes their mission easier.

"I'm sorry Michi but I need to borrow your puppets for a moment." Youta whispered.

Before Michi could say anything, the clone dashed at them, its katana drawn back, readying itself to slash their head clean off. It heard a weapon being thrown from its right. The clone skid to a stop, facing its right, getting into a defensive katana stance. To its surprise, there was nothing there, but on its left, there is a incoming kick to its head.

The kick landed, the clone skidded a couple of inches back. Before it could look at the person who had kicked it, Youta quickly go through his hand seals.

He thought of the jutsu's name, but did not call out the name of his most used jutsu. Clones of Youta starts to form out of thin air.

Youta's clones completely surrounds the water clone. There is at least 100 of them. The water clone firmly held its katana. It didn't expect a genin to summon so many clones. Guess the genin aren't just shivering pissants after all. The clones of Youta charges in at the water clone. Saya's clones swing it's katana at the first clone it sees. When the weapon made contact, the clone didn't explode in a puff of smoke, instead, it went right through the clone like it wasn't there. Is this some sort of a genjutsu?

The water clone of Saya leap away from the Leaf genin's clones, its hand is in a Tiger hand seal. "Release!"

Youta's voice ringed out from in the group of clones. "Hehe, not a genjutsu bastard."

Suddenly, a clone rush in at the water clone. Guess that's the real one. The water clone calmly brought its katana back then stab forward, stabbing Youta in the head. Like before, the attack went right through it. It notice a fist going through the impaled clone in front of it. Youta punch the water clone with all of his strength square in its stupid emotionless face of its.

The water clone stubble a couple of steps back. It hears a hissing sound when it stops. It looks down and notice a weird looking seal on the ground. The next thing it knows, it exploded and the water clone converted back into water. The cloud of smoke covers both the clones and the reaming genins from Saya.

Kenshin starts grinning at Youta's usage of his Fog Clone Jutsu. His jutsu is great at misdirecting people. Perfect for the genin. He starts making a fist, readying himself when he gets released. If Youta is any good as taticatan as he is, that cloud of smoke is covering his next move to set him free.

Saya didn't expect the genins to take out her water clone. They don't look like much to her. Regardless, they will die to her like the rest. She was about to summon two water clones till a oversize shuriken came out of the smoke cloud and towards her. Instead of summoning reinforcements, she took out her katana and deflected the shuriken.

The shuriken landed on the ground hard. Saya was about to summon her water clones, but, once again, to her surprise, another shuriken is coming at her. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. She had heard of this technique but never went against it in combat before. Guess its a first time for everything. The same looking shuriken as before is aimed at her right arm this time. Saya knows what they are trying to do. They are trying to let their comrade go, but she won't let them have the satisfaction. She also deflected that shuriken, it landed behind her.

Saya is unimpressed with the display. Did they actually think that technique could kill her? Guess she was right about them. They are worthless genins. The two shurikens puff in a small white cloud of smoke. Usagi and Susume appeared in the weapons place. Saya cursed herself for underestimating the group. That's why she got hurt in the first place. The puppets open their mouth compartments, releasing poison smog and senbons.

There is only one way to survive this and she knows what to do. Saya remove her hand from the water bubble. She was about to dash out of the enemy's firezone till Kenshin grab the arm that was holding him prisoner. He brought her down and knee her in the gut as payback for trapping him in that water hell bubble. He then leaped away from the impact radius of Michi's puppet technique.

Saya, with some difficulties, got out if the blast radius of Michi's attack. Unfortunately, she got hit with a couple of her senbons in her leg while trying to get away. She roughly takes them out. These genins are starting to become a pain in the ass for her. Ryuseki would laugh at her if he could see her now. No more playing around. She toss her katana to her right hand, focusing her chakra into it.

Team Two regrouped and getting ready for Saya's counter attack. Kenshin knew he could count on them to get him out of there. He was slightly worry when they drop to their knees, hopelessness and despair oozing from them. Guess that was all just an act. Seeing them work together gives him confidence that they will win. They just need to work together like their sensei taught them.

Saya charged at them. Team Two tightened their formation. Saya stop a foot away from them, swinging her blade at them. The genins instinctively ducked at her attack. The tree behind them was cut in half and started falling down on them. They scattered to not get trap underneath it. Taking advantage of this, Saya aimed her blade at Michi. Her puppets are becoming a problem to Saya. She thrust her blade at the mid-air Michi. Michi tries to maneuvered her puppets back to her but they won't reach in time to protect her. This is the end of her.

Before Michi was impaled, she disappeared from Saya's sight. Next thing she knows, a cluster of shurikens is coming at her at high speeds.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

A volley of fireballs spew out of the individual, who had saved Michi's life, mouth, covering the shuriken he threw. Saya growled in annoyance. She didn't expect for one those ninjas to find her. With no choice, she stop using her technique to deflect all the inflame shurikens aimed at her. While deflecting the ninjas shurikens, she could hear footsteps to her left but keep her focus on the threat in front of her. She won't be fooled by Ryuseki's fog like her clone was. She felt a open palm hit and a kick connecting to her jaw and her side. The next thing she knows she was pushed back a couple of inches, grabbing her ribs in pain.

Kenshin and Youta leap towards the ninja who had saved their teammate's lives. Youta was finally able to land one of the seals he prepared on that swordswoman. If she wasn't so focus on Michi's savior and not on Kenshin and him, he probably still wouldn't be able to place it on her. The fog also help, being able to play tricks on everyone. Kenshin take a note of this. If she can mistake the sounds the fog makes as real as they do, then he can exploit that and maybe survive this. He looked at his savior. The ninja is a young looking male from the Leaf. He has dirty blonde hair and looked shock that Kenshin and Youta actually land a punch on the enemy.

The man whistle. "I was planning on doing that, but hey, first come first serve, right?" He joked.

How can he joke about the situation they are in? "Who're you?" Kenshin knows he can't be too sure if the ninja next to him is of the Leaf. For all he knows, he could be something this weird fog made up.

"Oh yeah, the hero must tell its damsels in distress their name right?" Kenshin already doesn't like this man but Susume giggled at the man. It was pretty funny to the puppet. "Name's Shu Aoki of Team Tiger, and I'm assuming that you all must be from Tetsu's team?"

So he's part of that jounin team the Hokage told them that were in the area during their mission. But how did he know that they were part of Tetsu's team, and not Daichi's? The team never recall seeing this man before. "How did you know?" Youta asked.

Shu chuckled. It is quite obvious to him they weren't part of Daichi's team. "Because you all looks like you got the shit beaten out of ya, and it seems she only has taken a couple of hits." He took out a kunai from his holder on his left leg. "Daichi would have taught y'all how to stand against a stronger opponent like she." He stated as it's a matter of facts.

Kenshin wish he can punch the man square in the face. How dare he disrespect, not just him, but his sensei and his teammates. They have been working their asses off since getting out of the academy. Sure, they haven't done a lot of exercise to build and hone their own skills, but they have build a important factor for succeeding in mission. And that is teamwork. Once they have defeated this crazy woman, he will punch the jounin for even saying such a thing to him.

"Heads up kid." Kenshin brought his focus back on to Saya. "Looks like she's getting serious." Shu ready the kunai in his hand.

Saya squeeze her katana till the point the handle cracked under the pressure of her fist. She can't believe it. SHE, a member of her beloved leader, Ryuseki-sama, team, fallen like one of his prey to his signature jutsu. Even Shiin wouldn't fall for such a thing. This game is going on long enough. Saya stab her katana into the ground. She start focusing chakra into her pale white left arm.

Shu, and more surprised in what he's seeing, Kenshin, watch in disbelief from what Saya is doing. Youta on the other hand, is grinning confidently, feeling some of his chakra coming back. Saya raised her left hand in front of her face, making a fist. They can actually see the chakra coming from her arm. It's purple and has a sinister aura radiating from it. The laughter that is coming from the fog doesn't help them feel any better in the situation they are in.

Saya narrowed her eyes on the five ninjas across from her. "Secret Technique: Cursed Arm." She muttered.

The bandages that were left on her arm disintegrated from the chakra the arm is releasing. The white arm now has black lines and stripes forming on it. She slowly unclenched her fist, basking in the temporary power she now has. She had no plans to use this technique on genins. She had hoped to use it on that Anbu agent who had hurt her precious Ryuseki-sama all those years ago.

Shu gulped at the sight of the enemy's jutsu. "I should have said no to Anko about this mission." He and the rest of Team Two readied themselves for when she strikes.

* * *

 **A/N: The fights are now underway. As you guys read so far, this fight is similar to the Zabuza fight. Was this intentional, no, but shit happens. I do hope you like the fight so far and the story. Don't forget to tell me if I'm portraying your character wrong. If I am, PM me and I will edit the following chapters to fix it.**

* * *

 **So I'm starting this again because I feel that we far enough in the story to ask these questions. Today I have two.**

* * *

 **What do you think of the arc so far?**

 **Which fight are you looking forward to the most?**


	14. Chapter 14: Tetsu vs Shiin

**Chapter 14: Tetsu vs. Shiin**

* * *

Tetsu watched in horror as his students were literally kicked to a different location. That katana wielding woman is faster and stronger than he originally thought. He doesn't know if his genins can handle her all by themselves. He prays that they can last long enough for him to finish this archer.

Glancing over at the archer named Shiin, Tetsu noticed he is distracted by his comrade show of strength. He can take advantage of this. Let's see how this ninja is against ninjutsu.

Tetsu start going through the hand seals of his second favorite jutsu. He suck in the air through his nose, bringing his right hand to his mouth. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A giant fireball spew out of the red haired jounin's mouth and towards Shiin. The fireball burns a bright orange red color. He smirks when the jutsu about to hit. The ninja must have the reaction speed of Maito Gai to dodge the incoming attack.

When the jutsu hit the target, Tetsu was please and sort of disappointed. He had thought the enemy would have brought more of an challenge by the way he talked. It has been awhile since he had a true challenge. So you can guess his reaction when an arrow came out of the fireball and straight towards his heart.

Tetsu cursed under his breath. He didn't think an archer could do something like that. In fact, he never fought against an archer before. They are pretty rare in the ninja world. Almost instantly, he went to get a kunai from his holder but he doesn't have enough time to raise his knife up and block it. So instead, he threw it up just in time to block the arrow that was about to pierce his heart. He blocked it in the nick of time.

Shiin whistle when he blocked his attack. "Holy shit pretty boy, I gotta give you some props for blocking my attack like that. I never saw anyone did that before." He has to tell Ryuseki about this after he kills the Leaf ninja. He would be as shocked as he was.

Honestly, Tetsu is kinda impress with himself blocking that fetal arrow like he did. He has to brag about this to Inari when he comes back from the mission. She might even go on a date with him afterwards. But before he even starts thinking about that, he first needs to kill a certain Sound ninja. "I try my best to please." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh," Shiin drew another arrow. "I bet you do.," He winked at Tetsu, giving a cheeky grin of his own, showing off his pearly whites.

Tetsu is getting a strange feeling that he is talking about a different type of pleasing than he is. Ridding himself of that suspicion, he mentally goes down the list of jutsus he knows. He think he has one that may cause some serious damage. Let's see how fares against his other fire style jutsu.

Monkey, Bird, Dog, Ram. "Fire Style: Flame Hurricane!" Fire erupts around the Tetsu's body in a spiraling manner which is then launched with his hands towards the, soon to be burned alive, target.

Shiin tsk while shaking his head in a comedic manner. They just don't learn. His jutsus can't reach him as long as he has his trusted bow and arrows to supply it. But in this case, let's humor the foolish ninja.

He spread his arms out wide, basking in the heat of the jutsu. Tetsu raise an eyebrow at the sight; he wonders what the ninja has plan. The Jutsu hits, causing Shiin to be lift up in the air in a spiral manner. The fire quickly consume the Sound ninja, leaving only ashes of the man. Tetsu watch as his enemy's charred remains fall gently on the ground like snowflakes on a winter day. That was too easy. There's no way he should be dead after his show of experience with the bow. Tetsu readied himself for an immediate counter attack.

Tetsu start feeling the ground underneath him shaking. "Earth Style: Stone Column Spears.," he heard from a distance. Tetsu jumped high in the air to dodge the rock pillars that was about to skew him.

Next thing he knows, Shiin is a arm length away from him, his arrow drawn, itching to let go. He has point blank range to kill him. Tetsu has no room or the reaction speed to dodge the attack. This the end.

Shiin let go of the string of his bow and drawn another arrow, and another one, and another one. All aimed for his shoulders and legs separately. His sadistic smile made Tetsu snarled in anger.

Shiin landed gracefully while Tetsu landed with a big thud. He laughed. "I thought you said you try your best to please me." He took out another arrow and start twirling in between his fingers. "I'm hardly sweating over here. Maybe I should have got the genins instead of Saya." He locked the arrow in place in his bow. "That feral looking boy was kind of cute." That should get his enemy riled up.

And riled up Tetsu is. Guess that's enough information gathering. He took out the arrows protruding out of his body before standing up. He place his fingers in a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Let's see how he fares against some taijutsu.

Twenty clones of the experience jounin appeared out of thin air, ready to kill the enemy in front of them. Since the Sound ninja is a archer, then he must not be as adept in taijutsu than most ninjas are. He had heard that archers are focus their time on long range combat, completely ignoring any chances to strengthen their close range abilities. He can exploit this. Plus, there is no way he can destroy all of them at once. Each of the clones took out a kunai and readied them. They rushed in like stampeding elephants. He needs to finish this quickly and still have enough chakra to help his and Daichi's students. His students chances of surviving against that ponytail woman is getting lower for every second he is fighting against Shiin. Daichi's students should be okay as long they are with the former Rain ninja himself.

Shiin starts smiling like a mad man. That's right, keep underestimating him. It makes it all the sweeter when he kills them. Oh, how he loves to play with these kind of ninjas. Two arrows should be enough to take all out the majority of those good looking pesky clones and the original. He fired the arrow already load up in his bow then quickly fired another in the span of two seconds. He twitches his pointer and middle finger slightly as the arrows flew towards their opponent.

The clones and Tetsu saw the arrows coming straight at them. They ones in the kill zone dodge the attack skillfully and kept on charging. Three of the clones just poofed out of existences. What the hell happen; they were sure they got out of the way. Another five just got snuffed out. Tetsu wonders what kind of technique he is using.

Shiin, with posthaste, fired another two arrows at them. Like before, the clones in the kill range dodge them. Also like before, another eight of them disappear from existence in a cloud of small white smoke. Luckily for Tetsu and the four clones that are still alive, they are finally in range for hand to hand combat. It's time to finish this.

Shiin grip his bow firmly, readying himself for the first blow that will start this little skirmish. A clone aimed a punch to his head which Shiin gracefully moved it to the side with his bow then elbowed it in the gut. Using his superb peripheral vision, he saw another clone coming at him from behind. He immediately turned to face the clone and whipped it across the face with his bow, then faced the clone he elbowed. He slung his bow on his shoulder momentarily to have a grip to hold on to the clone's jounin's vest. He hoisted him over his shoulder and threw it at the clone behind him, causing both them to leave the physical plane known as the living. Three more left to go.

Tetsu is quite surprise and impress with the ninjas fighting style. Shiin caught a kicked to his side with his bow. He twirled the bow, causing the assaulter to be lift off the ground, spinning in the air. Our red hair jounin never heard of an archer using his bow as an extension of himself. It is like he has an extremely long arm instead of a bow. The clone starts falling to the ground. In matter of seconds, Shiin took out a arrow from his quiver, twirling it in between his fingers before crouching down with the arrow tip right under the clone that is falling. Another one of Tetsu's clones left a little bit too soon for his liking. Now he's left with his last clone. He's got to make it count. It seems it's time to use that technique.

He increased his speed by focusing chakra to his legs. He aimed a roundhouse kick to Shiin's head. "Leaf Hurricane!" He shouted as he kicked his enemy.

Shiin brought his bow up to block the attack. He heard his bow crack under the pressure. His eyes widened hearing his precious bow giving in to the attack. This is his favorite bow too. This bow is the only thing he kept from his days from the Cloud Village. Tetsu contort his body to place his hands on the ground. He spins his body to kick him in the ribs. Shiin felt a rib or two being broken from the impact of the attack.

He glance down at the ninja who hurted him. He was planning on playing with his new toy for a little while longer but not anymore. He is going to fucking kill this man. All of a sudden, his view of the man whose hands on the dirt ground change to feet into his face. Tetsu had substituted with his clone to led up with his assault.

"Leaf Rising Wind!" The clone shouted, kicking Shiin high up in the air.

Shiin coughed up the familiar iron taste of his own blood. Tetsu jumps up high in the air, being a couple of feet above Shiin. He narrowed his eyes on the archer's drawing shoulder. Without that arm, the ninja is useless. He raises his left leg high, focusing more of his chakra into it. "Leaf Flash Kick!" He brought down a powerful axe kick on the young man.

Shiin felt his arm being dislocated from its socket and most of his bones break from the impact. He came down like a meteorite falling from the sky. A little crater was formed from the impact. Tetsu landed calmly on the ground breathing somewhat heavily. He had placed a little too much chakra into that kick. He check the motionless body in the crater. He's dead all right. He dispelled his clone and released a breath of relief. Now he can help his students. He turned in the direction Saya kicked his genins.

Weird, he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his stomach. He looks down and sees an arrow protruding out of him. Impossible, he killed the man. He looks at the supposedly dead Sound ninja. There's a fucking log there now. Tetsu grimaced at the pain, cursing himself for celebrating too early. Guess he is a bit rusty. He dodged another arrow by hitting the ground. He crawl behind some trees for cover. He slowly take out the arrow in his stomach, hoping it won't leave splinters or rupture anything. Once the arrow is out, he starts focusing his chakra into his hands and place them over the wound. He never thought that healing lessons for all Anbu agents would be so useful. Feeling somewhat better, he stop healing himself.

He tsk at the situation he is in. How is he going to get out of this one.

* * *

Shin blinks for a second to rid the pain he's feeling in his left eye. His bow can only take a couple more hits before breaking. "Sniper eye," He whispered. He start focusing chakra into his eyes. Able to see clear as day from the distance he is camping at.

He drew another arrow, locking it in place on his bow. He focus on the tree Tetsu is hiding behind. About 100 yards, too easy for him. He breath in, bringing the bow string back. He aims at approximately where Tetsu's head should be. He releases the string as he exhaled, "Secret Technique: Super Bow String: x4."

The arrow traveled at great speed towards Tetsu. Hearing only a split second of the disruption of the air flow, he hastily dropped to the ground. The tree he was hiding behind broke into two. Tetsu is glad of his training in the Anbu or he would never heard that attack coming. He mentally chuckled; it seems he is thanking his Anbu training a lot in this mission. Guess it's because of the fog. It's making him remember the old days.

Based on the trajectory the arrow landed and how he couldn't hear the damn thing till the last second, Tetsu deduced that Shiin is pretty far away from him. Approximately 90 to 100 yards away. Just like an archer, using the distance as a advantage in battles. In Tetsu's vast arsenals of jutsus, he has nothing to even reach whatever distance the Sound ninja is at. Wait a second. Actually, he has only one technique that could reach that distance but he needs a diversion to use it. The jutsu unfortunately also has a charge time before using it. He brought forth ten shadow clones then he took out a kunai, focusing his chakra into it.

Shiin watched as Tetsu's clones start charging where he thinks he is. He's curious at what the enemy ninja is thinking. From the little fist fight they had, Shiin knows that his enemy isn't the type to do something without a plan. Unfortunately, he doesn't know if one of them is the real jounin or not. He drew another arrow; it matters not to him. He is going to die on this day. He let the arrow go, aimed at the one in the far back. That Tetsu blew up in a cloud of smoke. Without delay, Shiin drew another arrow and let it go. Another one of the clones blew up in a cloud of smoke. Two down, eight left to go.

Shiin narrowed his eyes on his next target. "You can't escape my sight sexy." He muttered.

The clones kept on charging, hearing their brothers being taking down left and right. They must keep on with their reckless charge just like what the original planned. Another one of the clones poofed out of existences. Tetsu continue to focus his chakra into his kunai, soaking in the information his clones are giving him. The amazing side-effects of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. His kunai starts to sparks. It's almost ready.

* * *

Shiin took out the last of the clones. None of them seems to be the real one. He guess the Leaf ninja's plan was to make him run out of arrows. He grins when he summon an replacement of arrows from a seal on his quiver; guess his plan failed. He raised an eyebrow, noticing sparks flying where the clones started running from. "Gotcha." He muttered.

He drew his arrow, pulling his bow's string back, narrowing his eyes on the dead person in front of him. No more playing around. This is last time he can fire his bow. Matter as well make it a big one. The Leaf ninja deserves it. You know, being cute and all. Plus for making him extremely livid for cracking his favorite bow, making him discard it. He notice Tetsu running towards him at great speed with his hand sparking with blue lightning. He smirks; so the clones true plan were to pinpoint his location. Smart Leaf ninja, very smart indeed.

"Secret Technique: Super Bow String x10" He released the arrow, causing his bow to break in half. But not smart enough. There is no way he can reach him from that distance with whatever jutsu he's using.

"Lightning Blade Kunai Cutter", Tetsu threw his kunai when hear the same disruption in the air from before.

The lightning coated kunai traveled at speeds similar to a lightning bolt. The arrow and the kunai meet. Shiin smirk when he heard a tiny explosion. Then his smirk falter when he saw the kunai keep coming towards him. That's impossible, there is no way his arrow could have lost against a stupid kunai, no matter what kind of chakra it is coated in. Fearing the end might be near for him, he instinctively go through his hand seals of a jutsu.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" He slam his hands down, creating a giant earth wall.

The kunai went through the wall like it was paper. Hold on a second, this jutsu seems familiar to him. Why? Hearing the explosion of the kunai meeting the ground jogged his memory. Ryuseki had told him he went against a ninja a couple years back who used the exact same jutsu as this Leaf ninja. The man still has the scar from the attack. It can't be the same ninja, the chances of that are 1000000 to 1. But what if it is the same ninja, then he has to tell Ryuseki. That would explain why he didn't react to the sounds the fog is making other than that one time. He has experience fighting in it. Shiin chuckled; Ryuseki is going to love this news. He threw his busted bow on the ground and travel where he thinks Ryuseki is. Shiin had a feeling this mission was going to be fun.

* * *

Tetsu sits on the ground when he couldn't hear or feel the Sound archer presence anymore. Since he mainly used taijutsu instead of ninjutsu he is known for, he still has a lot in the tank to help his students. Sadly, after using one of his signature jutsus and his very own combo, which he dubbed, Leaf Red-Shadow Combo, he needs a moment to recover. He should be in fighting shape in two minutes, four max. He took off his bandanna to let his hair breath.

"Please be okay guys. I'll be there soon." Tetsu hopes he will make it in time to save his students. Just two minutes, he overly exaggerated sighed. Two long minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: You were expecting part two of Team Two's fight, but it was I, Dio!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Anways, I hope you all enjoy this fight. In all the fights for this arc, this one has to be the easiest to write. Only because I watch a shitton with people fighting with their bows. In awesome news, this story has reached 2k views. In my opinion, I never thought this would happen. I thought this would be one of those failed Naruto SYOCs, not because of my ability of writing it, but because it's bad and no one would want to read it.**

 **I guess I have to thank ShinBP for this. He helps a lot in this story. I like to think I became a better writer because of him.**

 **Enough of that mushy BS, I got some other news. If any of you like Code Lyoko, I wrote an oneshot for the series. Also, I'm thinking on drawing the characters of this series since, honestly, this is my favorite story to write and I want to give it more love. It's still kinda up in the air since I'm terrible at drawing since I stopped back in midde school, but I'm rambling now. Please give this story all the love you think it deserve.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Team Two vs Saya Part 2

**Chapter 15: Team Two vs. Saya Part 2**

* * *

Saya watches in amusement as her enemies are trembling in fear. Good; she should be feared, or at least, her left arm should be. She flex her fingers to make sure her artificial arm is still in tip top shape. Saya has about half hour before her arm starts to hurt, and that doesn't count if she uses the summoning jutsu. Saya's left arm exerted more visible purple chakra as she makes a fist. She will take out that blonde ninja first, then take care of those kids.

She starts to walks towards Shu and Team Two. They ready themselves; their weapons of choice already set to be use against her. Saya's walking slowly turns to jogging then finally she starts sprinting at them. Shu instantly got in front of the children, protecting them for whatever attack the Sound ninja has in store for them. He threw his weapon at her before going through the hand seals of the only water jutsu he knows.

His cheeks puffed up from the water in them. "Water Style: Water Wall!" He brought his right hand to his lips to focus the water out of his mouth.

Water spewed out of the dirty blonde haired ninja. The water of the jutsu circle around him and the students of Tetsu's, protecting them from any harm that Saya might do. Saya starts grinning seeing a water jutsu being used against her. What a fool; using a water jutsu against a former Mist ninja. She knows the weaknesses of almost all water jutsus. Being almost a inch away from the water protective jutsu, she skidded to a stop, reeling her left arm back. She concentrated on a single spot in the wall. Shu should be right behind that spot. She punch the designated area of the protective veil. She place a little more chakra in her arm for extra measure.

Shu got pushed back from his broken water wall by the sheer force coming from Saya's attack. She quickly dashes at him to continue her assault. She follows up with a punch aimed at his face. She will finish this in one blow. With his instincts taking over, Shu moved to the side and grab her wrist, throwing her over him. She recovered in mid-air, somersaulting behind the genins. Shu cursed under his breath and promptly turned around, going through the hand seals.

"Get out of the way!" He watch as the young ninjas moved out his way while place his hand into the Bird hand seal. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!".

Multiple compressed bullets of air was shot from around Shu. All of them travel at great speeds towards its unfortunate target. Saya dug her feet in the ground to strengthen her stance. She punch the ground with her left fist, causing a giant piece of the ground to be lifted up from the force of the impact. The wind style jutsu hit the rock, breaking it into pieces. Not taking any chances, Shu is already going through another hand seals for a jutsu.

"Earth Style: Stone Pistol Jutsu!" Shu narrowed his eyes on Saya.

Bullet-sized bits of rock were expelled from the his mouth. The rocks expand into huge boulders. All of them aimed at his enemy. Saya is quite impress with how many jutsus Shu knows and how quickly he could execute them. She focus a bit more chakra into her left arm. She can feel sweat coming down her forehead. Weird, she feels that the chakra she added was less than it was supposed to be. She guess its understandable since she hasn't use her arm in a fight for awhile.

Her eyes track all the boulder-sized rocks coming at her. It would be too bothersome to use her left arm to destroy them all. She focus her eyes on the one that will hit her. Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Rat, she inhale slowly. "Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!"

Saya expels a large quantity of water from her mouth in form of a powerful torrent. The mighty stream of water hit the boulder head on. The chakra she receive from her arm made the jutsu even more powerful than it would be normally. The boulder is surprisingly getting push back to Shu.

Shu is shocked to see his boulder being sent back to him. He sidestep his own attack to dodge it. Saya is right in front of him, waiting for him. How is that possible?! The boulder is still being pushed back. He glance over to the boulder and followed the stream of water back to its source. She's still there, that means that; he focus his attention back to the Saya in front of her, this is a clone.

The clone brought its left hand back, making a fist. This time, she will kill him. Shu hastily brought his hands to his front to block the attack. The punch made contact and Shu let out a agony filled groan. His pain intensified when the clone further dig its punch in his arms. Seeing his face contort in pure torment made the clone grin madly at its handiwork. One down, three to go.

This isn't good, his arms are completely broken. That means he can't use any of his ninjutsus he is known for and good at. He is going to have a hard time since he is mediocre in taijutsu and horrid in genjutsu. In layman's terms, he is pretty fucked. Shu took a step back to make his attacker lose its footing. His arms dangled like useless noodles when he step backwards.

"Wargh!" He yelled, headbutting the clone of the female Sound ninja.

The clone reverted back to water when it was hit. Shu crouched down in pain, wishing he could rub his forehead. Why does he always do a headbutt wrong?! He winced in pain. How could headbutting a water clone hurt so much? It's made of damn water for fuck sake!

Taking advantage of her hurt opponent, Saya dashed at Shu. Quickly drowning out the pain, Shu waits for her to make her first move. Since he can't use his arms, he has to be on the defensive. Saya aimed a jab to his left side but he step backwards to dodge it. She followed up to a kick to his head which he block with his own kick. Shu hastily drop to his back when he saw a punch coming from her left hand. He doesn't know what kind of jutsu she is using with that left arm of hers but he knows he definitely does not want to get hit with that arm again. Shu back rolled away from her. What can he do? He can't rely on the genins but he surely can't fight her by himself anymore. He aimed a roundhouse kick to her head. But he needs to try.

* * *

The genins of Team Two couldn't believe their eyes. The fight seem to be in Shu's favor in the beginning but that's before Saya destroyed his chances of using ninjutsu. Both Youta and Kenshin knows he lost once he loses the usage of his arms. That left arm of hers is something fierce. Kenshin is already thinking on a plan to beat her. He suspects that arm of hers is her trump card.

"Hey Youta," He whispered. Youta stop looking at the fight between the Sound and Leaf ninja. "That seal you have on your hand, will it help us win?"

Youta looks at the seal he has on his palm. The seal is something that his Mother taught him. Apparently its a seal that all Uzumakis know when they reach chunin. She felt this is a good present for him for passing the test and becoming a genin.

He nodded. "Yeah but I will need a diversion to lay the trap."

Diversion? Too easy for the mighty Kenshin. But he will need help by someone he wish he didn't know. "Got it. Michi, I may need your puppets."

Michi almost cried hearing that her teammates need her puppets again. Why must her beautiful creations be destroyed. "O-o-okay." She stuttered.

Both Kenshin and Youta wanted to stare at Michi but they know they couldn't because they are in a middle of a fight. Michi actually talked without her puppets. This could either mean she is improving and believe they are close enough to her that she feels she doesn't need her puppets anymore. Or, it means she knows she will die, so matter as well have let them hear voice one last time. Youta hopes its option one.

Waiting for the right signal from the fog, he hinted to Youta and Michi to be ready to act by winking at them. They understood what he is telling them. Shu was punched to the ground. Saya was about to lay the finishing blow before she heard the sound of movement from the fog, not knowing if its from the fog or the real deal. Seeing the opportunity, Kenshin points behind Saya's.

"Tetsu-sensei!" He exclaimed.

Saya glance over to her left to see if their sensei is actually there. Feeling relief that there was no one actually there, she focused back on the enemy below her. The genins are already charging in at her. She smirks at them; they really are slow. She took one big leap back then slammed her left hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" A puff of white cloud erupt from the ground.

Just as Team Two stopped from the sudden jutsu, they were swat away like flies by a giant red tail. Their eyes widened in shock; they thought only her has a contract to that summon. The feeling of the ground trembling from the hissing sound of the summon makes them remember of their test. The hopeless feeling they felt back then also came back.

Saya is standing on top of a giant, sleek looking, red snake with black rings running down its body. The snake look down on its next meal. It hissed in annoyance of its prey. They are not even worthy of being appetizers for one of the great three snakes of Ryūchi Cave.

It glanced up to its summoner on its head. "You really are pathetic Saya. Needing my help to defeat these ants and a cripple man. You don't deserve that arm of yours." The snake's voice is a gruff feminine one. A smoker perhaps?

Saya grip her left arm, trying to bare the pain it's causing her. She should be fine summoning the female snake but then why does her arm hurt so much and her breathing heavy? She didn't use a lot of her arm's chakra yet. "Sorry Kane-sama." She said, her eyes downcast. How does her summon always make her feel worse than she already is?

The snake focus its attention on the terrified ants below it. Kane guess it could take care of this little problem for Saya. She's at least better than Orochimaru. "Save your apology once you give me fifty human sacrifices." Normally it would go for hundred like its snake brother, Manda, but it's currently on a diet. A elegant beautiful snake such as itself, needs to watch its figure.

Shu knows what he has to do. Seeing that snake who is taller than the forest they are in made it obvious to him. He has to sacrifice himself so that the kids can escape. He tries to move his arms but failed. There is no way he can use any jutsus. Guess Jin broke her promise. Something is going to happen to him. He is going to die. At least he'll die looking like a badass to some genins. They might even write a book about his heroism.

"A snake really?" Shu walks in front of the injured genins of Team Two. Kane narrowed its eyes on the man. "Can you guys be any more unoriginal? News flash, they are two snake summoners and I'm pretty sure the world doesn't need a third one." He grins at their angry expressions. "Especially one who looks like they never met the Sun before and the snake who thinks its tough shit."

Youta wonder what the man is doing? It's suicide to face them now. Why provoke them? When Shu glance at them in the corner of his eye, smiling at them, it hits him. He is sacrificing himself to save them. It makes sense, he is quite injured and he would slow them down if they run. This man is facing death with a smile while he and his teammates are trembling in fear of their demise. This is just like their test. And this will end like their test; with them winning. Youta looks at his left hand. His seal is still on it. It seems he has to use it on the snake named Kane instead of Saya. He look at both Michi and Kenshin, signaling to them that it's time.

"You know what Saya, forget about the sacrifices." Kane launch at Shu, its mouth wide open. "I'll just take this pissant!" Saya couldn't be more please with the snakes decision. That big mouth fool needs to die for insulting both her and the mighty Kane.

Good, they took the bait. Shu looks behind him, and no one was there. He's happy that they took the hint. He face his maker with a smile. This sucks; he doesn't even have a kid to pass on his will of fire. Guess Tetsu's students could do that for him. This reminds him of a joke actually. What kind of bird do you get when you cross a snake with a robin? A swallow. Shu chuckled; he dies as he lives, thinking terrible jokes.

Suddenly, he was pushed to the side. He saw two figures being swallowed up instead of him. No, they couldn't sacrifice themselves for a cripple like him. They just wasted their chance of surviving to save him. He would have been happy in any other occasion but this. Two students had died because of him. He deserves to die now.

"Argh!" Smoke escape from the red snake's mouth.

Shu raised an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell happen? Kenshin, the one who pushed him away from harm's way, helped him up. Kenshin's happy their plan for the test is very similar to the situation they are in. Michi and Youta jumped to his side. Michi has the last of her puppets out. She had exploded the previous pairs inside the snake's stomach to cause some serious damage. Her teammates owe her big after this.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Shu yelled, bringing their attention to him. "I gave you all a chance to escape!"

"Well, two reasons why. One, because I needed a diversion to use my second seal." Youta showed his empty left palm to Shu to make a point. Michi's used of her puppets and Shu's sacrifice made the perfect diversion. "Second,"

Kenshin chuckled before continuing, "Because I want to prove to you that Tetsu-sensei taught us well. What's better than beating this sword bitch to prove it."

Shu can't believe these kids-correction- these ninjas. They are willing to die to protect him and for that, they earn his respect. Well, willing to die to prove him wrong but he understand what they really meant. "Tetsu sure taught his students how to be confident." His face scrunched up for a second, thinking about Daichi's teaching habits. "I don't think Daichi could do that."

Kane can feel some of its innards completely destroyed and the rest heavily damaged. How much explosive did that puppet user put in those damned things anyways?! If any of its snakes brethren or sisters saw her now, it would be the laughing stock of all of Ryūchi Cave till her dying breath. It would need to kill these ants so it can recover back at its home. It launch towards them again, slithering at great speeds.

Just as it was about to devoured the pain its behind, it notice light shining from below. It tries to move away but it couldn't. Seeing this, Saya quickly leap off of Kane and landed away from the light of the ground. She saw her summon disappeared in her very eyes. She can't fathom what just happen.

She faced the Leaf ninjas, "What did you guys do?" She asked in disbelief on what just happen.

Youta showed its empty palms to her. "Oh, I used a seal to seal that snake into a different dimension." He got back into a fighting stance. "Its a famous technique of my home village. Nothing can escape from their unless I say so." The only other way out of the seal for that damn snake summon is for the master to run out of chakra.

She can't understand what is happening. She is losing against three genins and a cripple man. Is this why Ryuseki ignores her every attempt to be useful to him and Orochimaru? This can't be happening, this isn't happening. She starts focusing more chakra in her left arm but suddenly it stop funneling the powerful chakra she was promised and instead excruciating pain came welcome her with embracing arms. What the hell?! She barely used the arms power, she shouldn't feel any of its drawbacks yet.

She grip her left arm in pain, her lips are in a thin line, trying to block out the pain with willpower. "What did you do to my arm?" She said between her teeth.

"I guess that was me again." Youta didn't think his other seal would have that effect on her. "The time when Kenshin and I landed a hit on you, I placed a seal on you." He starts grinning. "It siphons away your chakra slowly, leaving you a chakra exhausted husk." He answered. His smile angers her further. He isn't a Uzumaki for nothing.

She remembers the time they did landed a hit on her. So that's why she felt more drained than usual when she was fighting Shu and the amount of pain she felt when she summoned Kane. Shu is impress with Youta's abilities with fuinjutsu. He knows of those type of seals, and they are pretty high class for normal ninjas, especially for genins. People don't usually practice fuinjutsu since it's a hard skill and requires a lot of time and practice to master. It's like he is a Uzumaki with his skills in fuinjutsu. Guess he got these kids pegged wrong. They are pretty good.

Saya keeps running different scenarios in her head to see how she ends up in this disastrous state. All of them led up to her being overconfident and wanting to prove herself to Ryuseki. She was taught not to feel such petty emotions back when she was training to be one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. She was taught to be a ruthless killer, not giving the enemy a chance to counter her attacks. She look at her katana; it's not that far away from her. She could still win this. She is faster than them.

She dashed towards to her trusted weapon, her eyes focus only on the only thing that can still bring this into her favor. She will show those pesky kids why she was chosen by Ryuseki to be on his team for the mission. She heard one of them said their sensei's name. She is tired of their attempts at deceiving her; it's really pathetic now. As she felt the cold of her weapons tsuka, she felt another hand on top of hers. She looked up to see Tetsu smiling at her.

"Sup." He says casually.

Saya is completely stunned staring at the still tired Leaf ninja. Instead of focusing on his slight sweaty hand on hers, her eyes focus on his quite handsome face of his. Tetsu is smiling at her like she's not even an enemy or stranger but like a friend who he hasn't seen in a while. His violet colored eyes are kind, so full of life and has a hint of mischief in them. He still has his bandanna off so his long messy red hair is out in the open. His hair is dancing slightly in the gently breeze that came with his arrival, making her be even more mesmerize by the man standing in front of her.

She immediately avoid eye contact with the man. "Uh-uh-he-hello." Saya can feel the heat in her cheeks rising. She thought she dealt with her problem with men being in close proximity with her.

Tetsu didn't expect the woman to also be shy. She really didn't give off that kind of aura when she introduce herself to him and his students. "Nighty night Sound ninja." Lightning starts erupting from his hand that's on top of hers. "Lightning Style: Shock."

Saya was too flustered being only inches away from Tetsu to really notice what he just said. She suddenly felt a strong current of electricity surging through her body. Next thing she knows, she passed out from the unexpected electric shock. Tetsu caught her before she fell on the ground. He can get some useful information out of her. If not him, Anko surely can get it out of her.

"Good job Team Two." He says, walking towards his students. He's glad they are still alive. Bleeding, exhausted, and probably on the verge of passing out, but still alive.

Seeing their sensei relax their still adrenaline running hearts. Not being able to stand any longer, both Michi and Youta collapse on the ground. Susume and Usagi caught Michi before she hit the ground. They let her down gently before also dropping to the ground. Impressive, she control her puppets subconsciously. The whole fight was taxing on their minds and their bodies. Kenshin fought the urge to pass out. He still needs to do one thing.

He punch Shu right in the face. Tetsu place the unconscious woman on the ground, shocked to see him punch Shu. "What the hell was that for kid?!" Shu move his jaw to see if it's dislocated. That kid can sure packed a punch.

"I told myself that I would punch ya for disrespecting Tetsu-sensei's training once this fight is over." Kenshin slurred before he also collapse on the ground.

He smiles hearing Kenshin's reasoning why he punched Shu. Always the passionate one that Inuzuka is. Tetsu finished tying up the prisoner. He faced Shu. "Usually I would question what you said about me behind my back, but since we are in knee deep in serious shit, I will skip to the point." He starts checking on the damage on the young jokesters arms. "Tell me where that scythe wielding bastard is?" Tetsu swears this time, he will kill the man.

Shu sighed; he really should had said no to the mission when he had a chance.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the fights with Team Two. Only three more fights to go before, well I would be spoiling the story if I told you wouldn't I. Anyways fun fact: It took me almost two weeks of research to find suitable seals for Youta to use that are both good in his fight against Saya and not overpower. Almost all fuinjutsus in Naruto are either extremely overpower or extremely underpower, in my opinion atleast.  
**

 **I will upload another chapter sometime tomorrow because that's when my birthday is, and I really want you all to read the next chapter. I think you might like that one quite a lot.**

 **Anyways, keep doing what you do best.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Team Eight vs Tsukasa

**Chapter 16: Team Eight vs Tsukasa**

* * *

Tsukasa inspects the genins in front of her. They don't seem as scared as they were a moment ago. They actually seem confident. Sadly, she has to crush that confidence of theirs. She still has mission to complete and her leaders orders to obey. No matter how much she wants to disobey Ryuseki's order to kill the children, she has to listen to him or she might be next on his long list of victims. Why did Orochimaru paired her up with this sociopath knowing there is no way for her to kill him if he derails from the mission. She's really not that good of a ninja. She barely has the skills to keep up with Shiin, who is the weakest of her team, or worse, Dosu, who is still a genin of the Sound Village.

Ryuseki twirls his scythe before resting it on his shoulder. "What are you waiting for Tsukasa, kill those damn brats already." He growled. His expression lightened a bit when he thought of his upcoming fight. "Also, do it somewhere else, I want the land all to myself." He starts shooing her off. "Now get to it."

"Of course Ryuseki-sama." She starts walking towards Team Eight. Everyone tighten their formation when she did. She stops a couple feet away from them. "If you will follow me, I will lead us to our location of our fight."

Their hearing must be playing tricks on them, did she just said what they believe she said? How stupid does she think the students of Daichi are? Of course they won't follow her. Who in their right damn mind would?! It's obviously a trap.

Tsukasa notice their reservation of following her. She can understand their suspicions since she is the enemy. "Rest assure, I will not harm you till we reach our destination and when both of us are ready." She hopes that put their mind more at ease.

Tarou scoffed. She must really think they are idiots. Why would they leave their sensei since he is their trump card. Plus, it would be just a slaughter if Daichi isn't watching their backs, even if he can't do it throughout the whole battle.

Tarou threw her fistful of senbons at Tsukasa, all aimed at her vitals. "Like we believe some Sound ninja." This woman is starting to piss her off with idiotic ploys of deceptions.

Tsukasa stood like a statue to the incoming weapons. Tarou knows she will dodge the attack or deflect them somehow. This will give her a chance to see what they are dealing with. Instead of casually moving to the side, or deflecting the senbons with her weapons, she let them hit her vitals. She's standing like nothing has happened to her. Like the senbons that are now coming out of her body are nothing but flies. Tarou and the rest of Team Eight couldn't cover the shock they are feeling. They know she could easily avoid the attack. Tarou wasn't even trying to kill her, she was just fishing for some information they could exploit.

Tsukasa covered her mouth with the back of her hand when she coughed up blood. That was her vitals all right. She can hear Ryuseki tapping his foot; he is getting impatient, and she doesn't want them to see that side of him. It's almost as worse when he's angry. She needs to convince them to leave with her immediately or Ryuseki would kill them slowly just so their sensei could watch.

She sheathed her weapons. She then proceeded to take out the senbons that are protruding out of her body. "Please follow me to a different location so Ryuseki-sama could fight your sensei undisturbed." She has seen how he fights, she doesn't want them to suffer the sight of that.

Though they are quite freaked out about Tsukasa not dying from Tarou's senbons, they won't back down from their stance. They will fight alongside their sensei and win. He had trained them hard for a moment like this.

Daichi could see the patience of the man named Ryuseki running thin as time goes on. His little attack on his life showed him a glimpse of his strength and it was terrifying. He has not faced with an opponent like Ryuseki in awhile. Daichi needs to go all out to even have a chance to defeat this man. He knows if they fight, one of them will die and there might be casualties if his students are here with him.

"You three will follow the Sound ninja to a different location." Daichi hates doing this but they would have a better chance of surviving if they are not with him and Ryuseki when their jutsu starts flying.

"What, no!" Tarou exploded. After the little heart to heart moment they all had when the fight was about to start, he is still telling them to run away. "We agree to fight th-"

"This is a order Hotaru, and you will follow it." Daichi glance towards her. "You understand?" She should understand the seriousness of the situation they are in. She needs to keep her emotions in check like Ichigo.

Tarou is seething in her hatred of the man who she calls sensei. Just when she was about to start liking the man, he does another dick move to disappoint her. Was all that pain in the ass training she and the rest of Team Eight did for nothing if they can't fight alongside him? It's always back and forth with her relationship with Daichi. Just when she start thinking he is cool sensei, he either lies or doubt her and the team's skill. But then he does or say something that makes her feel that she might got him pegged wrong. Then it repeats. It's a never ending cycle with them.

Noticing that Tarou isn't moving, Daichi looks at Kio, planning on telling him to take charge of the team. A big mistake for the Leaf ninja. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Ryuseki already has his scythe's blade around Daichi's neck, ready to reap the life of his next victim. Daichi knows he only has seconds to react when he felt the cold steel of the weapon.

The laughing of the scythe wielding man will haunt their dreams forever just like the death of their senseis will. Fear and sadness is all the genins felt for that moment. They watch as Daichi's headless body drop to the ground with a great thud. His head roll like a soccer ball to them. How could he just die like that? How could he leave them all alone to fend off these psychopaths by themselves. What's even worse for them is the look of disappointment his killer has.

Ryuseki rest his scythe on his shoulder, frowning. He had thought the jounin could be some fun since he blocked his first attack. He kicked the body; what a let down. Suddenly, four sturdy walls rose from the ground and trap him in it. He starts grinning; guess he was right about the Leaf ninja after all. He looks up at the only opening of his makeshift earth prison. He saw two objects floating above. Ryuseki feels like he saw those things before but he couldn't put a word on it. He snaps his fingers when he remembered. They're the umbrellas of the Leaf ninja he just killed.

Daichi appeared behind his students, his hands in the Rat hand seal. "Ninja Art: Blood Rain."

Ryuseki watch in amusement when a barrage of senbons came from the umbrellas. He responded with the delightful present he was given by twirling his scythe to block the incoming needles. As he continue with his blocking of the attack, he notice the speed of the senbons are increasing. Is this another effect of the jutsu of the jounin? He starts to laugh when he got his answer. The umbrellas were slowly descending as they keep on with their assault. Rysueki felt something running down his cheek to his lips. It's his blood. He lick the blood off his lips with a sadistic smile. Oh the fun he is about to have with this ninja.

Daichi knows that simple technique of his won't be enough to kill the man. He estimated about another three minutes before either his umbrellas run out of ammo or for Ryuseki escaping out from his earth prison. He needs his students to leave the area before then. He needs to have no distractions when he fights the man.

"Kio, Tarou, Ichigo, " Hearing Daichi's voice broke them from comprehending what just happen. Daichi just died in front of them, and now he is behind them like nothing just happen. They look at his bodiless head; it's a small piece of a log. The substitution jutsu. "I need you all to follow the Sound ninja. That is the only way you all have a chance in surviving this mission." Daichi doubt's they can run away from her. They would just die tired.

They don't think they can argue themselves out of this one. Daichi looks like he will kill them himself if they don't listen. "What about you?" Kio asked.

Daichi swipe his hand over the seal under his left wrist. He grabs the umbrella that came from it. "I'll be fine, worry about yourself. Like I said before, I won't be there to help you." He hopes they can survive this. He had trained them hard for a moment just for a situation like the one they are in now, but he only has trained them in the essentials and not in actually fights to the death or actually teamwork. He doesn't know if they have the will to kill. "I know you all can do this. I didn't train you just so you all could die here. You will survive this and you will succeed on your first mission as ninjas." Maybe that will boost their confidence.

They could hear the sincerity in his voice. He really does believe the blue hair woman won't lead them in a trap, and, more importantly, he believes they can win against the ninja. Though they still don't want to leave their senseis side knowing that he might need their help and vice versa, they will listen to him because he is their sensei. And they don't want to make him mad from not listening.

Ichigo was the first one to walk towards dual sworded woman. "Lead the way." She is still on guard, her legs ready to dash at her if she tries anything funny.

Tsukasa smiles softly at her. She's happy they listen to her. She soon frown when she remembered that she needs to kill the children. She motioned for them to follow her. Is there anyway for her to have them live and still get the meteorite that Orochimaru wants. She hopes she can think of a way while leading them to their battlefield.

Seeing his students and the Sound ninja disappeared in the fog, he narrowed his eyes on the earth prison he placed Ryuseki in. About half a minute left before he escapes. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He used the jutsu without even using the hand seals to execute it.

Five clones of Daichi appeared next to him, all of them have their umbrellas out. Clone One passed his umbrella to Clone Three then cracked its fists. Clone Two place its umbrella back in the seal and takes out senbons which its holding in between its fingers. Clone Five also place his umbrella in the seal while calmly resting his hands to his side. Clone Four open its umbrella and rest it on its shoulders, slowly twirling it. Daichi slam his umbrella on the ground, thinking when was the last time he used this fighting style. Probably when he fought his sensei when left the Rain Village.

Ryuseki broke free from Daichi's earth prison. He has some scratches all over his body but nothing dire. Daichi had hope that technique would do some more damage on the man. All six Daichi's readied themselves for Ryuseki's first move. He hopes using this fight style will have better results than the first time he had used it against a strong opponent. Killing him would be a major improvement from the last time he used this technique.

* * *

Tsukasa and the genins of Team Eight kept up a good pace. Team Eight are on high alert. Who wouldn't be if they were being led by the enemy. They keep on watching their surroundings, waiting for the ambush to happen. Every once in a while, they heard someone walking or weapons being thrown at them, but nothing was there. Tsukasa assure them it's the effect of the fog, a jutsu of Ryuseki, and that no one is actually there. It didn't help them though, they still halt with their movements for fear of those voices being real.

The blue hair Sound ninja led them to a clearing of the forest. They are far enough away from Ryuseki and Daichi that they should not be caught in any crossfire. More importantly, they are far enough that Ryuseki can't hear or sense them. Tsukasa has chose this area for that reason alone. She has been thinking on a way for them not to fight. She doesn't want anymore blood on her hands. The only thing she thought that possible let them live another day is to tell them the truth. Tell them they can't win against her.

Tsukasa turn to them, planning on telling them they don't have to fight. She was welcome with the sight of a fist an inch from her face. Ichigo immediately took action when they stop, much to Kio and Tarou's dismay. They know they need to work together to fight this person and not be so hot headed. They need to be calm like what their sensei taught them.

The Sound ninja arch her back to dodge the lethal punch to her face. Ichigo went with the momentum and barrel rolled, then quickly turning around and continuing on with her assault. She could hear her teammates telling her to stop but she was told by Daichi to not let up on the attacks. She will be the one to defeat her. She wants to do something noteworthy in her life.

Tarou wish she could strangle that damn monkey. Why now, of all times, she decided to not focus on teamwork. Guess she could work around it somehow, she hopes. She just need to trap the target in Kio's genjutsu and it should be game over. Or at least, a momentary win for them.

Let's test this Sound ninjas reaction speed. She threw dozens of senbons at Tsukasa. "Kio, Gale Palm."

"Already on it." He grasp his hands together, screaming, "Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

The powerful gale of wind increased the speeds the senbons are traveling. It's just like when they were sparring two days ago but this time, their target is Tsukasa. Ichigo is actually starting to get frustrated with the older woman. She is dodging every attack she pulls on her. Taijutsu is suppose to be her domain and she's failing at it. She is suppose to be good at one thing in life and she's failing. This is her chance to show herself, after all the hard training she does at night, that she isn't a worthless failure, but once again, she is failing. Why?!

Tsukasa circle around Ichigo when she tried to kick her. The genin is a lot faster than she originally thought. She is just fast enough to dodge her attacks. That would explain why she's not wearing shoes, it helps her move faster without them. When she circle around her, she saw the senbons that Tarou threw coming straight towards the sideburns girl. Ichigo is too involved in the fight to notice them. Tsukasa mentally screamed in worry of the young girl. She brought them here in hopes of saving them, she won't let one of them die by friendly fire.

No! Tarou didn't expect Ichigo to ignore their attack. It really is like their spar two days ago. She doesn't know what to do. She has nothing to stop her own attack in the short amount of time they have. Kio is having a mini heart attack. He landed a hand in his own teammates death. How could he show his face to anyone anymore, especially Yakumo. At the moment of truth, they were not grieving for the lost of their friend, but in complete utter shock. Tsukasa stood in front of the barrage of senbons, taking all the damage Ichigo would have taken. Almost eighty percent of the senbons thrown at her are sticking out of her body. She slowly fell backwards. She lays motionless on the ground. She's dead. She died protecting one of their own.

Ichigo watch the human porcupine on the ground. She wants to close her eyes to shield herself from seeing the grotesque sight but she couldn't. For some odd reason, she just can't look away. Tsukasa lays motionless on the ground with dozens of Tarou's senbons buried deep in her body. In few of the wounds, there is some blood seeping out of them. Her eyes are wide open and has a senbon right in the pupil of the right one. Looking at her first dead body, one thing keeps on going through her mind. This could have been her if her protector didn't step in when she did. She saw mental flash of her own body laying on the ground dead instead of Tsukasa's. Ichigo quickly turned around and threw up all of her stomach's content on the ground.

Kio felt pity for Tsukasa. She honestly didn't seem so bad to him. She actually seem like she wanted to talk things out. He also took notice how she didn't counter or attack Ichigo during her attempt to pummel her. In fact, she seem like she was worried throughout the whole exchange. Was she worry that she might hurt Ichigo? Guess he will never found out now. Tsukasa reminds him a lot of himself. She seem like a gentle person who hates violence like he does. That's why he never hit back during his spar sessions or focus on more lethal jutsus; he's a pacifist. Although he feels pity and sadness for the dead woman, he sadly also feels happy. He's happy that a enemy is dead and not Ichigo. He doesn't think he could bear the lost of a friend.

While Kio is feeling sad about the death of the Sound ninja and Ichigo going through survivor's guilt, Tarou is furious. She briskly walk over to Ichigo. Ichigo wipe off the residue of her lunch from her mouth with the back of her hand. She notice Tarou coming towards her. When she stop in front of her, she roughly grab Ichigo by her shirt and lift her up on her feet. Tarou reeled her hand back and slap her hard across the face, causing Ichigo fall back down.

What the hell is she doing?! Kio was about to intervene till Tarou points at him, "You stay out of this Kio." She faced a down Ichigo, her face written in disgust for the young woman. "She needs to hear this."

Ichigo tried to touch the spot Tarou slapped but it stunk when she touches it. "Huh?" She doesn't understand why she did that. What did she do wrong?

Tarou's face scrunched up in anger at her. "Don't 'huh' me." She crouched down and grab her collar. "Do you know what you have done? Do you know what could have happened if _she_ wasn't here!" She made a point by showing Ichigo the lifeless corpse.

"Tarou, that is enough!" Kio walk over to them. He pulls Tarou off of Ichigo. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Both of them knows that if Kio is swearing, then he is really angry.

Tarou look offended at Kio's asking her that question. "What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with her!" She walk over to him, standing over him with a couple of inches of her height. "She could have died because of her stupidity. _We_ , could have died because of her stupidity."

Ichigo still feels that the whole situation is surreal. "I'm sorry." She doesn't know what else to say. Tarou is right, she could have got all of them killed with her reckless behavior. They could have been that corpse full of senbons. Just when she's starting to think she is getting the hang of working as a team, she pulls this stunt.

"Please don't be too hard on her. I'm sure she meant no harm in her actions. I could tell she was fighting hard to protect you all."

Team Eight stop with their squabbling. They look at each other, wondering who just said that. It was definitely not Tarou and Kio since she is still piss at Ichigo and the voice sounds feminine. And it couldn't have been Ichigo because sounded nothing like her. So who could have it been?

Ichigo got her answer when the body starts moving. That is impossible, she was hit by a multiple senbons all over her body. She shakingly raised her hand and points at Tsukasa's supposedly lifeless corpse. Tarou and Kio turned their heads and watch in disbelief of Tsukasa rising from the ground. This must be a genjutsu, right? Kio is trying to feel the disturbance of the chakra that will come with a genjutsu but he feels nothing, and Tarou is using skills as a Odonata to search for the tales of a genjutsu but also couldn't find anything. This is really happening. This is reality.

Tsukasa is impress with the genins. That attack of theirs hurt a lot and would have killed anyone else of her skills if she didn't have her special cells in her body. With practice and under the right tutelage, they could possibly be jounins when they reach 16. Team Eight watch in horror as she took out each and every single senbons sticking out of her body. What is she? Kio wanted to throw up when she took out the senbon from her eyeball. What have they gotten themselves into?

Tsukasa drop the senbon she just took out from her eye. She immediately closed her eye while it heals. She feels the blood from her damage eye running down her cheeks. "Please listen to me. I don't want to fight you three. In fact, I want to save you."

Tarou is trying to calm her nerves but she can't. Not after seeing a corpse coming back to life. She tries to speak but nothing comes out. "How?" She look over at Kio who spoke for them. How is he not a nervous wreck after seeing that.

She smiles softly, opening her, now healed, eye. "I will simply look the other way while you guys escape. I will tell Ryuseki-sama that I killed you and there's no bodies to prove such a thing occurred." She hopes they would listen to her.

They could run away just like that, no strings attached. They could survive to the next day. They could live! But what about afterwards? What would the village think of them if they learned of this? Would they understand, or would they be outcast like the famous White Fang who abandon his mission. What would Daichi think of them?

"W-w-w." Tarou swallowed down her nerves. "What about Daichi-sensei?"

"Does he get the same offer?" Ichigo continued.

Tsukasa wished that was the case, but there's no saving of the man. Once Ryuseki sets his eye on his victim, he will make sure that person die an painful cruel death. "I'm sorry but no. He is probably dead by now." She took a step forward. "But you three could still survive. Don't waste your lives for a stupid mission like this. Think what your sensei would want. Would he want you all to die a meaningless death or live to see another day."

What would their sensei want them to do? All of them knows the answer. They stood up, still shaking in fear of the Sound ninja's unworldly ability. Tsukasa watch in delight of this. She got to them. She couldn't save the child of her own team but she can save them. The genins really hate their sensei right now. When they meet up with him, he has to give them a big reward for all the troubles they went through.

Tsukasa heart sank when she saw them taking out their weapons and getting into a fighting formation. She still see them shaking. Maybe she could scare them to leave. "You can not win." She close her eyes to compose herself. When she open them, she took out her weapons from their seathe. "You will die here if continue on with your foolishness." She points her wakizashi at them, releasing her full force of her killer intent. Maybe this will frighten them to leave. "This is your final warning."

Team Eight stands like a gentle breeze went through the area. Daichi had taught them how to stand against killer intent during their training. The best way to get one use to killer intent is to showered them in it for as long as possible till the point it doesn't affect them. After the tree walking exercise, he expose them to bits of his killer intent and increase his dosage every day. He really is a hard ass.

Tarou starts chuckling. The feel of the killer intent actually calms her down. "You know, your killer intent might frighten less experience genins, but not us." As she look at her teammates, she got the feeling they felt the same way from the enemy's killer intent. It's nothing compare to Daichi's.

Kio knows what he has to do, but deep down he wish he doesn't have to do it. Tsukasa gave them a chance to walk away cause she obviously hates unnecessary bloodshed. If things were different, they could be allies or friends. "I'm sorry, but it seems we decide to stay and fight you."

Unlike the other two, Ichigo is still hesitant on fighting their opponent. She knows what her sensei would want her to do, but she doesn't think she could fight the person who saved her life. She took out a kunai and held it it a reverse grip. But she doesn't want her teammates place in danger like she put them through a moment ago. She will fight her savior just so they could survive. This might be a good way to apologize to them also.

Seeing all of them getting ready for the fight, Tsukasa sagged her shoulders. "I see." She face them with burning determination to end this quickly. "I promise your death will be painless."

All of a sudden, she disappear in the fog. Team Eight leap backwards so they all be back to back. They watch their surroundings, listening to everything. The damn fog is making it hard for them to find Tsukasa. It's thick enough to make them wonder if their eyes are planning tricks and them, and the sounds coming from it keeps making them lose focus and second guess on what they are hearing.

Ichigo suddenly feels a sharp pain in her chest. It reminds her of the dejected feeling when she failed to do ninjutsus like her classmates and her teacher said she doesn't have what it takes to become a ninja. Tarou also feels a sharp pain in her chest. It feels like the time when she was told by her Father that she was just political chess piece to be use to better the clan.

Tarou coughed up blood. "Kio, behind you." She muttered.

Hearing his name, Kio tried to turn around but was kicked in his ribs. He flew in the air and hit his head against a tree hard. He is on the verge of blacking out just from impact alone. He looked to see where the culprit who kicked him is. Kio's eyes widened and starts to water. No, this can't be happening.

Tsukasa quickly remove her weapons from Tarou and Ichigo's back. She flick her weapons to get their blood off of them. She look at him, her eyes has huge regret in them. "I'm sorry."

Kio's eyes slowly starts to close. He is losing consciousness. Not now, if he loses consciousness, he is good as dead. He must be the one to avenge them. If he wasn't so useless, they could still be alive. Why is this happening to them?! Next thing he knows, his eyes closed and his feeling of the outside world is gone like his consciousness.

Tsukasa walks casually to Kio's unconscious body. She wished she would asked their names when she had a chance. She could remember them better. Tsukasa is in front of Kio. She crouched down to see his tormented but at the same time, peaceful expression his face has. She really wished she could have saved them. She was about to slash his throat till she felt weapons coming at her.

Tsukasa leap to the side to dodge the weapons thrown at her. She got into stance and heighten her senses to see who had sneaked up on her.

"Lightning Style: Four-Pillar Trap."

Four pillars rose around Tsukasa from the ground. She doesn't know what kind of jutsu this is but from the name, she assumes it's a barrier like jutsu. Electricity starts forming from the four pillars, then shot out to connect to each of them. Tsukasa scream out in pain from the electricity surging through her. The pain immobilized her. She starts focusing her chakra into her blades, making them as strong and tough as stone.

Jin and her clone took Tarou and Ichigo to where Kio is. They quickly check the obvious mortally wounded vitals first. Their barely alive; she needs to work quickly to at least stabilize them. She cursed herself for not hurrying. Maybe if she was a bit faster, this might not had happen. Jin and her clone starts focusing their chakra into their hands. They hovered over the wounds in hopes to heal them. Thank god her clan specializes in support type jutsus or they would be dead from her not knowing medical ninjutsu.

She glance over at Kio. He is no better shape but at least he isn't in same shape as the girls are. She doesn't think she could save all three of them if she use another clone. It takes a lot of chakra and concentration for her to use the Mystical Palm Technique, especially if she uses a clone to do the same thing. She's not medical-nin after all.

Jin almost lost her concentration when she heard the Sound ninja breaking free from her jutsu. She needs more time to stabilize Daichi's genins and she can't afford to summon another clone to fight the ninja. Her fingers twitched when a thought came to her head. Should she let one of them die so she can fight Tsukasa? She doesn't want to do that, but it seems she might have to.

She could hear the footsteps of the Sound ninja coming closer to her. Jin is trying to decide which genin should die. "Ryu, please forgive what Mommy is about to do." She close her eyes so she won't see what she is about to do. This is a story she won't tell to her little boy.

Jin was about to cease healing Tarou till she felt a hard grip on her wrist. She open her eyes in shock of the sudden contact. She look at the hand. It's warm and burned from the lightning of her recent jutsu. She can see the skin is sizzling, not from the heat, but from it healing itself. Jin look up at Tsukasa. She has a sad look in her eyes. Jin was about to attack till Tsukasa lift her hands up in surrender.

Tsukasa crouch down next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you or the children. I want to help." She bit her thumb to draw blood. She quickly hover her thumb over Tarou's mouth, squeezing out a drop of blood that landed inside her mouth then she did the same thing to Ichigo. "The cells in my blood will boost their recovery speed but you must continue with your healing or they will die."

Hearing that, Jin went back to healing the two female genins. Why did she help them? She did this to them. Jin glance at Tsukasa, noticing the burn marks on her hand is already healed with no scars showing any damage ever happen in the first place. "Why did you help them?"

Tsukasa took a moment to gather her thoughts. How should she explain her reason why? It's pretty simple really, she just hate killing others. "Because I hope they will listen to my warning now. I offered them a way out, but they decided to fight. I didn't want to hurt them but,... you know how it is."

"Yeah I do." A ninja must do what they are order to do, no matter what. Jin learned this lesson the hard way from her now deceased husband.

Tsukasa smile softly seeing the color coming back to the downed female genins. They're stabilize; good. "Whatever mission you and these genins have, please abandon it." Tsukasa faced Jin. "You can not win against Ryuseki-sama and I. He is probably the second strongest ninja that I know. This fog we are in is one of his jutsus. He killed more than you could imagine in this fog, and that's just for fun. He will not hesitant to kill you." Tsukasa look at her thumb that she bit. It's already healed. "And though I can't perform any ninjutsus, genjutsus, and my sword play is chunin level at best, the cells in my body makes me near immortal. You can not win. Just go back to your village and forget about this mission of yours"

Jin dissipate her clone once both girls are in stable condition. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I can't abandon a mission of this importance,... you know how it is." After all that happen so far, coming back to the village with no show of what she had done would be a disgrace of both her and her clan.

Tsukasa sighed heavily. "Yes I do." Why do they never listen. She stood up and began walking into the forest. "This was my warning to you and your comrades. If we meet again, I promise your death will be painless."

Jin watch as the kindhearted Sound ninja disappear from her sight. She leaned back with a heavy sigh. Tarou and Ichigo are no longer in life threatening condition, and Kio is still unconscious. She look up at the sky but the fog is blocking her view. Maybe she should had said no to Anko about this mission when she had a chance.

"It's official, I hate S-Rank missions." Jin's first S-Rank and it is already turning into such a pain in the ass.

* * *

 **A/N: So how's that for a chapter. Remember reviews are always welcome, no matter how short, mean, happy, long it is. Well I gotta go birthday party is about to happen.**

 **Till Next Time**


	17. Chapter 17: Daichi vs Ryuseki

**Chapter 17: Daichi vs Ryuseki**

* * *

Rysueki is beyond ecstatic at the moment. The shirtless man didn't see that substitution jutsu coming at all. When he supposedly killed the man, it felt and look so real to him. It was really convincing, more convincing than his genjutsus in fact. He grasp his weapon with both of his hands. Let's see if the ninja is worthy enough for his curse mark. He dashed straight for the Daichi in the middle.

Clone One appeared in front Daichi. It brought both of its umbrellas up in a x-block to stop the scythe. Rysueki tries to put more of his strength in his attack to get an edge, but the clone isn't budging. Like planned, Clone Three punch him in the jaw while he isn't paying attention to his surroundings. Rysueki was punched to Daichi who has his umbrella reeled back. He thrust his umbrella forward hoping to hit him in the gut like last time. Ryuseki drop into his knees, and slid underneath his umbrella.

While sliding, he reeled his scythe back to cut off his legs. Let's see how he does when he can no longer move around. Daichi leap up in the air and Ryuseki's was welcome with a fireball coming straight for him.

Clone Five quickly went through another set of hand seals. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

The compressed bullet sized air, mixed with the fireball, causing it to strengthen in power and destructive abilities. He focus his chakra into the blade of the scythe then slash the fireball in front of him. The fireball was cut clean into two. This is starting to remind him of the fight with that Hawk masked Anbu agent. But, he is still not worthy enough for him to use his curse mark. He really needs to prove himself to even bestow the honor of him going stage one of the mark.

Rysueki leap away from the multiple Daichis. He reeled his scythe back. He can feel the wind being manipulated from focusing chakra into his weapon. Daichi and his clones got back into formation. They wonder what the Sound ninja has in store for them.

"Wind Style: Scythe Reaper!" He cackled. Rysueki swing his scythe as hard as he could, bringing forth a strong wind current towards them.

Doing its role in the formation, Clone One got in front of all its look-a-likes. Daichi and the rest of the clones stood in a straight line behind it. The clone open both of its umbrellas with its chakra and overlay them side by side. The wind current hit, and the clone felt the strong push from it. It's happy that its brothers help support it during the attack or otherwise it would have been blown away already. A piece of the wind current hit Daichi and piece of his hair was cut off and a small cut was form on his cheek. A small trickle of blood slowly runs down his cheek.

When Clone One no longer feel the jutsu against its umbrellas, it closed it and its brothers got to work. Clone Two threw its senbons at the Sound ninja, but to only hit the ground. They should have known that jutsu was just a cover up so he could retreat and recuperate. All the Daichis stood side by side in a circle, waiting for Ryuseki to start his counterattack.

They could hear laughing but can't pinpoint where it is coming from. The laughing gradually surround them. "Hey, Daichi was it?" Ryuseki's voice travel through the area. He sounds like he is right next to the Leaf jounin but at the same time, it sounds like he's yards away. "Let me tell you a little something about myself." Clone One heard something being thrown at the original. It quickly went in front of Daichi and open one of its umbrella to block the attack. But nothing made contact with its umbrella. "I may not look like it, but I'm genjutsu specialist. A damn good one, if I say so myself."

Bad move telling Daichi that. He and his clones made the Tiger seal with one of their hands. "Release!" They release their chakra to disrupt the chakra that is placed in their head, messing with their senses.

Ryuseki let out a hearty laugh. He knew they would do that. "That's not going to work!" He laughs once more. "This genjutsu of mine can't be broken. It will continue to disrupt your senses till I say so."

Daichi rest his umbrella on his shoulder. "Or when you die."

Ryuseki's scythe slowly came out of the fog. Daichi and his clones faced the floating weapon with their guard up. "Let's see about that." The floating scythe came straight for the original.

Seeing this, Daichi use the substitution jutsu to swap himself with his defense oriented clone. Clone One immediately readied itself for the incoming weapon. Just as it was about to hit, it change into fog, covering more of the area in it. Daichi and his clones are having even harder time to see now than before.

Their bodies tense up every time they hear movement. Their breath hitch when they hear weapons being thrown at them. Daichi and his clones can't sense Ryuseki at all in this damn fog. He glance at the four clones next to him. He wish he has his sensei's ability right now. Being able to see through his clones eyes would be a big help for him right now. He mentally sighs; guess that's what you get for making a piss poor copy of his sensei's jutsu.

Ryuseki is watching from a distance, using the fog as cover. He notice that his target stop reacting to the sounds his fog creates. Can he figure out which sound is real or not? Let's test out that theory, shall we? Ryuseki made a hand seal with his free hand. Some of the fog clouds start twirling next to him, forming identical versions of himself. He then place his hand into the dragon seal, focus more of his chakra into the fog, intensifying the effects of it. When he felt please with the amount of chakra he place in the fog, he and his four genjutsu clones charge in at Daichi and his look-a-likes.

Daichi grimaced when he start to hear more distractions from the fog. It is starting to sound like a army is marching in the area while a battle is going on at the same time. It is giving him a headache. All of a sudden, five Ryusekis came out of the fog like crazed demons hell bent to kill the man in front of them. The murderous smile they all have is being match with the gleeful glint they have in their eye. He is enjoying this. Laughing filled the air, both from the fog, and from the five Ryusekis. He's enjoying this too much.

With only seconds to react, Daichi tries to figure out which of the five is the real crazed Sound ninja. All the Ryusekis reeled back their scythes. The Leaf jounin rapidly watch all their movements, his ears focus on their sounds they make just to figure out which one is real and which are fakes. Too bad he doesn't have enough time to do so.

Ryuseki number one is already in front of him, his scythe already aimed to cut him in half. He tries to leap backwards, but his scythe's range is too big for him to dodge. He can't do anything except brace himself for his own death. When the cold steel made impact with his skin, the scythe and the man carrying it, went right through him, turning into the fog that covers the area.

Just as one of them turned into smoke, filling the area more with the fog, another of the Ryusekis strike at the small Daichi army, this time aimed at the two of his clones. At the same time, another already has its damn blood reeking scythe on the path to cut the heads of Clone Two and Five. Just like before, they don't have the reaction speed to act on their desire to live.

Diverting his attention to the two Ryuseki's about to attack his clones, he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. Just as Ryuseki was about to rip his scythe out of Daichi's shoulder, he grab hold of it with both of his hands. He got the original. Daichi's clones ignore the attacks at their lives and focus on the real Ryuseki.

With urgency of his own life, Ryuseki tries pulling his scythe out of Daichi. Daichi smirked then dissipate in a cloud of smoke, revealing he was a clone all along. Shock and unbalanced from the sudden weight change, Ryuseki stumbles backwards into Clone Three's fist. Clone Five then knee him in the gut, tossing him to the real Daichi.

Daichi already has his senbon out, grip tightly in his hand and aimed for the ninja's head. For actually fearing for his own death, he mentally applaud to Daichi's little diversion. Guess he earns the right to see stage one of his mark.

With speed he never saw before, Daichi and his clones were pushed back. His clones were destroyed from the force. Daichi was to about recover from the sudden unseen force, but he was suddenly lifted off of his feet, his throat being squeeze shut by the same strong force as before.

Daichi momentarily close his eyes in pain. He never felt this kind of power before. He open one of his eye to see what's choking him. Ryuseki has his complete left side cover in a flame like markings. His left eye is no longer pale amber, it's now black, and his iris are dark grey.

"Good job Daichi. You actually made me go to the first stage of my mark." It has been awhile since Ryuseki had to use his Curse Mark. He stab his scythe in the ground. "Now its your turn to feel fear of your life."

He let go of Daichi's throat. The sweet feeling of his throat being open again was replace with excruciating pain in his gut. Ryuseki punch Daichi straight in the stomach with the power of his Curse Mark. Daichi had tasted his own blood coming out of his mouth before he was launched a couple of feet away.

He skidded on the ground before stopping. Ryuseki chose to leave his scythe behind while walking to his downed enemy. He crack his knuckles. He wants to see how long it would take before he actually kills him.

The shirtless Sound ninja is standing in front of his enemy. Daichi is trying to get up but the hit knocked the wind right out of him. Ryuseki grab his hair to lift him to eye level.

Daichi squeeze his fist to prepare for another hit. Ryuseki punch him in the left side of his face. He caught him before he touch the ground and hit him again, and again, and again, and again, and again. The last punch might have made Daichi blind in his left eye.

Ryuseki reeled his arm back for one last punch to the face. This one should kill him. Just as he was about to hit him, Daichi brought his hand up to divert the blow to his face, then he threw dirt into Ryuseki's eyes.

Back when he was on the ground, Daichi had picked up some dirt to use against his stronger opponent. Ryuseki cover his eye in surprise of the underhanded attack. Taking advantage of this, Daichi grab the side of his head and headbutted him. He follow up with quick jabs to his face and chest then finish it off with a spinning back kick in his core.

Ryuseki stumble a couple steps back then actually fell over. He's trying to get the damn dirt out of his eyes. Daichi leap backwards to put distance between them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He rasped. Four clones appeared. All the clones from before resume their position in Daichi's version of his sensei's jutsu.

Daichi and Clone One threw their umbrellas high in the air, spinning them. Clone Five quickly went through its hand seals. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Four mudwalls appeared around the Daichis. The two who threw their umbrellas place their hands in the Rat hand seal. "Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm."

A hail of senbons showered out of the three umbrellas. Hearing the name of jutsus, Ryuseki ran to his scythe. He rub his eyes to get the last of the dirt out of them. He saw the hail of senbons coming to him. He can't dodge or move away from this technique. It is covering a wide area in all directions. He is starting to get annoy by this ninja. Lets see how he handles with the lost of someone precious.

Daichi and the clones wait for his and Clone Ones umbrellas to come down. This jutsu is a favorite of his old home. It is impossible to dodge or block the attack since there is so many of them. It also help that these senbons of his are laced with poison to increase the lethality of the jutsu.

"Daichi-sensei we come to-ARGH!"

The jounins widened in horror. That was Kio's voice. He heard multiple bodies hit the floor during his jutsus onsault. He had told them not to worry about him. He immediately cease with his jutsu and brought down the walls protecting him. He drop to his knees seeing his students dead bodies alongside Ryuseki's.

"No." He whispered.

How could this happen to him? He warn them. He order them to go with that Sound ninja to protect them. Now, he is the one who killed them. What should he do? He can't go back to the Leaf. They would brand him a traitor and kill him on the spot. All the hard work he had done to be viewed not as outsider for nothing because of his stupid students worrying. He knows they would blame him for this. The Hokage might even start a war with the Rain as a repercussion for this incident.

"Congratulations on completing another successful mission."

That voice. It's monotone and low voice sounds familiar to him. It can't be him. Daichi look up and see him. He looks the same as he left the village. He stands tall with authority and his god-like aura oozing off of him. His purple eyes looks down at him like he is one of his supporters but has hint of gentleness for the former Rain ninja. His black and red clouded cloak reminds him of the old days when he used to wear the same thing. His orange hair sway a little from the breeze that came through. It really is him, no doubt about it.

"Pein-sensei?" Daichi can't believe that he's here.

"Student." Pein is happy to see him once more.

Daichi has a lot of questions for his former sensei but one thing he must know is, "Pein-sensei, what do you mean by completing another successful mission?"

Pein help Daichi up on his feet. "You gave the Akatsuki valuable information on the Leaf's security and more importantly, information on the Nine-Tails."

He gave information to them. How? Daichi abandon all ties to the organization when he left his home. He just recently made contact with Zetsu."B-b-bu-I-"

"Like all of our agents, you were a sleeper." Pein start circling around Daichi. "I placed a genjutsu on you when we last fought. You gave us all information of importance you gather every month while you stayed at the Leaf."

Daichi is speechless. How could this be? He thought he was save from his sensei at the Leaf, but instead, he was feeding information to the god known as his sensei. He definitely can't go back now. Not only has he killed his students, he also gave classified information to a foreign nation.

Pein let out a small devious chuckle. "Now that you outlive your usefulness," he took out a black rod from his palm. He aimed it at the forehead of the man who used to be his student. "You shall die."

Daichi's sensei is right, he should die. There is no point in living anymore. He wished he could say goodbye to everyone, especially to Anko and his long time friend, Ajisai.

* * *

Rysueki starts chuckling madly. It slowly became laughter of madness. He tap a daze Daichi's chin with his scythe. He has his weapon around the Leaf jounins neck. With the help of his special fog, he was able to place Daichi and his four clones under his genjutsu. How he loves his Horror Show jutsu. It was fun to toy with the man but all things must come to an end. After he kills the man, his four clones, who are also trapped in the genjutsu, should dissipate also.

Just as Ryuseki about to behead the former Rain ninja, he halt in his actions. Wait, four clones? There was five clones in the beginning, not four. Where the hell happened to the fifth one?! Ryuseki got his answer when he was kicked in his ribs. He was kicked a couple feet away. Clone Four kept on twirling its umbrella while taking out a senbon needle from its pouch. It stab Daichi in the nape of his neck, causing him to awake from the genjutsu he was trapped in.

Clone Four hid in the trees after Ryuseki used his wind jutsu. It still needed time to build up chakra for the jutsu. Good thing it did, or Daichi would have been dead there. Daichi shake the dizziness that comes from getting out of the genjutsu. Now, he is piss. He used the body-flicker technique to be behind his four other clones then stick a senbon in each of their necks to get them out of the genjutsu.

Ryuseki cupped his side while using his scythe as a crutch. He can feel a rib or two is broken. Kabuto had warned him to pay more attention in battle, and not in the thrill of the fight. He wish he had listen now.

Clone Five went through hand seals for step one of one of his stronger techniques. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp!"

The ground underneath the Sound ninja quickly started to form into mud. Ryuseki tried to jump out of it but the chakra infused mud is ensnaring him. On the bright side, he isn't sinking. He got into a defensive stance. He wonders with great curiosity what the Leaf ninja has up his sleeves.

Clone Three toss it's umbrellas to Clone One and Clone Two. Daichi and the two clones leap in the air, opening their umbrellas. They hovered over the trap Ryuseki. Back on the ground, Clone Four stopped twirling its umbrella. It points its weapon at the enemy. Clone Three and Five start going through their hand seals to the strongest fire style jutsu they know.

Clone Four closed its umbrella, unleashing a strong powerful wind torrent while the clones by its side released a giant dragon shape fireball from their mouths. The two dragon shaped fireball infused with the chakra laced wind. "Secret Technique: Inferno Tempest!" They yelled out the name the jutsu.

At the same time, Daichi release a barrage of senbons from compartments underneath his umbrella. Clone One and Clone Two already did the prepped work on the ground for the jutsu. Clone Two spew out fireballs to cover the senbons while Clone One increased their speeds and destructive power with the Air Bullet jutsu. "Secret Technique: Hell Rain!" They yelled out the name their second most powerful jutsu in their arsenal.

Ryuseki laugh when the two jutsu is on the direct path to him. This might actually kill him; the curse mark that covers half his body rapidly start spreading all over his body; just kidding. If that Hawk masked ninja's ancient fire style jutsu didn't killed him, then these jutsus surely won't either.

The two jutsus hit at the same time. Ryuseki was came trap in a fiery hell hole with needles from above rain justice on him. Daichi smirks from above, watching the Sound ninja burn to a crisp. That's what you get from messing with him. Once the jutsu ceased, he and his clones floated down. When he hit land his clones immediately dissipate in a cloud of white smoke. He was about to keel over but then he used his umbrella as a crutch. He's cover his left eye with his hand while breathing heavily from exhaustion from using both his more taxing jutsus at once. That's not even counting using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to summon nine clones of himself. He could pushed himself to summon that many. On normal occasions, he could only summon two.

As he tries to gather his breath, he heard laughing. That is impossible, there's no way he could be alive. No normal man could survive those jutsus. Hell, even his sensei's associate, Konan, had a hard time against those two jutsus. He watch in horror as Ryuseki walk out of the swamp he made. The man look like he just walk out of hell itself.

Ryuseki had to resort to using stage two of his curse mark to survive. Just like that Hawk masked ninja. He knew this jounin would be fun to fight. He flapped his, webbed-three fingered-claw, like wings to stretch them out. He had used them to block most of the damage to him. His skin is completely dark-gray. His white hair is longer, reaching down to his waist, and his pale amber eyes turned black with yellow irises, and a dark, star-shaped mark spreading across his face. But the most fitting change in this mains appearance, is the horns that is protruding out of the side of his head. The horns are sharp, somewhat curly, kinda like a goat's horns, but his right one is a bit smaller than the left.

Ryuseki stop in his movement to cough up blood. It has been awhile since he saw his own blood. Now it's his turn to be serious. He starts dragging his scythe on the ground as he continue to walk.

Daichi stood up with great difficulties. He can't fight the man now. He has only little amount of chakra left and he is beyond exhausted. He might keel over any second now. He must escape.

He place his umbrella back in his seal on his wrist. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A single clone poofed into existence next to him.

Ryuseki wonders what the man would do next. He is getting giddy just thinking about it. He place his weapon on his shoulder. "Now we are having fun!" He dash at him with his wings flapping to increase his speed.

Daichi and the clone hasten the speed of going through their hand seals. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" Water gushes out of Daichi's mouth.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball spew out the clone's mouth.

The fireball and water made contact with each other, releasing a large amount of steam. The steam covered both Daichi and his clone completely from Ryuseki's sight. The Sound ninja slash at the jounins pathetic attempt of a diversion. He growled in frustration when no one was there. He tries to sense the man in the fog by he couldn't. He escaped.

"Damn that fucking pussy!" Ryuseki slam his scythe on the ground, creating a large crater. "If he is going to give up, he should have let me killed him like the worthless peice of shit he is!"

Ryuseki cut the tree in front of him to calm his anger. Where is the fun in running away?! He gradually calmed down. The curse mark receded back to its original form. What a disappointment that was. He heard movement to his right. He turned to see Shiin with a big smile on his face. Why is he so happy?

"Hey Ryuseki-sama."

He points his weapon at him. "You better have a good reason to be here Shiin. I am in a bad mood and you looks like you could use one less head on your shoulders."

Shiin gulp down his nervousness. "Hehe, well, you see, when I lost agai-" He starts feeling a something around his throat, choking him.

Ryuseki watch him choke with a devious smile. "I'm pretty sure you heard of my genjutsu technique, Tightrope, right?" He relish in the sound of Shiin gasping for air. "It makes one think they are being choked life by a rope. It's one of my favorites. I usually use it against those who fail me." He cease with the genjutsu when he saw Shiin's eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Now get to the point. I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to tell me you lost."

Shiin rubbed his sore throat. "O-o-of course Ryuseki-sama." He coughed from the soreness of his throat. "That Hawk masked ninja you fought a couple years ago is here."

"Really?" Shiin nods in affirmation. "Well it seems it is my lucky day. I get to kill the only person who had survived in a fight against me." He snarled when he remembers Daichi and how he ran away. "Scratch that, the first person." He smiles like a mad man, placing his scythe on his shoulders, relaxing his arms on it. "Take me to him." He took a step forward then he suddenly fell.

Shiin caught him before he touch the ground. "Are you okay Ryuseki-sama?"

"No you idiot." He tries to move but his body won't respond to him. "I can't move."

"I think you might have been poison Ryuseki-sama. I need to get it out of your system immediately." Shiin summon a earth clone. The clone picked up Ryuseki's scythe while he carries the man himself. He needs to get him somewhere quiet and so he could do his work.

Shiin and his clone leap in a random direction. Ryuseki wonder when did he got poison. He thinks back all the times Daichi hit him with his senbons. He had thought they were normal senbons and not laced with poison since they weren't affecting him when he got hit by them. That sneaky bastard tries to kill him with another underhanded tactic. He will make sure to kill him slowly when he finds him. But first he needs to conserve his energy and chakra. With great effort, he placed his hands in the Dragon hand seal. The fog that surrounds the whole forest slowly disappear. Daichi of the Leaf Village, you made a grave enemy today.

* * *

 **A/N: How did you folks like that fight? Oh and that reveal of who Daichi sensei was, man that was obvious. Anyways, I hope it wasn't confusing to read. It took me a couple of rewrites so it will be easier to read. Next chapter is the fight between Anko and Mizore. Who will win, who will lose? Only time can tell.  
**

 **Till Next Time**


	18. Chapter 18: Anko vs Mizore

**Chapter 18: Anko vs. Mizore**

* * *

Daichi is running on the tree branches. He needs to find his students quickly. Though he does not know how much help he would be, he needs to be there to protect them. He slip on the branch he was on and start falling. In any other occasion, Daichi could get out of this pitiful situation, but after wasting almost all of his chakra, he could do nearly nothing as he fell to the ground.

He hit the ground hard. He feels a sharp pain in his lower back. Of course he landed on a rock. Daichi maneuvered his body to get the rock out of under him. When he touch the object, he realized it was not a rock but something else. He took it out of under him and lift it over him to see what it is. It's a pendant. It looks like a fang and its attach to a thick cord. It seems the cord was cut by a sharp object. Daichi feels that he saw the pendant before but he can't remember where. He ran his thumb over the fang like pendant, mesmerize of the familiarity he has with it. It looks like a snake fang.

Daichi immediately got on his feet. He remembers now, it's Anko's prize pendant. She must be near by. He hopes she is okay. Daichi stumbles while he search the immediate area. He wish he was at least five percent of his full strength, so he could walk around with no trouble. After a couple of minutes, he found an motionless Anko on the ground in a clearing with a downed Mizore across from her. He rush over to them and checked their vitals. He let out a breath of relief, they're alive but unconscious. Daichi check the area. The clearing was man made. A big fight must have took place where he is at. He wondered what happen. But first he needs to get them to safety.

He only has enough in his tank to use one more shadow clone and even then, he could last maybe ten minutes, twelve if he's lucky, before he passes out from chakra exhaustion. These two women owe him big time when they get up. He summon a clone of himself and they both picked up the down female jounin and tokubetsu jounin. He rushed in the direction where he was heading before. He hopes his students are there.

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier.**

* * *

Anko wait patiently for Mizore to come to her. She notice her movements are slower than when they start the mission hours ago. Guess her doujutsu is a lot more taxing on the person than she thought. That makes sense why Mizore doesn't use it more often. She would be extremely weak afterwards.

Mizore increased her speed at the last second, becoming a blur to the Snake Mistress. Anko is surprised in the sudden increase of movement. The next thing she knows, the violet hair ninja suddenly has a kunai lodged in throat. Mizore didn't want to kill her but she left her no choice. That curse mark of hers must be messing with her head, just like her doujutsu is messing with hers.

Anko is choking on her blood. She spit up some of her blood and it landed on Mizore's face. " ** _Haha that's right you skank. Choke on your own disease ridden blood._** "

Mizore wished she could tell _her_ to shut up but she needs to focus. She pulled out her kunai from Anko's throat. That was too easy. Anko wouldn't go down without a fight. Anko death expression changed to a amuse smirked. She suddenly turned into mud. Mizore knew that was too easy.

Anko appeared out of thin air behind her prey. She thrust her left hand, saying, "Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes!"

A big swarm of snakes came out of Anko's wrist almost instantly. Mizore leap forward to dodge the barrage of snakes, but the snakes keep coming after her. They are following her every turn she makes, wanting to sink their teeth into her. She needs to use her doujutsu again to get out of this situation. She mentally went through all the genjutsu she knows to see which one would get her out of this situation.

She skid to a stop and focus on the incoming snakes. "Demonic Illusions: Copycat!"

Snakes emerges from thin air behind Mizore. Her snakes are identical in size, strength, and looks of Anko's. Mizore order her snakes to charge with full force at Anko's snakes. Mizore kept on focusing her eyes on her snakes in front of her. Her eyes started tearing blood from keeping up the jutsu with her doujutsu. Her snakes just took out a third of Anko's. They can win, they must win. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her face. Anko grabbed hold of her face and slam her to the ground head first.

Anko straddled her on top of her to stop her from escaping, still covering her face with her hand. She look behind her and notice Mizore's snake disappeared the same way they came. So she needs to keep constant eye contact to keep up the jutsu. Interesting. Another piece of information about Mizore's doujtsu just got stored in her brain. She call off her snakes and took out a kunai from her pouch.

"I guess I didn't need the curse mark after all." Anko brought down her kunai with great force, aimed at Mizore's heart.

"Demonic Illusion: Death Trap." Mizore muttered a little too late.

Anko sink her kunai deep in Mizore's chest. She has a wide grin seeing the woman underneath her draw her last breath. She removed her other hand from her face so she could relish in her expression of her death. Anko slowly took out her kunai and licked the blood off of it. Victory never tasted so sweet before.

All of a sudden, both of her arms were grabbed from underneath. She looked down in shock to see Mizore still alive. She has a craze look in her eyes. " ** _Your going have to try a lot harder than that to kill me, you snake bitch._** " She open her mouth and vines exited out of it, wrapping itself tightly around her.

Anko tried to escape from the vines but she couldn't. The more she struggle, the tighter they get. She heard Mizore giggling. She look down in contempt at the woman who trapped her. She waved goodbye while she started to shine brightly. Anko's eyes widened in horror before Mizore body exploded with her alongside it.

From a safe distance, Mizore watch as her genjutsu unfolded. Once it was done, she closed her eyes and drop to her knees. She cover her mouth while she cough harshly. She is at her limit. She look at her bloodstained hands. Based on how her body is reacting to her last genjutsu, she deduced she has one tomoe left before the doujutsu ceased and she passes out. She can't afford using anymore advance level genjutsu or she might actually die.

" _ **Aw come on.**_ " Mizore's alter-ego whined in her head. " ** _Use it one more time, please, for me!_** " It laughed.

Mizore blinked hard to deactivate her doujutsu. That was close. _She_ almost took over her body when she used the Death Trap jutsu. Guess it wasn't lying when it says it comes back stronger the more she uses her doujutsu. No wonder no one in her clan has this power. It's a ticking time bomb waiting to kill those you care about. At least she doesn't need to use it anymore today.

Mizore lay down on her back. She's trying to control her breathing and tame the pain she feels in her eyes. She can't believe she just killed Anko. Sure they had their differences but she always like her. She was kinda like the cooler older sister she never had. Well, cooler younger sister she never had. She had forgotten Anko was four years younger than her. "I guess I really am a traitor now." She muttered. This damn mission went tits up as soon as they discover what those Sound ninjas goal is.

"Is that a confession?" No, she can't be alive. That was a high class jutsu from the main branch of her clan. Mizore sit up and look at where the voice came from. "If so, I guess I could kill you with no worries of backlash from the Hokage."

Her eyes widened in shock to see that Anko is alive and that she went through another change. Her hair is no longer in her usual short, spiky, fanned ponytail. Now it's swaying in the wind from not being in a ponytail. It looks wilder, feral looking in fact, and it's longer too. It's just barely touching the ground now. The color of her hair also change. It's no longer a dark violet color but a pitch black which also matches her new eye color. Her fair white skin is now dark grey and has black markings under her eyes. But the weirdest and the most shocking part of her new appearance, is that she now has a heavily damaged, sleek, scaly wing, that strongly resembles a feminine looking close hand, coming out of her left shoulder and a thick long tail that has a snakes head on the end.

Anko flapped her damaged wing, raising her tail to be next to her head. Her snake tail hissed while she scratched its chin. "Who would have thought this mark that I hated so much, would give me so much power." She chuckled darkly.

Mizore tires to get up from the ground. "H-h-how did you survive?" She needs more time to recuperate.

"With my wing and tail of course." She scratches her snake tail once more before setting it down. "At the last second, my curse mark gave me a nice surprise." She cross her arms. "I wrapped myself with my tail while using my wing to protect me for the full force of the blast. It still hurt like hell and I lost my tail soon after, but another one grew back in its place." Mizore can see the craze look she has in her eyes. "The miracles of this curse mark."

This isn't Anko. Sure, she is sometimes sadistic and a little crazy, but nothing like this. That curse mark of hers must be affecting her mind. "Anko, we have no reason to fight. Your curse mark is messing with your head. You're not thinking clearly."

"No reason?" Anko covered her mouth to smother her own laughter. She cease with her manically laughter after a minute or two. "You know, when I first came here to fight you, its because I was furious at you for placing me in that genjutsu." She place her hands in her skirt's pocket, crossing one leg over the other, tilting her head to the right. "I mean, who would show a fellow Leaf ninja a vision of their love being dead because of their sensei wanted to figure out wants to make you tick. Now, it's just because I want to test out my new power."

"What?" Mizore doesn't understand what she is talking about. Though she did placed her in a genjutsu, it was a simple one and nothing twisted like that. She was suppose to be floating in a endless void till she wakes up in a hour. "Anko, I didn't do that. I would never." Someone, or something, must alter her genjutsu to make her see that.

Anko uncrossed her legs, no longer tilting her head to the side. "You know what I hate most Mizore?" Under Mizore's feet, a snake came out of the ground, mouth wide open, aiming to eat her whole. "Liars."

Mizore cursed under breath. She must have been biding her time to have her snake burrow underneath the ground and attack her. The snake quickly wrap itself around Mizore. It tighten it's hold to make sure she won't escape. The snake was about to enjoy its meal till Anko told it to stop. It hiss in annoyance but obeyed its master.

As she walk towards her, Mizore notice that the snake was her tail. She must have her tail dig underground while they talked. Anko is only inches away from Mizore's face. She has confident smirk, showing off one of her sharp fangs. Mizore hanged her head in defeat.

"I thought you would put up more of a challenge with that doujutsu of yours. I guess you are still inexperienced in it, or it was simply too much for you." She mocked. Mizore doesn't want to hear her gloat. Just end it already. "I want to tell you something before you die, to make your death more memorable for me." She leaned in close to her ear. Mizore's ear twitched on the feeling of her breathing. "I'm. Dating. Daichi." Mizore can hear her mocking smile forming.

Mizore went wide eyes with the news she was given. It can't be true. Anko and Daichi together? Tears start rolling down her cheeks. Anko relish in her pain sorrowful expression. She knows the revelation of her and Daichi being together would hurt her more than her immediate demise.

Mizore can't believe it. She waited for so long to date the man and because of that she lost her chance. Not only is she going to die, she is going to die before even telling him how she feels. She knew should had said no to this mission.

Mizore head drop, hanging like a defeated pup. Guess she lost her will to live. Anko snapped her fingers and her snake tail open its mouth wide. Unexpectedly, Mizore raised her head and faced Anko with a wide smile, showing her white teeth. Noticing her doujutsu is activated, Anko immediately order her snake tail to swallow her whole. Just as it was about to make contact, Mizore phased through her tail and leap backwards.

Anko brought her tail back, crossing her arms, her wing ready to shield any attack that may come at her. She can hear laughing coming from Mizore. She narrowed her eyes at her. She raised an eyebrow when she releasized her face is different. It's similar to a raccoon or maybe a rabid dog. Why did she do that?

Mizore starts twirling around like a ballerina. " ** _Oh man, it feels so good to be out again!_** " She stop twirling and place her hands on her hips. " _ **I have to thank you Anko. If it weren't for your little revelation, Mizore-chan would never put her guard down.**_ " She starts pouting. " ** _I was trying really hard to make her lose her mind too. I was starting to lose hope._** " Her purple eyes gleamed menacingly in the fog.

Let her out? What is she going on about. Is this another genjutsu? "What are you talking about?"

Mizore starts stretching. " ** _Oh that's right, you don't know._** " She starts punching and kicking the air. " _ **I guess I could tell you a little about my clan before I kill you. As a thank you for helping me escape.**_ " Mizore reach in her pouch and took out a canteen and drink the contents of it. She let out a breath of satisfaction being able to taste again. She smiles at Anko while putting a strain of her hair behind her ear. " ** _I guess I should start with the beginning._** "

Anko is confuse with Mizore's actions. She is like a completely different person. This Mizore is overly friendly and acts like a overconfident 12 year old.

Mizore clears her throat. " ** _Every generation or so, there is an individual or two in the Kurama clan that is born with enormous skills in genjutsu, like my dear Mizore-chan is. They are able to inflict real physical harm to people with their genjutsu._** " She starts giggling. " ** _Cool right, I mean, what kind of clan has such a cool kekki genkai. Sucks that only a few gets it though. I'm pretty sure we could have take over the Leaf if more of my pathetic clan has this ability._** "

Why is she telling Anko this information? She knows of this already, everyone knows of this already. The incident with Yakumo Kurama was a good show of their rare ability.

" ** _But like all great powers, there is a drawback._** " Mizore continued. She points confidently at herself. " _ **Me!**_ " She said overly cheerful. " _ **I'm Mizore-chan's subconscious. I help her regulate the awesomeness of our clan's kekki genkai.**_ "

"What?!" She is a subconscious?! Anko didn't hear anything like that about the Kurama clan. Is this a secret of their clan?

The subconscious in control of Mizore's body pouted. " _ **Please leave any and all questions till the end of my explanation, thank you!**_ " She ended on a cheerful note. " _ **Now, where was I**_?" She starts tapping her chin. " ** _Ah that's right, me!_** " She starts walking towards Anko. Anko immediately went on guard. " _ **Though all subconsciousness of those who have this ability are different, there is one thing we all have in common. We want freedom!**_ " She spread her arms wide.

She's nuts. Anko was about to attack her but she realized she can't move. She's chained to a cross. She struggled to escape from her entrapment but she can't. She tries to move her snake tail to see if it could release her. It's also chained up. The only thing that is free is here wing, but it's too damaged to do anything.

" _ **I mean we deserved it right? We do all the hard work in keeping everything in check for them so they won't accidentally hurt someone they care about. I only want what is due.**_ " Mizore continued. " ** _So one day, I asked Mizore-chan for one day in control of her body for all of my hard work. She agreed because we were on good terms back then. But, after having some fun with my cousin, Yakumo, parents, I seem like the bad guy._** " She starts circling around Anko. " _ **Sure I killed them, but they were making the clan weak and Mizore-chan has big plans for making the clan big again.**_ " Mizore crouched down in front of Anko's tail. It tried to bite her but the chain held it back. She grab hold of it, squeezing it tightly. Both the snake and Anko hissed out in pain. " _ **And you know how she thank me for helping her progress her plans? She tried to find a way to lock me away permanently while still being able to use the powers I keep in check for her. Really ungrateful right?**_ " She rip the snake tail off of Anko. Anko scream out in agonizing pain. Mizore observed with great curiosity that tail fail around a bit before dying in her hand.

Anko trying to grit her teeth from the pain. She won't yell out in pain no more. She won't give Mizore the satisfaction. As instantly as her tail was ripped out, another tail grew out of Anko. A striking resemblances to her previous one she had.

Mizore watch with starry eyes at the tail. " ** _That's so cool!_** " She tossed the limp tail to the ground. She ripped the fresh tail off of Anko. She ignore the muffled scream of pain to pay close attention to the new tail growing out. This curse mark of hers is so awesome! Mizore suddenly stood up, a craze smile still on her lips. " ** _I wonder if your wing comes back the same way._** " She take out a kunai.

Anko almost let a shriek of agonizing pain escape her lips from Mizore cutting her wing. Her muffled screams is music to Mizore's ears. As she continue with mutilating her wing, tears ran down Anko's cheek. Mizore suddenly stop when she was almost down. She casually threw her bloodied kunai on the ground, leaving a barely hanging wing on Anko's shoulder.

" ** _Sorry I got side tracked there for a moment._** " She continue circling around Anko. " _ **So after finding out a way to seal me away with help of my lovely Daichi, she sealed me away in the deepest part of her mind. And she soon start learning how to control her new powers. Well, that is,**_ " She stops in front of Anko. She lift her chin up so she can see into her eyes. They are red from the tears she spilled and beginning to lose hope. " ** _Till these happen._** "

The new Mizore search for some kunais in her pouch that's on the back of her waist. She took out four of her favorite ninja tool. " ** _You see, once someone of the Kurama clan is able to control the power, they unlock this doujutsu._** " She slowly enter her kunai in Anko's hand, savoring her squirming in pain. " _ **I don't think anyone knew of this ability, because if they did, it would be use everyday. I mean, with the ability to make a genjutsu a reality, you are practically God. You can make anything you want.**_ " She slowly inserted another kunai in Anko's hand. She no longer have any strength in her to scream. " ** _But like I said before, power like this, always have their drawbacks. The more the user uses the doujutsu, the more likely you are unable to stop casting genjutsus on others. Basically, the off switch is permanently broken and there's no way back from that._** " She stab her thigh, twisting it a little bit, making the wound bigger. " _ **Also, it's very taxing on the user, like you just saw with Mizore-chan. It would be cool if someone put a warning label on these things.**_ " Mizore cleared her throat. " _ **Warning, using Kurama's doujutsu may cause, but not limited to, not able to turn it off, casting genjutsus on friends and family, coughing up blood, blood running down your eyes, and death. Please use with caution.**_ " She sighed placing her last kunai in Anko's other leg. " ** _How life would be simpler if that would happen._** "

Anko is thinking of ways to escape. She is chained up to a cold hard cross with kunais sticking out of her body. If she does somehow escape, she would be too weak to fight. She has no jutsus in her arsenal that could help her. Wait, she could use that technique. Orochimaru used that one all the time when he's extremely injured, but Anko never did it before. She remember seeing him doing it once when she was his student but she can't recall the secrets of doing it. She only read bits and pieces of it in his notes. Guess she needs to wing it.

" _ **I was thinking about naming this doujutsu, you got any ideas?**_ " Mizore waited a couple of seconds for her to respond. " ** _Hey Anko._** " Nothing. " _ **Anko!**_ " She whined but still no response. Mizore puffed her cheeks and start twisting each of the kunais in her body. " ** _Hey, did you passed out from the pain already. I didn't even get started._** "

Seeing no response, she lift up her head. A big mistake. Anko open her mouth and a snake leaped out of it. Mizore smile like a mad woman. She's glad she's still putting up a fight. She use the substitute jutsu to dodge the attack on her life. She needs to be careful, she only has one tomoe left. That means she should has about seventeen percent of its power left to use before it's gone and she needs to recharge. Another drawback of the doujutsu. Once you waste a certain amount of the doujutsu's power, you will lose a tomoe and once you lost all of them, it would take about a month for it to recover fully. The more powerful the genjutsu is, the more tomoes you lose.

Anko open her mouth mouth wider. She now has an opening to use the technique. A hand came out of her mouth, then another. As the being come out of her mouth, Anko's body slowly started to lose its form, looking like skin being shedded. A healed Anko fell out of her own mouth, covered in green muck. Not only is her body is completely healed, but her clothes are back to its original state. Anko mentally noted that was the most disgusting experience she ever went through.

Mizore covers her mouth to stop the contents of her stomach escaping. That was the most nauseating, stomach-churning, revolting scene she ever saw in her life. And that's saying a lot. She learned that from Orochimaru? My god, snake summoners are sick people.

Anko breathes heavily from the special body replacement technique of her former sensei. She can't believe she pulled that off in one go. Guess you can teach an old dog some new tricks after all, especially when your life depends on it. She didn't think the technique to be so chakra consuming though. She feels a sharp pain in her left shoulder where the curse mark originated from. She grip tightly, grunting in agony from the pain. Did she overuse it? She can feel the curse mark receding back to it's original form, losing both her tail and wing. Yeah, she overuse it.

Mizore watch in amusement of Anko trying to get up but fell like a baby trying to walk for the first time. It seems she can no longer use her curse mark while she still have enough in her tank to use one more genjtutsu. She walked to the down Anko. She notice she is groveling in pain of from her mark.

" _ **So it looks like I win. I get to kill you, I now have control of this body, and I have this power doujutsu to use on my command. Now the only thing left to do is to marry Daichi then my life will be complete.**_ " Mizore start focusing her eyes above Anko. A skeleton hand starts come into existence out of thin air. " _ **I just thought up the name of my doujutsu. What do you think of the name, Jitsugan?**_ " The hand slowly wrap grab hold of Anko, literally squeezing the life out of her.

Anko can feel her bones breaking under the pressure of the giant skeleton hand. She doesn't have enough chakra to do anything and the side effect of overusing her curse mark is giving her crippling pain. Just as she felt her head about to pop off of her shoulders, the hand let go of her. She drop hard on the ground. She hazily look up at Mizore. She is grabbing her head and failing around.

Mizore's alter-ego gritted her teeth to gain control again. No, she won't go back. She just tasted the sweet delicious clean air and the feel of torturing someone before killing them. It's too soon. " _ **Hey, Mizore-chan please, please, please, please, let me stay out for couple more minutes. I promise to behave.**_ " She begged.

"No, you caused enough harm already. I should had known you would take over my body in my moment of weakness." The real Mizore answered her demented personality.

" ** _At least let me kill that slut! She deserve to die for stealing Daichi from us!_** " She growled. She closed her eyes from the pain of Mizore trying to take control of the body. The skeleton hand gradually disappear.

"It was our fault for waiting too long. If I acted sooner, Daichi might have been mine." She wished she had guts like Anko. She does whatever she wants and try to get it whatever she pleases. "I won't ruin Daichi's happiness for my own selfish desires."

The alter-ego laughed. " _ **Yeah right! I'm your subconscious remember? You can't lie to me.**_ " With great effort, she took out a kunai and aim it Anko. " ** _You want this bitch dead as much as I do._** " She threw her kunai, but at the last second, Mizore took control of the hand to diverge the path.

Anko saw the kunai coming at her. She close her eyes, waiting for her death. She felt a sharp quick pain to her chest. She open her eyes to see she has a cut on her chest and her pendant was cut off. She chuckled; Mizore is trying to save her life. After almost killing her and making her suffer, she is trying to save her life. She doesn't think she has it in her to do the same if she was her in shoes.

" _ **Damn it Mizore!**_ " Alter-ego yelled. She dropped to her knees, feeling her control of the body slipping. " ** _Why do you always get in my way?!_** " She can no longer feel the power of the Jitsugan fading. Damn it, that last genjutsu used up the last of its power. " ** _If you weren't so scare of me, we could have already made our clan great once more._** " Why can't Mizore see she is trying to help her.

Mizore finally has control of her body again. She sense her alter-ego in the back of her mind, having a bit more strength because of the use of the Jitsugan. "I'm sorry, but I don't want my clan greatness be paved in blood of others."

" _ **Damn you Mizore.**_ " The alter-ego seethed. She knows she will get another chance. She just need to be patient.

Once she confirm her alter-ego cease with its complications of her life, Mizore keeled over. With all of the Jitsugan's tomoes being used, her chakra is almost completely gone. She is on the verge of passing out. She glance at Anko from the ground. She also looks like she is about to pass out.

"Sorry Anko. " Mizore said with great strain in her voice. Speaking is becoming hard for her.

Anko chuckled; she should be one apologizing. If it weren't for her, they would never fought in the first place. "I'm sorry too."

They basked in silence. They notice the fog being lifted. "Anko?"

"Yeah?" She can feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second.

"Are you really dating Daichi?" Mizore hope that was a lie to make her lose her will in living.

"Yeah, I am." She admitted. Anko doesn't feel like lying.

"Oh, I see." So it is true. At the end of this conflict they had, she really did lose. She lost Daichi to her.

Anko could hear the sadness in her voice. "Yeah, it just happen. I never thought I would like the stiff. It's a complete one-eighty from dating Kakashi."

Mizore closed her eyes. She is about to lose consciousness. "I wish you two the best."

Anko's eyes are already closed. "Thank you." She trailed off.

Both Mizore and Anko fall into unconsciousness from chakra exhaustion. They wonder what will happen to them when they wake up. They know, things won't be the same again.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first round of fights in the arc. I hope you like them. It took me awhile write them. I also hope you like the information on Mizore's doujutsu and her alter-ego.**

 **Like always, review, PM if you have any questions, PM if I'm portraying your character wrong, and all that good stuff.**

 **Till Next Time**


	19. Chapter 19: Recovery

**Chapter 19: Recovery**

* * *

Shiin look behind him to make sure his clone is still following him. Seeing his clone giving him a thumbs up, he focus on what he should do next. He can feel Ryuseki getting more rigid as he carries him to a safe location. The poison is in full effect, and he has no idea how to remove it. If he got to him sooner he might have been able to save him, but now,...now he is not so sure.

He skid to a stop, spotting a good looking cave in the distance. He could help his leader in there and possibly make any ninjas following them lose his trail. He and his clone enter the cave, leaving a small special arrow at the entrance to signify to his teammates that he is hiding in it. The clone carefully placed the scythe on the ground before dispelling itself. Shiin place Ryuseki on the ground and immediately check his breathing. He release a breath of relief that he did not know he was holding when he confirm Ryuseki is still alive. His breathing is ragged but he is breathing nonetheless, so that is a positive.

Orochimaru would kill him if he let his third-in-command die. He shook his head; he should not be celebrating his leader's health so quickly. There is still a chance he will not survive. A big chance since he is not proficient in medical know how like Kabuto is. He run his fingers through his spiked pale blonde hair, wondering what should he do. He should had took that lesson Kabuto was offering to the grunts.

"What happen?"

Shiin look at the entrance hearing the unknown voice. It's Tsukasa. He praise God that she is here. She would know what to do because of her special body and her tutelage. Tsukasa rush over to Ryuseki who is at death's door. She did a quick check up on his health; pulse, wounds, reflexes, everything.

Her thin lined lips curve into a frown after her diagnosis. He is going to die soon if she does not do anything. She glance over at Shiin; he looks like he is about to shit himself. She can not blame him. If someone like Ryuseki is able to be taken down by one of those Leaf ninjas, what hopes do they have. Plus the backlash they would receive when they tell Orochimaru they fail the mission and let an asset like Ryuseki die.

Tsukasa froze; she suddenly remember the other order Orochimaru has for her. She glance down at Ryuseki with cold hardened eyes. This is probably the only chance she has to kill him. He is starting to become a liability with being consume by the power of the curse mark. He is no longer thinking straight and only relies on what his murderous instincts are telling him. She can let him die and say she was not able do anything about it to Shiin and Saya. But what about her mission in getting the meteorite? She can not fight against all those Leaf ninjas by herself, or with Shiin and Saya's help. No-she needs him to complete the mission. If she does not, her father, correction, her _creator_ would most likely experiment on her again.

Shiin watch as Tsukasa is doing nothing. What is wrong with her?! She has the best medical knowledge in the whole team. Surely she can save him. She has to save him. If she does not, then he will have an early meeting with his deceased grandparents than he thought he would.

"Do you know where the poison enter from?"

Tsukasa suddenly speaking surprise him. He tries to find the words but none could come out. He cleared his throat to start over. "I don't know. I just move him to a safe place."

Tsukasa really wanted to call Shiin a idiot. He should know that you should never move a person who is poison unless you know of a way to slow the poison or have a clear plan of removing it later. Moving the body could spread the poison faster into the victim's system. She does not what she can do without knowing where the poison enter the body from.

"S-senbons." Shiin and Tsukasa look at Ryuseki. He is having a hard time speaking. He can feel his jaw locking up. "Hit. Body. All. Over." He said with a straining effort in moving his jaw.

That is all the information she needs. She took off her weapons and vest to get more comfortable. She took off her headband and tied it on her forehead to get her bangs out of her eyes. She got closer to Ryuseki. She brought her bare arm to his mouth, waiting for him to bite down on her. Seeing he is having a hard time moving, let alone his jaw, she forcibly him bite her arm, making sure he is in-taking her chakra and her blood. It will give his cells a boost in fighting the poison and heal him of any physical injuries.

Feeling some of his strength coming back to him, Ryuseki release his strong bite hold he has on the healer. The perks of having someone like her own your team. He close his eyes to not see her work her magic. For reasons he does not want think about, it saddens him seeing her heal others like she does. He guess it is because of her hairstyle which reminds him a lot of his dead younger sister that he feels uncomfortable seeing her deliberately hurting herself to heal others.

Tsukasa look at her arm. The bite mark is already healed. The perks of her special genes. She place her hand out in front of Shiin saying, "arrow."

On command, he gave her one of his arrows. She took it and then slice the wrist of her leader and her own. She squeeze his wound to let a small steady stream flow out. She hand the arrow back to Shiin before quickly going through a set of hand seals.

The blood running down her arm starts to glow like that of when chakra becomes visible. "Health Transfer Technique."

Tsukasa lay down next to Ryuseki, making sure her blood is mixing with his own. The pale male ninja's tiny pool of blood starts to glow similar to Tsukasa's when it made contact with it. As seconds turn to minutes, Tsukasa's blood's glow gradually start returning to their normal crimson red state while Ryuseki's blood glow continue even stronger.

She can feel Ryuseki's tainted blood being cure. This jutsu of hers is highly effective but fatal to those who does not have her healing like immortality. The jutsu runs on the same concept like the, Chakra Transfer Technique, which the user transfer their chakra to others. For Tsukasa's version of the jutsu, she transfer her life force into the individual, practically healing them of anything.

Her left arm starts locking up, her blue hair gradually turns gray, and wrinkles starts forming on her face. The only downside of this unique technique of hers is the lost of her life. Of course she can recuperate from this, but it will take a whole week's worth to be back at hundred percent.

Shiin watch in awe as Tsukasa heals Ryuseki. He does not know why he was so worry in the first place; Tsukasa is one of Orochimaru's most prized creation after all. He notice Ryuseki's body becoming more lax, while Tsukasa become more rigid and becoming that of a elderly person.

He remembers from a conversation with Kabuto that Tsukasa is actually twelve years old and is made with cells of the legendary First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the cells of the famous leader of the Uzumaki clan during the Leaf's founding, Ashina Uzumaki, in hopes of recreating the Wood kekkei genkai again. Orochimaru, through years of research and experimentation, discover a way to increase the probability of a tank baby receiving one of the rarest and most sought for kekkei genkai in the ninja world by mixing Hashirama's cells with a Uzumaki's.

Unfortunately, or fortunately based on how you look at the situation, it did not work. Tsukasa is actually the twentieth of her kind that did not die in stillbirth. Because of the machines he created, he made Tsukasa grow to the year of a perfect adult. When training her, he realized he had failed again with his experiments. He promptly killed her where she stand but was surprised she stood up like nothing had happen to her a minute later.

Instead of making a individual who possessed the most prized Wood kekkei genkai, the mad snake sannin instead created a person who is basically immortal cause of the healing abilities and live force that both the First Hokage and the Uzumakis possess. A perfect individual to conduct experiments on to test new jutsus on. The miracles and horrors science can make is astounding.

Ryuseki's blood return to its non-glowing state and the wound Tsukasa place on his wrist healed. Transfer complete. Tsukasa can feel the fire of her life is on it's last legs. She should hopefully be back to her usual physical appearance by tomorrow morning. She save Ryuseki's life, and the success of the mission. Tsukasa close her eyes as her life ends.

No longer feeling Tsukasa healing him, Ryuseki sits up. His body is still feels a bit stiff, but he's feels a whole lot better than before. That being said, he is not in fighting condition yet.

He looks at Shiin. "Where's Saya?"

Shiin shrugged; he thought she would already be at Ryuseki's side. She was dealing with lowly inexperience genins after all. "She might have lost too. She's probably dead if she's not here." If Tsukasa can find him so easily, then Saya should be able too.

"Good riddance." He lay down on the ground, closing his eyes. "She was really annoying, always calling my name, never shutting up about how useful she is. I'm hope she's dead." He sigh contently at the bliss feeling of his new health, feeling his muscles getting more lax. "It will take about a day before I be at full strength and Tsukasa to be in fighting condition. When we are, it is time for us to kill some Leaf ninjas. Forget about that meteorite, it's time for some revenge." Ryuseki will get his revenge on Daichi for putting him in this state and finally, killing Hawk for being the first person to escape from his wrath.

* * *

Jin look at Tarou than at Ichigo. Though they are stable, she does not think they are in any condition for her to move them. She might reopen their wounds if she did so. She check Kio's vitals to see if he is still okay. She had not check on him since that woman save the two adolescent girls. Jin still question why she did such a thing. Most, if not all ninjas would take the advantage and kill them right there. Jin knows she would do such a thing if she was in Tsukasa's shoes.

The black hair woman ears twitch at the sound of the unnaturally rustling of leaves behind her. Did Tsukasa have second thoughts? Jin immediately turned around, her hands already in the middle of forming one of her jutsus. She was about to finish it till she saw who was sneaking up on her.

"Daichi!" Jin stood up with great haste.

Daichi and a clone of his are carrying Mizore and Anko. They look like they are about to pass out at any moment. His clone abruptly dispelled and he quickly caught Mizore before she fell on the ground. He looks at Jin for some help. He barely has any strength to even speak, let alone stand.

Ram, Monkey, Horse, Ram; Jin expels three clones, made out of stone, from her mouth. The clones help her comrades. Once two of the clones took the female Leaf ninjas off of Daichi's hand, Daichi collapse. Jin's third rock clone caught him just in time. She wonder what happen to the three.

She made her clones bring them over to her. Her clone did a quick physical analysis on them while she continued to monitor Tarou and Ichigo. When they were finished with their diagnosis of the original's friends, they told her what is wrong with them. Apparently all of them are suffering from extreme case of chakra exhaustion, Mizore is suffering a more life threatening case of it than the others. Was it because of her usage of her doujutsu?

In any case, the adults should be fine with time. A day or two of rest should have them in fighting condition. She dispel all except one of her clones. The clone and her start healing Tarou and Ichigo. She needs to focus on these two. They are not out of the woods yet. A bit more and they should be ready to move around.

* * *

Tetsu glance over to his unconscious students. They deserve the rest after what they went through. He stood up and begun walking away. Shu had told him all he needs to know. This Ryuseki is the same man he was tasked to kill when he was Anbu agent. The lives that was sacrificed back then was not worth the reward but it did ease his nightmares he used to have knowing that the man is dead. Hearing he is alive brought back terrible memories of his mission as a Anbu. He will make sure he kills him this time by beheading him.

Shu suddenly appear in front of him, stopping him for moving a single step forward. "Shu, I don't have time for this. With the information you told me, I can track down the sick fuck of a man and finally kill him."

"I told you that information to keep us away from him." He dangle his arms like wet noodles, swaying them side to side. "We are not in fighting shape to take him on."

"You might not be, but I am. I almost kill him before, and I'll make sure to finish him this time." Tetsu took a step forward but once again was stopped by Shu. He groan from the man stopping him again.

"What about your students? You're just going to abandon them to die?!" Shu narrowed his eyes at the taller ninja.

Tetsu is baffled that the young man said something that audacious like that to him. He cares a great deal for his students though they share a short time as sensei and student. "I'm not. That's why yo-"

Shu rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah cause I'm in such great shape." He shake his useless broken arms to prove a point. "Look, Tetsu, I don't know what's your beef with this guy is, and I honestly don't give a two donkey shits about it." He walk past Tetsu and towards the downed genins of Team Two. "What I do know, is that the students you are sworn to protect as an sensei are in a danger situation and the only possible way for not only them but Daichi's students as well, is to meet up with the others and think of the next course of action."

The red haired ninja looks at Shu, then at his precious students. If this back when he was an Anbu, he would abandon them. Perhaps this God's way of punishing him for what he did back then. He look at his Leaf bandana in his hand. He is no longer an Anbu anymore, he is an sensei now.

He tied his bandana on his head. "Fine." He place his fingers in a cross formation. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones of Tetsu appeared out of nowhere. They proceed in picking up the genins. The original looks at Shu with a defeated expression. "Let's go find everyone else."

Shu smiles from getting his way. He knows that things will get harder now. He was about to follow his senior till he realize Tetsu forgot something. "Ah, Testu."

"Yeah?"

"What about the prisoner?" Shu nod his head towards the unconscious swordswoman.

"Oh, uh, um." He is avoiding eye contact to the dirty blonde ninja.

Shu sighed. "You forgot about her didn't you?"

Tetsu chuckles. He forgets about things too fast at times.

* * *

Tsukasa abruptly jerk up from her slumber. Her breathing is heavy and her shirt is sticking to her because she is drench in sweat. She quickly start flexing her hand and moving her body to see how far she recover. She still feel a bit rigid but it is better than staying dead.

The blue hair ninja sighed as she lay back down. Her initial thought of her being in some sort of fighting condition by tomorrow morning seem correct. Speaking of morning, Tsukasa wonders what time it is currently.

"Finally you're awake."

Tsukasa tilt her head to face where the voice is coming from. It was Ryuseki. He is entering the cave that they made into their temporary hideout. He place his scythe at the entrance then sit down next to her.

Ryuseki took the blanket that was covering his subordinate and drape it on himself. Tsukasa was sure that when she died, nothing was covering her. Where did that blanket come from? She assume Shiin did the nice gesture since Ryuseki is, well, Ryuseki.

"If I had to spend one more minute listening to Shiin, I think I might kill him." He complained before shrugging. "Tsukasa, remind me when this is all over to kill him." He close his eyes. "He's lucky that I need his help for this mission."

"Of course Ryuseki-sama." Tsukasa coughed lightly. Specks of her blood flew out of her mouth.

The shirtless man open one of his eyes and peer down at Tsukasa. "Seems like you're not fully recovered."

She looks up at him and nods. "Unfortunately so Ryuseki-sama. I should be fully recovered in a week." Tsukasa suddenly looks away from him. He raised a eyebrow, wondering what's wrong with her. "Um, Ryuseki-sama, do you mind telling me what time it currently is?"

Ah, so that's it. Ryuseki chuckle darkly; she is afraid of asking him a question. She is afraid of him. "It's the middle of the night, probably three in the morning." He closes his eyes once more and pulled his blanket up to feel more comfortable. "And since it's the middle of the night, I'm going to sleep. We will attack those Leaf ninjas at daybreak."

Tsukasa bites her lower lip, fighting the urge to question her leader's selfish order. She should have known that he would go after them instead of carrying on with the mission Orochimaru handed to them. She is already wishing she let him die instead of healing him. The mission would have been a failure but Orochimaru's ambition and future missions would no longer be hindered by this man.

"Of course…" She turned so that her back is towards her leader. "Ryuseki-sama." Maybe another opportunity will arise.

* * *

Kio lays almost motionless on a futon mattress, with only his periodic rising of his chest confirming he is still alive. He is still unconscious from the encounter with the immortal Sound ninja. Jin and other medicinal professionals at the Hidden Star Village have no idea why he is not waking up. He did not suffer any major damage to the head, just a slight bruise.

Ichigo watch as his chest slowly lower. Her breath hitched until it rises again. She has been watching over him ever since they entered the Stars Village. It was Tetsu and Jin's idea to head for the Hidden Star Village to rest and heal their wounded. They also travel to the village to warn them in case they fail. The Hoshikage, the leader of the village allowed them to stay since the Leaf has treated them fairly since the founding of their home.

Tarou enter the room to be welcome by the same sight as she saw a couple hours ago. She walk over to her and sit next to her. Even now, Tarou, the next head of the Odonata clan, masters of telling what one is thinking about just by glancing at them, still can not read her teammate.

"Saru." Ichigo did not respond. "Saru." Once again, the young sideburn ninja did not respond. Tarou groan irritably at being ignored. "Damn it Ichigo, I'm talking to you!" She forcibly grab her shoulder and turn her so she will face her.

"Huh?"

Tarou let go of her teammate and pinch the bridges of her nose. Why must she be team up with a idiot? "Saru, you need to get some rest." She pokes Ichigo's chest and she wince slightly from the contact. "We still haven't fully recovered."

Ichigo looks at Kio. "Neither has he."

"Sar-"

"You were right." Ichigo said, interrupting Tarou.

"Huh?" What was she right about?

"We could have died because of me. We _almost_ died because of me." Ichigo touch the white bandages that is wrap tightly around her mid and upper torso. "I wanted to prove myself that I'm not useless. I thought the Sound ninja would be easy." She face Tarou, with tears running down her stoic face. "But once again, I was wrong and Kio won't wake up because of me. I really am use-"

Tarou grab her head and brought it down to her chest. The bandages on her chest is soaking up some of Ichigo's tears. "You really are a stupid monkey." Ichigo jumped a bit when Tarou started petting her head in attempt to soothe her. "You are not useless, unbelievably stupid, almost as simpleminded as that Naruto fool, but not useless."

Ichigo is surprised to hear this from her. She assumed she hated her. She quickly shook off the good feeling. She's lying to make her feel better. They all do. But, her tears just will not stop and her teammate is trying to comfort her to the best of her abilities. Even the aloof Ichigo can tell Tarou is out of her element in this situation.

"Thank you." She muttered in her chest.

Tarou continues to pet her head like her Mother used to do when she was upset. "Whatever monkey. Just,... please don't act on your own again. You really will be useless if you end up dead."

Ichigo lift herself off of Tarou's chest. She face her, trying to form a smile. She grunt in affirmation to what her teammate said.

In the first time since meeting her, Tarou finally able to read her. She is actually quite simple to read. "Good Saru." She smile softly at her teammate.

* * *

Youta is walking in a dimly lit hallway. He was told by his sensei to tell both Ichigo and Tarou that the jounins had decided what to do next. When he saw Ichigo and Tarou sharing a moment together, he could not bring himself to interrupt them. He decided to tell them later.

He chuckle to himself with a hint of him blushing surfacing to his cheeks. Who would have thought Tarou has a soft side. He knew she was something since the test. She is beautiful, strong, smart, and now, he knows she is kind. Uh, well, not that he thought she was not kind before, but now he knows she is kind in more of an adorable way. Maybe after this mission, he should ask her out.

"Based on that goofy smile of yours, I guess you talked to Hotaru?"

Youta jump slightly in the air and yelp in fright of the voice that came out of nowhere. He literally felt his heart jump out of his chest. Kenshin laugh seeing his friend being scared half to death.

Kenshin patted him on the back. "Thanks for the laugh, I already feel better."

"Glad someone feel better about me almost having a heart attack." Youta continue walking with Kenshin following him.

"So, what do you think about the plan?" Kenshin honestly believe they should request for reinforcements. It would be the smart decision to do so.

Youta shrugged. "Well, based on what Tetsu-sensei and Daichi-sensei said about the enemy's leader, I say we got the easy job." His eyes drift up to the ceiling, resting his hands behind his head. But..."

"We are completely on our own with a jounin who can only use support type jutsus while the rest are recovering; and sensei and that outsider are fighting their leader." Kenshin finish what he knows his friends was getting at. He stretch his arms forward. "This is going to be tougher than fighting that sword bitch."

"Yeah." Youta said with a defeated tone.

Kenshin scratch his fuzzy hair. He did not mean to create this negative defeatist atmosphere. He knows how important morale is. "Hey, Youta let's go-"

"What were you thinking?!"

A loud voice boom through the hallway, interrupting Kenshin. With their curiosity taking over, they follow where the voice was coming from. They ended up outside a room with its door slightly cracked open. They see a angered Tetsu and a rather calm Daichi arguing with one another.

"You should keep it down. People are trying to sleep."

Tetsu roughly grab Daichi by the collar of his shirt. "This is not a joking manner Daichi." He push him away from him. "You let your own students, genins who haven't even complete a single mission, take on a enemy ninja who is a chunin or possibly even jounin level by themselves."

He know what he had done but at the time it was the best possible way for his students to survive. "I thought they could handle it." Tetsu punch him square in the jaw for that piss poor answer.

"I warned you when you were about to receive your team's first mission to not let them die." Tetsu is seething in his own anger. The way how Daichi is acting so indifferent about the situation riles him up to now ends. "They are only alive because of Jin. If it weren't for her, their blood would have been on your hands."

Daichi knows he will not hear the end of this, and he needs to sleep to be ready for tomorrow. "I know." Daichi start walking towards the door. Both Kenshin and Youta quickly scurried the hell out of there. They do not want to want to get caught eavesdropping.

Tetsu follow after him and stop him by grabbing his shoulder."We are not done talking yet!"

"Yes you two are."

Tetsu and Daichi turned around to be welcome by the sight of a livid Jin. They know they are in trouble when Jin is mad. She cross her arms under her breast, her lips in a tight thin line and her brows are furrow, unamused at the sight of her friends squabbling like they are children.

She march towards them which made both of them visibly flinch. "I do not care about what you two are bickering about. What I do care about, is that you two's yelling is not only disrupting the sleep of the people here, but also ruining the Leaf's reputation." She points at Tetsu who jumps in fright from it. "You will go back into your room and sleep," she then points at Daichi, "and you will do the same."

She quickly turned around to go back to her quarters. She stop and glance back at them. "We need you two to be at full strength in case that scythe wielding ninja attacks. You two are the only one who can defeat him." She face forward. "If I hear you two disputing again, I will cut out your tongues." She left with that threat still looming in the air.

Tetsu scratch his head before making his way into his room. Daichi also start walking away from the scene. Today has been a long day for the both of them.

"Daichi." The former Rain ninja turned around to face Tetsu. "After this mission, I will speak to the Hokage to make you step down as sensei for Team Eight," he narrow his eyes at the sleeveless man who used to be his friend, "Rain ninja." He slam the door shut with that statement.

Daichi sigh, turning around and walking to his room. "I hope you do, Leaf ninja." He muttered to himself. Things he do for his new home and the friends has in it.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter, another day. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as it was a pain in the ass from me to write it. This story is _not_ abandon, and I will finish it. I will hopefully finish at least the next arc this year because the next one is the chunin exam and that will take a long time to finish if how I picture it goes as it is. **


	20. Chapter 20: Round Two

**Chapter 20: Round Two**

* * *

Today is the big day. Today is the day that many, possibly all of them will die. The three teams of the Hidden Leaf Village all came to a single location to complete their own separate mission. Now that things has change, their missions now align with one another, and to complete it, they must do whatever it takes. Most ninjas who are facing their odds with greenhorn genins would give up or request for reinforcements. Not these teams. Something tells them that their first mission together will not be their last. Team Two, Eight, and Tiger are going to complete their mission the Hokage had trusted them with flying stars.

Everyone who are deemed physically able are making final preparations. To make sure they even stand a chance against the enemy, all the jounins devise a plan to take on the Sound ninjas. Well, not necessarily a plan, but more of a, who is taken who and hope for the best.

Based on the information they received from interrogating Saya, the Leaf ninjas figured out that scythe wielding man known as Ryuseki is their biggest threat. Because of that, they left both Tetsu and Daichi to deal with him. Not only are they the strongest of the group, they are also the only two who had survived an encounter from him. If what Saya said about the pale ninja psychopath is true, he will do anything to get those two. Matter as well give him them.

As for Shiin and Tsukasa situation, let's just say Tetsu and Shu are not pleased with this part of the plan. The only able bodied genins, Youta and Kenshin, alongside Jin and Anko are on their own with the two Sound ninjas. Their main goal is to stall them to their best of capabilities so that Tetsu and Daichi can focus all of their attention on fighting Ryuseki.

When being told of this plan, Michi argue she is able to fight since she still has one set of her puppets left from her fight against Saya. Not only Tetsu, her teammates also said she should not partake in the mission since her specialty in puppets are as good as the amount she carries. Since she only has one set left, and they can easily can get destroy, Michi would be more of a liability than an asset to the final fight. Everyone else on the three teams are too injured to fight alongside the rest.

Youta is counting the number of shurikens and kunais he has to make sure he has a good amount. If the fight he and his team had with Saya taught him anything - is that these Sound ninjas are tough bastards. Once he confirm he has a decent amount, he sealed them into a scroll that was kindly given to him by some Star ninjas. He is glad that they are supplying him and his comrades with goods although they do not necessarily want to get involve with Leaf politics such as this.

In the same room as he, Kenshin is also getting ready for the fight of the life time. He is jumping in place to get his blood flowing and get his body loose. But more importantly to keep him distracted from his shaking hands. Do not get him wrong, he is not shaking with fright like what his seniors might think, instead he is shaking with excitement. His Inuzuka blood boiling with excitement to show the enemy that the Leaf is something you should never mess with. Show them that this one-eyed genin is top dog.

"Oi, you two gakis ready yet?"

The two genins looked at towards the voice that called out to them. It was Anko and they are somewhat surprised to see her with a serious expression. Whenever they see her she usually dons a grin, laughing at her own morbid jokes. She currently sporting an solemn expression, ruining the impression she gave them when they first met.

Kenshin and Youta walk to her and stood at attention. "Yes ma'am!" They said loud and clear.

Anko observe them, not once dropping her serious expression. She had thought they would be pissing in their boots by now. The two went up a notch in her books. "Good." She turn around and began walking away. "Jin is outside waiting for us. If what that Sound bitch said is correct, her teammates should be on their way here to settle the score."

Kenshin cracked his knuckles. "Can't wait."

* * *

Mizore is laying on a futon with bandages covering her eyes. It help ease the pain she was feeling earlier. The one of many downsides of her doujutsu, but the irritable pain in her eyes are the least of her worries now. Daichi had just told her his reason as to why he left his home and ask her something she never thought he would. Something that will make them traitors to their home, and possibly heroes, legends even, if they succeed of course. Mizore had always wanted to know more about him since he never talk about his past. _Be careful what you wish for;_ something her Mother used to say to her when she was young.

Daichi is sitting next to her in silence. He knows he is asking a lot from her. He is asking her to turn her back on the home she is promise to die protecting. If his plan succeeds, she can complete such a thing but at the cost of being label as a missing-nin. Not a lot of ninjas would do such a act for the world.

"Why did you asked me and not Anko?" Mizore broke the silence with her question. For the life of her, Mizore does not understand why Daichi chose to tell her of his plan and not his girlfriend. Is it because she is expendable and not her?

"Because of what is going to happen after this mission." He calmly stated. Jin and Shu had told him and Tetsu what Mizore did when she learned of his team deployment in the area. Though they all are friends, they can not let her actions slide. She will hopefully be imprisoned and not executed after this mission.

"Don't lie." Mizore place her arm over her bandaged eyes. "It's because of my clan's special ability isn't it?" It all makes sense to her. He knows of her doujutsu and made the whole team keep it a secret. He was planning this since the beginning.

Of course that is not the case and Daichi is offended that she said such a thing. Does she honestly think their friendship is fake? He firmly grab hold of her hands. "No, if I co-"

Suddenly Tetsu enter the room, interrupting Daichi. He was looking for his teammate to inform him it is time for the harrowing fight against Ryuseki. When he saw Daichi tenderly holding Mizore's hand like a lover, his anger towards his so-called friend increased. He knows about the relationship Anko and him share from the crazy woman herself. She bragged about it to no end. He was heartbroken for she was his first love, but he is happy she finally met a man that did not end with her usual one night stands.

Now, the same man he used to call a friend is here, flirting with some other woman. Right before a mission no less. It sickens him. "It's time." Tetsu curtly left the room before he does something he might regret. He knows it will be a challenging fight against Ryuseki, and for that reason, and that reason alone, he will tolerate working with Daichi to defeat a common enemy.

Daichi stood up and walk towards the exit. He told his piece to Mizore and that is all that matters. He does not blame her for not joining him for his journey. He knows he would not if someone told him about the kind of power his sensei has. What he had told her probably will not leave the room. He knows she will keep a secret as important as this one from reaching others ears. Daichi had also made sure Zetsu is not in the room during the conversation though he knows he is following him to make sure he would not spill the beans about the Akatsuki's plan, which is pretty difficult to do since Zetsu's presence is nearly impossible to sense.

"Yes."

The former-Rain ninja stopped at the door. He turned to Mizore asking, "excuse me?"

"The answer is yes." She turned her head towards where Daichi's voice is coming from. "I will help you kill your sensei," she gave him a small smile before continuing, "and help you in your goal with the smaller villages."

Daichi immediately bowed a perfect ninety degree angle. He can not begin to thank her for her sacrifice. "Thank you Mizore." He grab the doorknob. "I will never forget this," was the last thing Mizore heard from him before he left for the final fight.

She release a long deep sigh once she no longer heard his footsteps. She turn her head to face the ceiling. "Things I do for love."

* * *

Ryuseki and his underlings are currently running on tree branches. They have one mission and one mission only; kill the Leaf ninjas. Shiin did not oppose to the change of plans. In fact, he relish at the chance of a rematch with Tetsu. For breaking his favorite bow, he is going to break his legs and use him as target practice as he crawls away. Tsukasa on the other hand is already regretting not letting Ryuseki die. They are wasting precious time on petty revenge rather than procuring item for Orochimaru's future plans. She knows he will not be please with the outcome of this mission.

"Remember you two, Daichi and the Red Shadow are mine. Don't get in my way." Ryuseki reminded them with venom laced in his words. He wants no interruption as he take his time committing his sweet delectable revenge on the two.

"As you wish Ryuseki-sama." Tsukasa said as she swing off a branch.

"Aw, I was really looking forward to fighting the cutie again." Shiin glance at the bow in his hand. Just seeing it enrages him to no end. "I wanted to make him scream this time."

Ryuseki activate stage one of his curse mark and suddenly appear in front of the archer, scaring the shit out of the sadistic man. Shiin almost fall off the branch from freight if his leader did not catch him in the last second. Too bad for him it is by the throat.

Ryuseki stares Shiin dead in the eyes, making sure he can see the man's very soul. Shiin squirms from under his leader's gaze and from choke. "Do not test me Shiin." He uttered before letting go of his underling, watching in glee as Shiin drop to the hard dirty ground like a anvil. "Those two are my kill."

"I don't think so ugly."

All of a sudden, Ryuseki was kick square in the jaw causing him to fly off the tree branch he was on. He crash next to Shiin on the ground. He did not sense who ever dared to attacked him. He relocate his jaw before spitting blood out of his mouth. He had to admit though, that was a good kick. He look up to see the obvious suicidal assailant.

He starts to laugh when he noticed her signature violet hair and revealing outfit. He read her up once he got the curse mark. She was the first to receive such a honor after all. "Miss Mitrashi, or what Orochimaru likes calling you, Miss Failure. So, you were part of the team that killed the boy, huh?" He did not give a thought to actually pay attention to the random team. He was just itching to kill someone.

Anko jumps down from the branch she was on. She immediately took notice the curse marking on the man's body which made her think of her own. She needs to be careful. Though she has an ace up her sleeve, she does not want to use it till she can fully control. "Miss Failure, really?," she chuckled from her former sensei pettiness, "I've been called worse by children who I cut in front of at the candy store. Guess Orochimaru is unoriginal as he is crazy."

Ryuseki rest his scythe on his shoulder. "Maybe so, but only crazy can make something like her."

Anko's eyebrow raise on instinct from that statement; _what did he mean by_ _her_ , she ask herself _._ Her expert ninja senses flare a warning of an impending attack on her life. She quickly turn around to only be stab through the heart. She wish her senses could have warned her sooner. Maybe she is losing her edge. Tsukasa refuse to look Anko in the eyes as she dig her tanto in her chest for extra measure before quickly removing it.

Anko's body became limp and she slowly start falling towards her murderer. Tsukasa immediately sense something wrong and try to jump away but Anko's body quickly transform into thousands of snakes and each of them leap onto the Sound ninja.

Tsukasa slash at them, only able to kill a small amount of the reptiles before she was overwhelm and injected with deadly poison by them, killing her. Just as Tsukasa's body touch the ground, Anko and the rest of her team arrived, surrounding both Shiin and Ryuseki. Shiin immediately ready his bow and took aim at the enemies. Ryuseki is still in a lax position with no care in the world. He knows he can kill every single one of them with ease. Probably able to do so without breaking a sweat.

"Was that suppose to discourage me?" Ryuseki knows something like that would not kill Tsukasa. Although she is still recovering from her, Health Transfer Technique, her health regeneration is still something to praise about.

"No." Ryuseki recognize that monotone voice that has a hint of superiority in it which pisses of the shirtless man. No one thinks they are better than him and survives!

"Actually that's our job, Mr. Berserk Reaper." And he definitely can not forget that obnoxious voice. He still remember the idiotic jabs he said to make him drop his guard all those years ago.

Ryuseki looks up to see the two prize targets he want so bad, and like a child whose goal is to receive the top prize in a carnival, his eyes sparkle in delight; Daichi and the famous Red Shadow of the Leaf. The only two people in the world that escaped. The only two who had even manged to fatally injured him. The only two he has to kill.

The scythe wielding ninja dash towards them with his weapon reeled back. He leap in the air, swinging his weapon, yelling, "Wind Style: Scythe Reaper!"

A strong sharp wind current came towards the two Leaf jounins. Daichi was about block the attack with his umbrella but Tetsu took the lead and cut the current in half with his tanto he used in his Anbu days. The trees around the two were cut cleanly in half.

Daichi tapped his shoulder to signal him for the next part of the plan. Both Tetsu and him ran away from the fight with Ryuseki hot on their tail.

Anko glance at Jin, "Now Jin!" She said with great urgency.

She nod before going through hand seals for one of her clan's main branch jutsu. She clapped her hands together and got into a deep horse stance, "Secret Technique: Hellbound Barrier."

Jin's chakra suddenly became visible, making her have reddish glow before expanding and covering the immediate area. When her jutsu was finished, she almost keeled over but both Youta and Kenshin caught her before she met the ground. Youta gave her a soldier pill to temporary replenish her chakra for her to sustain her jutsu.

Once she swallow the pill she can feel a boost in her power. With the pill, she should be able to sustain her jutsu for another ten minutes, fifteen if she's lucky. She thank the genin before standing back up on her own two feet.

Shiin aimed his bow at Jin. "Based on the named, I guess we are trapped in a barrier." He quickly observe the barrier with keen eyes. They are trapped in a somewhat see through blood-red colored dome. He does not what other properties this dome may have, so he needs to be extra careful now.

"And they said Sound ninjas aren't smart." Kenshin said smirking with his canine like teeth showing.

Shiin shrugged, "most aren't but Tsukasa and I are a _tad_ bit different," he winked at him, "cutie."

From a corner of his eye, Youta saw Tsukasa rising from the ground. Guess poison was too much to hope for. They had hoped poison might do the trick based on Team Eight's description of her seemingly immorality.

Tsukasa unsheathed her weapons and readied them. "I warned you Leaf ninja. Now, I will keep my promise to make your death as painless as possible."

* * *

Daichi and Tetsu stop at a clearing far away from the Star Village and from the others. If their encounter with the man taught them anything, is that a lot of the landscape will get destroyed from this fight.

Ryuseki finally caught up to them. "You two done running?" He got into a fighting stance.

"For now." Tetsu said with a cheeky grin. He gripped his weapon with both of his hand and readied himself.

Daichi rest his umbrella on his shoulder. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said calmly. A perfect clone of the umbrella wielding man stood next to him. He then hand his clone his umbrella to keep his hands free for executing jutsus.

"Good." Ryuseki's body starts transforming because of the curse mark, "cause I don't think I can live another minute knowing you two are alive!" The two Leaf ninjas grimace once he enter stage two of his curse mark. His sinister chuckling matches his new appearance perfectly. Today is the day he will get his revenge.

* * *

Tarou is in the room where Kio is resting in, making sure he is still well. She hates that she can not help the others. She wants to be out there paying that immortal ninja back for what she did to her teammates and herself. She hates being injured.

She moved a strand of his black hair out of Kio's unconscious face. "This sucks, but I'm guessing you are having a harder time, huh, Kio?"

Although Kio's face is somewhat neutral, Tarou can still read him. She can tell that he is going through some sort of nightmare based on his pale complextion, the fists his hands are permanently in, and the constant frown he has. Kio has always been easy to read. Even back in the academy when they barely knew each other, she could read him like a open book. He only dons a frown when speaking or thinking about his family, more specifically Yakumo.

She had heard what happened to her from her Father. She apparently killed her parents by some means that is special to their clan and now, Kio's Father is the temporary leader of the clan. She remembers he was always with her back when she had to visit the Kurama clan back when they were somewhat relevant. He must really like her. She wonders if there is something more between them.

Tarou shook her head at that thought. "Where did that thought come from?" She lean back, looking up at the ceiling using her hands as support. "Guess I miss talking to someone who isn't a totally idiot."

Speaking of idiot, where is Ichigo? She normally would be by Kio's side, sulking about her mistakes. She stood up; now that she is thinking about it, she has not seen her all day. Not since they have been told of the plan the jounins thought of. Tarou make her way out of the room. Her pace quickens as she walks down the hallway to where Ichigo is roomed at.

"She better be there."

Tarou opened the door to be welcome with, not Ichigo sleeping the day away like a lazy bum, but a note on the futon she slept in. She made a fist and squeeze it till her hand turns pure white from the pressure.

"That stupid idiotic mother **FUCKING** , **MONKEY!** " She could hear people stopping in their tracks and others running towards her curious on what happened from her loud outburst.

After confiding to her about what happen, she pull this stupid stunt. After she is done with her, she will shit through the hole she is about to tear into her.

* * *

Ichigo place her hand over her wound. She knows what she is doing is reckless. She knows what she is doing is against what she was taught by her sensei. She knows what she is doing will bring more harm than good. Regardless of what is to come, she must do this. To her, this is not about showing off or to prove she is not useless. This is about righting a wrong… with another wrong.

Ichigo increased her speed to get where her sensei and Tetsu-sensei is faster. "I really am dumb."

* * *

 **A/N: We are in the final stretches of this arc. I do hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. I started writing the next arc, well planning the next arc as we speak, which will introduce a wide range of characters and relationships. The next update of this story should be 6/8/16.**

* * *

 _ **Illusionary Phantom:**_ **I'm glad you like the arc so far and I understand the exam life. I believe I said this before, but after this arc, everything will change. Whether it's for the better or worse is unknown.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to do all the good stuff like review and blah blah blah blah. You know the drill by now.**

 **Till next Time**


	21. Chapter 21:Ryuseki vs Daichi&Tetsu:Prt1

**Chapter 21: Ryuseki vs Daichi & Tetsu: Part 1**

* * *

Daichi, his clone, and Tetsu are in a middle of a old school standoff with Ryuseki, the infamous Berserk Reaper. Neither are moving a single muscle. All are waiting for the right moment to strike, waiting for the right moment to kill. The air around them is thick and suffocating to those of weaker will. People of lower skill might actually die just from standing in the same area as them. This is how all jounins fight. This is how they will die.

Seeing that Ryuseki momentarily switch his attention elsewhere, Daichi quickly went through the hand seals of one of his jutsus like he never did before. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

He blew out highly pressurized stream of fire from his mouth. The fire was quickly manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Fiery dragon then split into three, attacking Ryuseki from his front and both of his sides at the same time. Ryuseki grimaced, knowing he does not have enough time to dodge the attack. He must take the inferno head on.

To the Leaf ninjas surprise, their enemy charge head first to the terrifying B-Rank Fire Style jutsu. Sapping the dark natural energy of his curse mark, the Sound ninja roars as he slam his scythe to the ground. The immense strength from the blow by Ryuseki cause jagged pillars of stone to protrude from the ground just in time to block the attack on his life.

Tetsu clicked his tongue in frustration. "You gotta be kidding me." He had hoped the man would be weaken from fighting his ally yesterday. Apparently he had healed up much better than they did.

"I was thinking the same thing." A raspy voice said behind them.

The two Leaf ninjas do not even have to turn around to know who that voice belongs to. On pure instincts alone, Tetsu and Daichi dash away. Unfortunately, the clone of Daichi was not so lucky. Ryuseki reap the poor clone out of existence in one clean swipe of his scythe, making the clone drop the umbrella it was given by the original.

Tetsu grimace at the sight of the small white puff cloud that was once the clone of his comrade. Why is he so strong, it makes no sense. He should at least be at 60% like Daichi and him is, hell even 80% if their unlucky. But that speed, the power behind the attack to defend himself; everything he did proves that he is somehow back at 100%, 95% if they are lucky. As his opponent rest his scythe on his shoulder with a murderous grin and a devious twinkle in his eye, he is starting to think he is not that lucky.

Not. At. All.

Ryuseki is glad that Tsukasa was the one who had healed him up. If it were not for her, he might actually be winded by now. "So, who want's to die first?"

Tetsu brought his weapon to his mouth to keep his hands free for his jutsu. "By all means, you can go first." He place his finger in a cross formation. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten clones of the red haired Leaf ninja appear out of thin air. They all, including the original, took their weapon out of their mouth and ready themselves. Tetsu glance at Daichi and nods at him. Getting the message, he took out two handfuls of senbons from his pouch.

He threw them towards his opponent at great speed while at the same time Tetsu and his clone charges in like stampeding elephants. Ryuseki tighten his grip on his trusty weapon, getting ready for the fun that is ensure to come. With great ease, he twirl his scythe, blocking all those pesky senbons from hitting him. He is not getting poison again.

But it was enough of a distraction for Tetsu and his clones to get close. The clones all aim at vitals of the individual. Ryuseki used his wings to block the frontal assault of three clones. With a roar, he flap the flies off of him. He toss his scythe high up in the air and quickly went through hand signs of the only elemental jutsu he knows.

His cheeks puffed up like a frog. "Water Style: Jet Stream!" A high-pressure gust of water spew out of his mouth like water bursting through a dam.

He spin in a circle, pushing all the clones away from him with his personalized Water Style jutsu. Just as he finished his jutsu, he place his hand out behind him, palm open and facing upwards. His scythe lands perfectly in his hand like a ballerina finishing a routine. He smirks as the clones surround him and getting ready to attack at once. All ten clones dash at him like they are one being, all of them reeling their tanto over their head. Ryuseki suppress a laugh; they all are full of openings. Seems like the mighty Red Shadow is losing his touch.

The Sound ninja crouch down, now holding his weapon's handle with both hands. With all of his strength, he twirl in a circle, cutting all the clones in half. He starts grinning like a madman at his handiwork. His grin quickly falter when the clones did not go poof in a cloud of smoke like they should. Instead, they are grinning like he was a moment ago.

It hit him like a kick in the face by a mule. "Oh fuck me." He should start paying attention to his surroundings.

Above said ninja, Daichi and Tetsu finish going through the hand seals of their separate jutsus. The clones that were struck by the psychopath Sound ninja, explode in a big fiery inferno.

Tetsu extends both of his arms as lightning generates from the palms of his hands. He strike his hands out towards Ryuseki who is in middle of his own spin of the classic Shadow Clone Jutsu. Fire Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu, he likes to call it. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!"

Daichi's chest enlarge as he inhale through his nose. He narrowed his eyes onto the soon to be dead shirtless Sound ninja. "Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullets!"

A bone crushing sphere of wind expel from the former Rain ninja's mouth. The chakra laced wind mixed with the lightning from Tetsu's jutsu forming a giant lightning gale storm. When the combo jutsu made contact with the inferno, the storm busted out into a fiery tornado, crackling from the lightning, and getting bigger from the wind, completely engulfing Ryuseki in it. They can hear the man roaring in pain like a wild beast he is.

The two Leaf jounins land after completing their jutsus. They watch as the man being burn alive in the tornado with his cries of pain ceasing soon after. Terrific. Tetsu place his tanto back into his seal, admiring his handiwork. They see the charred remains of the fiendish Berserk Reaper once their jutsu ceased.

"Finally got you, you bastard." A smirk start forming on his lips. With this, he hopes he finally atone for his foolish mistake he committed when he was younger. He hopes his old team will forgive him now. He guess he can ask them when he pass away to the after life.

Daichi walk towards him. "We should go and help your students and the others."

"You don't need to tell me that." He walk past his former friend. "I actually care about them, unlike you."

Daichi sighed. He should expect this response after last night's heated argument. He casually walk to where his umbrella was. He does not have a lot of spares left. He only has one left in his seal, and that one is his favorite one, hand crafted by his sensei. He's been meaning to outfit more for combat but he's been too busy with teaching.

Daichi picked it up and twirl it in between his fingers before holding it in a reverse grip.

"Daichi!"

He turned around to be warmly welcome with a craze smile from a madman. Ryuseki bring down his scythe with strong convictions and prejudice towards his victim. Being caught off guard, Daichi knows he can not dodge the blow, not with his reaction speed and how close the scythe's blade is to cutting him in half.

He groan internally knowing this is going to suck. Daichi shift his body to the right, bracing himself for the pain. At least he is not going to lose his dominant arm. But the pain of a chop arm never came, and was replaced with the familiar irritation of a slight cut to his torso. He had to thank a specific afro haired student of his for that.

Ichigo land on the ground from placing a kick to Ryuseki's face. She quickly land jabs to his core before finishing up with a spinning back kick to his chest, causing him to be push back a couple of inches. Ichigo jump backwards to be by her sensei's side. She grab her wound while groaning in pain. She think she might reopened it from that attack.

Ryuseki wipe the blood off of his lips that came from young Leaf ninja's attack. He is not going to lie, he did not expect her. He definitely did not expect how much damage a punch of hers can deal. He must have been more hurt from the Leaf jounin's attack than he thought if he can actually feel a genin's punch.

"Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu!"

The pale ninja was brought of his train of thoughts from the calling of a jutsu. He immediately brought his scythe in a defensive position. Tetsu punch the weapon with his gigantic rock-covered fist, causing Ryuseki to be sunken a inch or two in the ground. He lift his other rock-covered fist and punch the handle of the scythe again. The youthful red hair ninja unleashed a barrage of punches on the Sound ninja, all while letting out a war cry.

Tetsu glance at Daichi and the student of his in the corner of his eye, still not letting up on his unrelenting assault on the demented man. "Get her out of here now! I'll cover you!" With a punch of his left fist, the mighty scythe of the Berserk Reaper broke in half.

Daichi nodded in affirmation. Much to her protest, he grab hold of Ichigo by her waist and took off. He needs to bring her to safe distance, fast. He does not think Tetsu can last long without help. He knows he can not, and Tetsu is arguably stronger than him.

Just like his scythe, the little bit of sanity that Ryuseki had broke. His eye twitch with newfound hatred for the red haired ninja. Before, he was just piss that the man almost killed him years ago and escape with his life. Now... Now, he is just unbelievable livid.

He duck under the punch to his face. Ryuseki punted Tetsu in the stomach with the chine part of his broken scythe, focusing a lot of his curse mark's charka into the strike. Blood soon flew out of the mouth of the lovable ninja. A rib bone or two might have been broken from the attack. Ryuseki quickly follow up with a slap across the face with his broken snath. Before Tetsu could be sent flying from the attack, Ryuseki grab hold of the side of his face, digging his nails into his skin, then slam him to the ground, head first.

He brought his leg up high and curb stomp the downed Leaf ninja. Instead of crushing the skull of his enemy with his foot like a juvenile smashing a pumpkin during Halloween, he stomp a log into two. He extend his damaged wings, letting out a deafening blood curling roar. "I will fucking kill you Red Shadow!" He promise whilst dropping his broken weapon.

From a distance, Tetsu is on a branch, thinking about his next course of action. His left eye is close because the blood from his head wound is covering it. He try wiping it off but more replaces it. Feeling a bit wobbly, he quickly place his hand on the tree trunk to balance himself. That is not a good sign. He might have a concussion from that last blow. That is just perfect. Just his fucking luck.

He grimaced at his next train of thought. He does not think he could beat the enemy without Daichi's help.

* * *

Daichi leap off another tree branch. He does not know what his student is thinking. Not only is she outmatch for any of the Sound ninjas, she is also still wounded from almost being killed. _Killed_ for fuck's sake! He was given an impression that, though a bit slower than the rest, she was not a complete fucking idiot to do such a reckless thing as this.

He glance down at his student. He shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you knew better Ichigo." He waited for a response but she gave none. "You know the consequence of acting rash like you did."

He felt her flinch in his arm. Tarou had told him about their one-sided fight with the blue haired Sound ninja in great detail and prejudice towards Ichigo. He had not expected her to single-handedly fight the ninja with no regard, to not only her own life, but her teammates lives as well. Daichi thought the test and his little pep-talk he gave his students taught her the importance of teamwork. It seem like she understood that lesson really well after she quote what he said to her during the test he gave them. How wrong he was.

"I'm disappointed in you." Daichi stated. He guess he was wrong about her. Too bad, she has a lot of potential.

"...I know…" She mumbled.

Daichi swing himself off branch to land on another that is higher. "Excuse me?" He focus a bit of his chakra into his legs before jumping off again.

"I know I'm a disappointment." She started. "I've barely pass the exam, I was the first to be out in your test, I fail at everything I do." She solemnly stated.

Daichi stop in his track and put Ichigo down. He did not expect her to open up like this. Ichigo has her head down, not wanting to look at her sensei in his face. "I know what I'm good at, and what I'm not. I came to uh, um,.. peace to it?" She had trouble looking for the right word. "But...but...but…" Her hands slowly curl up into fist. She look up at Daichi, tears building up in her eyes. "I'm sick of it!"

Daichi actually took a step back from her outburst. He had never heard her yelled before, or talk this much. She give off a silent clueless fun-loving vibe. He narrow his eyes unto hers. "That is no excuse. Your ambition to prove yourself, almost got you and your teammates killed." He is impress she did not back down as he state facts. "But instead of learning your lesson, you tried to do the same thing again." He grab hold of her headband on her neck and roughly yank it off. "You don't deserve to be a ninja."

Ichigo did not falter or look elsewhere as her sensei stated the facts. Not even when he ripped off her headband. "I know." She started. "I...wanted to right a wrong."

Daichi eyes widened at her statement. Right a wrong. He knows the feeling of doing such a thing. He knows the future that holds for him if stay on path he is on if he carries on the same mentality as his student.

"Right a wrong, huh?"

She nods. She grunts in agreement of the question.

"How far are you willing to go?" He asked.

She raised a brow in confusion. "Huh?"

"Are you willing to die? Are you willing of making your friends your enemies. Are you willing to make the _world_ your enemy?" He listed.

Ichigo does not understand where this is coming from. Sure, what she did was wrong, and she could have died, but where the other two questions come from. She look at her hands, wondering if this is another test of his. "No."

Daichi knew she would answer with that. He does not know why he asked those questions in the first place. He guess he saw a little bit of himself in her from her answer.

"But…" Ichigo look back at her sensei. "If I done something really bad, then yes I would." She answered.

He chuckled. "Me too." Yeah, she's his student alright. Sadly, he done something bad or to be more precise, helped in something terrible in the ninja world. Something he will right. It seems they are more alike than he thought.

He swept his hand under the seal on his wrist to call forth one of his umbrellas. He flip it casually to hold onto the top. He motion for Ichigo to take it. She awkwardly took the umbrella with both hands. It is a lot lighter than she expected to be. How did this flimsy umbrella stop a blow from that scythe wielding ninja?

She look up at her sensei with confusion written all over her face. "Sensei?"

"Ichigo, you have a lot of potential." He saw that she doubt what he said. He place his hand on her shoulder to help clear them. "I mean it. You may not have the smarts like Tarou, or skills like Kio, but you have determination to prove your worth." He let go of her. "Same as I when I started training under my sensei." He can tell he just made her more confuse with his statement.

"For that reason," he start tying her headband around her neck, "you are officially my protege." When he finished tying her headband back on, he crouched down to be on eye level with her. "No matter what happens, whether you become the devil himself, or if I become the world's enemy, you will always be my number one student." He points at the umbrella he gave her. "And that is prove of such a fact."

Ichigo does not know what to say. That is a lot to take in. She can even form words to respond what her sensei stated to her. She's his number one student, his protege even. Someone finally acknowledge her. After all her hard work, after almost killing herself and her teammates, there is actually someone who believe in her. Or...or is he just saying that to make her feel better? People before had said nicer things to her but it was all a lie.

Before she could say anything, Daichi has his back to her, his last umbrella drawn and casually resting on his shoulder. "You ready to right a wrong, Ichigo?" He asked though knowing her answer.

She look at the umbrella in her hands. It has a pitch black color for the fabric with the handle being of the same color. She rub her fingers against the material. The fabric feels like the steel of a kunai but the handle and frames feels like nothing she ever felt before. This umbrella in her hand is one of a kind. This umbrella is her bond with her sensei as being his protege.

She walk up to him, mirroring the same pose as he. She looks up at him with a small smile. "I am sensei."

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry for the long wait. Was having a hard time writing the next chapter for _Dreams to Nightmare_. Still didn't finished by the way, so I just fuck it and released what I had for my other stories.**

* * *

 _ **Illusionary Phantom:**_ **Thank you for noticing that error. I fixed it as soon as you pointed it out. As for everything else, you'll see once the new arc starts.**

* * *

 **Three more chapters till the end of this arc. Can't wait to introduce the other characters of this story. Don't forget to review and all that jazz.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Leaf vs Sound

**Chapter 22: Leaf vs Sound**

* * *

Shiin glance at Tsukasa from across the barrier, his bow still aimed at Anko. He nods at her and she responded in the same way. Just as he released the arrow in his bow, Tsukasa dashes towards the three Leaf ninjas in front of her with her blades reeled back.

Anko and the others deepen their defensive stance and ready their weapons to parry any blows that comes their way. They know what they have to do to win. They had plan everything out the night before. Originally, Jin and the two genins were supposed to fight the Sound ninjas but Anko surprisingly recovered from her chakra exhausted state. And by surprise, I mean completely dumbfounded. Unlike Daichi, both Mizore and Anko were close to death with how low their chakra levels were. She guess she had to thank her curse mark for that. It is good thing Mizore nor she told anyone about their little squabble yet or they most certainly would not have her partake in the mission.

Tsukasa focus her chakra into her blades as she runs towards her enemies. With her ever observant eyes, Jin swears she saw a tiny disturbance of wind surrounding the blue haired ninja's weapons. Youta dash forward to clash blades with Tsukasa. The further they keep their fight away from Anko, the harder the time the Sound ninjas will have to coordinate an attack. Knowing what he is planning, Kenshin was right behind him.

The genins skillfully took out their kunai and was about to cross blades with the twin bladed ninja till she suddenly get a spurt of speed and was behind them in a flash. Tsukasa raised her tanto in front of her as she continue making her way to Jin. The arrow that Shiin launch made contact with her blade, splitting it evenly into two. The now two arrows flew past her and now are in a direct path for the genins behind her.

Tsukasa did not falter as she heard the gasp of realizations and the familiar sound of arrows hitting human flesh. She jump slight in the air, giving Jin a flurry of kicks which she blocked. She had warned them about the consequences of standing between her and the mission at hand. Though she will mourn them later, she will not hesitate to kill them. Now is not the time to second guess oneself.

Youta and Kenshin fell on the ground with a yelp of pain. The arrow just missed their hearts and went through their shoulders like it was paper. Whether it was on purpose the splitted arrow did not kill them or not, they have bigger issues now. The genins are on the ground, pretending to be dead, hoping the enemy will not notice their obvious bluff. Kenshin try to move the arm which the arrow went through but it would not even twitch. Even with using all of his mentality to move the damn thing like it is being told to, the arm still won't react. If he was not playing dead like his Mother's ninken did when he was younger, he would be cursing up a storm. The enemy might blush hearing what this one-eyed twelve old has to say.

He look over to his partner and notice he is in the same state as he. Youta gave a sheepish smile which Kenshin responded with shaking his head. What should they do? Without the use of both of their arms, they can not perform any jutsus. Damn it, all their sensei taught them is teamwork, and how will... that… help.

A idea as crazy as that damn Naruto brat came to Kenshin. Youta and him have teamwork. The both know each other's weakness and strengths. And they both know about each other's arsenal of jutsus. Kenshin start grinning like a mad dog to Youta. The dark brown hair genin knows when Kenshin start grinning like that, things are about to get a lot more fun.

* * *

Anko and Shiin ignores the fight between Jin and Tsukasa. She even ignored the sound of the two genins dropping dead to the ground. In this part of the barrier, in this battle of Leaf and Sound, there is only them and everything else is just irrelevant.

Shiin knows only a little information on the Snake Mistress, known as Anko Mitarashi. He was told she was subpar at best and that is why Orochimaru abandon her like he did. But she was his apprentice nonetheless and that warrants all of his attention onto her. Shiin is better suited to fight her than his cohort. He was told that Anko, unlike her former sensei, does not have the same huge arsenal of ninjutsu like he does. Which means, as long as he keeps her at distance he should be okay. Orochimaru had compliment her taijutsu under the short time they were student and sensei, so he does not want to test her physical prowess out.

Anko watch with most of her concentration on Shiin's chest. If he goes for one of his precious arrow, his muscles in his chest will show tells of such. She needs to end this quickly since she does not know when her curse mark's perverse potential might tempt her with its bountiful chakra and power again. Now that she finally has the will to use the parting gift her sensei left her, she is afraid of what will happen to her if she let it consume her like it did during fight with Mizore.

Seeing the tiniest of twitches on Shiin's chest, Anko dashes forward, taking a kunai from her holder, readying it to be use for either defense or offensive on the fly. Shiin cursed under his breath a how fast his opponent is. He grab three arrows from his quiver and with great haste set them on his bow. Making quick adjustments, he brought the string back and let go, launching the three arrows at great speed.

Anko did not yield or even falter at the incoming projectiles. She place her kunai right in front of her, holding it in a reverse grip. She remember what Tetsu warned her about the weird skill the archer possesses. In someway, the Sound archer is able to change the trajectory of his arrows even after being launched. With that in mind, she knows how to counter such a annoying ability. But she sadly needs help from said parting gift she is sacred of having.

The arrows are aimed at Anko's forehead, heart, and abdomen. Shiin has already set his chakra strings on them to have change when his purple haired enemy dodge them. His thumb is twitching in anxiety to move the arrows. Timing is everything, and if he missed,... well, that would be very bad for him.

The Leaf ninja threw her kunai at the arrow aimed at her forehead. The archer smirk at Anko's attempt to deflect the arrow. He move his thumb slightly to make the arrow dodge the kunai to continue its path towards, NOTHING?!

Where the hell did she go he wondered? His attention was complete on her so there is no way she could disappear without him noticing.

Suddenly, a huge amount of dust appeared out of nowhere. Shiin took a step back and shield his precious eyes. "What the fuck is going on?" He muttered to himself.

When he open his eyes, he was meet with a fist. He can hear the crunch of his nose, and maybe a part of his skull, breaking from the impact. Propelled from the mighty blow, Shiin hit the wall of the barrier with great force. He cried out in pain, not from the impact of his back hitting the barrier, but from the intense heat emitting from the wall. It feels like his back is being hovered inches above a pool of lava, with bubbles of the molten rock popping and leaving the residue on his back. Is this another effect of that long-sleeve Leaf ninja's jutsu?

Shiin fall to the ground, his back sizzling like water touching a hot pan. The back of his shirt and vest is completely burned off. Is he going to lose without even fighting back? Shiin's finger dig into the ground as he hears the footsteps of his opponent coming closer. No way in hell! He push himself off the ground, about to the throw the dirt in his hand into his opponent's eyes. When Shiin eyes met with Anko, he drop the dirt.

His eyes widened in fear at the sight of the flame like marking spread to the left half of Anko's body and how one of her eyes are different color than the other. The left one is black with a dark gray iris while the right one is normal, being pupil-less brown. Shiin slowly start shaking his head in disbelief. "That's impossible." He uttered slight below a whisper. "You shouldn't be able to use it." Orochimaru had told everyone she did not possess the will to use it. Why, why, why, WHY?!

Anko's curse mark recedes back to its original form. "The answer is simple really." She summon a large dark blue snake from her sleeve. The snake coiled around the defeated Sound ninja with great discomfort to him. "I'm the Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi."

She decide to grace his final memory of living with a cocky smile she was famous for in her village. To Shiin though; that smile was full of murderous intent. Similar to Ryuseki. Perhaps even worst.

Anko's snake broke all of Shiin's bones before biting his neck, injecting him with deadly fast working poison.

* * *

Jin blocks the flurry of kicks directed towards her with open palms. Adding a bit of her chakra into it, Tsukasa execute a spinning back kick. Jin blocked the attack with an X-block. The immortal ninja push off of Jin, making her stumbling backwards. As soon as she landed, Tsukasa dashes forward again, readying her wakizashi to be thrust into the ninjas heart.

Seeing the incoming attack and knowing that she does not have enough time to recover, Jin bend backwards, raising her legs upwards. She place her hands on the ground as support to kick the blade out of Tsukasa's hands. The wakizashi flew straight out of her hand and into the air. Jin follow up from the disarmament with a strong kick with her left foot under her opponent's jaw. She heard a snap from Tsukasa's neck as she backflipped away to gain a safe distance from her.

She wants to throw up at the sight of her opponent. Tsukasa is fumbling around with her head hanging backwards like a ragdoll. Beads of sweat starts forming on Jin's forehead. Trying but ultimately failing to control her heavy breathing, she show her opponent how bad the fatigue is hitting her. She can feel her chakra draining as she continue to fight the opposing ninja. The down side of her clan's main branch jutsu. It is perfect for entrapping yourself and opponent or protecting oneself from outside threats. But it consume a ton of chakra to sustain it with its elemental property. It is good thing she took a soldier pill or she will must surely had died by now.

Tsukasa cease fumbling about and drop her tanto. Her hands slowly made their way to her dangling head. She firmly grasp it before snapping it back in place. Tsukasa roll her neck in a circle to make sure everything is connected okay. That kick did surprisingly more damage she thought it will do. Tsukasa glance over at Shiin to see how he is faring with his opponent. They are still eyeing one another, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Jin quickly went through hand seals. "Stone Clone Jutsu." She expel a single perfect clone made of rock out of her mouth.

The two Jins glance at each other before nodding. The Leaf ninja and her clone reach in their sleeves before separating them. They sprint towards the currently unarmed Sound ninja. Tsukasa quickly pick her tanto by kicking it up in the air and then got into a defensive stance similar to what Saya had taught her. She close her eyes to concentrate on focusing her chakra into her blade. She start feeling a strong heat emitting from her trusty tanto.

Jin and her clone criss cross each other as they run, trying to keep their opponent confuse. They place their arms on top of one another and in front themselves. The rock clone jump up in the air so they can attack at two different directions at once. Suddenly, Tsukasa open her eyes and swung her tanto downwards. The downward slash cause a medium size fire to erupt from the blade in a vertical direction.

Jin and the clone were astonish to see the fire came out of thin air from the slash. She remembered the Sound ninja stating that she can not do ninjutsu. She did not left a impression that she was lying about it either. So how is she able to do this strange technique?

Jin thrust her hands forward like a scissor to block the attack. Unfortunately, her clone was not as quick and was engulf in the flame. The long sleeves Jin has burned off from the contact from the fire, making her sport short sleeve look instead. With her long sleeves now shorter, one can see the weapons in her hands that she used to block the attack on her life. Two completely black karambits being hold in a hammer grip.

She twirl them to hold them the proper way before entering round two with the immortal ninja. Jin slashes horizontally with her left claw liked knife which Tsukasa parried. She did not expect the brown haired Leaf ninja to be well versed in knives. The young woman also did not give off that kind of impression when they met. Jin duck under a strike that surely would cut off her head clean off if she was not fast as she is. She lands a chakra laced punch into Tsukasa's core before following up with lightning fast slashes with her trusty karambits. Jin leap backwards once her handiwork is done. Tsukasa dropped dead on the ground.

Jin hunched while using her knees as support, breathing extreme heavy. She used a lot of chakra from that last attack. She no longer has enough to continue her Hellbound Barrier Jutsu. She sealed her karambits into exotic looking seals under her wrists. A little something Daichi had taught her.

She got into a deep horse stance and clamp her hands together. "Hellbound Barrier: Release!" The chakra cover dome slowly start to dissipate. As soon as it did, Jin keeled over.

"Shit." She muttered between her heaving haggard breathing.

She hope that she gave Tetsu and Daichi enough time to deal with that scythe wielding psychopath. Jin can hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She had hoped it will take her longer to recover from her attack. The genins of Daichi were not kidding about her immortality. Her last attack would had killed anyone.

Tsukasa pick up her tanto and sheathe it. She look over at Shiin to see how he is faring. She gasp slightly seeing Shiin wrap up in a large snake. She needs to help him before he dies... but first, she needs to deal with the downed Leaf ninja in front of her.

Tsukasa walk to her wakizashi and pick it up before making her way back to Jin. She crouch down in front of her, her blade above her head, aimed at Jin's throat. "I warned you," she started, "I warned that you cannot killed me, yet you did not listen. Because of your stubbornness, two genins had died. Now, you will die as they did."

Tsukasa brought down her blade with no remorse. At least, she tried to. She's trying with all her strength to deal the final blow but it feels like she is being tied down by steel ropes. She grit her teeth in frustration. Why can she not move?!

"Paralysis Jutsu." A cocky voice said.

With great effort, Tsukasa turn her head around to face the voice. Youta and Kenshin smile at her surprise expression. She is like a open book. That answer to their question whether or not they survived because she let them is obvious now.

Youta playfully punch his one-eyed teammate in the shoulder. "Told you it was dumb luck."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kenshin said, rolling his eyes. "I'll give you the money after we deal with her."

One thought is keep going through Tsukasa's mind. _Why are they alive?_ She was sure that she sliced Shiin's arrow in a way that the two pieces would hit the genins right in the heart. A quick painless death.

She tries to move again but to no prevail. "Wh-"

"Oh I see you gakis did survive after all." She smile at them. "It seems I owe Tetsu some money."

Anko casually walk towards a unconscious Jin, her hands in the pockets of her orange skirt. She knew the two gakis were no pushovers. She kneel down next to her fellow Leaf ninja. Anko gently place her fingers against Jin's neck, checking her pulse. As expected; Jin is passed out because of chakra exhaustion. She had warned them during the briefing that her jutsu would cause this. That is the reason why they brought the soldier pills for the fight; to sustain her special main branch jutsu to give Tetsu and Daichi some time in their bout.

Anko pick up Jin, slinging her motionless arm over her shoulder while she wrapped her arm around Jin's slim waist. She grunt as she balance the 120 pounds young woman. "Seeing that the archer is dead," Anko nods at the grounded Shiin, "and how the immortal bitch is trap in your jutsu, I assume you can finish the job here." She start walking in the direction of the Star Village. "You two will be okay while go get Jin some medical attention?"

Kenshin took out a single shuriken from his pouch. "Don't worry."

"After we are done with her, she will not be getting up." Youta took out the same amount of shurikens as his partner. "Well, it will take her _longer_ to." He said with a shrug.

Anko chuckle at their show of self-confidence. These genins will make splendid ninjas. "Make sure you head to the village after your done." She start running as fast as she can with Jin on her shoulder.

Youta and Kenshin aimed their shurikens at Tsukasa. "It's a good thing that I placed Paralysis Jutsu on her or we might be in some trouble."

"Yeah, cause this is probably the _only_ time we will do this." If their plan actually works obviously. If not, he's dead.

The two Leaf genins threw their star-shaped weapons at the Sound ninja. They quickly brought their only working hand together going through hand seals; _Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger._

They try at the last minute to balance their chakra levels with each other for the ninjutsu. "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." They said together.

Shurikens suddenly came out of thin air. Now there is two thousands shurikens zooming towards the Tsukasa. Kenshin crouch down on all fours before charging at Tsukasa. His useless arm flaps around like a flag in a wind while he runs. He grits his teeth, focusing his chakra into his legs, quicken his pace to get into position. Oh God he hopes this will work.

Once surrounded by the shurikens he and Youta threw, he started twirling at fast speed. "Tunneling Fang!" He roared.

A crushing wind is form from the speed of Kenshin's ferocious fast taijutsu. The wind start sucking in the two thousands of shurikens the genins threw earlier. Youta's shuriken ninjutsu and Kenshin's Inuzuka's special taijutsu technique combined together to form a new jutsu. "Shuriken Fang!" Kenshin screamed inside his-scratch that- Youta and his new combo jutsu.

Tsukasa eyes widen at the sight of the jutsu that is on the direct path to her. She struggle to move from her position but the Paralysis Jutsu is still in effect and surprisingly quite powerful. She brace herself for the painful impact that is about to happen. She wonder how long it will take for her to recover from this attack. The combo jutsu hits Tsukasa square in her core, raising her up from her feet and into the air, tearing up her pale skin by the shurikens twirling in the wind tunnel. Tsukasa let out a blood curling scream from the pain as Kenshin crash her back into the ground. It will probably take Tsukasa a couple of hours to heal. Days actually.

Once Tsukasa crash back to Earth, Youta sprint at her while fishing for a item insides his ninja pouch. He skillfully took out a sealing tag. He slam it on the forehead of the still healing Sound ninja. Suddenly, a lot of thin formula threads came out of the tag, constraining Tsukasa in her place.

The young dark brown haired ninja wiped the sweat off his forehead. That was a lot tiring than he thought. Who would have thought Kenshin's plan would actually work, and that he is completely unharm from their jutsus combining.

Speaking about his teammate, "Shuriken Fang, really?" He faced Kenshin with a raise eyebrow. "Why did you picked that unoriginal name for our technique?"

Kenshin shook his head, groaning. He knew Youta would bring up the terrible name of the jutsu. "It was a last minute thinking and I wa-" He notice his friend's cheeky grin he shows when he is joking around. "Fuck you."

Youta place his arm around Kenshin's shoulder, laughing. "We think of a better name later, but look we won." He directed his friends to the log wrapped in the seal he placed on it before. "So we sho…"

Kenshin was the first to sigh at the sight of their fuck up. Seriously, if they can go back in time to find the ninja who invented the substitution jutsu, they will beat them up royally. "Son of a bitch." They muttered together.

The males of Team Two hoped they brought their sensei enough time for his fight.

* * *

 **A/N:Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter. Two more chapters before the end of this arc. Leave a review and all that jazz.**

 **Still haven't think of the words to write for _Dreams to Nightmare_ , so I'm taking a small break from that story. ****I started writing a new chapter of _Can't Forget You_. So look forward to that when it is finished.**

* * *

 _ **Illusionary Phantom:**_ **I'm glad that you like the outcome. Always keep them guessing I say. The relationship between the two is going to be quite interesting in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time.**


	23. Chapter 23: Ryuseki vs Daichi&Tetsu:prt2

**Chapter 23: Ryuseki vs Daichi & Tetsu: part 2**

* * *

Upset, mad, angry, furious, livid, enraged, incensed, fuming. Ryuseki does not which word would properly describe his current irritated mindset more, so all of them would have to do. His precious scythe, the same one he had when Orochimaru had found him. The same one his sister used to play with. The same one that killed many of his foes.

Ryuseki let out a blood curling scream, extending his damaged wings. The same one that is now broken into two. "I'll fucking kill you Red Shadow!" He promised to his enemy and the heavens.

Fuck the meteorite, it is all about revenge now. Ryuseki place his hands in a dragon hand seal. Soon, an unnaturally fog sweep in and slowly start covering the immediate area. The shirtless ninja does not care how much chakra he waste, how many people he has to kill or sacrifice, or even his Master, Orochimaru himself, comes after him. He will kill the Red Shadow today and he will do so with his famous gleeful smile.

Tetsu cursed under his breath when he notice the fog rolling in. He really hates this jutsu. Luckily, he has enough experience with it to ignore the majority of the effects it produces.

The familiar sounds of people dying unfortunately grace his ears. "You hear that Red Shadow?! That's the sound of those fucking Anbu's that I killed when we last fought!" Tetsu notice how deranged Ryuseki is starting to sound. "All those pussies of the Leaf, killed, by me!" He declared. "And soon, you will join them!"

Tetsu lean his head back, resting it against the cold hard lumber of the tree. If he is screaming like a mad men as he is now, then Tetsu can officially say he finally lost it. Guess that scythe was the last tether the great Berserk Reaper had to his sanity. Which by the way is not saying much. He close his eyes, basking in the sounds of his fallen comrades dying by Ryuseki because of his inexperience as a Anbu leader.

He remembers that day vividly. He no longer thinks about his comrade charred corpse when he has grilled food. He was ordered to kill, what the Kages dubbed, the Berserk Reaper, an great threat to the ninja world. Tetsu had been a captain of the Anbu for a couple of years but still was called inexperienced by his seniors. Maybe that is the main reason as to why he was the only one who survived.

When his team finally confronted Ryuseki after months of tracking, he immediately deduced from the moment their eyes clash, he is the only one on the team that could remotely stand a chance against with him. Thinking back on it every now again, Tetsu admits he was being overly confident in his skills. At that time though, he was around 20, being praise with his skills and such from his peers and the neighboring villages started to call him his famous nickname, the Red Shadow - so his overconfidence was sadly deserved. There was even talks of him being Hokage in the future.

A lot of his teammates died in the crossfire between him and Ryuseki's fight. Some, he willingly used as body shields and others that was just plain in the way. To Tetsu- no, to the Red Shadow, they were just insects they were stomp upon as the true ninjas fought. A regret that weighs on him to this very day.

Tetsu jump slightly at the sound of an elderly man screaming in agony like he was being burned alive. Tetsu sighed while taking out a kunai, his eyes open with both sorrow and determination. "Sorry Ryouta," he mutter, "you deserved a better and a more honorable death than what I gave you."

Ryuseki's chuckling is being match to his wide eyed deranged masked his face is currently wearing. He knows that self-righteous, red haired asshole would have no choice to come out and fight him now. There is now way he could ignore the sounds of his comrades dying.

"Secret Technique: Dancing Blaze Bullets!" Tetsu and a clone of his jump out of their hiding spot.

They both spew out bullets of wind and fire from their mouth, mixing with each other like a high class delicious alcoholic beverage. The fireballs condensed in size from the chakra laced wind now becoming as small as a pebble. The multi pebble-sized fireballs zoom towards their target with increased speed than before.

Ryuseki's face almost split into two from his demented smile. He is going to have fun killing Tetsu. He focus his chakra into his wings and legs to give himself the necessary advantage. He disappear from Tetsu's sight like a blur. The red haired ninja and his clone land in front of the crater of their jutsu created. They immediately brought their backs together, their kunais drawn and ready to be use. They kept their senses on the high alert, tuning out the sound the fog is producing.

"Water Style: Jet Stream!"

Tetsu immediately start going through the hand seals of his second favorite jutsu. His clone crouch as he turn around. He brought his finger an inch from his lips. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A steady stream of fire clash with the water stream, creating skin boiling steam from the impact. The stream of opposite elements are evenly matched and neither ninjas are giving an inch. Tetsu's clone went through the same hand seals for the jutsu as the original did. The clones expel a fire from its mouth like a flamethrower of a pyromaniac. The two streams of fire combine to form one massive inferno torrent, pushing Ryuseki back with sheer force of the combined technique.

Ryuseki mentally growl in frustration. Him, the great Ryuseki, the feared Berserk Reaper, the third in command for Orochimaru, is being pushed back by some Leaf ninja pussy. He focus more chakra that the curse mark bestow him unto his water jutsu to increase its power. Now their back to even but the increase chakra input from the two jutsu is making the battle of the elements unstable. With one last push from both sides, they focus dangerous amount of their chakra into their attack causing an explosion, instantly destroying the clone.

The shockwave of the sudden explosion push Tetsu and Ryuseki far away from ground zero and into the deep forest. The sheer force of explosion made Tetsu break trees completely in half as he flew at them before he went into full hard stop by hitting a large boulder which crack from the collision. Blood splurted out of his mouth from the impact before he slumped to the ground.

"...fuck..." He said barely above an murmured. Tetsu's eyes slowly start to close. He's trying with all of his might to keep them open since he does not think he can reopen them later. But… but…, he is just so tired. A couple of minutes of rest would not hurt.

Just as he was about to receive a well deserve rest, someone violently yank on the collar of his green flak jacket, choking him while they sit him up. Tetsu cover his mouth as he cough harshly while tears start to form in his eyes. Who the hell try to pick someone up by the collar?! He could have died! When he cease coughing he rub his sore throat, looking at the dick who almost choke him.

His eyes widen in shock at the sight of two ninjas before narrowing them at the adult. "Why the hell is she still here, you suppose to get her to safety."

Daichi ignore the question as he crouch down next to his former friend. He start doing basic check up to see how bad Tetsu injury really is. "Ichigo go."

Ichigo grunted in acknowledgement of the command from her sensei. She rest her umbrella on her shoulder before turning around and sprint in the same direction Tetsu was launched from.

Daichi start administering whatever first aid he could muster with what he has to the heavily wounded and exhausted Tetsu. "Where the hell is she going and why does she have one of your umbrellas?" Once again, his question was to deaf ears. He grit his teeth in anger of being ignored. He took hold of the collar of Daichi's robe bringing him close, being only a breath apart. The neutral look he has is rising a vile hatred inside Tetsu that he never knew about. "Why. Is. She. Here?" He stressed every word with extreme prejudice to the man.

"She's a distraction." He answered calmly.

The grip he has on Daichi's collar tighten from hearing the answer. One can hear the clothe being rip slightly. "What?!" Tetsu can not believe what he just heard. He is making his student be a distraction for them. Of all the idiotic things - he can not even begin to think what is wrong with that answer. "Why her and no-"

"Do you have enough chakra for your Kunai Cutter jutsu?" Daichi asked, helping Tetsu up to his feet.

He knows what the former-Rain ninja is doing, changing the subject so they will not waste time. Daichi must assume if he is in his current state then Ryuseki must be in the same or even worst state of wear. If that is the case, they must strike while the iron is hot. "Yes." Tetsu begrudgingly admits. He wants to get back on the subject of Daichi using his students as a distraction. "But only for one use. I used up a lot of my chakra while you we-"

"Can you do the same thing with a senbon?"

He sighed from being interrupted again but nodded. "Yes, in fact it would be easier to do so than with a actual kunai."

"Good." Daichi said with a nod. "Then Ichigo's death will not-"

Tetsu push himself off of his so called fellow teacher. He look at him with disgust and anger that would put the villagers who despise Naruto to shame. His face scrunch up in a scowl. "Don't tell me you order her to die to give us an opening."

Daichi continue with his neutral expression. He reach inside his pouch that's on his back to take out a senbon. He hand it to Tetsu before walking ahead. He points to tree branches above them. "We shall strike from above. If Ryuseki notice what we are planning, then I will handle him while you charge your attack." He stated before jumping towards where Ichigo went.

Hearing a small cracking noise, Tetsu release the some of the pressure he did not know he was pressing on the senbon. He close his eyes, inhaling the air with his nose, then slowly exhale through his mouth. It seems another is going to die because of him. This time though, he will make sure a certain black haired robed ninja pay for it.

* * *

Ryuseki's eyes fly open with great urgency. He slowly got up from the ground like a zombie. He growl while sweeping the dust off of his shoulders. He notice quickly that his fog receded. It seems he no longer has the chakra to continue it.

"Argh!" The shirtless ninja dropped to his knees, clenching his right shoulder.

A excruciating pain, strong enough to put the mighty Ryuseki to his knees came out of nowhere. He bite his bottom lip to stifle his cries of agony. His precious webbed like wings gradually start returning inside his body. Ryuseki convulsed in throes of his curse mark returning to its original state. The power he was known for is slowly replacing itself with tormenting anguishing pain.

The suffering he is going through is definitely in the top three.

Ryuseki body almost flop back in the ground if he did not use his arms as crutches. His arms shake trying to support his weight. The Earth Curse Mark is back in its original three slightly curved lines state and with it, all the advantages he had disappear. The pale Sound ninja haggard breathing is being matched with his sickly expression.

"Damn you Red Shadow," he seethed through gritted teeth.

He look up to see a heel about to make contact with his nose. Ryuseki heard multiple cracks from his own skull with that blow to the head, causing him to bleed profusely through his mouth and nose. His head whip backwards like a woman with a long hair coming out of the swimming pool.

How did he not sense the ninja coming?! He is fucking Tadayoshi Ryuseki for god sake! The legendary Berserk Reaper! The ninja suddenly appeared behind the wounded Sound ninja with their leg up high, hovering over his head and blocking the view of the ninja's face from him.

"I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"

He swore he heard them mutter something before they brought down their leg with great speed and force. With even greater speed, he stop the attack with both of his hands. He clasp the heel of the ninja's foot and with an anger fueled roar escaping his lips, he pick up the ninja, awkwardly twisting his body to slam them into ground.

Ryuseki immediately mount the enemy ninja. He has his fist about to make contact with their face till he notice who the ninja was which further infuriate him. It's the same afro haired ninja girl that Tsukasa was suppose to deal with and who had saved Daichi earlier. This _child_ almost killed _him_!

Punching her to death would be a mercy to what she has done to him. He wrap his firm hands around her skinny neck, squeezing it. He smile in the sight of her fighting her imminent demise. He laughs when her eyes slowly roll backwards. Just a little more and her head will pop clean off.

His laughter momentarily falter when the afro haired ninja, in her last ditch effort, knee him in crotch. That moment was all she needed to grab her umbrella and hit him on the side of the head with it. She did not let up, she continue hitting him in the head while he chokes her. Irritated with the constant banging on his head, he release one of his hands to grab the umbrella to cease her useless squabbling.

The young ninja use this moment to do what she and her sensei planned. She focus her chakra into her umbrella, causing it to be open and unbalancing Ryuseki. She kick him off of her, then back rolled away to gain distance. She crouch down, head tucked with her open umbrella facing the enemy ninja. She tighten the grip she has on her weapon and dig her feet in the ground.

Ryuseki cough up blood, wobbling side to side while getting up from the ground. He will not die here, especially not by a damn genin. He snicker at the sight of his enemy hiding in fear. This is how it should be! Everyone cowering in fear from him. From Tadayoshi Ryuseki!

"After I kill you, I'm gonna kill everyone you care about." He promised.

Ryuseki start walking towards the girl at a slow pace, taking in the fear that is oozing out of her. With her death, he will become more clear headed when he goes after the Red Shadow and Daichi. Maybe he show them the girl's mutilated body when he finds them. That demented dark thought send chills of pleasure down his spine.

His good feeling was unfortunately interrupted by a buzzing noise similar to a fly, following with his blood suddenly spurted out of his mouth and a sharp pain in his chest. A crater, almost spontaneously, formed in front of him with the young ninja girl being shower in the debris. Wide eyed, Ryuseki look down at his chest, noticing a small hole with his precious crimson life nectar escaping his pale body.

 _This can not be._ He turn his head around to see both the Red Shadow and Daichi standing triumphantly in the trees above. _This can not be._ He face the young afro haired ninja to see her have a neutral expression with her odd looking umbrella on her shoulders. _This can not be._ Though she is not showing her joy, he can feel it emanating from her. _This can not be!_

" **FUCK!** "

Ryuseki charged at the genin in front of him, forcibly making his curse mark enter stage one. He will not die here! The afro haired ninja took a step back in shock and fear as craze man run at her like a rampaging bull.

The Berserk Reaper can not die! Instantly, Daichi appeared in front of his student, his umbrella drawn and open, guarding both of them.

He is going to kill them all! He reeled his fist back, hearing curses directed towards him from the Red Shadow in attempt to seize his attention.

He is unstoppable!

He muster all the chakra he has into this one last punch. Instead hitting of his intended target, he punch the one person he never wanted to.

Ryuseki slowly removed his fist from the hole he made in Tsukasa's stomach. The blood she cough up landed on his face. Why did she take his attack? He shakily take a step backwards but was stop in his tracks by a blade through his chest. He look at Tsukasa with teary eyes.

Ryuseki has been with Tsukasa for a long time, since the day she was made in fact. She was placed under his command by Orochimaru because of his rash nature. On more occasions than he could count, he abuse her, inflicting wounds that would normally kill others if it weren't for her healing, but he stop once he saw a single tear from her. He does not know what happen then, but something inside awaken. Something he thought that was long dead.

Since then, he started taking notice of her. What makes her tick and what not. He knew of her kindhearted nature and how she hates killing. That's why, when they are on a mission together, he would try to kill the enemies without her help. He does not want her to dirty her hands with blood that he has been happily drowning in.

Ryuseki knows what he feels for her is not love like one has for the opposite sex, but one of a brother and sister. On the day that Tsukasa cry, he was reminded of his deceased sister who was crying as she died trying to accept the pain of the same curse mark that was bestow on his body by Orochimaru. The same sister he now finally remember the name of; Yukari Ryuseki. She was as kindhearted as Tsukasa is.

That's why, when Tsukasa aggressively remove her blade from his chest, he started crying. The disgusted look that Tsukasa has and the memory of his dead sister was too much for him. "Sorry." He mutters before Tsukasa slice off his head, and with that, the great Berserk Reaper has fallen.


	24. Chapter 24: Mission Accomplish

**Chapter 24: Mission Accomplish**

* * *

Kio eyes flutter open. He momentarily wince at the bright light hitting his face. How long was he out for? He slowly sit up from his futon, observing the room he is in. It's bare and quite spacious with the only thing in it is him and the futon he is laying on.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, kinda hoping he somehow he knows the answer.

Hearing the door of open, he turned to face it. He hopes to get some answer from the person. Tarou stomp inside the room, muttering words he could not hear but he assume they are not kind based on her facial expression. The young Kurama clan member smile at the sight of his teammate. It's nice to see a friendly face when one wakes up.

It also seems like Tarou notice him smiling at her since she stop in her tracks, looking like a widow seeing their loved one whom was deem killed in action - in front of them once more, alive and well again. The next thing Kio knows, he is being tackle back down in his futon. Tarou bury her head in his red shirt, trying to fight back the tears but it was a losing battle. She quietly sobs in Kio's chest.

He has no idea what is happening but he console his teammate nonetheless. Kio place his right hand on the back of her head, gently massaging her in hopes to soothe her. She reacted slightly from the contact but accept his comforting touch and continue crying in his chest, letting his shirt soak up all of her tears.

After a couple of minutes, Tarou push herself off of Kio, sniffing away the last of her tears. She got off of her male teammate, clearing her throat and looking elsewhere, anywhere but at him. He notice her cheeks redden when she made eye contact with him for a split second before hurriedly making her way out.

"I'll inform the doctors that you're awake."

With that, she left, almost tripping over her feet when doing so. Kio chuckled at his teammate little show of weakness. It was quite cute if he say so himself. But more importantly-his smile he wore for Tarou twist to that of an unhinged man, _**"she did not notice a single thing."**_

* * *

Tsukasa is please she at least finish one of her objectives in her mission for Orochimaru. She almost keel over before Ichigo supported her. Some of her blood from her wound landed on the young girl, getting on her hair, shirt, and face. She spit out some of it when it landed in her mouth.

Tsukasa look down at the young genin. "W-w-why?" She is genuinely confused why the young one is helping her.

"Righting a wrong." She answered simply.

The blue haired ninja look at the genin's sensei for a better explanation. Daichi close his umbrella before placing it back in the seal on his left wrist. "She's righting how she almost got her team killed by your hands." Tsukasa open her mouth to respond but he continue, saying, "she understood that you were not really a fault since you gave them numerous chances to run, but really your leader was since he forced you." He took her off of his protege hands. "Her logic is weird." He said with a shrug.

Ichigo grunted at her sensei comment before poking him in the side with the special gift he gave her. Tsukasa really does not understand Leaf ninjas. She look at the bloodied afro girl. "Thank you."

Ichigo smile softly at the kind ninja. She rest her black umbrella on her shoulders, posing like her sensei usually does. Tsukasa chuckle at the sight; Orochimaru had told her about Leaf ninjas somewhat humorous antics but she did not think they were true. It sounded too nice to believe in.

A tanto blade suddenly appear underneath her chin. "What did you do to my students?" Tetsu brought his weapon dangerously closer to her neck, nicking it causing a tiny trial of blood to go down it.

"If you are talking about the two male genins that was with Miss Mitarashi-san and the long sleeved jounin, then they are alive. Heavily exhausted and injured but alive." She cooly answered.

"Where?" He somberly asked.

She try to glance at the ninja who is questioning her but she can not get a good look. "The same location where you ambushed my team. Though they might have made their way to your rendezvous point."

"We see about that." He remove the blade off of her neck.

Tetsu was about to stab her in the back of her head but was stop by Daichi. He face the Leaf ninja jounin with a stern expression. "She has failed her mission. There is no reason to kill her."

Tetsu shook Daichi's hand off of him. "Are you telling me to let the enemy go?"

"Yes."

He stare unflinchingly into Tetsu's purple eyes.

…

…

…

"Explain that to the Hokage then." With a huff, Tetsu begrudgingly seal his trusty blade away before walking in the direction of the Stars Village. Daichi sigh at the sight; things he do for keeping people safe. He motion Ichigo to follow after the red haired jounin.

"Thank you." Tsukasa muttered. "You can let go, my wound is already healed." Daichi comply, unwrapping his arm from the blue haired Sound ninja. "May I ask why you stop him?"

"Not for the reason you are hoping for," he started which confused Tsukasa greatly, "I kept you alive for a proposal."

"Proposal?" What does a Leaf ninja want with someone like her?

"Yes." A smirk start to form on his face. "A proposal to help achieve world peace."

* * *

It took a couple hours for everyone to reach back to the Stars Village. For what they done for the village, the leader let them stay as long as needed and stating they can return whenever they want. The three ninja teams completed what all of them were ordered to do and more. Needless to say, all the genins, plus Shu, are celebrating on a job well done. It's not every day you survive a encounter against an psychopathic S-rank ninja, a ridiculously strong swordswoman, a sadistic archer, and a immortal. Yup, only to them.

Michi is doing a little trick with her puppets that she used to do when she was younger. Seeing everyone laughing at her parlor trick brought a smile to her face. It's the least she can do since she was dead weight in the final fight. As soon as she return to the village, she is asking her Father for help to modify her puppets to be more useful in battles. She does not want her friends to keep injuring themselves, or worse, dying for her.

Shu bump into Kenshin as he laugh a little bit too hard from Michi's skit. He wish he could wipe the tears away but his arms are still useless. The doctors told him he should be able to use them in a month or two. Good thing he has a loving wife at home to ease the struggle of not being able to use his precious arms.

Kenshin groan in annoyance from the crippled blonde. Why is he so loud he wonder. He is just like his teammate Youta but ten times worse. He glance over at his brown haired friend who was enjoying the show their teammates is putting. The one eyed ninja shook his head with a smile.

He never, in a million years, thought that all the practice in teamwork his sensei put his team through would actually work as well as it did. Though he does not want to admit it, Michi's puppets played quite a crucial part in their fight against the swordswoman. She prove herself in their first ever B-rank mission. She saved Youta, and even let her precious puppets be blown up twice. TWICE.

Kenshin chuckle remembering her expression when they come to. She was in complete disarray of being force to her last Susume ad Usagi. He cover his mouth laughing at Michi's comedy skit. The one eyed ninja also remember how against she was of not being placed with Youta and him for the final fight. Maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about her.

"Hey Kin."

He groan from the nickname. He really wish Youta would stop calling him that. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen where Tarou went, she was here a moment ago." He ask with a hint of a blush.

"Finally asking the big question, huh?" His friend embarrass look and him stuttering to say a word is the only answer he needed. Kenshin gave a short laugh. You will never see him falling for a girl anytime soon. "I saw her walked out a couple minutes ago, probably checking on Kio again since she already tore Saru a new one for leaving."

Youta beam at the answer. "Thanks."

"Good luck." He manage to say before Youta rush out of the room.

Kenshin hopes he never becomes like that when he find a girl he likes. He focus his attention back onto Michi. He smile softly at her puppets bowing to the round of applause. After surviving a life and death situation, he guess he should give her a chance. It's the least he could do.

* * *

Anko gulp down another cup of sake before slamming it down with a content sigh. It has been too long since her last drink. She fill up a cup of her favorite drink, passing it to Jin before pouring two more delectable cups of sake.

Jin looks at her drink with a raised brow. "This is tradition?"

Anko gave her a toothy grin before nodding. "Yup!" He gave Tetsu and Mizore their cups. She start refilling her own cup. "Every time we complete a mission, we must drink to our heart contents!" She drown her second cup of alcohol with ease. "Who wants thirds?"

Mizore laugh, shaking her head at her leader antics. Though her eyes are still bandage, she can vividly imagine what Anko currently looks like. "Anko, we haven't even have our first drink yet." She said in a friendly tone which Anko responded with a shrug before pouring another cup.

"Anko, you know I hate drinking." Tetsu place his cup on the floor next to him.

She lean over to pick his cup up. "Come on and drink, you got your ass kicked hard today, so reward yourself you puss." She try to force the sake down his throat but Tetsu is fighting back with all of his strength.

"I did _not_ get my ass kicked!" He grab hold of her face with one hand while moving her sake carrying hand away from his mouth. "A little help will be nice Jin." He roll on his back since Anko keep leaning forward. He try to kick her off but she is not budging. "Jin!"

Jin took a small sip of her drink. "Mizore, how are your eyes?"

"They're well, thank you for asking." She finish the last of her sake. "The doctors say they should be healed by tomorrow morning."

Some of the sake start spilling on his shirt. "Don't you two _dare_ ignore me!" Tetsu warned. "I know where you two live!"

"Jin, did you hear something?" Mizore asked, acting oblivious to what she is hearing.

Jin shook her head. "No, I think we might be drunk Mizore." She finish with a smile directed at her friend.

"Come on!" Tetsu cried. "Please, I beg you." He notice saliva start funneling out of Anko's mouth. "She's drooling guys, come on!"

The two females of Team Tiger laugh before getting Anko off of Tetsu. He pout which made Jin laugh even harder. A drunk Anko is a quite hilarious sight. Tetsu soon join them in their laughter. It has been awhile since they all laugh like this.

Anko suddenly collapse on Mizore. Obnoxiously loud snores escaped her lips. They are quite amaze she passed out after three drinks. Usually she can hold her liquor. This must be some sake they are enjoying. Mizore place Anko's head on her lap for her to use it as a pillow.

"Mizore," she turn towards Jin, "are you and Anko okay?"

"Yes." She said with a nod. "Don't tell anyone about this you two, but we fought in the forest, almost killed each other in fact." The two jounin gasp in shock from learning this. This is the first time Tetsu and Jin are hearing this. They just assume they lost again the enemy. "Right before we passed out from chakra exhaustion, we came to an understanding." She chuckle. "I just kinda wish we came to it before."

Tetsu lay down backwards, using his hands as a makeshift pillow. "...yeah..."

Jin has her head down, knowing what will happen to her friend once they returned to the Leaf. "...I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Mizore remember what Daichi asked her to do. What he asked for her to give up. "It's better this way." She knows what she has to do when she arrives in the village. Mizore pour herself and Jin one more cup of sake. She raise her cup for a toast. "For the Leaf."

Jin tap her cup with her friends. "For the Leaf."

Tetsu got up with a groan. "Pass me the bottle." He admit in defeat.

"I thought you don't like drinking?" Jin ask with a raised brow. She pass him the bottle.

He carefully pour himself a drink. "I'll make exception for you two lovely ladies." He smirk at them before raising his cup. "For the Leaf." They each tap each others cups in celebration of a job well done before swallowing the contents of it. "Bleugh, I forgot how bad this taste."

Mizore and Jin laugh at his reaction. He soon join in the laughter, unknowingly sharing the last laugh they will ever share with one another.

* * *

Daichi is sitting beside Ichigo who is lying in a futon. She re-open her wound when fighting against Ryuseki. She also have a headache from being scolded at by her teammate, Tarou. For an heir to a somewhat famous clan, she has a surprisingly colorful language.

"I'm proud of you Ichigo," he started, "you grew quite a bit from when you first started."

She hum in acknowledgement with a smile. Ichigo knows he meant those words. If he had said those words before this mission, she would had completely doubted him. But after almost dying from her foolishness, becoming his protege, and taking on a S-Rank ninja, she learned that sometimes people do mean what they complimented. She knew he was going to be fun.

Ichigo reach for her black umbrella that is resting on the floor to her left. She pick it up to admire it, the gleam from the light made the weapon look even more beautiful than it usually is. Well, to her that is.

She rest her weapon on her stomach and face her sensei. "Thank you."

He smile, messing up her afro much to her displeasure. "Remember what I say Ichigo," he stood up, "even if I become the world's enemy, you will always be my number one student." He makes his way out of her room. "No matter what."

Ichigo watch as her sensei leave. She wonder why he stress that statement so much. She shrug at thought; not really caring that much. She raise her umbrella once more, memorizing every single aspect of it.

"I'll make you proud sensei." She accidentally focus her chakra into it causing it to open. He face paled before closing it back up. That's seven years of bad luck but since she closed it quickly enough, hopefully it was shorten. She sigh; probably not.

* * *

Youta is pacing back and forth in front of Kio's room, practicing what to say to Tarou. Practicing his confession to her. His affection for the young Odonata clan member came suddenly and out of nowhere like a ambush. He believes it started during their test their sensei gave them. Watching her take charge, ordering everyone to do what they do best struck a chord in him, a chord many adolescents males have when they see a beautiful girl.

He smack his cheeks to pump himself up. "Okay." He knock on the door, but no one responded. "Uh, Kio? Is Tarou there?" He ask, knocking again.

That's weird; if Tarou is there she usually answer right away. He heard giggling on the other side of the door. Now he is curious, and like most when time he is curious about something, he must find the reason why.

Youta reach for the doorknob, silently turning it. He crack the door open, taking a peek inside. His heart sunk at the sight of the two members of Team Eight together. Tarou is on Kio's lap with her kimono off, showing off her eloquent golden tank top. He has his hands around her waist, kissing her slender neck. She giggle from the physical contact.

Kio shift his attention to the peeping tom. "You'd have to pay if you want to see more Youta."

He laugh when he heard the ninja running away with his tail tuck between his legs. Kio, or rather, Edo, had sense his presence outside his room for awhile. He wanted to play a trick on him, but also he wanted to test his genjutsu abilities.

Edo looks at Tarou with a sadistic grin. Her usually deep yellow, almost gold colored eyes are now dulled, having a disgusting bronze look to it. Her shoulder's slump and her lips are in a thin line. Yes, Tarou, the heir of the Odonata clan, is currently trap under his genjutsu. If he could trap an Odonata in a genjutsu then his power is more powerful than he originally thought.

"Let. Her. Go."

Edo roll his eyes at the sound of the only roommate his mind share. _**"Don't worry Kio, I will."**_ He did Tiger hand seal then Tarou slump backwards, entering an unconscious state. _**"She isn't my type anyways."**_

"If you touch her again Edo, I'll kill you." Kio growled.

Edo laugh at the angry tone Kio mustered. Kio is not the type to get angry. _**"** **Do you perhaps, like this gir** **l?** **"**_ He rest his elbow on his propped up knee. **_"If you want, I can take her virginity right here and now for you. Since we both share the sa-"_**

"Don't you dare!" Kio threaten.

Edo grab his head, wincing in pain. He will not lose control of this body. **_"_ _You already lost once you doubted your abilities. You sought for me,_ _"_** he started chuckling once the pain subsided. **_"_ _And I answered your call. You should be happy, you will finally make your Dad proud._ _"_**

"The others will know you are not me."

Edo stood up. _**"Who, this Odonata chick?"**_ He kicked the unconscious Tarou. _**"I highly doubt it."**_

"I will gain control of my body again." Kio promised to his alter-ego. He wonder why no one warn him about such a terrifying curse his clan holds.

Edo make his way out of his room. _ **"Good luck."**_

* * *

A man dress in a long, black cloak with red clouds, and a chin-high collar, is eating a ration bar. His face is hidden by his conical straw hats that has small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down from it. The man is currently sitting on a boulder, staring at the mountain range. He can make out the famous Hidden Stone Village from where he is.

Based on the distance, it should take the cloaked man about four to six days to reach the safehouse that is on the outskirts of the village. Then it would take another two weeks before the chunin exam to start.

He took another bite of his meal. "I hope that Daichi guy, Leader told me about shows up." He finish up the last of his ration bar. "We will need ten people to extract and seal the Five-Tails."

He got off the boulder, patting the dust off of his organization's cloak. Since Kakuzu killed his last partner, they are one man short for the Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons. If Daichi does not show, there will be complications and he might face the consequences of those complications.

* * *

 **Next chapter introduce some new characters and news about this story and my other work**.


	25. Chapter 25: A New Day

**Chapter 25: A New Day**

* * *

Youta narrow his bright silver eyes on his expressionless opponent. With his ever observant eyes, he try looking for tells which gives him an insight into his opponent's mindset. Youta's short red haired opponent yawn from the boredom; he knows Youta will lose for he is of the Komura clan.

The silence is unnerving for those around. The only noise one can hear is the annoying buzzing of the fly stuck in the cramp room because of the many occupants in it. Ryo Nara, Ty Lashamina, and Eien Uzumaki, all genins of the Hidden Leaf Village, all unconsciously holding their breath and focusing their eyes on the standoff between the two ninjas. They did not believe such event could be so serious.

Youta notice the young Komura clan member momentarily look left with his only visible sapphire blue eye. He starts grinning at the tell his opponent's body gave him.

With almost blinding speed, Youta took the prize possession right out of his opponent's hands. "I win Hayate," he said with his grin growing wider, showing his pearly whites.

His cocky attitude cease when he look at the object. Everyone starts laughing at his defeated expression. Hayate smile at his best-friend which pisses of Youta. He lunge at him, bringing him in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

Ryo lean back against the bed. "Still a sore loser I see."

"You surprise about that?" Ty said while taking off his black armored jacket, revealing a plain white tank top. He immediately starts fanning himself. "Hey, Eien can you open window or something, it's bloody hot in here."

Eien sigh while getting up from his chair. "I told you should had took off your jacket idiot." He walks to his window to let the cool breeze enter his room. He walk back to his chair to sit down. "That's why I don't have my hoodie on," he emphasize by flaunting his apparel.

Eien is wearing a plain simple outfit. An fishnet shirt with black shorts and ninja sandals of the same color. Of course we can not forget about his favorite and constant accessory to his attire; his light blue scarf with a spiral pattern. When people talk or ask about the young Uzumaki they usually think of either his neck length crimson red hair which stands out because of his pale complexion, or the scarf he is always seen wearing, even in the hottest of summers.

"Why do you wear such a thing anyway?"

Ty shrug at the question. "I don't know."

Ryo chuckle at Ty's response. His medium length black hair sway lightly from the comfortable gentle wind that came through the window. "So are we ignoring Hayate and Youta now?"

He points at the two which made Eien and Ty look at them also. Youta is still giving Hayate a noogie who has already given up by now. He knows by now how Youta gets when he loses after a winning streak. He also knows that there is nothing to do while he vent his frustrations. Usually it is on him because he normally beats him in their get-togethers.

Speaking of get-togethers, they are missing two people. "Is Kio or Lee coming?" Hayate asked.

Ty crawl towards the window to get the full brunt of cool wind on his face. "No, you know how Lee is."

"Training?" Ryo ask which Ty respond with a nod. They all know how Lee is with his training.

Hayate looks up at Youta who had stop giving him a noogie. "You heard from Kio, Youta?" He knows how close his team is with Kio's, especially after that mission couple months ago.

He release Hayate from the headlock he place him in. "Don't know, and don't really care." He grunt while getting up from the floor. "I'll be back, I got to go to the bathroom."

They watch as Youta left the room with an uncharacteristic expression of dejection. Hayate look at his friends to see if they know why Youta is acting as he is. They shrug to signal they have no idea. Know that they think of it, the teams of Youta and Kio seem to change a bit after that mission. Of course they could understand why they act different from before based on what they heard happened during the mission and the fallout because of it. Hopefully with a bit more time they might go back to how they were.

* * *

Tarou took a sip of her coffee. She is glad her friend Ko told her of this place. They have delicious coffee. Which reminds her, "Marika we did agree to meet Ko here at noon right?"

Marika move a couple strands of her short wavy brown hair behind her ear. She took a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich before answering, "You know how she is."

Tarou shook her head for she knows how Ko is. She does not why she thought she will be on time for something she herself planned. She as worst as that spiky silver hair masked ninja her Father complains about being always late.

She place her chin in her hand, sighing. "Why do we put up with her?"

Marika stifle a chuckle. She is always ask that when they hang out. "Cause she is fun to hang with and we probably are the only ones who can deal with your terrible personality."

Tarou gasp in shock from that statement. She is actually offended Marika said such a thing. "I do not-"

Marika gave her a knowing look which shut her right up. "You remember the first day of Academy and what you said to Iruka-sensei?"

She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Shut up."

"You started it." Marika said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"What are we starting?" A happy somewhat high pitched voice asked.

Marika and Tarou look at the guest of honor who is late. Ko took the seat next to Marika. She place her teddy bear, Sushi, on the table. "So what did I miss?"

"About a hour of Marika and I talking." Tarou drink the last of her coffee. "Why were you late this time?"

"The usual." Ko made Sushi pose like a stereotypical lovestruck person through a special technique of hers. "Talking with Sensei."

"You still have a crush on him KoKo?" Marika place her sandwich in front of Ko. She proceeded to take a bite a tad bit bigger than the brown haired ninja was expecting.

Both Ko and Sushi quickly nod their heads. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed which caused a great deal of eyes directed towards them. "He's dreamy, cool, and a total badass. Oh, did you know…"

Tarou already start tuning out Ko. She always get like this when she talks about her crushes. She face Marika. "See what you started?"

"Sorry." Honestly, she should had known better. She remember when they had a sleepover at Ko's home they had asked her why she has a crush on Iruka-sensei. A terrible mistake which was never repeated till today. She did not stop till the crack of dawn.

Tarou abruptly got up from her seat. "It's about time for me to go."

Marika is the only one who notice Tarou leaving. "Your sensei is pretty strict in your training." They are barely able to hang out like they used to because of Tarou's sensei training them everyday.

"Yes she is." She place a couple of yen on the table for her drink. "See you two next time."

Marika wave goodbye to Tarou's fleeting form. She glance at Ko who does not even notice the third member of their group is no longer here. She finish her meal before signaling the waiter for the check. She paid her meal before leaving the table.

"So when his adorable little...huh?" Ko looks around and notice both of her friends are gone. "Where did they go?"

* * *

Kenshin dash at Michi and her new improve puppets. She has been working on these puppies since the day they returned from their B-RANK mission. She, with help of her Father, immensely improve the design of the original Susume and Usagi. The first noticeable change is the size of the specialized ninja weapons. Though the facial appearance of the two are still the same, the height of them is now on par of Michi herself.

"Stop zoning out!" Kenshin warned. "I won't go easy!"

Michi snap back to reality from her sparring partners warning. Kenshin's fist is on a direct path to her face. She does not have the reaction speed to dodge. This is a nightmare to all long-range users.

She smirk under porcelain doll like mask. Perfect trap to those who underestimate her taijutsu capabilities for being a puppet user. The fist made contact, breaking her mask upon impact.

Kenshin immediately went on guard once he landed the first blow. They been together long enough for him to know what she would do next which is one of two things. One; is that Michi had switched places with her puppet just before the attack hit to set up her puppet, Susume, to do its famous suicide run. The other is that she let herself to get punched to make her opponent drop their guard so that she can sick twin puppets at them.

Since Michi is not launching at him cackling like a madman, she is planning on doing option B. Good thing Kenshin pay attention to his teammates during missions or this might be harder than it actually need to be.

Kenshin, with slick movements did a complete 180. He was faced with a charging Susume and Usagi just liked he predicted. He got on fours to prepare his family's jutsu.

"Fang over Fang!" He roared.

Instead of becoming a tornado of destruction with his taijutsu technique he was taught, he trip on the ground and landed face first in the dirt. He has no idea why that happened. He did the technique a thousands of times, so why did it failed this time?

He try moving his legs but it is like they are being held back by millions of strings. Strings!

Kenshin turn around to see Michi slowly getting from the ground with the leftover remnants of her mask falling off her face. He does not why every time he sees her face it is always a breathtaking experience for him. Probably because he saw it two occasions, not counting this one.

He notice her left hand is scrunch up in a fist and reel back. The veins on her arm looks like they are about to burst at any moment. Kenshin also notice the strain expression that is on her pale face of hers. Whatever technique she is currently doing must take a lot of concentration to do it.

Michi struck out her right hand, making her puppets swarm around the grounded pup, Kenshin. She flex her fingers and her puppets broke apart to only their limbs, torso, and head. She did a counterclockwise rolling motion with her hand, causing the puppets to sprout out a blade on each of the puppets sockets.

With a grin on her face, she casually drop her hand. The bladed limbs rain down on Kenshin who can no longer move. He close his eyes to not see the attack.

When he open them he was surrounded by ground embedded limbs of ninja puppets. He can feel his blood trickling down his useless left eye. She accidentally nicked him. He does not want to imagine what would had happened if it actually landed. Good thing they are only sparring.

Usagi's head starts clattering, "We called that technique-"

"Puppet Rain!" Susume excitedly finished.

"...what do you…," Michi started, her voice is hoarse and strained. With some effort, she sits up from the ground. "Think?"

It took a lot of concentration and energy to keep Kenshin from moving with her chakra threads. A special technique her Father taught her. By attaching chakra threads to various parts of the body, one can control it against the individual's will if you are strong enough. Michi is unfortunately not strong enough to do such a thing yet. She is only able to take control of an individual's feet, possibly legs if she really concentrate.

Kenshin walks towards the exhausted puppeteer. He plopped down on the ground in front of her. She gave him a sheepish smile which, uncharacteristically, made him start grinning. Now that he is looking at her, he thinks she grew an inch or two.

"Could use a better name." He deadpanned.

She stuck her tongue at him for that answer.

* * *

Sweat trickle off Kio and Tarou's chins. Their muscles are sore from continuing their handstand pushups. They have been doing this warmup for the past hour or so. It does not help that they are doing this exercise over an lake.

"You have another set before we start our training." Jin reminded her students. "Remember what will happen to you if you fall in the lake."

The genins grimace from the threat. They know how Gai-sensei is with his training regiments and they definitely do not want to go through it, not even for a single day. They might not survive a minute with the eccentric jounin.

"Why doesn't Ichigo have to do this?" Kio asked through his teeth. He struggle pushing himself back up.

Jin watch her students struggling to finish the warm up she gave them. "She will get hers, do not worry about that." She said, circling them. "I would be more worry about your left pinky. It is dangerously close of being dipped in the water." She stopped in front of Kio and crouch down. "If a single finger gets in this lake you will spend the rest of your day with Gai-sensei."

"We know!" Tarou shouted as she finish her last set.

Unfortunately when she yelled that, she lost her concentration that kept her afloat. Jin caught her by her ankle before even a single strain of hair touch the water. Jin sigh; she knows should had done this when she was first appointed as their sensei. She pick up Kio by his ankle and headed for the shore.

She place them on the grass before joining them. Jin gave them a moment to catch their breath before she start. Although she has a child, and did have talks with him similar to the one she is about to have. This seem a bit harder than she expected it to be. She does not know where to begin.

"Um..." Jin's eyes wander elsewhere. She rub the nape of her neck. A nervous habit she picked up from her deceased husband.

Tarou cross her arms. She knows what her sensei want to talk about based only on her expression. "So-"

"Are we going to talk about Daichi, or is this about training Fumawashi-sensei?" Kio interrupted.

Tarou look at her teammate with a raised brow. She been with Kio long enough to know him interrupting her, or anyone in fact is odd. Also, he can not read a person that well, let alone know what they are thinking. Now that she is thinking about it, Kio has been acting different since their first C-Rank mission.

Kio glance at the Odonata clan member through the corner of his eye. Her cheeks redden slightly from the smirk he gave her. Tarou made a mental note to not look at him when he smirks. Seems Kio finally gain some confidence that their former sensei try to install into him.

Jin clear her throat to get her students attention back onto her. "Yes, Kurama-san, this is about Daichi." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I know it has been a couple of months since I was appointed as sensei for Team Eight." She paused for a second to gauge their reaction so far. "Though you two are handling it better than your teammate, Hadena-san, I want to, um I guess clear the air between us."

She hopes they understood what she is getting at. Normally she is great with words. She does not why she is not now. "So," she clear her throat once more, "My name is Jin Fumawashi, and I will try my best as Team Eight's new sensei."

Kio and Tarou stare at each for a moment before bringing their eyes back to Jin. They busted out in laughter. Jin was actually taken back from this sudden outburst. She did not expect them laughing.

"It's okay Fumawashi-sensei." Kio said between his laughter. Once he settle down, he has a smile gracing his face. "We are actually perfectly okay with you being our sensei."

"Really?"

Tarou nod in affirmation. "Yes. In fact, I think you are a better sensei. You actually teach us instead of leaving us to figure it out on our own." Her face scrunch up slightly. "And you don't order us to die." She muttered under her breath.

But Jin heard her. News of the reasons why Daichi stepped down as sensei spread like wildfire. The alleged reason why he was removed from his position is because he purposely ordered his students to a complete task that will leave them dead, giving him a better chance at survival. A lie of course, but a rumor such as this, usually gets believed in, especially if the individual was an recent outsider.

"Anyways, we have no problem with you being our sensei." Kio stated and it was true. They both have no qualms with Jin as their sensei.

The black haired jounin smile. "Good." Honestly, that is a load off her shoulders. "In that case let's start with your taijutsu practice since both of you are atrocious at it, Kurama-san more so than you, Odonata-san."

They both groan. She is just as much hell driver as their former sensei was.

* * *

"Gai I apper-"

"Show her the power of youth, Lee!" Gai cheered.

"You bet not lose kid!" Anko joined in. "I have lots of money bagging on this!"

Daichi sigh; why did he ask Gai to let one of his students spar with Ichigo again? Oh, that's right; to increase Ichigo's experience with taijutsu since Gai's team is mostly taijutsu specialists. Why is Anko here again? Oh, that's right; she was bored. He was kinda hoping this would be a calm and quiet experience...but…

"Yeah that's right kid, hit him in the balls!" Anko said with a laugh.

"Remember your balls training Lee," Gai cupped his mouth, "BALLS TRAINING!"

He does not think that will happen now.

Ichigo and Lee separate from each other. Both are injured and breathing heavily. To an untrained eye, people will say Lee is at a disadvantage since he seems more winded and has more bruises than what Ichigo has.

Ichigo keep blinking to keep her vision clear. She sustain more damage than she thought. She has to admit, Lee packs more damage than he look like he would. She knew he was good at taijutsu, she did not think he was this good.

"From the looks of things Hadena-san, we both have enough stamina for one more attack." Lee stated. "Let's give it our all!" He finished with a grin at her direction.

Ichigo never hung out with Lee till today. She matches his grin with her own. She will make sure to do this again. This is the funnest experience she had in a while.

She nod and then open her umbrella, resting it casually on her right shoulder. She slowly start twirling her umbrella. From the stands, Daichi cupped his chin in curiosity at his former-students stance. He can feel the change in her demeanor.

Anko also noticed something familiar with Ichigo's stance. "Hey, Daichi, isn't that-"

He place his index finger on his lips, shushing Anko. She turn her head to look at him; he's smiling. Though faint and unnoticeable to most, especially Gai, he is smiling at his students progress. She inch closer to him, bringing her hand into his. It is a adorable sight to her.

Like a speeding train, Lee sprint towards Ichigo. She kept spinning her umbrella in her hand with her opponent coming straight for her at full strength and speed. She needs to wait for the last moment to get the maximum effect.

Lee leaps in the air yelling, "Dynamic Entry!" with his right leg out for a jump kick.

With speed almost as fast as a Jounin, Ichigo pointed her umbrella at Lee. Just before his kick made contact to her ninja weapon, she closes her umbrella.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." She muttered before a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere.

The pressurized wind stop Lee in his tracks, pushing him a complete yard away from her, all while sustaining multiple cuts from her jutsu. Gai caught his student before he crash into a jagged boulder that would sure to kill him.

A smile broke out on Ichigo's face. She finally did it. After years of training and hardships, she finally did it. She finally and successfully completed a ninjutsu. A B-RANK ninjutsu no less. It is all because of her sensei.

Daichi walk up to the afro child. "Congratulations on - umfph!"

Ichigo tackle him to the ground. She starts hugging him muttering thank you, over and over. He smile, patting her on the head. She came a long way.

Seeing the sight of the two, Gai excuse himself to tend to his students wounds. Anko lean against a tree, smiling at the two.

"For someone who hates kids, you're really good with them," she said to herself.

Ichigo is not the only one who came a long way. Anko push herself off the tree and walk to her boyfriend and his protégé. "Okay, okay, that's enough of hugging my man. Any longer then I might get jealous." She said with her trademark grin. "Who's in the mood for some dango, Daichi's treat?"

Daichi shook his head. "Anko."

* * *

Inari and Tetsu are at his apartment, cuddling with one another while watching a movie. They have been going out since the day Tetsu returned from that B-RANK mission his genin team had. Out of everything that happened those days, finally getting the nerve to ask her out is, the hands down, the best thing that ever happened to him. He brought her closer to him. She rest her head against his shoulders.

"Oh I saw this movie before back in the Mist." Here comes the downside of that B-RANK mission.

Saya walk towards them. She is wearing nothing fancy, just a white tank top and black shorts. After the B-RANK mission, Saya came back to the Leaf as a prisoner with intentions of joining their ranks. Of course a lot were skeptical of a ninja such as her. Not only did she abandon her home village, she also worked for Orochimaru.

With some convincing on Tetsu, she is allowed to stay in the Leaf on two conditions. One being that she must wear a special seal that will suppress her chakra to that of a civilian. The other is that she must be watch 24/7 by Tetsu.

Inari turn her head to look at her boyfriend's roommate. "Did you enjoyed it Misaki-san?"

Saya shrugged. "I think it was okay. I don't remember much though."

"In that case, join us." She unwrap the arm Tetsu had around her. She move to the side to make room for Saya.

The young woman rub her bandaged arm out of nervous habit. "Um, it's fine. I don't want to impose."

"Ugh!" Tetsu crane his neck backwards to face Saya. "Just sit down already."

Saya tries to look elsewhere so that Tetsu won't notice her blushing. She hates that the man is able to make her blush so easily. Why can't someone else be her watch dog. "Um, what about your date?"

Inari smile at her. "There can always be another."

"Yeah." Tetsu face the television. "Plus, I got to return this before 9 and I don't want to get an overdue fee because of someone wanting to watch it later."

Saya chuckle. Tetsu and Ryuseki are polar opposite of each other. A nice change of pace from what her life was before. "Okay, but I want to see it from the beginning." She jumps in the middle of the couple.

* * *

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Mizore exhale slowly through her mouth. The black haired Kurama clan member is currently in cell that is in a revolting state. The cell itself seem like it has not been clean since the day it was constructed. The toilet sometimes overflows on its own accord, like it is currently. Lastly, the futon that was given to Mizore to sleep on is the most appalling thing she has ever set her eyes upon on. She believes if she sleeps on it she will surely catch a disease or two.

The skilled genjutsu user inhale through her nose. She is dressed in standard prison garbs. A grey tunic with matching pants and her prisoner numbers printed on the back of her tunic. She is currently sitting on the disgusting floor, with her hands on her lap.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Mizore exhale once again. Ever since she was placed in the Leaf's Strict Correctional Facility, she had been mediating. She needs to learn to control her doujutsu and her alter-ego by the time Daichi break her out.

 ** _"I already told you this Mi-chan, just let me take control of your body and everything will be a-okay!"_**

"Mi-chan?" Mizore said with a raised brow.

The alter-ego's laugh echo through her head. **"Trying something new, you like it?"**

"No." Mizore calmly stated before inhaling through her nose again.

 ** _"Won't matter soon anyway, Mi-chan. I will get your body by th-"_**

"Thank you." She said while exhaling.

 ** _"Wait, what?"_**

"Back when we fought Anko, you said you did the things you done, for me. Though twisted, I do appreciate it."

 _ **"What are you pl-"**_

"I'm not planning anything. You know what will happen soon." Mizore knows the chances that Daichi and her succeeding are slim. They will mostly likely die as traitors. "I just want to make my peace with you in case something happen."

She never expected this from Mizore. _**"Uh, hey, everything wil-"**_

"You know, I never gave you a name."

 ** _"And I know you like to interrupt me a lot. Asshole."_**

Mizore chuckle. "Sorry, Remi."

 ** _"Remi?"_**

The Kurama clan member nod. "Yes, Remi. It is my name backwards, but minus the 'zo' since I think Remi sounds cuter." She smile. "Do you like it?"

 ** _"No."_** Remi said with a snort.

"Remember Remi, you can't lie to me." Mizore said with a laugh.

 _ **"S-s-shut up!"**_

* * *

 **Sup guys. Sorry for the long wait. Anyways I keep this short. I'm going into the Navy. At the time of this update, tomorrow I should be in boot camp. I want to tell you all that. I'm planning on writing this story and the others when I have internet access in A-school. I want to you all that in case another big wait of chapters.**

 **Till Next Time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Are they ready?

**Chapter 26: Are they ready?**

* * *

A man dressed in a long black cloak with red clouds, is sitting on top of a boulder in a dark damp cave. His eyes are close and his hands are in the ram hand seal. He focus his chakra for the technique. When he open his eyes, he is on top of a stone finger of a demonic looking statue.

He stood up and look at his surroundings. He sees the other members of his secret organization. Everyone is wearing the same cloak as he and he is only able to clearly make out their eyes, no other defining features than that. He always hate coming here, despite not actually physically being in the location. The statue that he is on always creeps him out.

"Hello everyone," the man cheerful greeted.

"Scar," the man with purple eyes with a ripple pattern to them started, "how is the plan going?"

"Going well leader." Scar said with a nod. "Our spies has seen the Five-Tail Jinchūriki about two weeks away from the Hidden Stone Village. Just in time for the Chunin Exam."

A man with a fish like eyes chuckled. "I still can't believe you arrived four months early, thinking it was four weeks till the exam."

"Yeah, Scar, how did you even make that mistake anyways, hmm?" A man with only one eye showing asked.

Scar points at Zetsu, "blame his stupid orange masked spy of his," he looks at the one eyed man, "also, Deidara," he cross his arms, "didn't you missed a meeting because of the same spy?"

The one eyed man named Deidara muttered something underneath his breath. Probably another smartass comment.

"Leader," a man with the famous sharingan eyes started, "will this, Daichi you spoke of, still come after what happened with his students?" He asked, his voice even, almost void of all emotion.

"Yeah, Itachi has a point," Scar continue. "Our contacts said he is no longer in charge of his genin team and the Hokage has more of an eye on him since he came back from that mission in the Land of Bears. He might not be able to leave the village anymore."

The leader of the secret organization closes his eyes momentarily. His subordinates wait somewhat anxiously for his answer. Only the oldest members knows the relationship Daichi has with him. Even then they still wonder why this ninja is so special. The newer members wonders with great curiosity why the leader is taking interest in this specific ninja.

The leader of the Akatsuki open his eyes. He look at each and every one of his subordinates. They can see the shadowy figure's mouth open for him to say, "he will."

But the voice that came out of the leader was not from him. It was definitely feminine, with its pitch higher than the rest of the members can even naturally produce. No way that voice belonged to their leader.

"Daichi will complete the mission at any stake," all of them draw their attention to the only female of their organization. She stare straight into the leader's eyes. "I promise you all this." She said with confidence they never heard from her before.

The leader and the sole female of the Akatsuki continue to stare into each other eyes, till the leader concede and closes his own. He chuckles; he also has confidence in his former student in succeeding this mission. Or at the very least not wanting his new home to be destroyed so quickly.

He open his purple rippled eyes, "meeting adjourned."

* * *

Two genin teams are standing in the middle of a grassy area in Training Ground Five. The two teams of course, are Team Eight and Team Two. The same place they officially became ninjas. All six of the genins cannot believe five months has passed since that day. Though nature covered up most of it, they can still see evidences of when they took their test at the location. To Team Two it is still a fond memory, minus almost getting killed by a purple haired woman and her giant snake.

Unfortunately, the opposite can be said for Team Eight. Minus Ichigo, this training ground is a painful reminder of their previous Sensei. Tarou should had seen the signs then that he did not care for them like a teacher should. He placed them in a forest with a fucking psychopath with only a, s _he probably won't kill you,_ as last words of advice before he sent them off. It seems she still need to practice reading people.

Kenshin took a step forward, cracking his knuckles. "We're ready whenever you three are."

Kio chuckled, "We're ready. But," he points at Youta, "I don't know about Peeping Tom over there. He looks like he is about to run away with him shaking like that." He finished with a mocking grin.

Youta growl at the his opponent attempt of provoking him. He took a step forward, planning on replacing that grin with Kio's blood. Before he could do anything rash, Kenshin place a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember the plan." Kenshin stressed.

He has no idea what happened between Kio and Youta after that mission from Hidden Stars Village, but Youta gets either angry or upset whenever anyone mentions Kio or Tarou. Kenshin even asked the two himself and neither had a answer as to why Youta is acting in such a childish way.

Kenshin can only assume that Youta's confession to Tarou was not successful. He thought his comrade would be more mature than this

Youta took a deep breath to calm himself. Every since he caught Kio and Tarou together in that room alone, Kio has been flaunting the event to him whenever they see each other. It pisses him off. Like it is not enough that the girl he likes is with another man. The man has also have to be a dick.

He removes Kenshin's hand off his shoulder. "Don't worry. He won't get under my skin."

"Go-"

"Guys!"

Susume appear out of thin air in front of them, its arms forward and palms open. Three segments on both of the puppet's forearms propped up. It bring its arms together to finish constructing the shield. A thin film of chakra spread out from the segments. The kunais and senbons that was thrown at its controllers idiotic teammates were successfully blocked.

Usagi appear next to Youta. "Less talking and more fighting, you - duck!"

The human like puppet dash forward as Youta and Kenshin crouch below it. Its pearl gray poncho like cloak teared apart as the katanas in its forearms release from its forearm compartments. Usagi block the overhead strike to its controller's teammates by the hands of Ichigo. Knowing Ichigo, a hit from her umbrella will surely knock the both of them out.

Ichigo eyes widen as the offensive oriented puppet open its mouth compartment. She quickly focus her chakra into her new dependable weapon. Usagi fire upon a barrage of senbons at its opponent but it was for naught. Ichigo successfully block all the needles. She thank God the canopy of her umbrella is made of strong material. She is also thankful the canopy is big enough for her to hide behind. Knowing her opponent, the senbons is probably laced with poison.

Youta fish out a smoke pellet from his vest. "Scatter!" He yelled as he slam the ninja tool on the ground.

* * *

Three jounins watch from a distance as the two teams fight. Well, two jounins and one prisoner that was a jounin and now has their chakra suppressed of that of a civilian.

Jin watch her students with the ever observant eye. Looking on what to improve, what to applaud them for, and what atrocious habit they need to stop. Since taking over Daichi's genin team, she has been taking their training seriously. Though she is not that much of a perfectionist or a hell driver as her predecessor was, she still does not accept anything but the best from them.

"Your students are not bad." Jin glance at Tetsu at the corner of his eye. "I knew you would make a good sensei."

"Thank you," she said with a nod.

He graced her with a small smile before continuing watching their students spar. It has been awhile since the two teams did anything together. He believes it is since _that_ mission. He has been training them a lot since that day. Not only in their teamwork, but also in their own personalized skills. Though he knows he can not do much. Like for example, he knows next to nothing about ninja puppets. Regardless, he tried his best. He will not make them unprepared again. He promise.

"Why am I here?" The third wheel finally asked. Saya has no idea why Tetsu dragged her out of their house just to watch six kids duke it out.

They acknowledge Saya's question by gracing her with a side glance before going back to what they were doing. She sigh; at least they listened to her. She really has no idea why Tetsu brought her here. She just want to relax at home and keep her nose clean. Though she doubts that the Hokage will ever remove the seal they placed on her, she still does not want to make her comfortable living situation any worse. She feels being around Tetsu and his friends is a sure fire way of her getting executed. She has no prove of such a fact, but her gut is telling her so. A ninja needs to trust in their instincts. That is how most of them survive.

Suddenly a explosion erupt nearby. The sound of the explosion from the training ground pique her interest. She knows that sound quite well. To most, the sound of a explosion is no different from each other. All are annoyingly loud, sometimes bursting eardrums. But the sound of this specific explosion is an unpleasant memory to her. The sound of her failure.

She walk in between the two Leaf jounins. She cross her arms as she watch the genin that was the main cause of her current situation. A low growl escaped her lips just looking at her.

Tetsu smirk when Saya walk next him and Jin. "Nice of you to jo-"

"What's your student's name?" She interrupted.

He look at her with a raised brow. She never cared about his students. In fact, she never asked anything about them when they returned from that mission. "Which o-"

"The puppet user."

"Tachibana-san, is her family name." He finally avert his attention from his students spar to his annoying roommate. "W-"

"Tetsuo Yamada, what is her full name?" Saya turn to face him. Her maroon eyes are cold, void of all emotions. Just as when they first met. "I need to know."

Tetsu needs more of an answer than that. Like he would divulge anything about his precious students to someone who used or still is his enemy. "Like I saying before I was rudely interrupted," he matches her cold expression with one of his own, "why?"

Saya glance at the students sparring each other. The puppet user and her team has managed to turned the table against their opponents. Just like when they fought against her, they are using their superior teamwork skills to their advantage. Their opponents are getting frustrated; just like she was. They are losing, yet had not realize it yet; just like she did.

She grind teeth in frustration. "Because I need to know who caused me to be here."

"Why not the other two?" Tetsu knows his whole team had a hand at her defeat. Why does she only want to know her name?

"Because." She snarled.

"Because why?" He snarled right back.

"Because she wants to know the name of the ninja who defeated her." Jin finally put her two cents in. "She wants to know the name of the ninja whom she respects. Misaki-san was training to be one of the seven swordsman of the Mist, after all."

Tetsu look over Saya to see Jin's face. "So?" He does not know what that have to do with her wanting to know Michi's name.

She finally look away from her students sparring. "They have a tendency of respecting someone with skill. It is pretty common for them. Misaki-san seem to see such skill in your student. It is a honor in a way, Tetsu."

She respects his student? Is that really it? Why Michi and not the rest? From what Tetsu was told from both Shu and his students, Michi did play a role in the fight but it was Kenshin who thought of the plans and Youta dealing the finishing blow. Not that Michi is not great ninja or anything, he just does not see how Michi gain such respect from a ninja on caliber as Saya from just one fight.

Tetsu look at the former Sound ninja. "Is that tru-"

"ARGH!"

Tetsu whip his head back to the ground. His eyes almost pop out of his head at the sight. "Kenshin!" He run as fast as he can to his student.

He arrived to see Kenshin on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Michi and Tarou tending to him while Ichigo is holding back Youta with all her strength.

"You fucking bastard!" Youta barked. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Kio spread his arms wide, inviting him to do his worst. His cocky grin taunting Youta to do the unspeakable to him. "I'm right here, Peeping Tom."

"Kio, silence." Jin ordered. The grin he had vanished in an instant.

She quickly notice Kenshin's poor state of health. She rushes over, gently pushing Michi and Tarou away from the patient. Jin look over his body and it is not a pretty sight. It is like he was thrown in barbed wire and someone just watch him squirm his way out. But other than that it seems no other physical damage, but she is not a medical ninja, she only knows a little because of her clan.

Tetsu walk to her from behind. "How is he?"

"He will live, possibly another scar or two but I don't think anything major," she looks up at him. "I still suggest we take him to a hospital. You know I'm not a professional at this, I may have missed something."

"Right," he said with a nod. "Saya, take him to the hospital please."

She rub her bandaged arm. "I don't think I should. I won't reach the hospital till hours later. I'm technically a civilian with my chakra levels."

"That's why I about to do something that will get me in so much trouble." He said as he walk up to her.

He bit his thumb to draw blood then quickly went through hand seals. Once finished, he move her bangs away to smear his blood on her forehead. Saya suddenly feels like a huge weight has been taken off of her then huge rush of chakra coming back to her like water breaking through a dam.

"I removed the seal that we placed on you." He grab hold of her hand, looking deep in her maroon filled eyes. The sudden physical contact caused her to blush. "Now please take him to the hospital Sayaka, I beg of you."

She break free from his gently warm grasp. Saya speed walk to Kenshin, making sure no one can see her blushing furiously. "I'll make sure he gets there Yamada-san."

"Thank you." Saya disappeared out of thin air as he said those two words.

"Now," Jin walks past Tetsu to be in front of the genins, "line up, all of you."

Not wanting to be told twice, they quickly stand in line at attention, shortest to tallest of their respective teams.

"Genins," Tetsu turn around and stare into each and every one of the young ninjas eyes, making sure they know he is no longer playing around. His light violet colored eyes, always so full of life and a tad glimmer of mischief in them; no longer. They are now a dull purple, waiting for perfect excuse to snap. "Tell us how Kenshin ended up in such a terrible state while in a friendly spar against fellow Leaf ninjas," he said coldly.

Youta points at Kio saying, "it was this fuc-"

"Youta." Tetsu started, "you shall tell me what happened with complete respect and dignity to yourself, myself and the accused. Am I understood?"

"Y-y-yes sir."Youta said nodding nervously. He never seen his sensei like this. He swallow down his nervousness before speaking again. "It was Kio's fault sensei. Just after I threw my smoke pellet onto the ground, we scattered like Kenshin planned."

* * *

"Scatter!" Youta yelled in the huge cloud of black smoke.

Team Eight cough and cover their teary eyes because of the sudden smoke bomb. Team Two took advantage of the situation and sprint out of the smoke cloud, each going in their own separate directions. They need to set up part two of their plan.

Once the smoke clear, Team Two is no where in sight. Tarou clicked her tongue in frustration. She knows she was not able to see where they went and she doubts the rest of her team did either.

"Triangle formation." She commanded.

Team Eight quickly went back to back, watching their surroundings for the slightest disturbance. At the moment their opponents have the advantage but that will not last long. They had dealt with worst.

Tarou took two senbons, holding them in a reverse grip while Kio do the same but with kunais.

"Saru," Ichigo glance at Tarou in the corner of her eye, "I need you to be a distraction."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to know where they are, you stupid monkey." Tarou threw a senbon at a bush she heard rustling to her left. She hears a small thud sound. She just wasted a senbon on a tree. Great. "We need to work as a team for this Saru, so just listen for once. Please." She rather not argue while in fight. Especially when they are in such disadvantage.

Ichigo said nothing but she nodded in agreement. She tighten the grip she has on her umbrella. If she has to be a distraction then she will be the best distraction.

The afro hair girl dashes forward, spinning her weapon as she did so.

Tarou curse under her breath. She did not mean to be a distraction right now. _Ugh, damn monkey._ "Kio, Gale Bomb, all sides."

"Gotcha."

Kio quickly put away his weapon while Tarou threw all her senbons around her. She quickly went through her jutsu hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Multi-Senbon Shadow Clone Jutsu," she said, finishing the jutsu with the Tiger hand seal.

A little something her sensei taught her. It is just like the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, just with senbons instead. It took her awhile to get the technique right since she is not proficient with ninjutsu but it was worth it at the end. The amount of doors of this new jutsu of hers that can be open is limitless. This little cooperation technique Kio and her thought of is just one of many.

Kio grasp his hands together, "Wind Style: Gale Palm."

A sudden burst of wind came out of nowhere. The wind increase the speed of the many projectiles by ten fold.

Tarou did the Tiger seal with her right hand. "Kai."

The explosive tags she placed on her weapon detonate. Because of the speed the weapons were traveling, and the chakra laced winds, the explosion of her weapons was astounding to say the least. They created a wall of every expanding fire that is about to burn everything surrounding the two. That unfortunately includes their monkey like teammate too.

Ichigo immediately felt the intense heat from behind. She stop spinning her weapon to open it then quickly crouch down, facing the wall of fire approaching her. The afro genin grit her teeth once the explosive wave finally hit her. She had no idea her teammates had such a devastating cooperation technique. Why did they not tell her about this when they train together? When was the last time they actually trained together she wondered for a brief moment.

The intense heat from the cooperation jutsu made her clothes stick to her because of her sweat and singed off a couple of her hairs. She close her umbrella and rest it on the holster on her back.

Ichigo spread her arms wide and stare at her teammates with an offended look. "Warning?"

Though it was just one word, they know what she meant. This got Tarou angry. She point an accusing finger at her. "Maybe if you didn't rush in like an idiot you are, you wouldn't almost died!" Or maybe if she actually spends time with her actually team rather than that traitor of former sensei of theirs, she would had been more prepare.

Ichigo grunted as a response. Which cause Tarou to fight back the urge to lash at her once more, which in turn also cause Kio to laugh. He loves it when they fight. It is the most humorous past time for him. It is like watching a comedic duo from a Saturday morning cartoon.

Taking them out of their little world, all of a sudden Tarou got drag into the Earth, leaving only her head out in the open. Kio took a step backwards from the sudden attack. He bump into something as he did so and was placed in a choke-hold.

Ichigo was about to rush to help her teammates till she heard cackling. She remembers that sound from their test all so long ago. She turn around to see four puppets coming straight for her like a speeding kunai. She knows that Michi is currently only able to control two puppets at a time. So that means two of these four are fake and she has no means to figure out which is which.

 _Troublesome._ "Fuck it." she muttered.

Ichigo sprint towards the enemy puppets, her right hand on her umbrella ready to draw it. The four puppets continue with their cackling. Their job is simple; keep Ichigo busy so that the others can finish their part of the plan. Being a tad bit over-dramatic, Ichigo skid to a stop, taking her weapon out of her holster as she did so. She point her trusty umbrella at the targets.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" She yelled as she opens her umbrella.

A giant torrent of wind came towards the puppets. One was able to dodge the ninjutsu in time while the rest were destroyed. The sole surviving puppet continue to rush at Ichigo. The umbrella wielding genin curse under her breath. She was hoping her jutsu would take out all of them.

The puppet grab hold of her, wrapping itself around her arm and umbrella. Ichigo proceed to punch the living shit out of the puppet. Once the cackling of the puppet cease, Ichigo heart sunk. She knows what that means. In one last ditch effort, she focus her chakra into her arm and slam the puppet on the ground with a roar. It release its deadly grasp on the genin.

Ichigo jump backwards just in time before the puppet explode to pieces. She released a breath of relief. Remembering what she was doing, she quickly rush to her teammates. She can see Kio trying to break out of the choke-hold Youta place him in.

She increase her speed when she saw Kenshin pop out of the ground like a mole. Kio broke free from Youta grasp by hitting him in the nose with the back of his head. He was going for a punch when Kenshin did a weird hand seal she never saw before.

The punch never made contact though. Kenshin drop to the ground lack a sack of potatos while Kio drop to his knees and grab his head, grunting in the excruciating pain. This cause all of them to stop the spar. Ichigo slow to a walk towards Tarou. She help her out of the hole that their fellow Leaf ninjas placed her in.

They look at Youta with worry eyes which he shrugs as a response. "I don't know what's going on. This never happened before when we test out our strategies on Tetsu-sensei."

Michi and her puppets finally show up. Susume hover over the unconscious Kenshin. "Did the jutsu work?"

Tarou look at Michi, "What jutsu did he use?"

Just as she asked the question, Kio's cries of pain cease. Tarou and Ichigo rushes over to their teammate. They were ready to help him till he signal for them to stop as he rose. He narrow his eyes at the one eyed ninja with a frown. Although he is technically part of the Yamanaka clan, Kio did not expect for him to use a jutsu of theirs. Kenshin always said he prefer following the Inuzuka way more so than the latter.

Kenshin groan when getting out of his unconscious state. Susume and Usagi slowly help their teammate to sit up from the ground. "Are you okay, mutt?" Usagi asked.

But Kenshin ignored the puppet. He stare straight into Kio's almond brown eyes. "What are you?" He muttered.

 _Damn it. He must not tell anyone about me. I'm not going back._ Kio growl in frustration and grasp his hands together. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" The sudden wind push everyone away from him. He then quickly went through the hand seals of a special jutsu of his clan. "String Bean Binding Illusion."

Several bean vines start growing underneath Kenshin, wrapping the still daze ninja in its grasp. Kenshin grunts in pain from the genjutsu. Kio did the Bird hand seal, causing the vines to sprout thorns. Kio drown out the sounds of the genins telling him to stop, instead focusing on the sound Kenshin screaming in agony.

"Die." Kio said with a grin and a bloodlust look in his eyes.

"I said, stop it!" Youta punch Kio on the back of his head.

Kio stumble forward and landed on his knees. The genjutsu of his cease once he was force to release his hand seal. Kio got back on his feet with a yell then turn around and backhanded the dark browned hair ninja. Youta recoil from the blow. When he recovered he snarled at the young Kurama member. They both launch at each other, wanting to tear the others head clean off.

The females of the two teams immediately sprung into action. Susume dash between the two ninjas raising its hand to stop the two in their tracks. The sudden appearance of the puppet confuse the two males, giving Tarou and Ichigo the opportunity to grab hold of them and pull them further away from each other.

* * *

Tetsu glance at Jin. They both nodded in agreement. "You all are dismissed." Tetsu ordered.

Youta took a step forward, "but-"

"Dismissed, genin." Jin ordered with no room of reasoning to be allowed..

The genins look at each other then at their sensei. They are not budging from their stance. With a sigh from some, they begrudgingly left the area. Once they left Tetsu ran his hand through his red hair. "Fuck man," he started, "fuck!"

"Tetsu." Jin look at her fellow sensei with a sad expression. He turn to see her bowed in a perfect 90 degree. "I am complete sorry about my student actions. Trust me when I say, he will be punished severally for this."

"Jin, stand up. It's fine." He pinched the bridge of nose with his eyes close. "Actually its not fine. It is a bloody distater. I just..." A big sigh escape his lips. "I just don't get it." Jin stand up and look at him with a quizzical look, "Kio has never acted this way before. Maybe it's because of that mission, I don't know."

"Really?" Jin never met Kio till that mission but now that he mentioned it. "Kio has been acting somewhat different from what Daichi and Mizore had told me."

Tetsu snort with a sarcastic laugh. "Daichi actually paid attention to his students. Colored me impressed."

Jin sigh; she knew should not had mention her friend in front of him. They still have yet to make up from that mission months ago. "Regardless, it seems my students are not ready for Chunin Exams."

"And Kenshin might not healed in time for the exam." Tetsu shook his head in disappointment. He was ready for putting his team forward for the exam. They all were ready for it. "There's always next year, right?"

"Yeah." Jin start making her way to the village. "We must inform the Hokage about this. Hopefully, he would let us deal with it as we seem fit."

"Yeah, me too." They sprint towards the Hokage office to tell him the news.

* * *

Kenshin woke up gasping for air. He is covered in sweat and bandages. He whips head left to right to quickly survey the area. The one eyed ninja calmed down sightly from seeing he is not in any danger. He is currently in a white room with some medical equipment inside and some of them are attached to him. Kenshin look at the window of the room to see the dark cloudless sky and few stars glimmering brightly in the night.

He look at the medical equipment that is attach to him. "What happened?" He close his eyes to try to remember how ended up in this state.

If he recalled correctly, he was middle of a spar with his brother team. He had a planned he was working on if they fought against a stronger opponent like Sayaka again. He wanted to test it out in a real battle situation. Everything was going as planned until he used-

 _Stop him._

Kenshin snap his eyes open. "Kio!" During the spar, he placed Kio in a Yamanaka clan favorite; Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu. It was then he met _him_. The impostor trying to be Kio. Kenshin has no idea what _he_ even is. He just knows that Kio; the _real_ Kio, is not in control.

 _Please stop him at any cost, Kenshin._

"Don't worry Kio, I don't leave a fellow Leaf ninja behind." Kenshin promised himself. But to complete such a feat, he needs help. Luckily for him, he knows the perfect group to ask for assistance.

* * *

 **A\N: Things are starting to pick back up again. I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. It was a real challenge for me to think where I and how I want this story to go for the next arc. As you probably guessed, it was originally going to be the Chunin Exam arc but not anymore. Next chapter should start the, _Rescue Kio_ Arc. **

**Please a review telling me what you think about this and the characters. The Jounins are mostly going to take step back in this arc, so its going to be all about the genins. One more arc after this one and then the story should be finish unless I think of something else.**

 **Also, sorry for the wait. School in the Navy has been a real pain. Never was good at school.**

 **Anyways, Till Next Time.**


End file.
